Power Rangers: Justice League
by Supermaster51
Summary: It's not a crossover between the Power Rangers and Justice League, It's a Power Rangers series with the Justice League like the Power Rangers. Wonderbat, Superman and Lois Lane and more.
1. Autor's note

**AUTOR'S NOTE.**

First, I'm going to say that I do not have any characters from DC Comics or Power Rangers, to no longer publish more notes that I do not have any character.

Second, I will say that this is not based on the cartoons of the modern or ancient Justice League, this is my story and I will give it my own flavor and emotion.

Third, the Power Rangers are my favorite live action series, and combining it with the Justice League seemed like an incredible idea. In the story, as I am a fan of Wonderbat, they go to see Bruce and Diana in the not so distant future. They will also see Superman and Lois Lane, along with other characters from the comics, but more focused on Wonderbat, or the dynamics of the Power Rangers, but in their version of the Justice League, . If you have doubts about how the Power Rangers uniforms are, they will be like those of S. P. D., with the number written in black beside of the shirt and without its Superhero symbol. And I eliminated the megazords and will be like patrols or motos (come on, it's the Justice League). Also, you'll know who I'm talking about as I continue with the story.

And, the chapters will be like half episodes, so think about 12 to 15 minutes. Then, 2 chapters of reading would be a whole chapter if it were a television series. I hope the story meets the fans of Wonderbat, and their expectations of a good story.


	2. Recruitment, Part 1

Chapter 1. Recruitment: Part 1.

Kal-El, Shayera Hol and Barry Allen had finished another practice exercise with simulation in situations of danger for the Justice League in the central A of the world. They were the last group to pass in all the tests. The tests were conducted every two weeks in groups of 3 per turn, and the applicants were more than anxious in case they were finally going to be soldiers, or better yet, the Power Rangers, the best soldiers in the headquarters. In addition, the three had the desire to stay in that power station, regardless of whether they became Power Rangers or if they were soldiers or employees in the power station, they only wanted to work for the Justice League.

"Well done cadets," said the instructor of the headquarters. To the sprinklers.

The three went to the showers to clean themselves. After leaving, the three met again at the source outside the plant. The three always argued about what it would be like and finally be a soldier or a Power Ranger in the Justice League. However, they already wanted this to be the expected day: to be officially soldiers or Power Rangers. The three of them had entered the training four years ago, and the maximum time it took was three years, they were delayed and they were 25 years old.

The Justice League was the main organization that controls international criminal activity throughout the world, so their income came from governments, who were grateful for their incredibly effective service. It had plants in each country, but it varied depending on whether the country was very large. As the United States of America was a large country with high crime statistics, it had three locations, A, B and C. Shayera, Kal and Barry were in headquarters A, because it was their home since they were small, but he had lived through different childhoods and teens, but they became best friends since they entered the training stage.

-Attention to all the cadets- the voice of the commander of the headquarters was heard on the loudspeaker- in the recruiting room.

"Run!" The three shouted in unison.

The recruiting room was the largest one in the entire center, and it was the first room where the three friends had entered on their first day. When all the cadets were seated, the commander's voice rang again.

-Cadetes, the recruitment process has arrived, so a representative of another central will enter and choose one team at a time. The leftovers will remain in training or will have work in this plant. No more to say, lucky cadets.

And so he began, a representative or envoy from another central came into the room and looked for the team that had been commissioned to bring. One after another, and time seemed to slow down for Clark, Shayera and Barry. When the process was over, only half remained. The three felt dejected again, another year frustrated, or maybe not if they were promoted to low-ranking soldiers.

At that moment, a man, or alien (because of his green skin) entered the room. The three did not have much enthusiasm ... until he approached them. The three looked up.

"Kal-El, Shayera Hol, Barry Allen?" The alien asked. The three nodded. I'm J'onn J'onnz, from Central C, congratulations, follow me.

The three could not believe it, they were selected as soldiers or Power Rangers, but they were saddened by the news, because they went to Central C, which had the headquarters located in Gotham, and had the highest crime rate. . For its previous years, it was known that the central C always recruited more men every 2 months, which meant nothing good.

"Now," said the Martian.

The three followed him. They knew that Planet Earth was where several aliens lived, until most of the Power Rangers were aliens or they looked like them. Both Kal and Shayera were aliens but similar to humans, but they liked that, because it would give them their biggest chance to work for the Justice League.

Is it a Power Ranger? Kal thought.

"Let's go to the plane, in the landing bay," said the Martian.

On the plane, the four were silent the entire trip. All three could only think about how their lives would be ruined by being members of the Gotham City headquarters. It was not until the landing on the runway of the plant, when everyone left and saw the central Gotham City. The plant was larger than the central A, and that surprised everyone, and managed to eliminate a bit of the bad taste in the mouth that showed area C, with its streets full of dirt or lazy. Not all Gothic was dirt, it was the majority of the city that had good buildings, but Kal saw with his super vision (during the flight) that there was more trash and that the buildings were half painted by street artists disinterested in respect to the mischief.

When they entered, they saw something they had never seen before, all the soldiers and employees were attentive, everything. Obviously, the largest power station in the country required activity at all times, and especially surveillance. The three recruits were led into a waiting room, where the Martian gestured for them to be seated. The three recruits obeyed and sat down.

"Wait here, the commander will see you in a little while," said the Martian. "Entertain yourself".

J'onn left the room and the three were complaining for 10 full minutes of why they had selected the central located in the most dangerous section of the country. After that time, a soldier from the headquarters came in with a dark-skinned man (he was human) and did the same to him - the gesture and sitting down.

"I'm John Stewart," said the man with the colored skin, "and are you?

-Kal.

-Shayera.

-Barry.

The three greeted each other by the hand and discussed what it felt like to be recruited by the Gothic center, for at least 2 minutes, when another soldier from the center arrived escorting an incredibly beautiful woman: slim, muscular but still female body , or at least what his gray uniform showed a little fitted; delicate hands, red lips, blue eyes, pointed nose and a great mane of black hair, and it can be said that her skin was a little tanned. Barry and Kal's eyes widened at the sight of her. Barry, being very quick, rushed forward and held out his hand. The woman answered politely.

"Barry Allen," Barry said. And you are?

-Diana Prince- said the woman-. A pleasure.

-Where are you from?

-Temiscyra

\- The isolated country? John asked

Diana nodded.

"Well," Kal said, "welcome to the worst power station in the world. I'm Kal - they shook hands.

"Well, Kal," Diana said, "I do not think you should insult this place, or repeat that. Yes, I heard that this place is the most dangerous, but I'm happy to be able to change the situation. Moreover, do not repeat that, or you may regret it.

Kal just watched as Diana greeted and introduced herself to the others. Maybe it's true, Kal thought. The funny thing is that they were all talking to Diana and each other for at least a full hour - they were already shouting - until the so-called J'onn J'onnz returned.

"Come with me," J'onn said. The commander is waiting for you.

The five followed him for a long walk, and an elevator ride to the penultimate floor. They entered a room that seemed important. The five recruits saw the room empty, but well furnished with the same technology as the other centrals and had a table in the center. They had never been in a place like that before.

"Here are the recruits, commander," J'onn said. The five put themselves in resting position (hands back and legs separated).

At that moment, a figure, or rather a man, got up from his chair that was near a large monitor. The man walked towards the light and the five recruits saw his face, and were more surprised than when they saw the central, was a young man with tanned skin, square chin, blue eyes, muscular body, shaved beard and short hair like a soldier, and it looked like he was 25 years old. The man wore a black uniform that covered him from the neck to the feet with his black boots to run, with a bat on the right side of his chest where the letters "WAYNE" were written. The man examined the five cadets looking at them closely with a small walk of 15 seconds.

"My name is Bruce Wayne," the man said as he took a walk in front of them. The recruits found it unsettling - if they want to investigate me later. Now, I recruited them to be part of the Central zone C, and yes, I know you all say that this is the worst place in the world. You know what? What does it matter? I do not know about you, but I did not study to become a commander of this power station to hear complaints over and over again. You got into this when you enlisted in recruiting years ago. And now, I also inform you that I do not care who your father is or if you have powerful friends, those who do not do their job here leave to not return. Those who do not want to be here, take a step forward and I will ask for your expulsion from the Justice League, immediately.

All did not respond. His other instructors had been very kind to them, but this commander seemed more rigid and more sure about what he was saying. Four recruits were shaken by the abruptness of the commander, it must be said that it gave them a little fear or distrust.

Only Diana was not uneasy; instead, he was studying his new commander, who must have been very young but intelligent for this, or so he thought. Diana knew that her potential companions did not want to be here, but she wanted to prove something, and she was happy to be here, and without mentioning that she thought someone very interesting her possible new commander.

"Good," Wayne said. He approached Barry, who was on the far right of the group. "Tell me your name and special ability.

"Barry Allen, sir, I'm faster than all of them," Barry said, with a look of fear, I can think and do everything fast sir. You'll find me interesting, "he said before shutting himself, lowering his head.

Major Wayne did the same with the other four.

-Shayera Hol, martial arts and disabled or electrified metal break.

-John Stewart. I create imaginary objects with my mind-he even demonstrated that with a green notebook.

-Kal-El. Strength, speed, scan, laser and jump great distances. No offense.

-Diana Prince. Force, jump great distances and specialized in the deduction-said without flinching and looking at the commander firmly in the eyes.

-They are brothers? The commander asked.

Kal and Diana looked at each other, and from that moment they knew that they were destined to be very good friends, but not to overdo it. They felt relaxed being close, but not too much, they felt they needed to meet more people. Their looks revealed all that.

"No, sir," they answered in unison.

After an entire minute of silence, Major Wayne spoke:

-You know J'onn J'onnz -said Commander Wayne-, our star scientist, he will be your technical support, but I will be your boss and mentor, so you must turn to me when something is unknown to you or be a matter of great urgency. They will also make incursions into other obligations as official members of the Justice League, but for today, seeing that it is seven thirty at night, I will let them rest. J'onn will escort you to your lodgings.

With that last, Major Wayne turned around and went back to sit in his chair. J'onn left the conference room followed by the five cadets.

"I'm sorry," said J'onn, "but no cadet goes to their lodgings until they've gone through the whole plant and eaten. The commander always forgets that, so let's start.

The tour was the most tedious for Kal, John and Shayera, because they already wanted action or a private time to relax. Barry and Diana were excited and impressed by the hygiene and the great organization that was in the plant.

He must be a very organized man, how different from others, Diana thought.

Barry was more interested in making Diana believe he was someone interested, so that she would notice him, but he could not see that she was more interested in exploring than in meeting people. She had been raised differently, but she would say it differently. What they liked the most - Barry and Diana - were the simulated training room and the entrances with fountains.

Then they came to the dining room, where Barry, Kal and Shayera ate like crazy, because they had not eaten anything; John and Diana proved to be more sophisticated. In the end, they arrived at their new lodgings, each one with formal gray decoration, luckily J'onn said that they could decorate their accommodation with time, which pleased the 5. It is necessary to say that they were separated two meters one from the other . They were on the same floor - the 10th - in a single hallway. It was comfortable for the five because they had to be in small lodgings that they shared with other cadets while still training.

Kal was walking through his apartment wondering if he was going to be useful here. If he were not useful, he would resign and get a job as a waiter in Metropolis, all to be useful. It was going to be a difficult night because of the excitement of whether or not he was going to be.

Barry sang with whispers to cheer up. He had high expectations for being a Power Ranger, but he wished he did not have to interact with Commander Wayne, which caused him much fear and insecurity. I would sleep that night very quietly.

John was doing push-ups, because he wanted to be active or prepared for emergencies. Maybe they did not know, but he was the oldest of them all, but he was not willing to say anything, although he was sure that Major Wayne knew it before recruiting him for this area, a very dangerous one, but he felt more than prepared to face whatever it was, even here.

Shayera kept thinking about how she had to make friends with Diana, not because she was only her potential teammate, it was because she wanted to have a friend. Yes, it was golden to be with Barry and Kal, but he wanted to have a female friend with whom to talk about his life, because he did not like how they reacted when she told them a secret. She would be willing to be with Diana all day tomorrow just for her to become his friend.

Diana was lying down, trying to sort out the plans she had running through her mind. I was nervous if she was going to prove her point and be a Power Ranger, as well as what color she was going to have. He did not care about leading, but he did care about being someone of high level. She also thought about making friends with the other four, because she prefers harmony in all the teams. She wanted her mother to be there to accompany her or tell her something, but she did not want to rush things. In the end, he thought about how young his possible new boss and commander was; Wayne had intrigued her, and she was willing to do anything to get to know him.

With those thoughts, the five cadets slept, but with all those thoughts in their heads. They could not stand to be just additional soldiers.

XXX

 _NOTE: Bruce Wayne seemed better as a mentor or supervisor of the Rangers, so to put him as a cadet does not suit him very well, because he is the only one in the league who is most attentive by literally everything. Also, as I said before, Wonderbat will happen and I thought that Bruce as commander and Diana as ranger would make it more interesting than a simple romance between rangers; however, it will take a while to see their first kiss, so do not despair._

 _As it is a series, the characters will develop over time, so be patient, everyone has something to give. Equal with time other secondary or occasional characters will be known. Be patient._

 _Next: recruitment part 2._


	3. Recruitment, Part 2

**Recruitment Part 2.**

The five cadets woke up at different times, but minutes apart, and began to do morning exercises (push-ups, sit-ups, warm-ups). They dressed in their usual gray uniforms, and waited for hours for J'onn to come or to hear the voice of the possible boss on the loudspeakers. Watching the electronic clocks, they decided to go out to breakfast to the dining room. The dining room was as big as the recruiting and training room of the metropolis headquarters.

The talk was most comfortable among all, but very static. The five took the time to say how long they had been training, and what they wanted to do or know about. However, the most talked about topic was that everyone, except Diana, wanted to leave Gotham City in a short time, but they would stay for a while while they were important or did something useful. Diana never said anything about leaving Gotham City.

-I think you're overreacting this, ‖ Diana said. We have not even started and they already want to leave. I thought everyone was here to help, not for comfort.

"We're here to help, Diana," Kal said. But we did not want something like that, a place like that and a commander like that. But you're right. I am sorry. What if we promise to make the best of this? "He said while raising his plastic cup.

"I'll think about it," Barry, John and Shayera said in unison.

"I swear," Diana said as she raised her glass.

"Hello, cadets," J'onn said. Major Wayne is waiting for you in the conference room, follow me.

The five of them had finished eating, so they got up quickly and went with J'onn to the conference room again. Upon entering the room, Major Wayne was standing in front of him at the high table. The five were standing in front of the commander. They wondered what he wanted to say. Everyone looked at him expectantly while J'onn stood with a neutral face. Diana wondered what she wanted to do or say, while the others hoped not to be expelled, but they did want to be transferred to another central.

"If I left Kal as leader, would you follow him, Shayera?" Major Wayne asked.

"I would do it, without questioning anything," Shayera replied. He is the best of all, sir.

-If I chose Barry as a leader, would you follow Diana?

"No," he said, "because I barely know him, but I would give him an opportunity like everyone else, sir.

-If I chose Shayera, would you follow Kal?

-Yes, anyone deserves to be a leader. I must not underestimate, although I think that, like all of us, we would lack training or experience, but it is not a limitation, sir.

-If I chose John as a leader, would you follow Barry?

-Maybe ... I say yes. Always, "he replied nervously.

\- If I chose Diana as leader, would you follow her John?

"No, she told me she trained for two and a half years, and I consider her as not so prepared for everything," the latter said without flinching.

"You want to prove me?" Diana asked, looking at him angrily.

"Stop," said Kal, "Diana, you said you would do your best, this is not it."

After the last, Diana returned to her resting position.

"Attention," said the commander, "to the table, now.

The six of them settled around the table, wondering if they had done everything right. Suddenly, a hologram of the city appeared in the middle of the table. The table was holographic, so the cadets had to get used to it.

"Here," said the commander, pointing to a section of Gotham City with his thumb, although the map was already marked with red, "is a space for the main street artists of the city, but also for thugs of criminal organizations. Its mission is to find out what these people are planning to do and for whom they work. It is understood?

Everyone nodded, they were intelligent, so they could not misunderstand that order.

"J'onn will take them to the Hangar to get their vehicles," the commander continued. The coordinates will be programmed by him. They're just going to know the city, so they need a guide, and the truck system is good for that. Remember, they are no longer in training, and now this will serve as a prelude to their other missions or their dismissal, so do not spoil it.

"Follow me," J'onn said.

While they were being followed, Diana was still intrigued by this mission, or warming up, and by the commander. She was very prepared, but I wanted to show John that I was wrong. She could not stand telling me she was not ready.

The hangar was very large, and for the first time, the five saw patrol vehicles and / pursuit. J'onn chose two vehicles without a roof that was for three maximum. Shayera dragged Diana to one, to be close to her, while the men were comfortable not being among girls. After J'onn inserted the coordinates to the two vehicles, the five left. Shayera was the one driving the car and John the other. They had learned to drive in training, but they had never driven one, but it was like training, so it was not difficult.

When they got there, the five left their vehicles and started walking towards the meeting point.

-Barry, if you're fast, explore the environment without being seen- John ordered.

-Hey, you do not order me what to do. The commander is our boss, "Barry said.

"Someone has to explore," said John.

-And why men? - Shayera intervened-

"Because Barry is faster, Shay," Kal said.

"We can do it, Kal," Diana said. We are strong women.

"You're a rookie, Diana," said John.

Diana threw a punch that hit John's chest, which threw him two meters through the air and landed on his back.

-What do you have against me? - Diana asked.

"I have nothing against you, but this shows why you're not ready," John said.

After saying this, John threw a green hammer at Diana, which she could not stand and also sent her flying to other meters. The two looked like they were going to fight to the death, until Kal intervened between the two putting a hand on each other's chest.

-Diana, John, this is disappointing. Diana, I thought you were someone of good will, but you are very bad at this, and John, you are very shameless and disrespectful, so, if you do not help, we will do it without you. Barry, Shayera, come!

"But ..." said Diana and John.

-The League of Justice is here! cried one of the criminals. "To your posts!

At that moment, dozens of people left the buildings, with knives, poles, metal knuckles and closed fists.

\- Well done, Diana and John! For you they located us! Barry yelled.

\- Surrender and surrender, now. Or they will see what pain is, "shouted the leader or head of the place.

"Barry, run," whispered Kal.

"What?" Barry asked.

-Run

At that moment, Barry ran at full speed and began to hit all the enemies.

-I know that you and John have issues to solve, Diana! Kal shouted. But we must help us to win.

The two nodded and began. Diana and Kal interchanged strong blows that made the enemies fly, causing them to shoot down others. John created objects like hammers or racing cars to knock down others, while Shayera sent electrical pulses to others, and Barry kept running. The five continued for a long time, until all five fell. Although they seemed weak, the enemies managed to be stronger and were much more than they, so they ended up losing the five cadets.

The five could not believe it, they were about to die on their first mission, at the hands of a rival they should not have underestimated, but the grudges between them and their rivalries gave them away, they deserved a quick and simple dismissal ...

"And the exercise is over," said Major Wayne. Thanks to all of you, you can go back to the headquarters and continue with your obligations, soldiers. Retire.

The soldiers took minutes to leave, but the cadets were shocked and tired they were gone. They were lost by emotion.

"What word am I looking for?" The commander asked. "Oh, yes, predictable and disappointing."

"What's going on here?" the five asked in unison.

"It was a training exercise," said the commander. "Simple and easy. You have to see what your soldiers are made of, and I saw what they could do. I did this because I know you hate being here, and I saw a lot of tension between you, so I had to fix it. Also, without having a specific rank, you can not be a mission."

The five filed complaints, including Diana. It seemed outrageous that a commander did this to them. The commander did not flinch.

"We are not finished," said the commander. "Nothing was solved, so we will resolve it now. They will fight among you, and I will watch them. It will be until they faint or until one is the victor. Now, fight."

Nobody did anything.

"Or dismiss them."

Diana and John started fighting again, followed by the other three. Shayera fought John, for his electrical pulses and his goal was because he wanted to win Diana's friendship. Diana fought Kal and Barry, but they took turns against everyone. Nobody stopped. They turned that area of buildings full of graffiti into buildings a bit demolished or marked by punches or body silhouettes on the walls. Only Kal proved to be the winner, although it can be said that Diana and Kal had a similar fight; Diana was angry with John and she, with the help of Shayera, defeated him, but Kal did not want to fight, so they fought but very harmlessly, until Diana gave her last fist of anger, and then Kal gave her one last blow. He did not knock her out, but he did leave her stunned.

"Let's go back to the headquarters," said the commander. The combat lasted one hour and seven minutes. It is time to recompose.

The commander helped the other cadets get up. Everyone was very stunned, but they felt different. Diana especially felt relieved. However, all five were upset by the training exercise. They wondered what all this was, but they were not going to do it, or at least not until they quit tomorrow, Kal thought, who already wanted to leave and not come back. Curiously, Kal banished that thought, otherwise he would be so interested in himself, and it would be like John and Diana, so he said he wanted to stay a little longer.

The commander went to the conference room, while the cadets went to the showers, to eat and to their lodgings. Nobody talked about anything, because they did not want to make the day worse. It started very strange, but it ended very badly. The five cadets went to their beds and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Shayera slept with good thoughts, because she had helped Diana and maybe this would make her her friend.

Diana was still angry with the commander, like the other four, but she did not expect to feel better, because at least beating John with Shayera's help made her feel better, and she hoped that John would not continue telling her that she was not ready or that she was inexperienced The same thought that the commander was someone very intelligent, because he made a master plan that worked, but he wondered what was the purpose of all this, and if the commander was someone more interesting, if he knew him better.

Major Wayne was about to leave the conference room when J'onn J'onnz entered.

"I think you did an excellent job, but very hard with the cadets," J'onn said.

"I know, but it's the only way," said the commander. "This area needs Power Rangers, like the ones we had before, and you chose them, so I trust you. You have been my right-hand man for two years since I became the commander of this power station, so your opinion is very important."

"I trust you will decide the right thing. Those five are maybe our only chance."

"I'll handle it, thanks J'onn."

With that, the two left the conference room, each with different thoughts. J'onn wished that the commander did not fire them or transfer them, because he knew that the commander knew a lot about the Power Rangers and that this area needed the Power Rangers very much.

In his room, Major Wayne walked around the room, until he lay down on his bed, thoughtful about what to do. He was someone very prepared and very intelligent, so he had to make the right decision. He knew a lot about the Power Rangers, and he wanted this area to have new Power Rangers, so it was a difficult decision. Although, I was thinking about how cadet Diana was impulsive, but I knew that, like the other cadets, she had a lot of potential, but I was very interested in how she was very honest and did not over-presume.

He spent the whole night thinking about what to do with the five cadets.

 _Next: Recruitment part 3._


	4. Recruitment, Part 3

**Recruitment Part 3**

 **Synopsis:** After your first great training in the field, the five cadets have their first real mission, will their dream come true?

XXX

The five cadets awoke with some pain in their bodies. The combat had left them with aching muscles. They decided to stay in their beds to relieve their bodies. When they raised their heads, they all saw a sheet of paper on their doors. Everyone got up quickly to the door and took the sheet.

 _CADETS._

 _HERE IS YOUR SCHEDULE FOR THIS DAY. FOLLOW IT TO PERFECTION AND WE CAN SEE YOU IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM AT 3:00 PM._

 _ATTENTIVELY: J'ONN J'ONNZ FROM COMMANDER WAYNE._

The schedule included warm-up exercises and simulated practices, but before they had to eat breakfast and study the handling of vehicles so that the food did not create stomach problems. Barry, Kal, Shayera and John were not happy with this, but they had to do it, because maybe it would be the day, but they had to wait until one o'clock, and make this schedule.

In their sports attire-trousers and gray shirts-they went to breakfast, but it was the most uncomfortable. Nobody said anything during the breakfast. John had grudges against Shayera and Diana, but he said that soon he would be more important or that he would be fired for having fought against him before ruining the practice mission. He did not like being around her, but he felt neutral with Shayera, he did not feel bad, but not good either. Diana tried to say something, but she did not want any more arguments, especially after she scolded Kal and made her feel worse. Barry felt useless because of his low resistance and his rapid demolition of the previous day's exercise.

Shayera and Diana were sitting next to each other, and Diana was happy that she did not speak either, but she felt a little more comfortable, but she deduced that she would follow her all over again today, but it did not bother her, because now I was feeling sympathy for her. In fact, Diana could see that she would not let the men make her feel inferior either, which she considered friendly. You could say that this day was the beginning of a feminine friendship. This was because Diana had been with many men in her training since she left home, so she hoped to find a friend who shared her ideals, and apparently she was here.

Kal did not say anything either. He felt like a boss for having ordered Diana and John to stop fighting, especially since he was not a leader. He also felt guilty for being the winner in yesterday's training, but he felt he needed to expel his frustrations and disconformities caused by John and Diana for their fights. Yes, they had known each other for a day and they already hated or fought over everything, but it had to stay that way for now. Give them time, he thought.

The training of the vehicles for its use was very simple, although it lasted an hour. They had to drive on a skating rink for half an hour, after having watched an educational movie or video about how trucks, motorcycles and vehicles work for large loads as soldiers. Diana and Shayera were interacting as good friends while driving the vehicle. Meanwhile, the men acted like the bad guys when they chose bikes, but after fifteen minutes, they were told they also had to drive a 4-person vehicle, which they did for the rest of the vehicular training.

The warm-up included simple exercises that helped to adapt their muscles after the pains that still resented their bodies. Barry managed to generate laughs from everyone with creative jokes about his exercises. Barry did not need a lot of warm-up because he was very fast, but he did have some pain in his legs and hands, because he had not used them too long in his life. Another thing that generated laughter was that Barry was motivating his teammates like personal trainers, which caused distractions until John nudged him and sent him to the ground. It is worth mentioning that they were accompanied by other dozens of soldiers during that time. All the soldiers were trained at that hour, and apparently the five cadets would have to get used to that, if they stayed.

The simulation exercise was calmer than its exercise the previous day. It was the same to follow a supposed arms dealer, which ended in a chase that Barry easily ended. Sadly, the dealer turned out to be very strong, so it was a fight that ended up winning Kal, but with the help of Diana, while the others could not resist much. There was another resentment on the part of the other three. Now Shayera and Barry were not sure that Kal was the leader.

Finally, the five cadets had to go to the conference room, a little tired, but very excited. It had to happen this time, so they walked guided by J'onn, just as he had guided them for their other morning activities. With time, the tour of the central would be memorized. Upon entering, they found the commander. As always, they put themselves in resting position, so that the commander ordered them to put themselves around the table of holograms.

"This task is not easy, cadets, but it's the best way to start," he said before the hologram was projected onto the table. In this area of Gotham, there have been indicators that it is the control center of illegal activities of the professional criminal known as Two Faces.

None of the cadets knew whether to believe Commander Wayne that this was his great calling, they were more than distrustful of the day before. So, no one formed any hope that he would give them a real mission. Barry, Kal and Shayera thought about giving up the League once this happened.

"Two faces," Major Wayne said after the hologram changed from the map of the City to that of a man with horrible burns on the middle of his body, while the other side of his body was intact. He had reddish skin on one side and white skin on the other, his hair was burned from his left side while the other still had gray-black hair. Formerly the most honorable prosecutor of Gotham City, until the splash of acid from the late chief of the criminal family, Carmine, left him disfigured and crazed. It became Two Faces. A lot of caution with him; He is an expert in pistols and has excellent marksmanship.

The hologram went out and the commander and the cadets left the table to return to their usual positions.

"Look, cadets," said the commander again, "I know you do not trust me because of yesterday's mission, or yesterday's exercise, but it was necessary. Also, I swear to you that this is a real mission.

"The commander speaks truthfully," J'onn added. "Two Faces is one of the most wanted criminals in Gotham, and it has claimed the lives of both civilians and members of the Justice League.

The latter surprised the soldiers, because J'onn had never said anything when he was in front of the commander. This last motivated the cadets, it seemed that they were finally going to a real mission.

"Before they leave for your mission, cadets," said Commander Wayne, "since this is your first real mission, and you will face a real and skilled criminal with weapons, you will need protection. No more detours, congratulations, cadets, you are the new Power Rangers of Gotham City.

Nobody said anything. Everything was silent. No one knew what to say after hearing the last sentence. Everyone opened their mouths, except Diana, because she was desperate to go after the call Two Faces and stop him for the lives he had claimed. The other four were shocked, but they closed their mouths after a minute, they wanted to leave.

"J'onn," the commander said again, "show them.

J'onn arrived with a metal portfolio that he put on the table. He opened the portfolio and took out something similar to an old phone, but more modified (open and close the covers). He grabbed one and showed it to the still surprised cadets.

"That's how they work," J'onn said, opening the phone. These work with these symbols, press any button to request a tool or artifact, such as arrest wives, pistols, swords or to ask for help.

Right after he said this, he demonstrated all these objects. He only pressed a button on the phone and out of the phone came the arrest handcuffs, a pistol and a sword; When dialing help an electronic voice rang and said "Help on the way". The five cadets were more than surprised.

Major Wayne took J'onn's phone and gave it to Barry. J'onn handed the portfolio to the commander and he took it one by one and handed it to Shayera, Kal, Diana and John, respectively.

"Remember what I'm going to say now forever, cadets," the commander said again. This is a Morpho to be Rangers, so do not lose it and take care of it; Being Power Ranger, this Morpho is his life, and if someone loses it in combat or around here and nobody recovers it, they will be immediately expelled from the League. Second, do not forget the mission of being a Power Ranger in the Justice League: protect others at all costs and bring justice everywhere where the opposite is presented. It is understood?

-Yes sir-said the five new Rangers in unison-

-Well, now, to fulfill the mission.

"Stop," Barry said, "how do we become Rangers? Do we need to dial a code or an order?

"Well said cadet," said the commander. Good control of the details, I thought no one would ask. You should just say "Justice League, get active" and press the red top button of the Morpho, and they will transform, cadets. Good luck.

Fired like lightning, the five new Rangers left to go to the vehicle bay, while Major Wayne and J'onn J'onnz stayed in the conference room.

"I knew I would make the right decision, commander," said J'onn.

"It will not be the right decision, until we see the result," said the commander. They need to learn a lot now.

"Since you studied and monitored them during the two days they have been here, I am sure you will instruct them well, and that you made the right decision, commander.

After this, J'onn retired, and left Commander Wayne alone again, because being a commander was stressful and very laborious. Both had work to do.

In the vehicle bay, again Shayera and Diana went in their transport, and the men in theirs. Everyone was excited, so they kept talking about who were now Power Rangers, but as they spoke, everyone thought what color each one had, because it was the important thing for most, except for Kal and Diana. While John, Shayera and Barry kept saying they expected to be chosen in the highest ranks.

John hoped to be the leader, so that Diana would respect him and not dare to attack him again. Barry also to show his worth, and Shayera for wanting to be the one to give orders to the three men.

They parked according to the coordinates of the vehicles, a few streets away from the location. Fortunately they had found an alley where they could hide the vehicles. Everyone got out of the vehicles and walked in groups cautiously until they were one street away from the center of criminal activity.

"Well," John said, "now we have to explore this, and Barry now should." Also, as I am sure I am the leader of the Power Rangers, they must obey me.

-And how do you know you're the leader of the Power Rangers, John? Diana asked.

-I know, now obey

"No," said the four in unison.

"We do not know who our leader is," Kal said, "but now we're on a real mission, and they'd probably fire us if we ruined it again.

"True," said Shayera, "but I agree that Barry must go explore. Also, if we activate the costumes, we will attract attention, so knowing who our leader is now would be untimely.

"Good," Kal said. Barry?

"Thank you," Barry said, before running quickly to the place.

While Barry was late returning, everyone gave each other angry looks. John to Clark, Diana to John, Kal to Shayera and Shayera to the two men. They continued to have tensions between partners. Diana felt that this equipment did not work, and that men were the problem, so it would be better if she went back to her home, Temyscira, while Shayera was still deciding which man to exploit once she knew that she was the leader . John because he was more expert on the battlefield, but Kal was angry at the bad treatment towards him and towards Diana.

Everything was interrupted by the tapping of different people inside the building. The four quickly went to a window and saw Barry fighting, but losing against many men, and some women with a disguise similar to the villain Dos Caras they had seen before - white and black. Barry tried to fight again and again, but everyone else was too much for him.

-Look! - Probably the manager of the crime center told all the other criminals in the building - One from the League of Losers! Now you will see how no one, not even a child, can defeat all of us!

He stood in front of Barry, who was held by two thugs, and hit him with his fist in Barry's jaw.

\- Tell me, are you accompanied? - the leader asked Barry-

Barry did not respond, causing them to hit him again in the stomach.

"The Justice League must have been the dumbest to send a foolish boy to do the work of a man. Since I can not do much against you on the orders of our master, you will be taken to Dos Caras for a better interrogation. Take it.

Just then, the other four broke the window and jumped to the bottom floor, where Barry was. Upon seeing the construction, it was seen that this building used to be an old court of justice, which was already very old; it had not been used in apparently 20 years at least.

\- Destroy them all! -The leader of the place shouted-

All were against the four Rangers, while Barry took the opportunity to escape and continue hitting the thugs with his super speed. The other four Rangers began to fight against the building's thugs, Kal and Diana with heavy blows, Shayera with martial arts and John creating boxing gloves to increase the size of his hands, also boosting his strength.

The attack was effective for a short time, to see that more thugs arrived, and that they had metal knuckles or metal swords.

The five Rangers were defeated and cornered in the center of the building. Finally they saw another failure to come.

"This does not work," Kal said.

-Seriously? John asked

"We must transform ourselves," Diana said.

"Good idea," said Barry, who took out his Morpho. He was in position. What did we have to say for the Morpho?

"We do not know," said John, Kal, and Diana in unison.

"Justice League, get going," said Shayera, who had already done the procedure Commander Wayne told them, and was now transforming, and everyone saw their Power Ranger uniform.

XXX

 _Next: Recruitment Part 4._


	5. Recruitment, Part 4

**Recruitment Part 4**

Synopsis: After your first great training in the field, the five cadets have their first real mission, will their dream come true?

"Justice League, get active," Shayera shouted after doing the procedure Commander Wayne told them. At that moment, a white light covered Shayera's body for two seconds, before she revealed a Power Ranger of color ...

-Pink? I'm Rosa? Shayera asked with a certain degree of indignation in her tone of voice. "Please, I hate pink, I had to be red ..."

While complaining, Shayera was hit hard in the head, but she got up quickly and started attacking the thugs, feeling more motivated. Literally, she went into battle, outnumbered, but very anxious, and began to demonstrate her true power, using her electrical pulses to stun several, but she could not do much work, because she was only a Power Ranger, and could not do it alone.

\- Help me, no? -Asked Shayera-

"To one side," said John, "here comes the leader. Justice League, activate yourself.

The same thing that happened with Shayera happened with John, a white light enveloped him and revealed his uniform.

-Green? I'm green? -Said John with anger- It should be red. Oh, "he said that when the other thugs started attacking him. John started attacking the thugs with his fists modified by his objects that he could create with his mind. Come on, they're not here just to observe.

"Here I go," Diana said. "Justice League, get on with it.

A few seconds later.

-I am blue? Wow! I am blue! It means that Kal or Barry are red! Let's go! Transform yourself!

Diana launched into the fight with the other two Rangers. Finalmante was the turn of the two friends, so Kal and Barry did the procedure at the same time.

-Liga de la Justicia actívate!

Seconds later.

-I'm yellow.

-I'm Red.

-I wanted to be red!

-I did not think I was red!

-Why are you the red one?

-Let's go! I did not think I was!

\- Forget that and help once! John shouted.

In that, Barry and Kal forgot their conversation and joined their fellow Rangers in the fight. Barry ran around the thugs while hitting each, and Kal threw strong punches at his opponents.

The five Rangers continued the fight, until the swordsmen arrived ready to attack; It can be said that they were less swordsmen than rappers. The knuckles with metal knuckles were already on the ground, some with broken bones and dislocated, and others were with many bruises on his face. The Rangers used their Morphos by pressing the sword key, obtaining swords. The fight was the simplest for the Rangers, that no matter how many blows they received from the swordsmen, they threw a stronger blow. The swordsmen fell, and finally they won.

"Ranger ... Green to the central," John said, "I'm requesting personnel to arrest criminal thugs. Two faces, I'm sending coordinates now."

\- Well done, team! Barry said, dancing.

"Stop," Diana asked. "Where is the leader?"

After he said that, Barry toured the place in half a minute looking for the man who had hit him and almost sent them and his companions with Two Faces, possibly for possible torture. The search was unsuccessful, which meant that he had escaped. They would have to solve it later in the plant.

Back in the center, there were the five Rangers in the conference room with the commander. After each mission they would have to go back to the commander.

"Rangers," said the commander, "I must say that this performance was for novice soldiers. What you did normally is committed by beginner cadets. So I tell you, if you can not handle this, then you will not be Power Rangers.

-No sir! -They all shouted at the same time-

"Sir," Barry said, "we were just excited for the first mission, but we can do it.

"We can all," the other four Rangers added.

"Good," said the commander. Maybe the man you were talking about escaped. The man who directed the organization of Dos Faces, or at least part of that organization. However, J'onn has used the city's surveillance cameras to get a trace of him, and we found him in the center of Old Gotham City. His goal is to go to that place, arrest that criminal and bring him here to be imprisoned and interrogated. Any questions?

-Yes -John raises his hand. Then he approaches the commander's ear and whispers, "Sir, was there an error?" Is that my Morpho is for the green Ranger and not the red or blue, so ...

-There was no mistake -respond-. Well, if there is no more delay or excuses, it is time to fulfill your mission.

The five Rangers left sharing the new mentality that they have to fulfill a mission with a good result, without bragging, or at least Barry and Diana had that thought. Kal was very surprised to have been chosen as the Red Ranger, since he never thought about being a leader or while John was outraged to have been placed in third place, behind Diana, whom he still did not consider fit for the League of the Justice, and Kal, whom he believed was not fit to be a leader and considered him more like a follower or a soldier.

Barry and Diana did not see much importance in being chosen as the yellow and blue Ranger, respectively. Barry at first was surprised that he was chosen behind John, but he liked to know that he was going to be useful, and he was happy that they chose him over Shayera, which caused that he was already planning to tease her later. Diana was happy to be Power Ranger, and at the same time I wanted to rub her in the face of John that she has a higher position than him, but I knew that that was going to cause another fight with him so she did not say anything; also, I wanted to talk to Shayera later about this, since I assumed that she was angry about being chosen as the pink Ranger, so it would be good to remove grudges later.

They had arrived at the building seen in the holograms, which was an old abandoned paperwork office. The five Rangers were ready to enter, but still very thoughtful with the color of Ranger that had been assigned to each. Fortunately, this thought was banished when they knew they would be removed as Power Rangers if they allowed their thoughts to blind them. The five of them walked, knowing that later they would have to talk a lot about this separately or accompanied.

The silence spoke for itself, now they just wanted to fulfill the mission and bring the, possibly right hand of Two Faces, to justice. They entered through a front door. Their training instilled in them the learning that all criminals used the side or back door to enter, and usually never went to the front door.

They entered and went straight upstairs, probably because there were fewer thugs upstairs than downstairs. This time, Barry was his own boss and quickly searched the floor above, where he found a shooter, who easily knocked him out and took him out of the house. He returned quickly with his companions, who gave him a sympathetic look, but at the same time wanted to say "good work". The five returned to the floor above, and were placed in different places, all wanting to beat the thugs.

\- Very good, thugs! John shouted. The other four did not see how this man suddenly became very rushed against the criminals. Surrender or force them to do it!

That said, John jumped to the second floor, only to be greeted by a wave of thugs against him. At least the other four Rangers had not given themselves away, but they only witnessed John trying to defeat all the thugs.

"Justice League, get going," said the four Rangers.

After their transformation, they jumped to the second floor to help John, who was already being beaten by the thugs. Diana freed John from the hands of the batterers and continued her individual struggle. John took advantage of these moments to transform and start fighting, this time, in a uniform that he still hated very much. Shayera was totally focused on making both male and female thugs pay for being criminals, and Diana was enjoying fighting them, for demonstrating that a woman could beat them.

Kal and Barry were very attentive looking for the establishment leader everywhere. Barry decided to take a tour of the place, but Kal did not leave because he did not want to leave the others, that and he was not as fast as Barry. It used to be friends for years, you know the other's strengths and behaviors. Although Kal hoped that Barry would not be beaten as easily as his meeting in the old house of justice.

The four Rangers were able to beat these thugs more easily than those of the old house of justice. The good thing is that they were caught off guard, or a little less, even in spite of the stupid move - as many would say - of John. While Shayera and Diana worked back to back, each bully was either shocked or electrocuted. Kal and John were beginning to understand how they should act, on the battlefield, but they still had great resentment for each other.

The last bully fell to John, who to the surprise of many, did not mock or boast to the criminal knocked out. Kal realized that Barry had not yet returned, while the others did not know that he was not there until the fight ended. The sudden sound of a shot brought them out of the suspense and they ran to the source of the shot, which was the old computer office, which was on the other side of the building.

When they opened the door they saw Barry being shot twice, until he fell into the hands of the leader of the place. The Rangers could not contain themselves, and they threw themselves against the man with a weapon. Sadly for the Rangers, facing him was a bit more difficult, because he had two pistols and was very good with them.

-I was instructed by Two faces, my leader, for this, clumsy -Said the bully-.

"Good thing you think you're invincible, but you're going to lose," John said.

At that time, they pressed their morphos and received pistols. A great shootout between the Rangers and the bully was unleashed. Diana and John were the first to fall, followed by Shayera. Kal was still standing. Kal managed to remain standing, managed to put his tired eyes on the bully and ended up flying the gun from the thug's hand. Once unarmed, Kal jumped high and gave a great kick that sent him a few meters above the ground before falling on his back with a thud. Kal pulled some handcuffs from his morpho and put them in the hands of the thug.

Barry got up and asked for help for his morpho. He approached Kal.

-You're good? He asked Kal

"Yes," he said. Let's make a Barry pact: when we already have a career or good fame in the League, we will leave here not to return. I do not like this toxic city.

-I understand you, and yes we make the pact.

They shook hands sealing their covenant. Right after that handshake, the other Rangers woke up and verified that they were okay. Diana felt bad after she lost another fight, but this time it was for a weapon. Shayera and John looked at each other, while Kal was leading the criminal out of the building. They waited for five minutes until help arrived.

\- Say what you want, I was not a leader, I was just an expert bully for my boss. I do not know anything that serves them, league of losers, "said the bully before they put him in the patrol car.

Kal could only watch as the two-faced bully smiled as he was eager to leave that headquarters. He could not do anything stupid like to leave now like abandoning the Power Rangers, especially now that he was the Red Ranger, which he never thought he would be. Kal now knew that he must give good impressions on himself to others to gain a good reputation and leave that place as soon as possible, with or without Barry.

Meanwhile, Barry agreed to leave with Kal as soon as possible of Gotham City, because he was afraid of his commander and the city. The first encounter with the bully who beat him easily gave him problems with his self-esteem, because he did not like being beaten by another, not even Kal. I hoped he did not have to fight too much over Gotham City, or that things would improve for the City in a short time. That, and I hoped to please Diana and then kiss her. Since he saw her, he felt great physical attraction for her, and was very willing to go through everything to get to that moment.

Back at the base, the five Rangers were very absorbed in their different thoughts. Kal and Barry wanted to talk about their situation, while John thought about how to be tougher, Shayera wanted to talk to Diana, but Diana was paying full attention to the commander.

-After the interrogation, the criminal who was arrested along with his followers did not know much about the whereabouts of Dos Faces, but there is something good about this- the commander said without flinching-, now that the League has occupied its two hiding places, it is probable that Two faces have no hiding place and will be exposed in a short time. I also wanted to tell you that you improved in this mission, so I congratulate you, but this is just beginning. Being a Power Ranger is an arduous task and it is not a question of fame or good impressions, it is a duty, and their lives will not be the same.

"I'm willing to take that risk commander," Diana said with some enthusiasm. Being a Power Ranger is my life, and I will fulfill that duty, commander.

"We, too," said the other four, not so enthusiastic, but surprised by the enthusiasm of the woman who seems so innocent.

"How brave," the commander replied. With this we finish. They are free to go to their rooms, but we will call them if something happens.

They were divided into three groups, Kal and Barry, John, and Diana and Shayera.

In Shayera's bedroom, she and Diana were standing, but talking like little girls.

"I hate pink," Shayera said. And you are blue.

"Sorry, Shayera," Diana answered, "but the commander chose us that way.

"Sure, it was for your pretty face," he teased.

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face," she said angrily.

\- Calm, it was a joke.

-I'm sorry, but everyone in my house told me that I get benefits for my face. It is very derogatory and it has become very offensive to me.

-I'm sorry, it was not my intention to hurt you. But I also wanted to ask you, if you've found someone attractive that you want to pursue, like Kal.

Diana thought for a moment. They had asked her many times before if she had a boyfriend, but not if she liked someone or a boy. She had love affairs before, but now she was single, but her past experiences made her think a lot, and she discovered that none of the three Rangers seemed candidates to her, and she only thought that it was not a very important issue, only until she thought of the Major Wayne again, but for now I just wanted to meet him, but I would not tell Shayera.

"No," Diana answered. Kal is a good guy, but I do not see him as a candidate, or any of the other two.

-Barry is nice, and I know John is not your type, but nobody, really?

-No one. But I want this team to work, so it is necessary to call you a friend, but I will do it when we know each other better.

Shayera hugged Diana, because she was happy that she wanted to be his friend, in the near future. They spent the next two hours talking about how good it felt to be wearing the Power Ranger suit.

John was again doing warm-up exercises to calm his mind. He did not want to talk to anyone at this time, but he did want to help Gotham City. I would spend the rest of the day alone.

Barry and Kal were walking through the plant talking about how they would make a good impression on future missions, to be able to leave Gotham as soon as possible as they had agreed. Although they were also satisfied to improve in the mission.

At the end of the day, the commander was intrigued by how Diana was the most enthusiastic and perhaps optimistic, because she knew that the other four Rangers were similar to the other soldiers who worked at the base of Gotham City. He thought he did the right thing in choosing Diana to be a blue Ranger, because he would maintain the positive spirit of the team, but the others would become friends on their own, without Diana's help, and perhaps make the bad attitude of others more bearable. Rangers with Gotham City.

This was just the beginning. Many battles would come in the not so distant future, and the Power Rangers would be the ones who would have to fulfill this mission.

XXX

 _Note: Power Rangers are a friendly and united team. But, in comics, Wonder Woman is the one that keeps the team together, or for the most part, so I plan that this team be more united by contribution of all, instead of just by Diana. I await your revisions. Also, I finally finished the first two chapters of this series, if it was on television, so I'm very happy. But, I apologize if my english is bad, but i'm mexican and the translator is bad some times._

 _Next: A good leader Part 1._


	6. The good leader, Part 1

The Good Leader Part 1.

Synopsis: While investigating the location of Two Faces, Kal has to learn that being the Red Ranger is not a game.

...

 **Chapter 5**

Kal and Diana had their backs to a vehicle in a parking lot. They were listening to a conversation of two followers of Two Faces, or they could be common criminals. Kal was waiting for a signal from his other companions to arrest the criminals. He was getting impatient over whether they were going to act or not. Kal was very keen to create good impressions to have a perfect file to be able to move to another base of the Justice League in another part of the world and take if he could to Barry and Shayera with him.

Meanwhile, Diana had to get used to going on special missions, in addition to receiving orders from men. Although she knew that Major Wayne was her boss and Kal was superior to her in rank, she was not used to dealing with men yet, and especially with the arrogance of Kal that increased by each workout. She even hoped to be able to reason with John himself after finishing this mission. The good thing about this situation is that he was beginning to like Shayera's company, but he still distrusted everyone.

John, Barry and Shayera had their backs to another vehicle that was in front of them. They were waiting for Kal's signal. John kept thinking that Kal was the worst option to be the Red Ranger. Partly it was envy, but another was that he knew that Kal was a real arrogant, because of how he mocked him when he beat him and his teammates in training sessions, as well as how he scoffed at having been chosen Red Ranger. instead of him. John was waiting for the opportunity for Major Wayne to ask about his performance as leader to be removed from his rank.

At that moment, the criminals saw by a mirror that they were being watched and shouted "Run!". The two groups of Rangers ran towards the criminals, because they were well prepared to act in these situations. However, John and Kal collided physically with their bodies, although they did not fight. These two men had issues to clarify, but they did not know how, apart from fighting.

Diana went to the thinnest criminal towards the entrance of the parking lot, to discover that he was a stocky man, after the criminal took off his black jacket. The criminal threw two punches, one towards Diana's stomach, and another toward her face. Diana blocked the two punches, but was later greeted by a strong flying kick to her face. The criminal was much more agile in the fight, but Diana was enjoying this, because she believed that this taught men that women were strong. After the flying kick, Diana grabbed the criminal by the arms and gave him a strong headbutt, the criminal responded with a knee to Diana's stomach, but Diana saw him coming and released the criminal to deliver a strong blow to the chest, which He sent the criminal flying two meters and landed on the ground on his back. Diana used her Morpho and received wives, which she then put on the criminal, which meant that one was already solved, but another was missing.

Barry and Shayera wondered if John and Kal were fighting again, or if they saw some dangerous criminal who also fled and decided to pursue him, rather they believed the latter. The biggest criminal was very slow, so Shayera easily dodged the blows, but was counterattacked with the elbow of the criminal, to later be hit in the face. Barry saw this and gave the quickest blows to the criminal on the hip, arms and face; he managed to put him on his knees, but was hit in the face by the criminal and was thrown a few meters, fortunately it did not cause injuries, and Barry wanted to beat him, but Shayera gave him a flying kick in the face that crashed the criminal against the car. Barry took advantage of this and hit the criminal to disorient him. Barry hit the criminal a few more times, before Shayera used Morpho's arrest wives and put them in the hands of the criminal. The fight was done.

Barry, Shayera and Diana returned with the two criminals in handcuffs, only to get to the parking lot and see John and Kal arguing again, but not at an extreme level at least.

"It's not my fault. I would have made the two arrests without anyone's help, but the leader did not give me exact orders and I could not act," Kal said.

"For the first time I agree with you," John said with a big smile on his face.

"Then, who is the leader?" Kal asked.

"It's you," John said, still smiling.

At that time, Kal did not think he would be the leader. He had seen the Power Rangers before and wanted to be one, but he did not consider him to be the leader. He thought he was the strongest, and not the leader. But now that he knew it, he felt more confident than before. Unfortunately, the other four Rangers did not have that confidence at the moment.

In the base conference room, the four Rangers watched videos of the interrogations made to the two criminals arrested today, and curiously Major Wayne had conducted the interrogations. Kal was out of the room, playing with a little ball he had taken from the routine morning exercises. It was his only major fun, after running or playing with Barry at the races, even though Barry always won.

"We've been able to get information from the two criminals locked up," said the commander, "One of them did not know anything, but the other says that the Two-Face operations center is just outside Gotham, so well done Rangers."

"Thank you, Commander," the four answered in unison.

"However, we must verify the information of the criminal, so we will send a group of undercover soldiers to that area, to confirm the whereabouts of Two Faces. But, reviewing the mission report, you should remember that you will count on each future mission as Power Rangers with Kal-El as your leader. By the way, where is he?"

Barry went to the door and told Kal to come. Kal was still playing with his ball, while the others watched as their leader was an irresponsible child.

"Cadet El," said the commander, "you will be the leader of the Power Rangers. Remember, being the leader requires an iron mentality, a great responsibility and a lot of determination."

"Sure, sir," Kal said.

"Well, you can go, cadets."

Diana could not believe that Kal was the leader, he seemed irresponsible to her, besides he was someone that was very carefree. He was surprised that the commander chose Kal as a leader, but he did not know him, so she knew he had to be patient with him.

...

The next day, Kal fell asleep more than usual, while his fellow Rangers performed the morning exercises. Kal felt most fortunate, and the most important. He would stay in bed for another two hours. Then he would dress in his new red dress, as with his fellow Rangers, Kal had a dress with some red parts, depending on the color of the Ranger they were.

Then he would go to breakfast, and he would stay at the entertainment center for about two hours. He was reading an electronic cartoon in one of the holograms, until a baritone voice interrupted him from his particular amusement.

"A not very educational reading," said the commander.

"It's very educational, sir," Kal said.

"I thought you would be with your fellow Rangers, cadet."

"I'll be, but I need time for me, sir."

"Yes, it shows, cadet."

"Your uniform is ironed and folded here," said an employee at the base who entered the center and handed his uniform to Kal in the chair.

"Thanks, as I promised, I'm going to give a good recommendation to get promoted," he told the employee, but obviously he was not going to fulfill that promise. The commander was looking at him with a frown.

"What?" Kal said. "I need clothes."

"You know you're the leader, Cadet El, and I told you what it takes to be one, so you should set an example."

"Did you care, commander, I'm going to catch up with my teammates in field training."

With that, Major Wayne left the room. He knew that no one of the new Power Rangers he chose would be the leader overnight, just as they would not be a very fast team, so he knew that everyone needed to learn over time, if they had the right stimuli.

...

The other four Rangers had just finished the training circuit, which included crawling through the mud under lasers that hurt you and left the skin marked.

"Well done mates," Kal said, sitting in a chair with lemon water.

"I do not understand," Barry said, brushing the mud off his training uniform like his other three companions. "You said you would reach us in training."

"I'm here."

"But we thought you would train."

"I'm the Red Ranger, Barry. I thought it was clear to them."

"Yes, but we did not think you would make this a game," John said.

"Well, I'll give you a challenge: go to the showers and go to the simulated practice right now. I will reach you later."

Nobody moved a single muscle.

"That's an order!"

All reluctantly did. John had a very spiteful look, but he would not say anything until the commander informed them of the Two Face's pursuit. Diana was not surprised by Kal's behavior, so once she finished with the exercises that Kal ordered them to perform (because she had already finished with the routine exercises) she would go with the commander to solve this. Barry and Shayera gave each other a very surprised look; both knew that Kal was a good person, but he proved to be a selfish leader, but they hoped that this would not last long, because it would be a very hard job if his best friend was fired because of them.

...

Major Wayne was as usual in the conference room, watching through the monitor, hoping to get the advance of the investigation into the location of Two Faces. He had been chasing this dangerous criminal professional for more than three months, but many members of the league in the area ended up dead or disappeared. He needed to catch him as soon as possible.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and got up to see the blue Ranger, Diana Prince in rest position ... and with a very determined look. He had to admit that she looked as stiff as him.

"Prince," said the commander.

"Commander," said Diana. "I am not someone who complains a lot, but I want to say that you made a terrible choice with Kal-El as our leader."

"Cadet, being the Red Ranger takes too much, and Kal-El has what it takes. Although you think otherwise, cadet."

"You have not seen what he does?"

"Yes, and I must say that it is honorable."

"Honorable? He's totally crazy, commander."

"Look cadet, Kal-El is your leader and we need him. I know about your past, and I tell you that if you do not learn to work with men, you are as bad and cowardly as many men I have known."

This made Diana angry, since no one spoke to her as directly or as firmly as the man in front of her, but she was also upset because he was right. Her hometown, Themyscira, was in charge of hating men, but Diana wanted to change that, and if she did not learn to work as a team, then she would be as cowardly as the men she and her country hated.

"I'm just saying that we can not have Kal as a leader because of his bad leadership."

"When you get information about the whereabouts of Two Faces, the Kal-El cadet will guide you on your mission. Meanwhile, continue with the training, Princess."

"Why did you call me that?"

"I think Prince is a singer already deceased, and Princess would sound a little less derogatory or more appropriate. Remember that you are not more important than anyone here, not even by what others call you."

"Thank you, commander."

Diana left, intrigued by how the commander called her Princess, but she found it somewhat intriguing. Nobody called her that. Everyone called her Diana, Di or Prince, but this was new. This she found interesting and very accommodating. She was more excited to continue this with the commander, but for now, the main priority was to make Kal know he was a bad leader, or a lazy guy. But the nickname of Princess still echoed in her mind.

...

The next day, the routine was the same: the four Rangers did the usual exercises, but this time Kal did not show up anywhere. The Rangers did not know where Kal was, but they were more convinced that this must be solved, and fast.

They thought they would have to spend a whole day doing nothing, until J'onn found them in the entertainment room, with Kal at his side. Kal was half dressed and with another cartoon in his hands, everyone again gave annoyed looks when they saw him arrive. J'onn told them that the commander had new information about the case. After arriving at the conference room, the five were watching a hologram on the location of Two Faces.

"After a day and a half of patrolling," said Major Wayne, "we have located the location of Two Faces in the old Court of Justice. They already know their mission, and they know their positions and obligations as Rangers, is everything clear?"

Everyone nodded slowly, except for Kal, who nodded.

Just before everyone left and prepared for another trip to Old Gotham, the commander stopped them with another question, which they did not expect to hear, not even Diana.

"Before leaving, I need to know if you trust Kal-El as your leader."

Next: the good leader part 2.


	7. The good leader, Part 2

THE GOOD LEADER PART 2.

"Before leaving, I need to know if you trust Kal-El as your leader," said the Commander Wayne.

All the Rangers were ready to say it. So they returned quietly to the table.

"Commander ..." said John.

"Typical, he's angry that he's not important like me," Kal said.

"Nothing personal, Kal," Diana said, staring at Kal.

"Barry?" Kal asked.

"Kal, you know we're good friends, but as a leader ... Did I say that you have had a good time with red?"

"Oh please! I am a good leader. Shayera?" Kal said.

"It's true Kal, I'm sorry."

"Do you think you would do better?" Kal asked.

"Yes, but the commander chose us in this order. Maybe you look like the red Ranger, but you're very bad up close, "John said.

"Well, the team has spoken," said the commander. "The cadet El will have to be dismissed from his duties as Power Ranger. Delivery your Morpho."

Barry, Diana and Shayera protested, they did not want Kal to be fired from being Ranger, they just wanted him to change. John was happy about this. J'onn was silent, he expected the commander to do the right thing.

"It's my decision, cadets."

Kal gave his Morpho very slowly and shakily. The commander put it on his belt full of compartments. Who knew what things he wore in that belt.

"For now, they will not have a Red Ranger, but they will have to carry out this mission without him. You can go now, cadets."

"Very well, it's time," said John.

"Yes," said the other three.

"Justice League, activate yourself."

With their Power Ranger uniforms, all four, without Kal, went to the hangar and took their vehicles. They went to action. Major Wayne, Kal and J'onn were watching the Rangers in rest position. The Rangers arrived at the Old Gotham City, parking just in front of the Dos Caras operations base, where there were five Two Face guards. Barry ran quickly to them, hit them quickly and threw them to the ground. The other three hit them on the ground to keep them from warning Dos Caras with a scream.

"Well, the fun part of this is going to be done with it," Barry said. "Follow me."

"Barry, stop!" Cried Shayera. Barry was always the first to go for everything, but since his great speed had not brought him satisfactory results in the previous missions, he was thinking of telling him that Diana or her would go in a group before him. Unfortunately, Kal's dismissal as Ranger had stunned her to react or talk to Barry.

She could not believe the commander's reaction against Kal. He felt bad for Kal, and he wanted to talk to the commander to think about Kal's dismissal as Ranger, but it would be after this important mission. Now she was a Power Ranger, and it was her top priority as long as they were on the battlefield, but it would be Shayera when she was not near the commander or at rest with her friends.

Barry appeared quickly and found many followers of Two Faces wearing their black and white uniforms with black and white masks.

"Hello friends!" Barry shouted. At that time, all the criminals took their bats, knives and chains. They were ready to hit Barry, but he spoke again. "I do not want to hurt you! Surrender or I will cause you pain!"

No criminal surrendered. Everyone ran towards Barry, but he was much faster, so he started running and punching each and every one. None expected a Ranger to be so fast, and he chose his targets at random. For a while, his tactic worked, but there were too many criminals for him. Barry, finally seeing himself overcome, came back out. The other three Rangers were smiling at him, he had failed again with his tactics. It was disappointing for Barry, but they had to act before the criminals escaped.

"Now, I'm going to teach them a lesson," said John.

"John, wait!" Diana shouted.

Obviously, John ignored him. He and Diana were too proud and impulsive to have a civilized conversation.

John entered the old court of Justice, and began throwing boxing gloves to many criminals. Although there were many, John would not give up.

"I'm going to the back in case someone escapes," Barry said.

"Men," Diana said, hoping Shayera would respond. But oddly enough, Shayera was already running towards Barry. Diana let out a sigh of anger, believing that she was the only one who did not make mistakes.

But then he remembered that John was fighting the criminals, so she ran and entered the courtroom. She found John being beaten mercilessly by the criminals, so she also began to beat the other criminals and freed John from his enemies. Without speaking, they fought again, but they were being overtaken by the criminals.

...

Commander Wayne, Kal-El and J'onn were seeing how the Rangers were having difficult problems to carry out the mission. Now, due to the surveillance cameras that had the vehicles in their headlights and back, they saw how Shayera and Barry - who came walking back to the vehicle - Shayera argued about how silly Barry was to enter without help, but Barry told him that she did not run after him or help him. Although they were best friends, they were now having a big disagreement now, but deep down they could not stand if one of them died, but the mission masked the real reason.

"They are terrible," Kal said, his face very impatient and anguished. I wanted to go help them, but I could not.

"They do not have a leader. They all act on their own, "Major Wayne said.

J'onn did not say anything.

"Sir, with all due respect, I can not be here."

"And where should you be, cadet?"

-With my team. They need help."

-Yes, they need help. So I'll send the other soldiers."

"Don't! I am the one who needs to help them, sir. I must teach them how to act correctly."

"And are you acting correctly?"

A few seconds passed before Kal answered. He had kept his head down during that time, he was proud and presumptuous, and he was somewhat embarrassed.

"No, I was busy taking advantage of my position. But if you give me this opportunity, I will fulfill the mission with them."

The commander nodded. Kal started to run when the commander spoke again.

"Cadet."

"Yes sir?"

"You will need this."

The commander threw the red Ranger Morpho to Kal. Kal caught it.

"Thank you, commander. Justice League, activate."

Now in the red Ranger suit, Kal ran to the hangar where he took a two-person vehicle. He hit the accelerator fully. He needed to arrive with his companions before they ruined the mission. He remembered that all the members of the league had a communicator device, so he took his Morpho and started calling his companions. As the Morphos were like cell phones, they could communicate with each other. He expected them to answer.

...

Shayera and Barry continued arguing, but were interrupted by the sound of the Morpho. The two took their Morphos and were surprised to hear that voice.

"How did you contact us?" Barry asked.

"Leave the questions for later. Now, they must enter the court of justice and help John and Diana. Shayera, enters to prevent someone from leaving, and Barry blocks the exits instead of just watching the entrances, then enter to help others."

Nobody moved.

"That's an order!"

They both did what Kal ordered, and they went in to help Diana and John. Diana and John were in trouble. The criminals who were not shot down brought metal devices or electric paralizers. Two Faces was a prepared criminal, and the Rangers were paying dearly. Once again, Diana and John had made a big mistake that almost cost them their lives. Before anyone could move a muscle, Barry and Shayera helped their partners.

Thus, another fight began. Barry and Shayera thought that Kal only gave them an order, but he would not go with them. They felt bad about Kal's dismissal, but they had to fulfill the mission. John and Diana were happy that they helped them, at least one progress.

No one expected the Red Ranger to enter through the roof window and land with such majesty on the ground. The red ranger finally did his real duty: helping his team and his team also helped him.

"Equipment, get together," Kal said. The four Rangers formed a circle, they did not expect Kal to return, but they were happy, even John, because he wanted help in the mission, but he did not want to admit it.

"Very well, Barry, run quickly and take their weapons, forget about hitting them. Shayera, John and Diana, knock out the other criminals, I'll destroy the weapons, "Kal ordered.

So everyone followed the orders of the Red Ranger. Barry started pulling the weapons out of the hands of the armed criminals. Once he had the weapons in his hands, Kal folded them in half or destroyed them with his hands, while defenseless criminals were knocked out by the other three Rangers. After several minutes, the criminals were knocked out, and the Rangers were somewhat tired but satisfied, but they forgot that Two Face was missing.

Barry was shot with a laser that grazed his arm. The other four Rangers turned to see the criminal Two Face, holding a gun in each hand. His hideous scars on the left side of his body made the Rangers startle at how terrifying he looked. They had never seen someone like that.

"So the Power Rangers have returned? You're just a bunch of Super losers," Two Face said.

Two Faces fired at the Rangers. The Rangers dodged them. Barry quickly covered himself, but still had a little discomfort in his arm. Fortunately, the other Rangers covered themselves, and then used their Morphos to order pistols.

"Stand down. I'll take care of him," Kal shouted to his fellow Rangers. The others obeyed, and everyone was surprised that Kal acted alone, but they were not angry. It seemed they were finally seeing the good leader they needed. However, John and Diana were still not entirely sure if their plan would work, because they did not trust him, just as they did not trust Barry.

Kal and Two Face began a shootout with their pistols. Two Faces had great marksmanship and Kal was not good with the gun, but he wanted to test his aim with his hands. His hands were not accurate, but I wanted to try. Kal rolled to the right, while Two Face did not flinch. He must have been attentive at the commander's meeting, so he would have known that Two Face was an expert with his two pistols. While Kal dodged the incredibly accurate shots of the criminal, the other Rangers were still very attentive to the movements of Kal, but the funny thing is that they did not notice how Two Face wounded several of his followers with each shot he made towards Kal.

"We have to help him!" Diana shouted.

"Yes" said the others.

The four remaining Rangers fired at Two Faces, but surprisingly did not flinch. John tried to create an imaginary object about the criminal but he had to create a shield to protect himself from the shots, and Barry tried to run towards him, but he was very busy helping his companions, plus Two Face was well protected by metal barriers difficult to break, technically I would shoot at point-blank range, so it was not a good plan. The true criminal fired at the Rangers, still receiving several shots from his opponents, and managed to take the guns from four Rangers, except Kal, only to then shoot everyone in the chest, and John in his helmet. No one was injured or killed, as their suits were designed to protect them from the greatest possible damage, including laser fire.

Kal was furious, and shot at Two Face, but a shot from the criminal hit him on the shoulder, and then on his leg. Two Face was smiling, because he had finished the Power Rangers quickly. The criminal left his fortress and walked towards the red Ranger, and aimed at the helmet. Another failed mission, after a successful mission. They were not worthy of being Power Rangers.

"Well, this city will thank me again for being the one that killed the Power Rangers. You are useless, and you will probably never see the light of day again."

Two Face pulled his lucky coin out of his pocket to decide whether to kill him or not, that coin was not in the documentation, but he knew what to do. Two Faces flipped his coin, keeping his eyes on his coin, Kal activated his laser vision and fired at Two Face's gun. The criminal's gun was destroyed, and now he was helpless. Kal rose from his position, approached the criminal, and punched the criminal, shooting him to the wall, and turned against Kal.

Kal learned that Two Faces had a metal armor that enhanced his stamina, but it was not a problem for him. Two Faces threw two punches, but Kal's combat training was superior. While Two-Face was only throwing fists at Kal, he stopped them. When he had enough, Kal launched a blow to Two-Face in the chest, before the criminal ran to him, before he was greeted by a giant green hand, was John, and had helped his partner despite his behavior that he had with him. After, Two Faces ran to the Green Ranger, but a swift blow from Barry, followed by another super strong hit from Diana and an electrocution from Shayera, knocked out the tough criminal, who now lay on the ground unconscious.

Kal used his morpho to ask the soldiers to come and pick up the criminals, so they would arrive in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Barry and Shayera were happy to see Kal as the leader, and he knew what to do at critical moments. They knew what would happen next.

...

In the conference room, Barry, Shayera, John and Diana were watching Major Wayne, who was showing them the recording of Two Face, sitting in his prison cell. Nobody would see him in a long time, or maybe never. The four Rangers had burn marks on their bodies, but the uniform covered them, and then they would heal, so everything went well.

"Good job Rangers," Major Wayne said. "Now Two Face is locked up, with no possibility of leaving and his followers are beginning to flee, or surrender to the league to be prosecuted. Apart from that, I tell them that they have imprisoned the first of many criminals, and many more will follow. But now, I ask you again: Do you trust Kal-El as your leader?"

"Clear. Without him we would not have defeated Two Faces. What's more, we would not even have won the battle against his followers," Barry said.

"Without hesitation. You knew that he was a good leader, he just had to show it. We would be dead now without him." Said Shayera.

Diana and John did not move.

"And what do you say, cadets?"

...

Diana and John were watching how Kal was finishing the training circuit. He was finally training, and it was somewhat satisfying.

"Maybe," the two Rangers thought.

Apart from seeing that Kal was already taking his role as leader seriously, they both noticed that they were finally having a good time without fighting. No one fought, and none wanted to fight, they were finally making progress. They did not talk either, because now they had a great calm, which would not be interrupted much later.

After Kal and John left, each of them to their respective rooms, Diana was left thinking that maybe Kal and the men could be trusted, but she still had to wait. Diana was quickly replaying her conversation with Major Wayne. She was still intrigued by the nickname given to her by the commander, and she thought of continuing with this soon, but now it was necessary to wait.

NEXT: INSUFFICIENCY PART 1.


	8. Insufficiency, Part 1

**INSUFICIENCIA PARTE 1.**

 _ **SINOPSIS**_ _: Kal y John deben aprender a coordinar y olvidar los rencores._

XXX

Kal, Shayera y Barry, los tres mejores amigos estaban teniendo tiempo de caridad entre ellos. Estaban jugando una bola eléctrica, un juego en el que la bola tenía una carga eléctrica y la hacía rebotar en todas las paredes, incluso en cualquier objeto, y los jugadores llevaban un guante de metal; se podía lanzar la pelota en cualquier dirección, pero alguien tenía que atraparla; No hubo ganadores, fue solo por diversión. Pero si la pelota fuera enviada desde la sala de entretenimiento, seguramente el Comandante Wayne les daría un castigo ejemplar.

Kal lanzó el balón hacia Shayera, y ella lo lanzó hacia Barry, él esquivó el balón pero se estrelló contra muchas paredes, encerró a Barry en la pared, incluso se colocó en posición fetal, hasta que la bola se desvió hacia Shayera, quien atrapó la bola. .

Barry se levantó y ocultó que no había pasado nada.

"Sabes que esta pelota es traviesa", dijo Kal.

"Shayera es la traviesa", dijo Barry.

Shayera le dio una mirada coqueta y traviesa en su lugar. Un segundo después, Shayera lanzó el balón hacia Barry, pero él lo esquivó ... y se estrelló contra Diana. Kal atrapó el balón.

"Buen tiro", dijo Kal.

Shayera y Kal juntaron sus manos en amistad. Diana lo fulminó con la mirada, en parte porque había sido golpeada con la bola eléctrica. Estaba molesta en parte porque no le gustaba mucho la bola eléctrica, como John, pero le molestaba que no la invitaran a jugar. Diana quería formar vínculos con los otros miembros, además de Shayera, pero aparentemente fue muy difícil con los tres jugando solos. Esta interacción con sus compañeros Rangers fue insuficiente.

John meanwhile, had just arrived at the entertainment center. At least he would not hit an electric ball like Diana. It had been a week since he and Diana had had a good time without speaking, but they had not interacted well for a while. John still did not trust any of his fellow Rangers, but he thought that additional supervision would make them more effective. He was like the lawmaker among the Rangers, so he was inflexible and very serious. It was very difficult for him to smile.

At that time, the base alarm rang.

The Rangers ran to the conference room, where they found Major Wayne and J'onn J'onnz, the base scientist, looking through the monitor. There was a red light blinking in the middle, which meant something bad.

"Rangers, robbery in Goth Corp's lab," Major Wayne said.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Listos", dijeron los demás.

"Liga de la justicia, muévete".

En sus vehículos, los Rangers se dirigieron hacia Goth Corp. Todavía no sabían mucho sobre Gotham City, y mucho menos sobre Goth Corp, así que asumieron que el comandante Wayne les informaría sobre la situación algún tiempo después. Ahora tenían que parar el robo.

"Escuchen a todos, debemos ir por las calles más cercanas a Goth Corp, todos como un grupo. Debemos permanecer juntos y mantener los ojos abiertos, manténgase alerta si ve o escucha algo", dijo Kal.

"Deberíamos dividir, lo encontraríamos más rápido", dijo John.

"No, es mejor así. El criminal puede ser peligroso".

"Ni siquiera sabemos lo que fue robado".

"Dije mi orden, John".

Los Rangers manejaron a velocidad media tres cuartos del camino indicado, hasta que John encontró a alguien corriendo por un callejón oscuro. John informó a Kal, quien luego dio la orden de correr hacia el ladrón.

"Deberíamos separarnos para que no se escape", dijo John nuevamente.

"No. Debemos atraparlo en un grupo. Barry, tú sabes qué hacer".

Barry lideró el grupo, mientras que los otros 4 Rangers estaban detrás de él. El ladrón comenzó a correr más rápido, Barry también. Los Rangers vieron a Barry siendo atacado, pero no por un arma, sino por un pulso electromagnético. Los Rangers aprovecharon el golpe que le dio a Barry para atacar al criminal. Kal y Diana golpearon al criminal, quien lo empujó hacia atrás, pero el criminal contraatacó, por lo que Kal y Diana fueron derribados. John usó guantes de metal creados por su mente para golpear al criminal, pero este tipo tenía buena fuerza para que los objetos creados por John no causaran mucho daño.

Shayera intentó golpear al criminal, pero también fue electrocutada. Kal y Diana intentaron devolver el ataque al criminal, pero lanzó una bomba que los dejó a todos en el suelo. El criminal dejó a los Rangers aturdidos y logró escapar. Los Rangers no podían verlo.

XXX

De vuelta en la base, Kal y John caminaron por un pasillo. Les habían ordenado ir al laboratorio, por lo que iban en esa dirección. Querían saber si había alguna mejora, o si tenían algo nuevo que anunciar al comandante Wayne.

"Te dije que debíamos separarnos, y no lo hicimos. Mira lo que hiciste", le dijo John a Kal.

"Sí, admito que podríamos haberlo hecho, pero, como dije, no sabemos nada de Goth Corp ni de lo que robó".

"Pero tienes tanta confianza que crees que puedes hacer todo".

"Oye, pensé que era un ladrón muy hábil, así que no lo habría golpeado ni con tu ayuda, John".

"Lo habría hecho mejor que tú, y habría dado órdenes, pero de una manera mejor, en lugar de parecer un jefe".

"No, no lo harías".

"Sí, lo haría."

"¡Suficiente! Ser Power Rangers significa luchar contra el enemigo, no entre ustedes", dijo J'onn.

Los Rangers obstinados y rencorosos se callaron y bajaron las manos, pero todavía fruncían el ceño. Ambos tenían mucho que resolver.

Barry y Shayera estaban sorprendidos de cómo Kal y John parecían querer pelear cada vez que uno de ellos cometía un error. Kal ya estaba tomando en serio su papel como líder, pero todavía estaba resentido con John. Sabían que Kal, Diana y John tenían problemas serios, pero no podían interferir.

Diana seguía con una mala actitud hacia sus compañeros masculinos. No podía creer que sus parejas masculinas no hubieran resuelto ningún conflicto. Diana creía que los hombres eran solo salvajes, criaturas que no merecían liderar el equipo. Lo único que se mantuvo bien para ella fue Barry y Shayera, pero Kal y John eran los más importantes del equipo, por lo que tuvieron que resolver ese conflicto. Simplemente, Diana solo creía que los hombres solo vivían para luchar.

"Además, creo que esto hará que el día sea feliz". Dijo Jonn.

Una puerta automática se abrió y reveló tres motocicletas. Uno rojo, uno verde y uno amarillo.

"Oh, la Navidad llegó a principios de este año. Gracias, Santa J'onn", dijo Barry, mientras acariciaba la motocicleta amarilla.

"Oye, podemos vencerte en una carrera de velocidad ahora", dijo Kal, acariciando la bicicleta como Barry.

"En tus sueños."

Hombres, pensó Diana.

Los pensamientos de Diana y la adoración de las motocicletas fueron interrumpidos por la rápida entrada del Comandante Wayne. Tenía algo en sus manos, así que debe tener algo nuevo para ellos.

"Cadetes, vi a través de las cámaras el vuelo del criminal que fue perseguido. Lamentablemente lo perdí. Le pedí a J'onn que analizara las muestras de la cámara, pero solo pudimos ver pulsos electromagnéticos. Incluso vi su lucha completa contra el criminal. pero vi que no hubo éxito. Intentamos averiguar quién era el misterioso criminal, pero tampoco encontramos nada. Tendremos que esperar más. Mientras tanto, debes saber lo siguiente ".

Se volvió a mostrar un holograma, pero esta vez con imágenes y archivos de Goth Corp. El comandante volvió a hablar.

"Goth Corp es una de las compañías más importantes, ya que proporciona armas y tecnología a la Liga de la Justicia. Su antiguo jefe, Ferris Boyle, fue arrestado hace tres años y todavía está en prisión por el maltrato y casi asesinato contra un empleado. Sin embargo Creo que esto no es lo último que veremos de Goth Corp o este misterioso criminal. Ahora que sabes esto, descansa cadetes e investiga más tarde ".

El mayor Wayne dejó el laboratorio y dejó a los Rangers y a J'onn solos.

XXX

Barry, Kal y Shayera descansaron en la habitación de Kal. Después de que el comandante Wayne abandonó el laboratorio, pasaron unos minutos adorando las bicicletas antes de que J'onn les dijera que estarían en el hangar, para que los Rangers masculinos los usaran siempre en caso de emergencia. Al escuchar esto, los Rangers fueron en direcciones opuestas: John a su alojamiento, pero Diana trató de hablar con Shayera, pero ella le dijo que iría con Kal. Así que aquí estaban de nuevo.

"Debo decir que tú y John necesitan colgar más", dijo Barry.

"Intentas socializar con él. Es más difícil de lo que crees". Kal dijo.

"Aunque dividir y emboscar al criminal, no es una mala idea". Shayera intervino.

"Di mi orden y espero que se haya respetado", respondió Kal.

"John tenía razón, Kal. Estás siendo muy mandón", dijo Shayera.

"Bueno, pero soy nuevo en esto, así que dame tiempo por favor".

Barry y Shayera negaron con la cabeza. Kal sabía que él y John tenían que resolver sus diferencias, pero no pudo encontrar un buen momento. Esperaba que fuera pronto.

"Al menos, las bicicletas que nos dio el comandante seguramente harán que John y Kal hagan pequeños paseos", dijo Barry.

"Tal vez, si algo no descompone tus motocicletas primero". Shayera dijo en un tono muy pícaro.

Esto hizo que los hombres se rieran a carcajadas. Pero Shayera realmente esperaba que le dieran una motocicleta.

XXX

Diana entró en la sala de conferencias y encontró a J'onn de pie en la mesa central. Estaba escribiendo algo en su pizarra. Quién sabe si J'onn había anotado mucha más información.

"Uh, hola Diana", dijo J'onn.

"Hola, J'onn".

"¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno, quería saber por qué les diste motocicletas a hombres y mujeres que no lo hicieron. Pensé que aquí los hombres y las mujeres recibían lo mismo ".

"El comandante Wayne me ordenó que hiciera motocicletas para los Rangers masculinos porque tanto usted como Shayera pueden estar en el auto para dos sin ser interrumpidos por los hombres. El comandante sabe que tiene dificultades para adaptarse a los hombres, por lo que esto le ayudaría a lidiar con tu pareja de una mejor manera antes de tratar con hombres ".

"No puedo creer esto. Gracias, J'onn. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el comandante?"

"Está revisando los archivos que recibió de Goth Corp.. Él cree que ayudará si investiga un poco. Me pidió que lo vigilara mientras revisaba los archivos".

"¿Por qué no pidió tu ayuda o la nuestra?"

"Porque le gusta hacer mucho por su cuenta. Te recomiendo que no lo molestes. Nada puede distraerlo cuando está haciendo un trabajo así".

"Gracias, J'onn".

Diana se sorprendió de que el comandante Wayne no estuviera allí y de que estaba investigando. Admitió que el comandante era alguien muy intrigante, pero el tiempo que tuvo no fue suficiente para continuar la conversación que habían iniciado hace unos días, cuando el comandante le dio su apodo de "Princesa". Estaba casi en el piso inferior para ir a su alojamiento cuando se topó con el comandante Wayne.

Tenía una carpeta en la mano, así que tuvo que terminar la revisión del documento.

"Princesa."

"Sr. Wayne".

El comandante Wayne se sorprendió de que ella le hablara así, pero él sabía que ella le estaba devolviendo el favor de darle un apodo.

"¿Necesita ayuda, señor Wayne?" Diana preguntó en un tono muy juguetón.

"No, gracias, princesa", respondió el comandante con una media sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro, señor Wayne?"

"Si, princesa."

"¿Algún progreso con la investigación, señor Wayne?"

"Tengo algo, y confirma que todavía tendremos que esperar al próximo robo".

"Está bien, señor Wayne". Pero tengo que decirle que puedo actuar tanto con hombres como con mujeres, por lo que podría habernos dado el mismo privilegio que a los hombres. "También..."

"Princesa, no tenemos los recursos para hacer más motocicletas, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ir en el auto con el cadete Hol. Y no trates de robar una motocicleta o recibirás un duro castigo".

"Ningún castigo es tan duro, señor Wayne".

"Simplemente no cometas algo terrible si no quieres un verdadero castigo, princesa".

Con eso, el comandante Wayne volvió a caminar, dejando a una sonriente Diana, para volver a la sala de conferencias. El comandante tenía nueva información para compartir con J'onn, y no podía permitirse distracciones, ni siquiera un cadete juguetón. Aunque, esa pequeña conversación fue divertida para él. Solo esperaba que tal conversación no se repitiera mucho. Mientras tanto, esa conversación llena de apodos "Princesa" y "Sr. Wayne" fue suficiente para Diana, al menos por hoy, ya que se divirtió bromeando con el mismo comandante Wayne, pero esperaba volver a hablar en otro momento. justo cuando me intrigó la siguiente misión como Power Rangers.

Al llegar a la puerta de su alojamiento, Diana fue sorprendida por Shayera. Shayera le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Diana.

"¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros en la charla de hoy? Creo que necesitas interactuar más con nosotros, Diana. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?" Preguntó Shayera.

Diana lo consideró por un corto tiempo antes de responder afirmativamente. Diana pensó en simplemente descansar en su alojamiento, pero cuando Shayera le preguntó si quería unirse a su charla, se activó el sentido del deber. Diana quería formar lazos porque era su deber, por lo que no podía perder la oportunidad.

La conversación fue agradable para todos, incluso Diana. Sin embargo, Diana todavía tenía que ver si sus compañeros eran confiables. Ella todavía tenía que ser paciente.

XXX

Al día siguiente, a mediodía, John estaba entrenando con un saco de boxeo en su habitación. Lo había traído con su equipaje cuando fue reclutado. Era un soldado en su área antigua, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de decorar o agregar objetos a su alojamiento en esa área. John no viajó a ningún lado sin sus instrumentos de entrenamiento.

"¿Formación?" preguntó J'onn, quien estaba parado en la puerta abierta de la habitación de John con su tabla en la mano.

"Me importa hacer esto bien", respondió John.

"Pero los otros Rangers están entrenando en el simulador".

"No fui invitado, ¿qué querías que hiciera?"

La conversación fue interrumpida por la alarma. Seguramente el criminal volvió a atacar, justo cuando el comandante Wayne dijo que sucedería. Era hora de volver a la acción.

SIGUIENTE: INSUFICIENCIA PARTE 2.


	9. Insufficiency, Part 2

INSUFFICIENCY PART 2.

John ran to the hangar, the place where all the vehicles were parked. John felt good because the commander or J'onn had made them motorcycles, exclusively for men. Although he wanted his motorcycle and suit to be for him as the Red Ranger, having a motorcycle was something he felt good about. John even though they were no longer disrespectful to him, since he was the oldest of all the Rangers, even more than Major Wayne.

The other four Rangers were there. The training in the simulation room of the four had been interrupted by the alarm. The five Rangers were informed by the spokesmen that another robbery had occurred, but this time from a truck that was transporting scientific and technological instruments to GothCorp, in the middle of a restricted road. It was not known who had committed the crime, but they had to arrive before it escaped again.

Kal, John and Barry were riding their motorcycles as they headed towards the location of the GothCorp truck. Diana and Shayera were in the regulation car for the patrol, but it was still frustrating how the male Rangers received vehicles.

Upon reaching the location, the Rangers found a dented truck, a little burned and abandoned truck in the middle of the road. Barry ran to the truck after getting off his motorcycle. He found the driver of the truck hit and with a first degree burn on the left cheek of his face. Barry pulled the driver out of the truck and placed him on the ground. Seeing the man knocked out, and possibly injured, Shayera took out her Morpho, but this time to ask for medical help. The medical help would arrive in a short time.

Kal observed any detail he could say if there was any clue to find the criminal. John, who always wanted to prove he deserved leadership more than Kal, created binoculars that tracked electrical activities or recent chemical activity. Diana watched if there was any activity or something that said where the criminal had gone. Kal informed the other Rangers that the truck was empty. It was not known what the truck had, so they were stagnant.

"There is! Let's run for him! "John shouted, pointing his finger towards the outskirts of the City, near where one of the bridges was.

The Rangers returned to the vehicles and drove to the location John pointed out. When they arrived, they saw a metal house with several metal portfolios with the symbol of GothCorp. The Rangers did not advance, they waited for Kal to give an order.

"Get your guns out. Let's move with delicacy, but be alert. I go ahead, John back and the others to the center."

The Rangers used their Morphos to obtain their pistols. They walked as Kal ordered them to do so. John was upset because Kal had chosen him to be behind the group. It seemed that Kal did not want him for anything important. Everything he could not do on Kal's orders was insufficient. When they arrived, Kal and Barry leaned on one side of the door, while the other Rangers were on the other. Kal kicked the door, advanced first and with his gun in hand, checked each of their hiding places, then the Rangers lowered their weapons and entered. However, they were received by another electromagnetic discharge.

A tall, muscular man in a yellow suit, red cloak, trousers and black boots, and accompanied by a red hat with a purple fin entered the room. The man had a mustache and visors that startled his white eyes with small brown pupils. The man had the same height and physical build as the criminal who had beaten them the previous time, but he did not have the black cloak.

"Hello Rangers. Apparently, you want to defeat me. While you could not find me, I found the missing element to increase my power. Now Double X is invincible," said the criminal standing in front of the Rangers who were lying on the ground something hurt.

"I do not understand why you talk about yourself in the third person," Barry said.

Double X sent a discharge to Barry before leaving through the door. The other Rangers, except for Shayera who was in charge of helping Barry, left the house and fired at Double X. Double X turned around and blocked the shots and diverted them to another side. The Rangers fired again, but this time repeatedly. However, Double X caught each shot and deflected it towards them, causing a huge explosion behind them. Seeing that the Rangers were back on the ground, Double X left for the city.

Double X began to cause disasters in the city. There was no one safe from him. All the cars in the city were beginning to be destroyed. They needed help from the Power Rangers or the Justice League.

The Rangers stood up and saw the strong nuclear activity that Double X was doing in the city. They had to act. Diana called Major Wayne to get directions about Double X's situation and the artifacts. Because there were many artifacts in the Double X house, so they could not leave them here for someone to use for an evil purpose.

"Well, Prince cadet. Now, three Rangers must go to stop Double X, but two have to remain watching the objects. The employees of GothCorp will come to pick them up," Major Wayne said.

"Understood, thank you, Mr. Wayne." Diana answered before hanging up. She turned to the others. "Major Wayne gave us orders that three Rangers should go to take care of Double X, but two have to stay until the GothCorp employees arrive. You decide Kal.

Kal thought for a moment in his mind. On the one hand, he thought of leaving Diana and John to interact with each other and forget their grudges or anger with each other, but on the other, Kal wanted John to interact with another person so that he would begin to trust.

"Shayera, Diana, to the vehicle. Barry, John, stay here to await the arrival of GothCorp employees," Kal ordered.

The three Rangers went to stop Double X, who was still destroying the most beautiful places in the city.

"Hey, Double X, you should go to a nuclear plant to help people with electric power," said Shayera.

Double X threw a strong volley that drove the Rangers back.

"Double X does not have time for nonsense, do not get in my way."

Double X sent another volley to the Rangers, who dodged it again.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" Shayera and Diana shouted.

"Justice League, activate!"

The three finally wore their Power Ranger uniforms.

"Surrender or we will force you to do it," Diana said.

"I will enjoy destroying all of you," Double X said.

Kal threw punches, but Double X was stronger because of his atomic power, so he gave him more electric shocks. He even threw it a few meters into the air before falling. Diana tried a little before Double X used an atomic attack on her and threw her to the ground. Shayera tried to use her electric pulses, but only Double X used it to return the electric shock to Shayera, who fell very exhausted. Kal fired his heat vision towards Double X. Double X was struck by Kal's heat vision. Kal fired again, but Double X caught it this time; Kal tried to keep his vision warm, but he could not, and Double X returned the explosion to Kal, who was shot by the explosion behind him.

"We need help," said Shayera.

Kal took out his Morpho and called the other two Rangers.

XXX

Barry and John were in Double X's house. Barry was drinking a two-liter bottle of water. John was just waiting for the GothCorp employees to arrive. John was already desperate to help and prove himself more than he expected. He hated being under Kal and Diana, and especially being with Barry waiting. This was a useless job. John did not accept any insignificant work.

"Why do you drink more than any human?" John asked.

"Sorry. I have a very fast metabolism," Barry replied.

"You can not be so calm. We are on duty. The worst part is that nobody is coming here. Why did they ask us to watch?"

"I do not want to know why the commander left us here, but Kal knows very well what he's doing. Look, he even gave me the order to throw you water."

Barry threw water at John while laughing. John shot a furious look at Barry. John got up and ran to Barry. Barry did not run, especially since it was also stressful to interact with John, but for Barry, interacting with Commander Wayne was even worse than John, even though he hardly knew Major Wayne.

"And they gave me this order," John said.

John emptied what was left of the water in the bottle on Barry. John literally smiled.

"So the grumbler smiles," Barry said.

John stopped smiling and sat down again.

"Oh, come on. I'll let you do that if you smile every time, John."

"You do not know anything about that."

"Then I'll bother you until you tell me."

Barry began to peck John's shoulder with his index finger repeatedly.

"You're not going to give up, right?" John asked.

"No," Barry replied.

John then created a force field around him. Like a big bubble. Barry tried to bother him a bit by running around John around, but the force field was impenetrable. With that, Barry gave up. Suddenly the Morpho sounded. The two Rangers answered the call.

"Barry, we need your help with Double X. Come fast," Kal said.

"Great," Barry replied. "I'm on my way."

"Hey, I can help. Let Barry stay," John replied.

"No. Your mission is more important. Barry, come fast."

"But…"

"No, John. Stay there."

Barry ran to his motorcycle and left, leaving John even more angry. When Barry came to battle with Double X, he found his other teammates fighting Double X, but it was not going very well. Diana fired her gun, while Kal used his heat vision. Double X threw a volley that knocked them down. Shayera tried to electrocute him, but Double X electrocuted her. Double X was still attacking.

Barry transformed and began to run while hitting Double X again and again. Double X tried to hit him, but Barry was very fast. However, Double X created a great shock that caused Wally to stop and fall with a hard blow to the ground.

However, John appeared just in time to hit Double X with a big hammer. Double X managed to fight against John, but John managed to put up a lot of resistance and managed to bend Double X a bit.

"You should have stayed," Kal said.

"It's not going to happen. Besides, I'm necessary, believe it or not, "John said.

Kal decided not to argue. In the end, if John made the mistake, the commander would let him know later. Fortunately, a GothCorp truck arrived. Equipped with a rare electrical device.

"Power Rangers! Use this to drain the electric power!" Shouted one of the guards of GothCorp after getting off the truck. "Since the theft we investigated the nuclear power, but we know how to drain it. Just detónenlo close to him and absorb all the nuclear energy." The latter said as he gave the guradia to Kal, as he had run to him after getting off the truck.

"Good," Said Kal, who took the artifact that the guard of GothCorp gave him. Since GothCorp had a tracking system for nuclear power, they had located the Rangers, so Kal and the others were relieved. - Diana, Barry and Shayera, distract him. John, place the artifact in position.

The Rangers obeyed Kal's orders. Obviously, John was happy to be here, not watching an abandoned place where nobody was going. Diana, Barry and Shayera started attacking Double X who easily returned the attack, and on top of that, launched a volley that caused an explosion behind them.

John placed the device, but Double X threw the device away, so John had to go through the device. Kal attacked Double X directly, before he did the same as Barry, Diana and Shayera. John approached Kal.

"We have to detonate it," John said.

"No. We have to put him in his position and activate him," Kal replied.

-We will not achieve much like that. We must detonate it. Shoot when I throw it. If not, I'll go, I'll do it."

With those last words John ran, still angry at being underestimated or hated by the other Rangers, so he wanted this to change. John was hit by Double X and fell a few meters back, but when he fell, he threw the device in front, and was greeted by Kal's heat vision, causing Double X to fall and causing a strong explosion.

There was no longer a giant criminal, just a weak man with no power. John walked up to Double X and put it in handcuffs.

"You've been arrested, Mini X," John said with a mocking tone.

"Thank you for your help, GothCorp," Kal said.

"No problem."

It was time to return to the base. Even the other Rangers were impressed by John's toughness but also intelligence. However, they heard that he disobeyed Kal's order, so he did not expect anything good for him.

XXX

At the base of the Gotham Justice League, in the conference room, Major Wayne and cadet John Stewart were looking through the monitor at the house of the double X criminal, who was now locked in a cell in one of the prisons isolated from the world, and impossible to escape. Sadly, when the GothCorp guards arrived at the Double X house, there was no trace of the inventions or devices that Double X stole, which meant they had been stolen by other criminals or someone with some evil purpose.

"You disobeyed El Cadet's orders. I monitored your communications, and I saw that you deliberately abandoned your position and now perhaps one of the biggest criminals in Area C has some dangerous weapon or experiment that could cause future damage. Do you have something to say?" Commander Wayne asked.

"They needed me more there than in that house. So I did a good job," John answered.

"I do not deny that you did a good job, but you disobeyed an order from your leader and now you have to wait until there is no danger in zone C due to your carelessness. Look, cadet, you let your emotions dominate you, and to be a Power Ranger is to think with logic rather than with the brain in most of the times. This was not one of them. But since you did a good job, you will not be punished this time. Retire cadet. I hope you learned the lesson."

XXX

In his room, John was doing push-ups with as much effort as possible. He was angry with himself for allowing them to steal dangerous devices, and now it was his fault, not Kal's or other Rangers', was his. This meant that it was insufficient and that he could not be a good leader in a short time. This made him more angry.

"Do you have a moment?" Kal asked.

John did not respond. Kal still spoke.

"John, I know you hated staying in the Double X house, and I know that now some criminal has the GothCorp devices that you left unprotected."

John continued to do push-ups.

"But I did not let you watch because I hated you or because I wanted to keep you away from the team or the action. I left you in charge because you are the most attentive and it would not be a difficulty. Besides, I wanted you to know Barry better. He's naughty, but good guy."

"I'm sorry Kal," John said as he got up.

"It's okay, John. Look, I'm new being a red Ranger, and I'm still learning to trust me. I'm willing to do this."

"All right."

"Now, if you do not mind, let's play the electric ball. Viennese?"

"Clear."

John and Kal walked to the entertainment room, where the other three Rangers waited for them. Diana was ready to play this fun game, especially to return the blow that Shayera gave her the day before. Meanwhile, she was beginning to see how her fellow Rangers seemed trustworthy, but with flaws that would eventually be corrected. Even so, she felt good about finally being included in the fun activities of her fellow Rangers, so that was enough, that and she wanted to talk to Major Wayne again.

While playing, John began to feel better about the mistake he had made today. Finally, it felt enough for the team, for now.

NEXT: MUD PART 1.


	10. Mud, Part 1

**MUD PART 1.**

Kal and Diana walked through the base of the Justice League while talking very evenly about their lives as Power Rangers. They talked about how it felt to use the Power Ranger suit. For a few minutes they talked about professional and simple topics, because nobody wanted to pressure anyone to talk about any personal issue.

Since he had calmed down the issues with John, Kal had seen it as his new priority to fraternize with Diana so that she felt more included in the group, while Barry and Shayera fraternized with John. Kal knew that Diana felt somewhat excluded and that she did not trust him, so she wanted to fix that. Kal was beginning to trust himself and his ability as a leader. Even Kal was happy that John agreed to socialize with Barry and Shayera, since he and Diana had to fraternize, to improve in the field as well as in life.

Meanwhile, Diana wanted to forge ties with Kal, Barry and Shayera. But, Diana had already fraternized with Shayera and they were almost friends. With Barry it was more different, but with a worse result, since Barry passed by pressing Diana so that she would agree to go out with him. In the end, Diana ended up asking him out this was just a formal way out, and that she was willing to have a good time with him. Now, Diana had to fraternize with Kal. She even had to admit, that she was enjoying the company of all her fellow Rangers.

"That's why I do not like being around the commander," Kal said.

"You're the same as Barry." Diana answered.

"Did Barry say the same thing?" Kal asked with some interest in what Diana was saying about his best friend.

"Yes." Diana said with a big smile. "He told me at our exit. He does not like being near the commander because he is afraid of him, and he does not even think he can look him in the eye. It's funny to see him act like that."

"Please, Di." Kal said with some distaste. "That commander is a real bad and scary man. Do not tell me you do not want to leave every time you see that man. It's too hard to be with him. Sometimes I wonder how it is that J'onn supports being the commander's butler. "

Diana laughed a little. She found the conversation with Kal very interesting and funny. A few days ago, Diana thought they were all talking to Major Wayne like her, to investigate some important issue, but now she knew why no one talked to the commander. Diana found it funny that the others feared Major Wayne, since she did not fear any man or woman, so it was very childish but fun for her.

Kal saw Diana's smile and thought he had made an advance in making Diana laugh. This meant that they were making progress in their friendship. Diana and Kal just wanted friendship, and this was a good move. The conversation was interrupted when Major Wayne and J'onn passed in front of them. J'onn held an electronic board, and the commander had the same cold stare as always.

"Cadet El, cadet Prince." Major Wayne said. Diana was somewhat annoyed by the name as he called her, while Kal again felt the discomfort he felt whenever he was with Major Wayne. Diana was upset because the commander had given her the nickname of Princess, but with Kal and J'onn here, she called her back in the proper manner. Diana realized, the commander kept the code in front of the others. She wondered if he would only be with her when he called her by her nickname.

"Commander" said Diana and Kal

"Hi, Diana. Do you need anything?" J'onn said.

"Well, I'm wondering what you are investigating," Diana said.

"She does, sir, I do not," said Kal.

Diana had spoken seriously. She wanted to help in any possible way at the base, even if she had to meddle in important matters. Although she was interested in Major Wayne, she was also focused on her duty as a Power Ranger.

"J'onn, do not tell her anything. Do you need anything else? "The commander asked.

"Please, commander. If it's something urgent, I can help. "Diana said.

"She's right, commander." J'onn said.

"No. Only if we know something with certainty we will inform you. Meanwhile, do not intervene. Understood, Cadet Prince? "The commander asked, bringing his face close to Diana's.

Diana found the commander's cold metal eyes when he brought his face close to hers. Diana found something in them, something hidden, and she was interested in that. She was interested in the commander, not because of his physique or because he was the commander of zone C of the Justice League, but because she saw something intriguing in him. Once she saw that the commander would not back down, she would do something very unexpected.

"No, commander." Diana said smiling.

"Then we'll stay here until you understand," the commander said with a very cold look.

"Well, if you do not mind, commander, I have to go meet with my companions," said Kal, before running away. He could not stand being next to the commander.

The commander, Diana, and J'onn stood there for next ten minutes waiting for something to happen. Diana remained smiling, especially since she was waiting for the commander to surrender and tell her what they were investigating. The commander could not believe that this stubborn woman had not even been a Power Ranger for half a year and was already challenging him, while J'onn understood why the commander did not surrender against Diana, the commander wanted to keep the Rangers under control, over everything to avoid some disaster.

At that moment, the alarm rang. The three ran to the conference room, and saw that the aggravated assault alert was on. The other four Rangers arrived at the conference room a minute later, so the commander explained the situation and wished them luck.

The Rangers went in their vehicles to the location indicated by J'onn. Diana had to forget the little challenge she had imposed on the commander a few minutes ago to concentrate on her mission as Ranger.

Once they reached the location, they saw two people being savagely beaten by a mysterious thing. Kal knew what to do.

"Stop," Kal said with his gun in his hand. After he said that, the other four Rangers pointed their guns at the thing. "Justice League. Surrender or we will open fire. "

The thing simply left the people and began to run towards the outskirts of the city. Since it was night, the Rangers could not see it, so they ran towards it. So John created a heat detector with his mind so he could see the thing slipping out of the city. But, to make matters worse, it started to rain. Barry ran faster, and reached the outskirts of the city, which was a forest.

When the other Rangers arrived, they found nothing. John did not find anything of the thing that they were pursuing with his visor, so they had nothing. Suddenly, Diana remembered that they must help the fallen men at the hands of the thing. With his Morpho, Kal asked for medical help. When they started running back to the two beaten men, they stumbled and fell into mud. Mud thick and sticky. The Rangers got up and started running. Help was coming.

XXX

After taking a bath in the showers to remove the mud, the Rangers were back in the conference room with Major Wayne and J'onn J'onnz for the explanation of the failed mission with the mysterious attacker. You could not explain how a thing or man managed to sneak into the woods without leaving traces or evidence. This was new.

"Rangers," Major Wayne began. "We have examined all the surroundings with our heat viewers, just as we have reviewed all the security videos, but there is nothing about the subject they chased and disappeared. Because of this, J'onn and I will investigate about this, so you are free to leave for now." Four Rangers left, but Diana stayed.

"Commander, is there anything I can do to help?" Diana asked smiling widely.

"No, cadet Prince. I told you that only J'onn and I will investigate this. No Ranger can interfere with this. We had had this conversation before. "

"No, commander. We only had a pitched battle of looks, but I insist on being able to help with this."

"And I'm telling you that you can not meddle in any of this. It's a harder case for beginer Rangers, and you're not ready for that. "

"That's why I can help. Helping will help me adapt, just like it would for the other Rangers."

Diana meant it. She wanted to help. She always wanted to help, in everything she could. Major Wayne was fed up, but he could not do anything against her. She knocked down every logical point with only three sentences.

"You will not investigate anything, and if I discover that you did, you will receive a serious punishment."

Commander Wayne left with J'onn following him, leaving Diana with a furious and questioning look. She could not believe that man was so stubborn. Diana would not recognize him, but she was also very stubborn, having resisted a light conversation with Major Wayne. She could not wait to tell the other Rangers. She left the conference room, and went to the other Rangers' rooms, but they were all closed, which meant they were all asleep. She would have to wait until the next day, which was bad, because she was also very impatient.

XXX

Diana arrived at the cafeteria to serve the contents in her plastic tray. The food was served on a large table with large metal spoons so that each member of the base would take a reasonable portion. The commander was never in the cafeteria like high-ranking officials, because they had special treatment.

Diana was very anxious to tell the others about her confrontation with Major Wayne. As well as how they should help the commander or other recruits. Once her food was served, Diana found her friends Rangers, who were already eating, but she could see that the three men had a big face of surprise. When Diana arrived, the four Rangers focused their attention on her.

"How could you challenge the commander and not receive any punishment?" Barry asked with too much anguish.

"Did not he punish you ugly?" John asked, very happy.

"Are you going to keep challenging him?" Shayera asked.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you that, but apparently Kal told you first," Diana said smiling, even though Kal ruined her surprise. Although she also found something entertaining.

"But why do you want to challenge the commander and make us work more, Diana?" Kal asked.

"Because I think we can always make more effort." Diana said leaving the tray to put her hands on her hips. "Also, I want there to be a better environment here. The Amazons never sit down while the others work."

"But why Commander Wayne?" The three men asked at the same time.

"That man is terrifying, and he would surely shoot us down with a giant cannon if we failed him," Kal said.

"I do not think so, but he does have too many threatening airs," John added. "I do not want to go near him."

Men, Shayera thought. Shayera was not afraid of Commander Wayne, but she was a bit uneasy about being close to him. That's why it made him laugh to see the men fear Major Wayne.

"Please, guys, he's just a man," Diana said.

"Yes, a man."

"A man who has subjected us to terrible situations just by knowing us," Kal said. "Also, I've talked to several people from the base, and they all tell me not to approach the commander or he ends up doing something horrible. That's why I think you're about to kick you out. " All the Rangers nodded.

"I'd like to see him try. Now if you do not mind, I'll eat." Diana said before sitting down and eating.

The conversation at the table went by normally, although Shayera was interested in knowing if Diana would get it right or not. They still did not know each other very well, but at least she and the other Rangers already knew another part of Diana's personality.

XXX

Diana and Shayera were at shooting practice. Kal continued with his initiative to spend time with other members, so he had spent the training camp with Barry and Diana while John and Shayera performed simulations, but then spend time with John and Barry, while the girls spent time in the field of shot, which was good for both.

"Really," Shayera said to Diana, as she continued to fire. "How come you do not fear Major Wayne?"

"I thought you heard me before," Diana told her without changing her eyes.

"Yes, I heard you. But I do not understand how you did that, and above all imposing yourself on the commander. "

"As I said, the Amazons do not fear anyone, just like we never sit and be quiet when someone tells us. The commander is someone very stubborn when I try to tell him that I want to help, then I will make him accept our help. "

"Do not include me in that, please, Diana." Shayera replied. "I do not want to be fired."

"Fine, but I'm tell you he will not fire me."

The girls took a few practice shots before leaving, this time quiet but happy. They were getting to know each other more. And Shayera was surprised at how Diana proved to have a personality different from the one she had imagined, and she already understood where her great impatience against John came from when she told her that she did not trust her.

The alarm sounded. The Rangers went to the conference room, watching Major Wayne waiting for them. J'onn was not in sight. The Rangers were ready for the mission, but also waiting for the commander to retaliate against Diana.

"Rangers," Major Wayne said. "Another attack in the forest. Go." They all hesitated for a second, but then they were happy that he did not do anything wrong.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" The others responded.

"Justice League, activate!"

XXX

This time, the attack was being committed by a simple assailant, but he had camouflage clothes, he was like a soldier in the League, but the League did not have those suits. That assailant was taking three people dressed in elegant clothes.

"Hey!" Kal asked. "How are you a soldier, if you are hitting innocent men?"

"Because they deserve it." The attacker replied.

"No one deserves anything here," Diana said. "You think they deserve something."

"They deserve it." The attacker grabbed the two bodies and picked them up. To be somewhat thin, the aggressor was strong to hold two men. "And stay away from me!" The aggressor threw the bruised and wounded men to the Rangers. They were a distraction, so he could run away.

"Barry, pursue him!" Kal ordered.

Barry was running after him, but he quickly disappeared. There were no signs of him. Barry ran a fast lap in a 15-meter radius, but he did not hear anything or saw something move. He decided to go back with the other Rangers.

"It's gone," Barry said, his face very confused.

"What? How?" Kal asked.

"I checked everywhere, and there is no trace of him."

"Call." Kal ordered. "We have to inform the commander and wait for help for these two." Diana got up and started walking towards the front and looking towards the forest.

"It's here. And if I can help, I will. "

"Diana, this is a forest," John said. "You can not stay here all the time looking for something."

"I'll do it no matter what they tell me, John." Said a very defiant Diana.

"I agree with John," Kal interjected. "You can not stay here. It is obvious that he escaped, but we do not know how. "

"Then I'll find out," Diana said.

"All right. But come back when it's dark. "Kal ordered.

Kal let Diana search for something, even in vain, only to not challenge her. He did not want her to feel less than them. Also, with Diana out for a while, John would interact more with them. Diana started walking, and tripped again, over mud.

 **NEXT: MUD PART 2.**


	11. Mud, Part 2

**MUD PART 1.**

The Rangers were in practice shooting range. Kal and Shayera were shooting first while John and Wally talked about their lives. John enjoyed a little of Barry's company, but he found it very annoying. Kal and Shayera talked about how Diana had been looking for a criminal or a trail in a forest that was not there. They wondered if they were good companions after that.

"We are Shayera," Kal told him. "We are good companions. But sometimes I think everyone needs their time without the team, and as time goes by, Diana does not accept orders of any kind when it's something that really matters to her. I hope this does not become custom."

"I just hope she does not mortify herself if she can not find anything." Shayera replied in a thoughtful tone.

"I hope so too," Kal said with a slight sigh. After a little while, it was Barry and John's turn.

"Seriously, I did not expect Diana to be someone so stubborn and stubborn," Barry said.

"I do not understand how you did not see it," John said sharply. "Since she got mad at me because I told her I was not ready, it was obvious that she was more of a girl. I hope she does not get us in trouble with her stupid pride. "

"I think you also have pride, but you're more ... boring." That offended John. All the Rangers on the team were proud, just like every human being, but the Rangers were prouder, especially Diana and John, but Diana was the most stubborn. What offended John is that Barry told him he was boring, so he left the training room. Kal and Shayera approached him.

"Good move, Barry," said Shayera.

"I said it, but I did not want to offend him," Barry replied.

"Go apologize to him," Kal ordered. Kal and Shayera went to their rooms. The four of them had already eaten and they hoped that Diana was fine. Barry went to John's room, but the door was closed, so John did not want to talk, so Barry left. He expected everything to be resolved quickly.

XXX

J'onn wrote in his report everything and all the information he had collected. He was waiting for Diana to return and return to the base before the commander gave her an ugly punishment. He also hoped that the commander would not restrict the Rangers from the investigations all the time. The door opened and she saw a scruffy and careless Diana, who was full of mud all over her uniform, and apparently, she had not gone to clean up anywhere.

"I was wondering when you would come back, Diana."

"Me too," Diana replied, smiling. When it started to get dark, Diana had given up and returned.

"I see that you've covered yourself with mud, literally."

"I was looking for some clue to help you, but I did not find anything. I found what you see here," she said smiling, although she looks exhausted.

"I'm sorry you have not succeeded." J'onn said in a very compassionate tone.

"It's okay, but at least I know that I tried."

"Diana, we'll solve it. Now it's better that you go clean yourself."

"Why does the commander not allow help?" Diana asked with a steady gaze. There was silence for a minute.

"Because he does not want risks in anything." J'onn replied before continuing. "Now go clean up."

"Thanks J'onn." Diana went to the showers, and went to sleep in her room.

XXX

 **The next day...**  
The Rangers went to breakfast, even Diana, who was more tired today because she had been looking for a clue to help find the thing or criminal they were chasing. So her fellow Rangers decided to tease her with it.

"Did you find anything, Di?" Barry asked.  
"No." answered Diana with a sigh.  
"Did you see anything suspicious?" Kal asked teasingly.  
"No, Kal." Diana said smiling but a little downcast.  
"And did you like to be an investigator?" Asked Shayera.  
"Yes, it was fun." Diana kept smiling.

John wasn't asking. He was still angry about yesterday, but he didn't want to make another partner suffer. He was beginning to see that Diana wasn't ready for much, but she was an honorable person. The alarm rang and the Rangers had to go on another mission. Arriving in the conference room, they entered and saw Commander Wayne and J'onn in their usual position.

"Rangers," said Commander Wayne. "We have a hostage situation at the hands of Basil Karlo." A hologram was shown of him. "Basil Karlo is legendary horror movie actor who became a murderer when they wanted to make a remake of his movie with another actor. He's in the Gotham City theatre, where they exhibit several classic films. The location is already marked on the bikes and on the vehicles. We know this thanks to security videos. Good luck. "

"Ready?" asked Kal.  
"Ready!" The other four Rangers responded.  
"Justice League, activate," rhey said in unison.

XXX

Upon reaching the theater, the Rangers split into groups. All with their pistols in hand. Kal went alone, while Shayera and Diana were in a group and Barry and John were in a group. The girls with girls and boys with boys. Kal decided it was best for the team to work better, that and that Diana and Barry were not a good team. They arrived at three different points: Barry and John were on a balcony. Diana and Shayera were in the seats and Kal was questioning the stage screen.

The Rangers approached the hostages who kept asking for help. They heard a Morphos sound. They all opened and listened to J'onn speak through them.

"Rangers," J'onn said, "listen carefully: there is a trap near each hostage, which will explode if released. They must secure the area to be able to call the bomb squad."

"Thank you, J'onn." They all said in unison.

"There's more," J'onn snapped. "I have analyzed the mud, and the mud moves, moves by itself. This means that the thing is some subordinate of Karlo, that can be transformed in any form, like adapting to the form of whatever. Be careful with that."

"How did you find out?" Kal asked.

"With Diana's help. Actually, "J'onn said with some suspicion. "The mud that she brought moved by itself. He helped me investigate and track him. Now that you know, good luck. "J'onn said goodbye. The Rangers hung up and went back into action.

Diana was happy that her vain and useless search had surfaced something, even her fellow Rangers congratulated her and told her well done. But they did not apologize. Diana hoped they would apologize later.

"Well, now that Diana is fine again, let's look for Karlo, or the mud man, and get out of here," Kal ordered. All went to work. Using their Morphos, they now used flashlights built into their pistols. It was hard work, that Diana and Shayera knew how to execute. Shayera because she heard very well and Diana had been doing detective work the day before, so she should not be so impatient. Kal was just checking each wall just like Barry and John, but they did not find anything.

Kal was hit by a mysterious figure, causing him to fall to the ground. Kal aimed and was ready to destroy him, but he saw nothing. He was struck again by the mysterious thing. Kal managed to recover, and began to hit the air in all directions. A blow was intercepted by the thing, the thing took him in his hands and threw him to the ground floor.

John and Barry were attacked from behind by the mysterious thing. It was very tall, so they fired. The thing did not flinch, they managed to make him a little tickle, but nothing more. The thing took the weapons and hit them both. Then the thing formed hammers with his hands, and hit the two Rangers. Then, the thing turned into a giant sphere and rolled against them, but Diana and Shayera received the sphere with laser shots.

The sphere stopped, and he stood up again becoming a human form again. He started running towards the Rangers. The Rangers ran to where Kal was. The thing formed giant clamps, and took the Rangers, and then throw them on stage, where the hostages were still tied and scared.

"They're not going to prevent my revenge on these bastards," the muddy man said.

"Revenge does not solve anything," John shouted in response.

"We're here to stop you," Kal said.

"We are the Justice League," Diana said.

"And we never let any criminal get away with crime," Shayera said.

"Then you will die too" Said the mud man.

The mud man attacked the Rangers. Kal and John made a team, Kal jumped and hit the mud man, while John formed creations with his mind, even made a giant bottle, where he locked it, but the mud man turned into a drill and destroyed the bottle. Then John formed a container and locked the mud man there. There were no movements, until the clay man opened it because it became a giant can opener. John fought him bravely, but the mud man, or Basil Karlo, was too strong for him.

Kal hit him with all his strength, but Karlo did not flinch, as the mud was not damaged by the blows. Diana helped Kal in the fight, but Karlo received no damage. Even the two jumped into the air to hit Karlo in the face, but he sent them out of the building.

It was Barry's turn. Barry ran around Karlo as he fired and hit Karlo, but Karlo turned into a sphere and ran over Barry.

Shayera ran towards him, but Karlo created a saw and attacked Shayera. Shayera was hit by the saw and fell to the ground. Shayera got up again, Karlo attacked again, but Shayera dodged the two saws, then reached Karlo, who became a brown bear with twice his height. Shayera touched Karlo and used his electric shock on his body. Suddenly, Karlo's body went crazy, since the mud was moving uncontrollably. Karlo attacked Shayera again, but Shayera again used his shock and Karlo's body went crazy again. Shayera used her electric shock against Karlo twice more before Karlo finally kicked her off. Karlo's body was still mad.

Karlo's body stopped twisting and changing shape and showed the face of Basil Karlo. Shayera knew it was Karlo's face because he had seen her in the hologram of the conference room.

"You're going to pay for that," says Karlo, as he approaches Shayera.

"Why are you doing this?" Shayera asks. "They just wanted to make a remake of your movie, but not with you. Why do you want to punish them? How did you do this? How did you become that?"

"They should not have done that. It was my movie and they changed it. They took me out. They left me out. I became this because he is the best character I have ever done and with the technology of GothCorp, I managed it. And with this will make sure you stay out." Karlo waved his hand again and became a fan of knives, the knives were fired at Shayera. Shayera managed to dodge a few, but received several blows, but her suit protected her.

Kal, John, Barry and Diana used their Morphos to ask for swords.

"Super blow." The four said in unison. Using all their strength, they launched a super powerful blow against Karlo. Sparks jumped from Karlo's body, but he was still alive. Shayera returned with the other Rangers while Karlo recovered from the blow.

"It's mud. We need bombs. "Says Shayera.

"Great idea," Kal said. "Use your Morphos." He ordered.

With bombs in hand, the Rangers threw them to Karlo, who sent them back as he turned his body into a springboard. The Rangers received a loud explosion and fell to the ground. Shayera knew what to do. Shayera used her Morpho again to bring more bombs and then spoke.

"I'll keep Karlo busy, and I set the bombs. While he's busy, use your punch."

Shayera ran very fast and used another clash against Karlo. Karlo's body went crazy again, and Shayera placed a third of her bombs. Shayera used an even stronger electric shock, and placed almost all the bombs. He used an electric shock and placed the last bomb. Karlo hit Shayera, but Barry ran to Karlo and saved Shayera. Karlo attacked Barry, but the other three Rangers had already used their swords to launch the super blow again. This time there was success. Karlo sparks before exploding and splashing mud all over the room.

"Oh great, and I did not want to get dirty again," Diana said.

"Calm down, novice." John said. "The suit is cleaned once we've left it."

"Good," said a hostage. "Can you get us out of here?" The Rangers called the bomb squad and help was coming to rescue the hostages. Everything went well, although they would devote themselves to removing all the mud.

XXX

Diana was cleaning J'onn's lab with a mop. After the mission with Karlo, the bomb squad liberated the hostages while removing the mud from the uniforms. After the hostages thanked the Rangers and everyone went back to their jobs.

However, the commander congratulated his Rangers on the success of his mission and Shayera's cunning plan against Karlo. But afterwards, the commander punished Diana with cleaning J'onn's laboratory as punishment and as a lesson that she should not always act on her own terms. It was the punishment for her not to disobey rules of her commander or Kal, the Red Ranger.

"You're missing there, Princess." The commander said. Diana cleaned the last corner of the lab and put the mop in her bucket. She was wearing her sports clothes for this.

"Happy?" Diana asked.

"No, princess." Major Wayne replied.

"Then what was all this for?" Diana asked very angry.

"Because you must know that you are in the Justice League, a place where everyone must obey orders, which you only question when necessary. Also, you are not the leader or the commander, that's me, and Kal is your leader. That and that you can not disappear during all that time without reporting, and then fill the hall with mud. " The commander spoke everything is time with a very calm face.

"Well, Mr. Wayne." Diana answered. "I will not do it again, but I wanted to help."

"If something comes up, I'll see if I need help. Meanwhile, do not interfere, or you'll be cleaning more than just J'onn's lab. Rest princess."

Major Wayne left and left Diana sweaty, but a little angry about this. At least, J'onn was in the conference room while the commander watched Diana clean her lab. Diana went to Shayera's room, hoping to talk to her so she would see that she did something right. Although she was punished for acting on her own, Diana was satisfied, as this showed that a change can be made.

Meanwhile, Kal was mopping the stairs of the main entrance. The commander had also punished him for being such a soft leader that he let all the Rangers still act on their own. Kal made a mental note, that he had to improve in his leadership, and he would. He needed more training. The only thing he did not like is how Barry and Shayera were making fun of how he was cleaning. Kal took revenge by throwing them a mop. Now all that remained was to wait for the next mission.

 **NEXT: WORDS AND ARMORS PART 1. By the way, I made Diana very happy but very impacient and impulsive, but in other chapters you will see that Diana is more than that.**

 **BY THE WAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE, ALTHOUGH BE LATE.**


	12. WORDS AND ARMORS, PART 1

**PALABRAS Y ARMORES PARTE 1.**

Kal luchaba contra un luchador de artes marciales, mientras que John y Diana luchaban entre sí, al igual que Barry y Shayera luchaban entre sí. Esta fue la quinta y última ronda, ya que habían estado entrenando en diferentes módulos una y otra vez. El primero había sido un entrenamiento simulado contra un criminal muy fuerte, el segundo fue finalmente entre ellos, pero Kal contra Barry, John contra Shayera y Diana contra el criminal virtual; el tercero fue Shayera contra Kal, John contra el criminal virtual y Diana contra Shayera; el cuarto fue Kal contra Diana, John contra Barry y Shayera contra el criminal virtual, y el quinto fue el mencionado anteriormente.

El comandante Wayne los vigiló para asegurarse de que sus Rangers aprendieran los nuevos movimientos para luchar contra los criminales, ya que había estado viendo videos de seguridad, e informa que no estaban mejorando sus habilidades, y que si no mejoraban sus habilidades, no lo harían. durar tanto como Rangers. Esto era mejor, porque de lo contrario, el comandante duplicaría el tiempo de entrenamiento y, obviamente, los Rangers no lo tomarían bien. Mientras el comandante observaba el progreso de sus Rangers, J'onn vigilaba el monitor en la sala de conferencias para ver si había algún delincuente que causara desastres.

"Recuerden, cadetes", dijo el comandante Wayne. "Es fácil luchar contra los enemigos, pero es más difícil luchar contra tus amigos. Esto sirve para ayudarte a mantener la cabeza fría cuando llegue ese momento. Si llega".

Cuando dejó de hablar, Barry usó su pie y le dio una patada a Shayera, que cayó al suelo. Diana logró doblar el brazo de Kal, y John sometió al criminal virtual.

"Ejercicio terminado, cadetes". Dijo el comandante antes de irse. "Por cierto, buen trabajo, Barry y Diana". Y se fue.

"Shayera, lo siento", dijo Barry mientras se inclinaba para ofrecerle una mano para levantarse. "No era mi intención…"

"Está bien, Barry", dijo Shayera, levantándose del suelo sin tomar la mano de Barry. Estaba molesta, pero no diría por qué. Shayera se fue sin decir una palabra, lo que dejó a todos los Rangers muy sorprendidos.

"Tengo que ir a ayudarla", dijo Barry mientras corría tras ella. Diana, John y Kal se sorprendieron de cómo Barry golpeó a Shayera, y esto seguramente fue lo que la hizo enojar. Incluso borró las felicitaciones que el comandante le dio a Diana y Barry. En todos los demás, no hubo una lucha seria, excepto contra el criminal virtual, ya que todos comenzaron a respetarse mutuamente. Esto al menos fue un avance para el comandante Wayne.

"Shayera, disculpa", dijo Barry mientras seguía a Shayera a su habitación. "No quería hacerte daño ..."

"Está bien, Barry". Shayera respondió mientras se daba la vuelta. Estaba en la puerta de su habitación, que estaba a punto de cerrarse. "Solo quiero estar solo."

La puerta se cerró. Barry suspiró y dijo nuevamente "Lo siento" antes de ir a la sala de entretenimiento. Esperaba que esto no la molestara, porque Shayera era molesta, implacable, como Diana, pero Shayera era más metódica. Sus años de ser amigos le habían dado a Barry y Kal la ventaja de conocer ese aspecto de ella.

Diana llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Shayera. Ella había seguido a Barry cuando él se fue. Si Barry no podía ayudarla, ella lo haría.

"Te dije que estoy bien". Shayera respondió al toque de Diana.

"Shayera, soy Diana". Diana respondió muy firmemente. Quería ayudar a su pareja y casi amiga, incluso si no quería. Diana estaba molesta por este comportamiento, pero estaba preocupada por si estaba bien. La puerta se abrió y Shayera salió, mostrando la misma expresión de ira.

"Estoy bien, Diana", dijo Shayera. "Ahora, déjame".

"Shayera, no estás bien", dijo Diana. "¿Estás molesto con Barry por cómo te derrotó?"

"No estoy bien. Déjame ahora". Shayera se retiró rápidamente y la puerta se cerró con la misma velocidad.

"Shayera!" Diana gritó. Cuando no recibió una respuesta, Diana se fue, pero ella hablaría con ella más tarde. Ella nunca dejó temas sin resolver. Aunque estaba enojada por el trato que Shayera le dio.

XXX

"La derribaste muy fuerte", dijo Kal. "No deberías hacerlo".

"Creo que lo hiciste muy bien". John intervino. "El comandante te dio las felicitaciones, al igual que Diana. Al menos el comandante no tiene ESO frío. Pero ten cuidado".

"No quería lastimar a Shayera", dijo Barry.

"Pero lo hiciste, Barry," Kal intervino. "Pero debes disculparte con ella".

"Lo intenté, pero ella no quiere verme". Barry dice con la mano en la frente.

"Y ella no va a hablar con nosotros". Diana agregó cuando entró en la sala de entretenimiento, acercándose a sus compañeros Rangers. "Traté de hablar con ella, pero como ella te hizo, ella no quiere hablar conmigo".

"Lo siento, Di", dijo Barry. "No quería hacerle daño".

"Lo hiciste, Barry". Diana dijo. "Pero, creo que ella no estará en su habitación para siempre".

"Wow, Di", dijo Kal. "Creo que Shayera se lo tomó muy mal. Pero tienes razón, Shayera no puede quedarse en su habitación para siempre".

Luego se fueron a comer. Los Rangers tenían una comida tranquila. Se podría decir que estaban muy cerca de convertirse en amigos. En ese momento, Shayera entró en el comedor, sirvió comida en su bandeja y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros Rangers. Barry, quien había estado muy distraído por el asunto con Shayera, la notó, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella.

"Shay, te he guardado un chocolate ..." dijo Barry. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Barry se tropezó con una silla y se dejó caer sobre el chocolate. Varios lo vieron y se rieron de él. Shayera corrió hacia Barry y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Barry, ¿estás bien?" Shayera preguntó, mientras los otros Rangers se acercaban a él.

"Sí. Estoy bien", respondió Barry, pero luego puso una cara triste cuando vio que el chocolate de Shayera estaba embarrado en toda su cara. "Lo siento, Shay. Arruiné tu chocolate. Lo siento". Barry corrió al baño para limpiar el chocolate.

Ahora Shayera y los Rangers se sentían tristes por Barry. Intentó ayudar a Shayera, pero se humilló. Shayera y Kal se sintieron tristes porque sabían que Barry era algo torpe a veces, pero esta vez lo humilló frente a muchos soldados. Era un lado de Barry que Diana y John no sabían sobre Barry.

Mientras Barry se limpiaba el chocolate de la cara, pensó en cómo no había ayudado a Shayera ni a reconciliarse con su amigo. Además, volvió a ser torpe, algo que había sido durante mucho tiempo. Pensó que había superado esa fase de su personalidad, pero ahora lo hizo de nuevo.

La alarma sonó. Barry renunció a su trabajo y fue a la sala de conferencias. Los otros Rangers también llegaron.

"Rangers", dijo el comandante Wayne. "Recibimos la alerta de que hay impulsos eléctricos de alta frecuencia que se producen en el centro de la ciudad. Usted sabe qué hacer".

"¿Listo?" Kal preguntó.

"¡Listo!" Los otros Rangers respondieron al unísono.

"Liga de la justicia, activar!" Todos dijeron al unísono.

XXX

Mientras los Rangers habían estado comiendo, había un adolescente jugando baloncesto. Tenía un metro ochenta y tres centímetros de altura. Era un jugador muy malo en la escuela secundaria porque no anotó muchos tiros, y era un mal defensor, pero quería ser un jugador profesional. El adolescente tiró la pelota en la canasta, que resultó ser solo una pelota en el aire. La pelota continuó rebotando hasta que terminó en el pasto. El adolescente se acercó a la pelota y la recogió. Estaba a punto de abandonar el campo y volver a casa.

Un extraño sujeto salió de la nada y habló. El adolescente se dio la vuelta.

"Oh, llamando a la NBA". El chico dijo. "Ni siquiera ganarás un partido contra un niño, mediocre". El adolescente salió disparado contra la rejilla metálica.

Por otra parte, un corredor con sobrepeso corría por las calles. Quería perder peso para verse bien para sus padres y para las mujeres. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un largo camino para verse a sí mismo como un hombre guapo. El sujeto apareció de repente, el corredor se dio la vuelta y cayó al suelo.

"Oh, mira", dijo el sujeto de nuevo. "Otro feo que quiere perder peso. Eres el único niño que llora y que teme a la familia y a las mujeres al mismo tiempo". El corredor gritó, pero terminó haciendo un gran agujero en el suelo por un pulso eléctrico que lo golpeó demasiado fuerte.

En un baño, una mujer de unos treinta años no dejó de maquillarse. Ella no era tan atractiva, pero tampoco era fea, pero estaba obsesionada con verse bien para muchos.

"Buen maquillaje ..." dijo el sujeto, muy expectante de cómo se estaba arreglando. La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró horrorizada al tema. "... si quieres verte como yo". La mujer salió corriendo y gritó un poco por las palabras que el sujeto usó contra ella. Un padre y su hijo adolescente vieron correr a la mujer, pero no pensaron que fuera importante. Ambos tenían trajes de karateka, ya que ambos querían ser maestros de karateka en un futuro próximo. El sujeto se paró frente a ellos y habló de nuevo.

"Oh, imitaciones de los maestros de karate". Dijo en un tono muy burlón, como con todas las demás personas que insultó. "Eres un chiste." El padre y el hijo salieron disparados y se lastimaron un poco con las quemaduras causadas por la descarga eléctrica.

En una cafetería común, solo había tres mujeres. Los tres hablaron y criticaron los temas que siempre quisieron, como los niños o la ropa. El sujeto se sorprendió y las tres mujeres retrocedieron con caras aterrorizadas.

"¿A quién criticas ahora?" Preguntó el sujeto, aún sonriendo. "Viejo, chismoso, bla, bla, bla". Las tres mujeres gritaron y dispararon también.

"Tontas cabezas huecas". El chico dijo. Por otro lado, un anciano caminaba, pero muy mal porque no podía caminar bien.

"Zueco", dijo el sujeto. "Sal de la calle y cómprate un bastón".

El anciano salió disparado con poca fuerza. El sujeto seguía riendo. El sujeto logró ver a una persona más que lo estaba observando. El sujeto corrió a una velocidad increíble y se paró frente a la mujer y habló.

"Mira, aquí hay otra mujer mediocre que quiere sentirse importante ... ¡Oh!" El sujeto fue interrumpido por una patada del Guardabosques Rojo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el Ranger rojo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Si, gracias."

Kal se sorprendió por lo que vio. Era de cabello castaño, delgada, un poco más baja que Kal, pero muy atractiva. Tenía ojos azules, nariz puntiaguda y piel clara. Kal la encontraba más atractiva que Diana. Llevaba una falda azul marino, una chaqueta púrpura y zapatillas negras, que a Kal le parecieron muy atractivas.

"No te preocupes", dijo Kal. "¡Nos encargaremos de él y Ay!" Kal dijo cuando John creó una mano gigante con la que lo llevó a enfrentar el tema. Los Rangers estaban perplejos al ver el tema. El sujeto tenía una armadura púrpura con una capa verde que cubría su cuerpo, pero su rostro era horroroso, ya que tenía una sonrisa con cicatrices de color rojo sangre, dientes amarillentos, cabello y ojos verdes, y una cara pálida como la nieve.

"Oh, los Rangers de la Liga de la Justicia". El chico dijo en tono burlón. "¿Por qué me están arrestando? ¿Dije todas las cosas malas, verdad?"

"Insultar a la gente no es bueno", dijo Shayera mientras corría hacia el tema.

"Sé algo sobre ti", dijo el chico mientras corría hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" Shayera preguntó, aunque retrocedió cuando vio el tema muy cerca de ella.

"Tus padres te sostuvieron de la mano hasta que tenías quince años".

"¿Qué?" Shayera preguntó muy indignada antes de dispararse a sí misma en un edificio.

"Shayera!" Todos gritaban al unísono. Barry corrió hacia Shayera.

"Shayera, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Barry, muy preocupado. John estaba en guardia.

"Qué dijiste ?!" Diana gritó, muy enojada.

"Y tú, Green Ranger ..." dijo el sujeto mientras corría hacia John y lo enfrentaba. "…eres aburrido." John salió disparado mientras gritaba incluso más fuerte que Shayera.

"¡Juan!" Diana gritó.

"Tu turno", dijo el chico burlonamente. Diana gimió y atacó con golpes que el sujeto nunca recibió.

"Chica mamitis", dijo el hombre en un susurro.

"Qué ?!" Diana gritó antes de dispararse a sí misma en otro edificio.

"Diana!" Barry yelled. "I do not understand. How does he do that? It only insults us. "

"Stay on guard." Kal said as he pulled out his weapon. "It is dangerous."

"Why?" The guy asked, feigning outrage. "I'm just honest. I have been told that the truth hurts, and for me that is better. "The guy ran to Kal, hit the gun and spoke again. "You are a red-faced liar. You lie with all your strength. Without your powers you are a nobody." Kal tried to resist but was shot against a wall. Kal, like the other Rangers, was out.

"It seems you're only staying," the guy said after releasing a maniacal laugh.

"Your words do not affect me," Barry said as he drew a sword with his morpho. "You'll see that nobody messes with the Justice League." Barry attacked but the guy evaded all his punches.

"If the words were a lie, they would not blow you up," said the subject. "Here is a word that will make you fly: lazy." Barry successfully attacked the subject with a blow to the armor. The subject recoiled.

"Maybe I did not say it quite hard," said the subject. Barry attacked again, the subject jumped so high that he dodged the blow and spoke again.

"Silly, clumsy." Barry did not flinch and attacked the subject with the huge smile. "Oh, it's not possible." The guy fell to the ground but got up and despaired. "Inept, weeping, turtle, irresponsible, useless." All the words were answered with blows from Barry.

"It's not that I'm complaining, but why does not it hurt him?" Shayera asked.

"This one is good: everyone makes fun of your unpunctuality," the man yelled. "Speed attack!" Barry yelled. Barry used his great speed force and hit the smiling subject five times.

"Oh, I'm the Joker. I criticize others, but apparently not you, "the Joker yelled as he fell to the ground. "This is not over." With that, the Joker disappeared.

"¡Si, ve!" Barry gritó cuando sus compañeros Rangers heridos regresaron. "Obviamente él volverá".

XXX

De vuelta en la base, pero esta vez en la bahía médica, los Rangers enfrentaron dolores corporales y daños en sus egos. El comandante estaba atento a las miradas de sus Rangers. Este fue el primer gran golpe que habían recibido como equipo. Todos esperaban a que J'onn regresara con el análisis del combate con el Joker. Ningún Ranger quería hablar, al igual que el comandante no quería interrumpir en un momento muy delicado.

"Comandante, Rangers", dijo J'onn cuando entró en la bahía médica. "Las pruebas de laboratorio están terminadas. El Joker usó tecnología muy avanzada. Noté un gran registro de uso de datos. Su armadura también tiene la capacidad de canalizar el dolor mental en dolor físico".

"¿Y qué significa eso?" Preguntó Barry.

"Significa que duele tanto los sentimientos de las personas como sus cuerpos con cada insulto. Y supo cómo herirlos porque accede a las bases de datos de todos, cadete. La próxima vez, sé un poco más cortés".

"Escucha," dijo Shayera. "Mis padres tomaron mi mano hasta que tenía quince años, pero no la necesitaba. Fui muy valiente". Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Diana, que todavía esperaba que Shayera dijera algo que cambiaría la situación en la que estaban inmersos hace unas horas.

"¿Crees que soy aburrido?" John pregunto

"John, eres el más disciplinado de nosotros", respondió Kal. "Sin ti, no nos concentramos". John sonrió, pero estaba molesto porque no respondieron completamente a su pregunta.

"El Joker es uno de los criminales más grandes en el Área C." El comandante habló mientras mostraba el holograma a sus Rangers. "Ha causado gran destrucción, caos, muerte y locura a lo largo de los años. Su último golpe fue asesinar al alcalde de Gotham City hace medio año, pero la Liga lo impidió. Ahora ha regresado. No lo subestime".

"No entiendo", dijo Shayera. "El Joker sabía cómo lastimarnos, pero Barry no estaba herido. ¿Cómo es que no te lastimaron?"

"Deberías sentirte afortunado, cadete Hol". El comandante intervino. "Tal vez Barry tiene algo que tú no tienes".

"Nada de eso," Barry intervino. "Como Kal y Shayera saben, todos se burlaron de mí, pero aprendí a ignorar todas las burlas de todos".

"Bien hecho, Barry", dijo Shayera. "Pero también te culpaste por todas las cosas malas que nos estaban sucediendo. No te entiendo".

"Si no te importa comandante, ¿puedo retirarme?" Barry dijo con tristeza.

"Curioso, Barry te hace daño, y luego le haces daño a él", dijo Kal. Con eso, todos los Rangers comenzaron a discutir cómo era la situación. Todos enojados por su orgullo herido.

"Rangers!" El mayor Wayne gritó. "Recuerda que son un equipo y que nada de esto es productivo. Ahora, el Joker volverá a atacar pronto, así que J'onn y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer, y tú también. Así que, te agradecería que lucharas en algún otro lugar. "

Todos, excepto Diana, estaban asustados por el grito del mayor Wayne. Diana solo estaba sorprendida, especialmente porque no la había escuchado gritar por mucho tiempo. El mayor Wayne se fue, y los Rangers fueron en diferentes direcciones.

John fue a su habitación para hacer ejercicio, Barry fue a la pista para correr, Kal fue al centro de entretenimiento a la computadora para encontrar información sobre la niña de cabello castaño que salvó, pero Diana estaba entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento visual, ya que ella Estaba muy enojado por lo que había dicho el Joker.

Diana estaba enfrentando un momento difícil, ya que le recordaba algo que no deseaba enfrentar en mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Shayera estaba tratando de ver lo que le pasó a Barry. Tenían problemas por resolver.

 **SIGUIENTE: PALABRAS Y ARMAS PARTE 2.**


	13. Words and Armors, Part 2

**WORDS AND ARMORS PART 2.**

* * *

Shayera had eaten a little after the little fight she had with her fellow Rangers. She had not had a chance to eat since Barry had an accident, then Barry ran to the bathroom with her following him, and finally, the battle against Joker. They all had suffered damage to their pride, but they were recovering. Even Major Wayne had asked them to give him his Morphos to make his modifications.

Shayera came to the track to run, but did not see Barry. She looked around, but saw nothing. Shayera used her sharp hearing and heard a ragged breath. She walked very quietly, but Barry noticed and started running.

"Barry, wait!" Shayera shouted. "I just want to talk with you! I do not want to hurt you! I'm not angry!"

"That's not true!" Barry yelled. "I know that when you are angry you also scream! Also, when you do not sleep, you scream!"

"I'm not mad, Barry. I just want to talk with you." Barry hesitated a few moments, but wanted to reconcile with his friend. So he approached with slow and short steps. Shayera stood still, did not want to scare him away. When Barry reached her, Shayera moved her arms up, Barry responded by giving her a friendly hug. They were happy to be friends again, but they had to talk about their problems.

"I'm sorry I beat you down like that, Shay." Barry spoke first. "I did not want to…"

"Barry," Shayera interrupted. "First you have to tell me what is affecting you."

Barry pulled away from his embrace and turned around, took a deep breath and sighed slowly. Barry was a very sociable and cheerful guy, but very shy when it came to personal issues.

"As you know, everyone made fun of me," Barry began. "Especially in that place where I grew up. There was no peace anywhere and I cried all that time. But, when I run on the track to run, everyone stopped mocking and admired me. But, I fell once in a race and everything was over, since everyone made fun of me. Then, I saw the Justice League recruitment announcement, and I saw that it was my opportunity. Once I arrived, they were ridiculing me, because of my clumsiness, but I decided that if I wanted to do it right, I should not cry. I should not cry, I must be strong for me and for my reputation. I'm sorry I made you that, Shay."

"Do not apologize, Barry," Shayera said in a sad, thoughtful voice. "It's my fault, Barry." He turned around. "It's just that ... I try to be stronger than Diana in combat, and you beat me. How can I be better than Diana if I lose against you or against John?"

"Rangers," Major Wayne said over the loudspeaker. "To the lab."

"Come on, Barry," said Shayera. Before he could run, Barry took her by the wrist.

"Wait, Shay," Barry said. "You're as strong as Diana, and I'm sure you can be more skilled than her."

"Same you. You are the best man I know, even more than Kal."

"Let's go."

XXX

In J'onn's lab, the Rangers saw how Major Wayne and J'onn were talking in whispers near a briefcase. They wondered if it was an improvement or something bad that the commander was going to give them.

"Rangers," Major Wayne spoke. "As you know, they have had trouble neutralizing the criminals they have fought against, but the Joker has armor that resists attacks, so an accurate hit with his swords would not harm him. So this new weapon, is to neutralize criminals in a faster way. J'onn. "

"Rangers," J'onn said. "This is the supercannon." He opened the briefcase and pulled out a large gray and metallic cannon, and as in all the Rangers uniforms and vehicles, it had the Justice League logo: a JL enclosed in a circle. "This cannon needs five of them to be able to fix the objective. The red Ranger is the one that must fire the cannon. However, it should only be used when the criminal is already at his fixed and weakened goal. Also, the cannon has been added into your Morphos, it can use it whenever you want."

J'onn handed them their Morphos and the Rangers checked it. They saw how the cannon was and its symbol added to the numeric keypad.

"Last note: everyone must press the button to bring out the cannon." J'onn said. The alarm sounded. Everyone ran to the conference room, leaving the cannon in the lab.

"The Joker came back," Major Wayne said. "He's on the east side of the city. Stop him at all costs."

While they were in the vehicles, Diana noticed the change in the face of Shayera and Barry, so she decided to talk.

"You apparently solved all the problems with Barry," Diana said smiling.

"Yes. Everything is fine. "Shayera said very calmly

"If we have the help of the gods, we can defeat the Joker." Diana said thoughtfully.

"If the Joker can not handle Barry, he will not be able to join us, Diana." Shayera said very convincingly. This gave Diana hope, although she did not like it that she had no respect for the Greek gods, to whom she worshiped.

XXX

In a parking lot in the east mall of the city, a couple of women were putting the bags of their many purchases from the mall in the trunk. The purchases had gone very well, which was very good for them. They were not high society women, but they liked to buy expensive things to look good, but at least there were good offers these days.

"I love that mall," said one of the two women. "It had wonderful offers."

"Yes." The other woman replied. "Then we will buy shoes and save more."

"Save more?" Said the Joker, who suddenly appeared, which caused the two women to recoil. "Consimistas, you would buy all the shopping centers to feel happy."

The women shouted and got stuck in the luggage rack due to the great electric shock that caused the Joker's armor.

"Oh, yes!" The Joker said. "I'm the best." Another adult was walking down the street staring at his cell phone. He wore glasses and was thin, but he expected to be promoted soon to his job.

"Oh, please," said the Joker. "You like to be over-exploited, so if you were a janitor you would still be happy." The employee shot out and his cell phone slammed into a wall, disintegrating into a thousand pieces. The Joker did not stop laughing.

"Hey!" Diana shouted. "Have you ever been called an abuser?"

"Oh, I've been told better things," the Joker said in a tender but malign voice.

"Ready!" Kal asked.

"Ready!" They all said in unison.

"Justice League, activate." They all said in unison. "We are the Justice League Rangers, and we never let any criminal get away with it."

"Rather, they let everyone boo," the Joker said with a certain anger in his voice.

"Your trick will not work," Diana said.

"Yes. We are ready, and nothing will affect us. "John said.

The Joker ran to John and spoke again.

"Lamebotas," the Joker said to John. This offended John, but the electric shock was not as strong as the one he gave him the first time.

"John!" Kal shouted.

"Do not let it affect you," Diana said.

"Go away, cowards," the Joker said. "I know all your weaknesses. And I have a pending issue with the yellow Ranger."

"Who? Me? "Barry asked.

"If you mess with one, you mess with everyone, Joker," Diana said.

"Then I need a distraction," the Joker said. "Robots Jokers, attack."

Dozens of robots with the same look of the Joker appeared suddenly after the Joker threw purple grenades into the air.

It was time for combat. Shayera used her sword to hit the robots, while John used grenades against them, much like a sword he created with his mind; Kal used his strong fists as well as a pistol, meanwhile Diana used a long sword and Barry used his sword against the Joker. The training with Major Wayne was paying off. Barry was fighting the Joker, but he dodged all the blows Barry was throwing at him.

"Your turn, talkative," Barry said confidently as he attacked the Joker. "Nothing you say will hurt me."

"Wimpy, useless, clown, wimp, exaggerated, mediocre." The Joker said all this while dodging all Barry's sword strokes.

"I told you that nothing will hurt me," Barry said before giving another speed attack on the Joker. The Joker fell, but he got up again.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked a Joker now furious. Well your parents would be disappointed in you." Barry did not move, but he did not get shot either.

"I already have you," the Joker said as the smile returned to his face. Shayera had finished knocking down all the robots, and saw Barry being dominated by a smiling Joker.

"You lose strength, yellow Ranger," the Joker said. "You can not beat me anymore."

"Hey, do you need help?" Shayera asked.

"Yes, please Shay." Barry said.

"Get away, little flower," the Joker said. "Get away and I'll blow you up later."

Barry gave him a quick blow, which Shayera took advantage of to electrocute the armor. Barry took something out of his pocket and entangled it around the Joker's jaw.

"Adhesive tape." Barry said smiling. Shayera was also smiling. "I do not go out without it."

"Well done, Barry." Kal said on foot for the other Rangers.

"It's time to shut this clown's mouth," John said.

"I agree," Diana said.

"Time to use the supercannon," said Kal. "Use your Morphos, Ay!"

Although the Joker had his mouth covered with duct tape, his armor had pistols, which he used against the Rangers causing small explosions around him. You could even see from his look that he was happy. Kal, fed up with the Joker, used his heat vision against the Joker's pistols.

"You and me, Diana!" Kal ordered.

"Sure!" Diana shouted. The two Rangers jumped and punched the Joker hard, damaging his armor a bit and sending him flying a few meters.

"Super cannon." All the Rangers said. "Target ready." The Joker signaled that he was surrendering.

"Fire!" Everyone shouted in unison.

A large ball of fire shot out at the Joker, who tried to block it, but ended up in a huge explosion that destroyed the armor, while the Rangers turned around to look great with the explosion. When the Rangers approached, they handcuffed him and took him away, this time on his own to the base but not before saying "You're under arrested."

XXX

After the congratulations of the commander and J'onn for an excellent job against the Joker, the Rangers were in the entertainment room. Diana and Shayera were about to play a little foosball while Kal was surveying the videos to see the brown haired woman he saved hours earlier, John was playing with a green ball, but Barry was lying in the chair with a bag of ice on his head , since he had suffered headaches after the battle against the Joker, which meant that the Joker hurt Barry a lot, even if the Joker thought otherwise.

Diana pressed the button for the soccer balls to come out, but ice cubes came out to waterfalls. Diana backed away, but Shayera could not help smiling, but Kal and John were laughing out loud.

"Even though I'm having headaches, I do not forget a good joke." Barry said lying down before laughing as he put the ice pack over his eyes again.

Diana took some ice cubes and put them on Barry's neck, who jumped and got up jumping out of the sudden cold. Everyone laughed, even Shayera. Barry went back to bed and waited for the laughter to stop. After a while, everyone left on their own in different ways, although Shayera accompanied Barry, since he wanted to take care of him in case the headaches returned.

Kal and Diana were walking down the hall. They were close to separating when Kal spoke.

"What did the Joker tell you, Diana?" Diana looked serious.

"That I was just a pretty face, and that's why everyone loves me."

"That's not true, Diana. Everyone wants you for something. I value you as a companion and as a friend."

"Thanks Kal. I still value you as a friend. See you later."

What they both said was true. The two were valued as friends and companions, and nothing more. However, Diana lied to Kal about what the Joker told her, mostly because she did not want to tell him about her problem that she wanted to avoid, no one, at least not for now. She went back to her room to rest.

J'onn was in his laboratory, making reports of the mission and the new improvements he wanted to create for the armament for the soldiers and the Rangers. All his investigation was interrupted when Kal entered.

"Hello, J'onn." Kal greeted.

"Hello, Kal." J'onn replied. "How can I help you?"

"I need the city security videos of the battle against the Joker." Kal insisted. "I must verify something."

"No problem, Kal." They watched the videos for a few minutes until they reached the part where Kal saved the brunette girl.

"There, stop," Kal ordered. "Can you investigate who she is?"

"What for?" J'onn asked very confused.

"I want to investigate and see if she has some very important information." J'onn typed something on his Tablet and the information Kal wanted appeared.

"It looks like she's called Lois Lane. She works in the Gotham City Journal and is one year younger than you. You should go for she when you are at your job or she will tell you that you are a stalker." J'onn printed a sheet of paper and gave it to Kal. The sheet had the information of Lois.

"Thanks, J'onn. I appreciate this. I'll question her tomorrow. "Kal said. Kal left, but J'onn shook his head.

"This is going to be interesting." J'onn thought. "Our red Ranger is in love."

XXX

In his cell, the Joker was sitting in the dark. They had turned off the lights an hour ago in prison, but the Joker always stayed awake for a long time. He had been thoughtful about his defeat at the hands of the new Power Rangers of Gotham City. He had faced other Power Rangers in the past, but now he wanted revenge against these Rangers. Despite being defeated, he always had a new plan in mind, like the one he had now.

"Power Rangers, you have not seen the last of the Joker!" The Joker yelled, then released a maniacal laugh. Literally, the Rangers had not seen the last of the Joker.

* * *

 **Note: obviously, this is not the last we will see of the Joker, so his next strokes against the Justice League will come later. Diana, like Kal, John and Major Wayne have issues to attend to, but those will be seen in later chapters. Also, I'm working on mysterious Island.**

 **NEXT: MANY HISTORIES, ONE REAL HISTORY.**


	14. Many Histories, One Real History, Part 1

**MANY HISTORIES, ONE REAL HISTORY PART 1.**

* * *

In the vault of a Gotham city bank, a group of robotic apes entered the vault led by what looked like a white gorilla but with a large head on which it could be said that his arteries and veins stood out in his head. With Two Faces locked up and his followers dispersed, this astute criminal planned the theft to the vault of one of the three banks of Gotham City.

As it was five in the afternoon, the bank was closed, but there were a couple of guards who were defeated and easily tied by the robot apes. There was nothing stopping him. His robot apes opened the vault with a bomb that destroyed all the security locks. After all the locks were destroyed, the group of robotic apes opened the door and began to steal all the money and gold bars. All the gold and money was being packed in metal briefcases as well as in metal carts.

"I do not understand how the safety of this city is so bad, but it makes my life easier." Said the white gorilla. Then he hit one of the guards with his hand, and then he hit the other with his giant foot.

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne and J'onn J'onn received the alarm signal from the city bank. They had to call the Rangers, and that's what they did. He hoped this was the mission that the Rangers needed to become a better team. They had successfully completed the last few missions, but something was still missing.

"Rangers reporting, sir," Kal said. At his sides were his fellow Rangers in resting position.

"Rangers," Major Wayne spoke. "There has been a robbery at the bank in south of side Gotham City. The robbery was carried out by the Ultra-Humanite, mutant criminal. Ultra Humanite is a white gorilla with a giant brain, strength, and intellect. Stop him at all costs."

"Understood, sir." They all said in unison.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" The others answered in unison.

"Justice League, activate." They all said in unison.

XXX

The Rangers were arresting Ultra-Humanite, who had fallen after about against the Rangers. He had demonstrated great strength while fighting the Rangers, but Kal and Diana were stronger, so Shayera, Barry and John were watching them. Everything ended after they used the supercannon against Ultra Humanite, leaving him exhausted and hurt.

"On behalf of the Justice League," John spoke as he approached him with handcuffs in his hand. "You are arrested, Ultra Humanite."

XXX

"I can not see anything," Major Wayne said. "Fix it!"

"I've tried, commander," J'onn said. "But the satellite link broke down. I can not see anything either."

"Try it, J'onn."

"Rangers reporting, sir," Kal said.

"Good job, Rangers," the commander said as he walked towards them. "Ultra Humanite is locked up now, and I know that thanks to the message they sent us from Striker Prison. J'onn. "

"Sadly," J'onn spoke. "The satellite signal fell, and we could not see what happened while they were in combat. I think I'll go to the lab to repair it. " J'onn left and left the Rangers with the commander, much to the displeasure of the Rangers, except for Diana. Major Wayne spoke again.

"Rangers, to the table." commanded the commander. The Rangers followed him nervously and stood around the table. "While J'onn repairs the satellite link, I need to know what happened while the link was down. Someone want to tell?" After two seconds of silence, all the Rangers started talking at the same time. Even Diana was talking loudly. Everyone wanted to tell the story.

"Rangers!" Major Wayne shouted. "It will be better to go one by one." The Rangers started talking at the same time. There was no order and apparently it would not be known what happened for a long time.

"Enough!" Major Wayne shouted. "Better start with you, Kal." This surprised the Rangers.

"Did you just call me Kal, commander?" Kal asked, very surprised.

"Do not change the subject. That's your name, cadet, and I want you to tell me what happened at the bank during the mission." Kal was surprised, but he was still nervous. Still, like all the other Rangers, they knew this was an opportunity. Kal smiled and said:

"Easy, commander. We snunk in through the front door... "

XXX

The Rangers went to the criminals, with Kal at the head of the group. But this time they did not have their guns. They were so confident that this would be very easy. The Rangers stopped running and put on their impressive positions. The robots and the white gorilla turned around and saw the unsuspecting but imposing Rangers in front of them.

"Justice League." Kal said. "Surrender now, or things will get difficult."

"Wow, Kal that was rude." Diana said.

"I want to be as hard as he is," Barry said.

"He's so handsome," said Shayera.

"Nobody can beat me." Ultra Humanite exclaimed. "Ultra robots, attack!" The robots ran and began attacking the Rangers, who used their Morphos to use their weapons, except Kal. Kal used his two fists, Diana her saber, Shayera her gun, Barry also used a saber and John used a mallet that he created with his mind.

"You guys are the easiest scrap to shred," Kal said as he hit the robots with his fists.

"Wow, Kal is the most admirable of us all." Barry said. "Come, here robots." The robots attacked Barry, who responded by striking them with his metallic saber on his torso. "Good thing we have Kal. We could not live without him... Oh! Do not hit me robots. "

"I wish I had Kal's heat vision," John said. "That's how I would look like to him." John hit the robots quickly and kept fighting.

"Kal is the best," Diana said. "He is incredible. He motivates me to destroy more robots." The robots approached Diana, but Diana hit all of them in the head with her saber.

"Kal is second to none," said Shayera. "No one does it better than him." Most of the Ultra Humanity robots were destroyed, but there was still the criminal boss. Shayera and Diana ran towards the bound guards that Ultra Humanite had left beaten on the ground.

"Thank you." The guards thanked.

"Do not thank us," Diana said.

"Thanks Kal, the Red Ranger." Shayera added. "Always thank him."

"Attack!" Ultra Humanity shouted at the rest of his Ultra robots. Kal knocked down the rest of the Ultra robots with his heat vision.

"Well done, Kal." All the other Rangers said. "You are invincible."

"I already have what I wanted, so the powerful red Ranger or not, you cannot beat me." Ultra Humanity said before running to the exit. The Rangers ran after him.

XXX

"We ran after Ultra Humanite, I knocked him down as usual, and I took him to prison with very little help from my companions." Kal finished. His story was already finished. Major Wayne remained pensive, which unsettled Kal, before speaking.

"Does anyone have anything to object to?" All the Rangers started talking again.

"Oh, please!" Kal shouted. "I said the pure truth."

"Please, Kal." Barry said. "I did not get easily distracted, and besides, I never said you were the most admirable of all."

"You did it, Barry," Kal replied.

"Then," Diana interjected. "When did I say you were so handsome?"

"You do not remember either," said Kal.

"Would I have Kal's caloric vision?" John asked sarcastically.

"Do you always thank Kal?" Shayera asked. "Does nobody do it better than him?"

"Does anyone want to tell me what really happened?" Major Wayne asked as he kept a face that was angry but impregnated the Rangers.

"I, sir." John said raising a hand. Although it made Shayera and Diana angry because they wanted to talk first. "The next thing I'm going to say, sir, is the official report. We went through the front door, but we did not make any noise because I was the one who ordered them not to make noise. "

XXX

The Rangers, headed by John, arrived and the robots and Ultra Humanity turned around.

"Listen you," John spoke. "We are the Power Rangers of the Justice League, so surrender or we will cause pain."

"Yes, surrender or John will make you suffer," Kal said.

"No one can beat John," Barry said.

"Fear John," Diana said.

"yOU will not take me with you," Ultra Humanite said. "Ultra robots, attack."

"Yes." John said. "These robots are junk. They do not give me any challenges. "John said as he hit the robots with his giant mallet.

"Come on, you're John," said Kal. "You do everything easily." Kal hit the robots easily without using all his strength. I wanted to leave most of the work to John.

"It's true," Barry said. "Nothing is a big challenge for you, John. Oh! Do not hit me in the face." Barry hit the robots with his saber. The robots were tough, but Barry was fast, although it took some time to beat them.

"John, my greatest honor is being your partner." Diana said as she hit the robots with her saber as well.

"Thank you, John." Shayera thanked. "I want you to be the leader and not Kal."

After knocking down more robots, the Rangers ran towards Ultra Humanity, with John leading the group, but Diana and Shayera ran towards the guards who were bound and slightly beaten.

"Thanks." The two guards said.

"Do not thank us," Diana said.

"Thank John," added Shayera. "Since he's a better Ranger than red." The Rangers ran towards Ultra Humanite.

"You're in trouble, ape." John said.

"I'm not an ape. I am Ultra Humanite, and nobody defeats me. "

"You'll see that John can beat you," said Kal.

"Ultra robots, attack!" Ultra Humanite shouted. The robots ran towards them, but John destroyed them all with a machine gun he had created with his mind.

"How lucky we are to have you, John." The other Rangers said.

"I already have what I wanted. Goodbye, Rangers, "Ultra Humanite said before running.

"Behind him!" John shouted.

XXX

"We managed to beat Ultra Humanite, thanks to me and a little help from my teammates. Do not give me the congratulations, commander, I just did my job, "John concluded.

"Does anyone want to add something, Rangers?" Said Commander Wayne, who obviously did not believe the story.

"My greatest honor is being your partner." Diana said sarcastically and with an annoyed face.

"I think Kal is a better leader than you," said Shayera. "Besides, I never speak like that."

"You know I'm a better leader, but you do not want to admit it," John said.

"You did not lead the group, it was me, John." Kal intervened.

"And why do you like to say that I am easily distracted? Nobody hits me in the face." Barry added.

"Enough is enough," said Commander Wayne. "Can anyone tell me what really happened?"

"Me, commander," Diana said. Shayera wanted to talk, but Diana was faster. The commander nodded. Diana started talking. "We went through the front door of the bank, as always, I was the most attentive, so we entered stealthily."

XXX

The group of Rangers slipped stealthily from one corridor to another, checking to see if anyone had seen them. Aofrtunadamente, nobody listened to them, reason why they managed to arrive at Ultra Humanite and its group of Ultra robots.

"Justice League." Diana said showing her Morpho. "Surrender, it's the best option. We do not want to hurt you. "

"Well said, Diana," said Shayera. "You're so cool when you say that."

"Yes, but not as great as us." Kal said. "Listen to her, or we'll be forced to hurt you."

"No stupid, low-coefficient woman tells me what to do," Ultra Humanite said. "Ultra robots, attack." The robots ran against the Rangers, but they also fought against them.

"I'm sorry." Diana said as she brandished the robots with her saber. "I did not want this, but I'm not helpless."

"Right, Di, but we are stronger than you," John said as he hit the robots with his mallet.

"That's not true, we're stronger than you." Kal said as he hit the robots, but it took him a long time to destroy them all.

"And faster than you," Barry said as he hit the criminals with little effect. "Oh! Do not hit me in the face. "

Diana threw her sword at a robot, which plunged into its chest, then Diana ran towards it and destroyed it. Shayera helped Diana with the rest of the robots, sword and pistol, a deadly combination.

"We are not any kind of women," Diana said pointing to Ultra Humanite. "We are Power Rangers, and you are a criminal who must be stopped."

"Surrender now or we'll force you to do it."

"As I told you, women can not do anything, not even imprison me," Ultra Humanite said. "They are not going to beat me. Ultra robots, attack! "

The robots attacked but Shayera and Diana managed to defeat all the robots one by one, making the gun and sword a deadly combination. Ultra Humanite was walking towards the exit when the Ranger women finished with their robots.

"They failed," Ultra Humanite said before running.

"Follow him," Diana said. The Rangers, led by Diana, followed Ultra Humanite.

XXX

"In the end, Ultra Humanite beat Kal, John and Barry, but Shayera and I beat him without any problems." Diana concluded.

"Does anyone want to add something?" Asked Commander Wayne, his tone was annoyed.

"Since when are we sexist without any respect for women?" John asked.

"You're disrespectful, and Barry too, Kal also acted like that." Diana answered.

"We never did Diana that, although I bet we would have been unstoppable." Shayera said somewhat annoyed, but with a smile.

"Besides, I'm faster, but not disrespectful, Di." Barry said indignantly.

"Well well. Can anyone tell me what ACTUALLY happened? "Major Wayne asked again.

* * *

 **NEXT: MANY HISTORIES, ONE REAL HISTORY PART 2.**


	15. Many Histories, One Real History, Part 2

**MANY HISTORIES, ONE REAL HISTORY PART 2.**

"Well well, can anyone tell me what really happened?" Major Wayne asked again.

"Me, sir." Shayera raised her hand. "I always say the truth." Barry was interested in what his best friend was going to say.

"We went through the roof," Shayera began. "Since I knew we had to make an ambush and making a triumphal entry."

XXX

The Rangers jumped from the first floor to the ground floor, landing on their feet and falling into a crouching position. Then they turned around to see the robots and the white gorilla known as Ultra Humanite.

"Hi, criminals," said Shayera. "We are the Power Rangers of the Justice League, so surrender or we'll smash them to pieces."

"Obey the Shayera," Kal said. "She is very rude."

"I am Ultra Humanite, and nobody defeats me. Not even a woman who dresses like a little flower, "Ultra Humanite said." Ultra robots, attack." The robots began attacking the Rangers. Shayera shot and hit the Rangers with her gun in her hand.

"You give robots a bad reputation," Shayera said as she fired. "That's why we do not trust the machines."

"Well said Shayera," said Kal. "You always know how to weaken the criminals." Kal hit the robots with little effect, but he managed with some shots from Shayera towards the robots.

"Not only does she speak very well," Diana said. "She fights better than me, she's better than me. I'm grateful that she taught me how to fight like her." With that, Diana used her sabor to fight off more robots.

"Yes, I do this to impress Shayera," John said. "I want her to recommend me to the commander." With that, John hit the robots, and sent them to Shayera, who destroyed them with the gun.

"Hey, I want to impress Shay too," Barry said. "Oh! Do not hit me in the face. I'm not going to impress Shayera like that." Barry ran and hit the robots, but Shayera helped him eliminate most of the Ultra robots.

Shayera managed to shoot everyone while the other Rangers had difficulties. Shayera managed to finish off the majority, although his fellow Rangers managed to finish off a few. The Rangers headed towards Ultra Humanite, their remaining Ultra Robots and the tied guards. Shayera and Diana approached the guards by hand and released them.

"Thank you." The guards thanked.

"There's no need," Diana said.

"I just do my duty," added Shayera. "Now, Ultra Humanite, you're arrested."

"Surrender, or we'll arrest you to impress her." Barry interjected.

"I am Ultra Humanite, and they will never take me away. Ultra robots, attack!" Shayera fired at all the robots, something that her fellow Rangers took advantage of to destroy them. With all the robots destroyed, Ultra Humanite was alone.

"I already have what I wanted, so you failed." Ultra Humanity said before running.

"Follow him," said Shayera. The Rangers ran after Ultra Humanite.

XXX

"Ultra Humanite gave a tough battle, but I electrocuted it and left it unconscious. So I did the most important work. "Shayera concluded.

All the Rangers laughed when Shayera finished her story.

"What?" Said Shayera. "That happened."

"Sure, Shay." Barry said. After saying those words, Barry made a sign with his hand and his nose. The sign meant that his nose was growing like Pinocchio.

"Do you have a better version, Barry?" Major Wayne asked.

"Sure, my commander," Barry said as he showed a petulant smile on his face to look rough. Barry began telling his story: "It all started in the morning: I was looking at myself in the mirror without knowing what would happen on this day, but I had no idea that it would be the day when I would be stronger and more handsome than..."

"Allen!" Major Wayne shouted.

"Yes, yes, sir." Barry replied. "We entered through the front door, with me leading the group. Even I made a triumphant and spectacular entry, much better than all my fellow Rangers, without offending."

XXX

Barry gave seven mortals back before stopping in front of Ultra Humanite and his group of Ultra robots. His fellow Rangers overtook Barry about five seconds later.

"Hey, mutant ape! We're the Power Rangers! I surrender if I were you," Barry said pointing to Ultra Humanite.

"Well done Barry," said Kal. "You are so intimidating"

"Yes." Added Shayera. "How do you do it?"

"I do not care who they are," Ultra Humanite said. "I am Ultra Humanite, and nobody defeats me. No one. Not even a Ranger that looks like a little sun. Ultra robots, attack." The robots ran towards the Rangers. Kal used his fists to stun the robots, while Barry hit each one of them which made numerous piles of debris.

"Thanks, Barry." Kal thanked. "I do not know what we would do without you." Diana hit some robots, while others approached her, but fortunately, Barry hit all the robots.

"Thank you very much, Barry." Diana thanked. "You are so cool and handsome." John hit the Ultra robots with his mallet, but a robot grabbed him from behind. A robot was about to hit him, but Barry stopped him and destroyed the other robots.

"Barry, you're so cool." John said.

"Do not thank me," Barry said. Shayera shot robots, but they were very strong. Barry ran and hit them all with his saber that he had taken out of his Morpho.

"Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry." Shayera said in a very affectionate voice. The Rangers ran towards Ultra Humanite with Barry in the lead.

"Now you're going to surrender, my dream gorilla?" Barry asked Ultra Humanite as he crossed his arms.

"No. Nobody beats me! Ultra robots, attack! "Ultra Humanite shouted. The Rangers stunned the robots so that Barry could destroy them all as he ran and hit with his swords.

"You're finished, ape. Surrender, "Barry ordered.

"I already have what I wanted, so goodbye." Ultra Humanity said before running to the exit.

"Stop him," Barry said. The Rangers chased Ultra Humanite.

XXX

"We chased Ultra Humanite, but he knocked out my teammates, so I beat him without any problem," Barry concluded.

"Is that a joke, Barry?" John said.

"Yes." Diana said. "What's the matter with you, Barry?"

"Nothing happens to me. I was the one who beat Ultra Humanite, but nobody thanks me. "Barry said, still smiling. All the Rangers began to debate. Again.

"Rangers!" Major Wayne shouted again. "I've heard nonsense for an hour. A crazy story after another. And the only thing they made clear to me is that nothing will be clear. "

"Commander," said J'onn, who had just entered the conference room with his board in hand. "I already repaired the satellite, now we can see what really happened." All the Rangers were nervous.

"This is going to be interesting," Major Wayne said. "Put it in J'onn."

"Here we go." J'onn replied. The security videos began to play, showing the five Power Rangers from zone C entering through the front door, although they had problems about who entered first.

XXX

The Rangers began to walk stealthily to the vault of the bank. Although Diana walked very fast because she did not like to sit still without fighting, and Barry tripped on a thrown chair, but Shayera prevented him from falling to the ground. Barry thanked his friend. The Rangers reached Ultra Humanite, and Kal and Diana spoke.

"Attention, we are the Justice League." They said at the same time.

"Surrender, please. We do not want to hurt you, "Diana said.

"I am Ultra Humanite, and no human, and no Power Ranger of little intellect can defeat me." Ultra Humanite said. "Ultra robots, attack." The robots began attacking the Rangers.

"I eat better as long as I destroy robots like these, always." Kal said as he hit everyone with his fists.

"Well said, Kal," said Barry. "But I can do better. Oh! Do not hit me in the face. "Barry ran as he hit everyone with his sword.

"Not bad, comrades," said Shayera. "Let's teach them who's boss." Shayera hit and shot the robots with her gun.

"Do not worry, Shayera," Diana said as she hit the robots on the head with her sword. "We will easily stop them."

"Do not forget about me." John warned as he smashed the robots with his mallet created by his mind. "Without me we could not win so easily." This angered Diana and Shayera by John's arrogance. All the Rangers destroyed the robots and ran towards Ultra Humanite.

"Surrender." Kal said.

"And we will be pious." They all said in unison.

"I am Ultra Humanite and nobody will defeat me. Ultra robots, attack! "Ultra Humanite shouted. The Rangers attacked the Ultra robots with ferocity, but they were very strong. They were almost at the mercy of Ultra Humanite. Thanks to Kal and John, they managed to destroy the rest of the robots, thanks to the heat vision of Kal and the cannons that John created with his mind.

"You failed, Ultra Humanite," Kal said. "Surrender."

"I already have what I wanted, bye," Ultra Humanity said before running to the exit.

"Follow him," Kal ordered.

The Rangers ran towards Ultra Humanite, but Barry took led. Barry managed to approach Ultra Humanity and hit him in the chest, but Ultra Humanite took him by the neck and fired a laser that left him lying on the ground. Kal and Diana ran towards Ultra Humanite, managing to hit him in the head, but Ultra Humanite hit them again in the torso, and shot them with his new cannon whose source of power was gold. John and Shayera counterattacked, John hit him with his mallet, but was rejected and sent against a wall. Shayera electrocuted Ultra Humanite, but he returned it to her and knocked her out.

Once this was done, Kal fired his heat vision towards Ultra Humanite, but this returned the laser vision causing a loud explosion for Kal. Diana uses her Morpho and takes out a grenade, the spear against Ultra Humanite, but he destroys it, but he did not know that Diana launched another bomb, which hit the Ultra Humanite armor, destroying the breastplate. Kal notices, so he and Diana hit him in the chest. John got up and ripped the cannon at Ultra Humanite and then hit him on the head. Ultra Humanite hits the three with a kick, knocking them to the ground. Ultra Humanite ran to freedom, but Barry hit him in the chest, and Shayera electrocuted Ultra Humanite.

The Rangers used the supercannon and fired Ultra Humanite, who was defeated. Kal put the handcuffs on Ultra Humanite, and everything was over.

XXX

When it was over, all the Rangers were blushing.

"Good, Rangers," Major Wayne said. "This shows what they've told me, and now I tell you: Whenever you ask any number of people what happened or what the story was like, there's always one more story, and that's the real story." All the Rangers felt uncomfortable. J'onn waited for the commander to say or do something else, since he was the one who recommended the commander call the Rangers by their own names so that the Rangers felt included and comfortable.

"Rangers, linear formation." The commander orders. Barry, Kal, Shayera, John and Diana remain in that order. Major Wayne approaches Kal and Barry and spoke.

"Cadet El, Cadet Allen, if you want to please me or gain a good reputation, lying is the last thing you can do." This made Barry and Kal afraid of him. "Withdraw, cadets."

"See you in the entertainment room." Kal said before running off after Barry.

"Cadet Hol," Major Wayne continued. "You can not say that everyone wants to impress you. Also, it's not good to put words in someone's mouth, and especially your fellow Rangers. Withdraw, cadet." Shayera left for the entertainment room.

"Cadet Stewart, I know you want to be the Red Ranger, but lying like them for your benefit makes you worse. Also, a hero is known for his actions, not for what he says. Withdraw, cadet. "

John left, but now only Diana was left.

"Cadet Prince," Major Wayne said. "Tell me why you hate men. Do not deny it. You turned your comrades into sexists, disrespectful and beggars." Diana thought about lying again, but she had already done it, and she wanted to be someone honorable, according to what she had done. I did not want to lie again.

"On Themyscira, we were brought up to hate men. They always told us that they were traitors, murderers, manipulators, thieves, rapists, disrespectful and disinterested in the feelings of women." Diana answered with a pensive and sad face.

"Go on," Major Wayne said.

"Also, all the criminals we've faced are men, demonstrating what they taught me," Diana concluded. Surprisingly, Commander Wayne softens his expression.

"Men do steal, cheat, manipulate, kill, extort, and create chaos, but women have done that too," Major Wayne said very severely. Diana got mad at him for saying that women were as bad as men.

"Do not deny it. It's hard to trust someone these days, and it's the fault of men and women. " Nobody said anything for a while.

"But," Commander Wayne continues. "There will always be kind men and women. There is always good in the world, somewhere. And that is why the League exists, to defend that good that many are fighting to extinguish. " Diana's expression softened. She did not believe that this commander had kindness or wisdom of that magnitude.

"Remember that you are not superior or better than us, Prince, but men are not superior to you either. In the future, I'm sure you'll face some evil women, but remember what I told you. Withdraw, cadet. "

"Understood, commander," Diana said before leaving, hoping it was true what the commander said about how they are going to face women soon.

Upon arriving at the entertainment room, they all reflected in silence. Kal and Barry lied because they kept their pact to earn a good reputation so they could leave Area C in a short time, Shayera lied because she wanted to show superiority, John because he wanted to be the Red Ranger no matter what and Diana because she was taught to hate the men.

"You see, I was the one who told a true story, you went over," said Barry smiling.

"Oh, yes?" Kal asked.

"Yes." Barry replied.

All the Rangers started arguing again, but this time, everyone in the room left. Nothing would stop these stubborn and proud Rangers until they were tired of arguing. At least, Major Wayne would not deal with them for the rest of the day.

 **NEXT: ACCESS PART 1.**


	16. Access, Part 1

**ACCESS PART 1.**

Kal-El, Diana Prince and John Stewart were sitting in different places in the conference room. This was the most tedious work they were doing at that moment. They wondered how they could do it during all that time every day. It was terrible. At that moment, Barry, the yellow Ranger, and Shayera, the pink Ranger, entered the conference room, very animated and smiling.

"Go," said Barry as he touched Diana's shoulder. "This is the least lively place I've seen in my life."

"Yeah, it looks like a graveyard or John's room." Shayera said as she touched John's shoulder. Although John hit Shayera in the hand.

"This is the worst thing I ever had to do," Kal said. Diana and John looked at him angrily. "Well, the worst thing that we three have had to do. But Wayne had to go to an important meeting with all the commanders of all the bases of the planet along with J'onn and he left us watching the city. I do not understand how Wayne watches all day every day here. "

Diana tried to complain but it would not make sense. Days before Commander Wayne left for their meeting, Diana had been teasing him again about never giving him any important assignments, so the commander gave her the task of watching the city along with Kal and John. She could not complain that he gave her a good job. But a job that was very boring, they have done for 5 days, but they obviously ate and slept enough.

"And the worst thing of all is that nothing exciting happens," Kal concluded.

"I do not understand why you do not take advantage of this to do something you always wanted when the commander is not there." Shayera began. "We have been having fun non-stop in the entertainment room, while you are depressed and bored here." The three obviously thought of doing something, but Kal was afraid of Major Wayne, so he did not want to get into trouble; John still wanted to prove he was a better Ranger, so he would not leave there; and Diana, for her education to always do her duty, but she already wanted to have fun. Kal finally made a decision.

"Well, I'll take it," Kal said. "Barry, Shayera, keep an eye on the city until we return. Diana, John, let's rest." Kal suggested. John thought about disobeying Kal, but he already wanted to leave the conference room, as well as Diana. The two got up quickly and followed Kal. Shayera and Barry would have an incredibly boring time.

"Luck." Kal said in a very mocking tone. "Now, do what you want, I will do what I want. See you later." Kal ordered Diana and John.

"See you later, Kal." Diana and John said.

"I'm going to the entertainment room," John said.

"I'll follow you," Diana said.

It was going to be a very pleasant time for both of them. John was going to play a little with the ball, while Diana was going to play a videogame on the computer. A well-deserved rest, but they did not know anything about Kal's plans.

XXX

Kal left the base in his well-groomed uniform, and started walking to the offices of the Gotham City Journal. Kal ran a hand through his hair, hoping that it would make him look more attractive to the woman he was about to see. Since he saw her two weeks ago when he prevented the Joker from flying her to a building, he found her very attractive, so he hoped to spend time with her, but better than he had seven days ago.

It was very weird. That day there was no criminal to stop, since the previous day they had arrested the kite man. So Kal went to the Gotham City Journal, where he found his target, Lois Lane. But since he did not want to interrupt her while she worked, Kal waited until she left work. It was a dry greeting, one in which Kal showed her his identification, proving that he was the red Ranger that had saved her from the Joker, she thanked him again, which was not enough for Kal. He tried to interact with her while talking about his duty as the Red Ranger, which bored Lois, so Kal gave the floor to her, but she simply told him that she did not want to talk about anything and wanted to leave. Kal tried to talk with her a little more, but ended up saying goodbye to her politely, without going over the line, just gave her a handshake and left. Now Kal wanted to see her again, but this time he would be more insistent.

Kal entered the offices of the Gotham City Journal and went upstairs, but not before showing his Red Ranger identification of the Justice League. Unlimited access to many facilities, except government offices. Kal opened the door cautiously, and found his target. Kal walked towards her, and stopped in a very elegantly exaggerated way before Lois. Lois knew who it was, so she stopped writing her work and got up, heading towards Kal.

"What do you want, Kal?" Lois asked, wishing that this conversation would not last long, which is why she turned her eyes furious, hoping that this would take effect.

"I do not want anything bad. I just want to see what you do and how you work, Lois." Kal replied. The funny thing is that he was afraid of his expression, but a little less of the fear he felt every time he saw Major Wayne.

"They would kick you out of here, you know? You may give information to another newspaper." Lois said.

"I would never do that. I just want to see how you do your job. Besides, they will not throw me out of here, I'm from the Justice League. "

"Good, but you better not distract me. I want to do my job well, "Lois said, still seeing Kal.

"No problem," Kal said, hoping she would stop staring at him. While Lois was writing her article, Kal spent too much time looking at her, but also very interested in what she wrote.

"Very interesting, Lois." Kal said without taking his eyes off the document that the woman he was attracted to, was writing.

"What?" Asked a very confused Lois.

"You are very good, but you should put another word instead of "pulled out". You should put "expelled" or "prevented"."

"It's just an article about a party of the Gotham Knights, Kal. There is nothing I do to improve it. "

"Please, Lois. Just do it, it's nothing vulgar." Lois hesitated but changed the word from the article she wrote on her computer. This alien was someone very kind. The rest of the workday passed in silence. Lois packed her things and left, with Kal accompanying her.

"Lois," Kal started. "I know you're a journalist, but you're not happy with what you write. Can I help you with something?"

"No." Lois replied. "Novice reporters do not get interesting stories. I will also achieve it faster without your help. " Then Kal had an idea.

"Have not you tried to do a story about what the Justice League does?" Lois stopped and looked at Kal, confused again.

"How would I do that?" Lois asked.

"Let's say our boss is not available for the day, so you could go to base with me. Only with me, because if you go alone, you will not be able to enter." Lois thought for a moment about this, since it was the basis of the Justice League, so she could be in trouble or have a disagreement with the newspaper. But, she wanted to make excellent news.

"Sounds perfect," Lois said smiling.

"Great." Kal said while smiling too. His Morpho's alarm sounded. Kal took it and saw it. "I'm sorry, Lois, problems. I have to go. Go to the base of the League and wait at the entrance. See you there. Justice League, activate!"

Kal ran, leaving Lois a little annoyed by his quick exit. She had to admit that she had a good time with the alien trying to impress her, but she did not like his quick exit to go on a mission. But, she was happy because maybe the news Kal would give her would be her great opportunity. She started walking towards the base.

XXX

The criminal called the Thousand Eyes, a criminal so rare that he fired lasers using his chest that were curiously big eyes, was stealing jewelry from the City's jewelry shop. The strangest thing about him was that he was blind in the head but he saw through eyes that were on the tips of his fingers. The Rangers did not know that, since they were so unaccustomed to seeing such a strange looking criminal, which was one reason why all the Rangers hated Zone C.

The Thousand Eyes fired on the Rangers, who fortunately explained the situation to Kal. Kal studied with his Morpho the plans (a new improvement of J'onn before leaving), so he could give his blow and leave to return with Lois to the base. Kal entered and fired his laser into the Thousand Eyes. Thousand Eyes saw the laser coming, but it was too late because he focused on the other Rangers and did not wait for Kal. Kal shot him and punched his armored suit. Barry put the handcuffs on him, called for help and took the Thousand Eyes.

While they were going to their vehicles, Kal spoke.

"Well, I tell them we're going to have a guest."

"A guest?" Diana asked. "Girlfriend?" This surprised Kal. He did not expect Diana to know that word, since they had revealed nothing of their past in all the time they had known each other. Obviously, the other Rangers were baffled by what their leader wanted to do.

"No. It's just a reporter that I invited to have a tour to do a story. "Kal said something nervous, because he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Do you want to impress her?" Shayera asked.

"He will not," Barry interjected. "She will fall in love with me."

"You can not do that, Kal." John said with a very stern attitude. "Journalists do not have access to the base, much less a girl you're looking to impress."

"You're not the leader, so I'll take advantage so that she can make a report worthwhile. I'm less boring than you. See you, "said Kal, getting on his motorcycle, leaving in a hurry.

"Are you okay, John?" Diana asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," John said, though what Kal had said had hurt him.

XXX

Lois was still waiting for Kal in front of the base. Unlimited access to the League would be the best, until she saw it. Kal went through the front door to the outside. He arrived on his motorcycle at the hangar and went to the front door, seeing that the girl he was looking to impress was there. Kal was happy.

"Lois," said Kal. "Thanks for coming. I did not think... It does not matter. "

"It's fine." Lois replied. "I'm ready to go."

"Follow me."

Lois followed Kal to the entrance but they were interrupted by a guard who forbade them to enter. Kal simply told him that he was with him so there is no danger. The guard nodded, so Kal and Lois continued on their way. Kal showed everything to Lois: the armory, the hangar, the dining room, the entrances, as well as the simulated training room, along with the entertainment room. Lois kept writing down everything in her notebook. Kal took her to practice shooting, where Shayera and Barry kept training. Barry did not want to, but Shayera always threatened to electrocute him if he did not train.

"They are my fellow Rangers: Barry and Shayera," said Kal.

"A pleasure," Lois said as she pulled her hand towards them. The Rangers shook her hand.

"I see you met our leader," said Shayera. "The one trying to impress you." Kal wanted to put his hand in Shayera's mouth.

"Do not pay attention to him, beautiful girl," Barry said. "I'm very fast, darling, and much more interesting than him," Barry said after running three times around Lois.

"I'm sorry, but cocky, annoying men with bad breath do not impress me," Lois said as she numbered the reasons with her hand. Kal and Shayera could not help but smile.

"Well, we're leaving. Thanks fellows. "Kal said as he pushed Lois out of the room. There was only one section left: the conference room. Upon arrival, John and Diana watched, but they were already upset while watching Kal being with the reporter girl. John was still hurt by what Kal had said before.

"This is the conference room," said Kal. "Where we watch all the alarms, and as always, I am the most attentive of all. And these are my other two fellow Rangers: Diana and John. "

"A pleasure," Lois said to her Rangers.

"Same for me," Diana said as she got up and gave Lois a handshake.

"You saw what you wanted, now go." John said without stopping to see the monitor.

"Eh, better come out, Lois," said Kal. Lois came out. "What's your problem, John?"

"You gave her unlimited access to a reporter, a major violation that you should not do, and the commander will punish you for this," John replied without looking at Kal.

"You do not know anything about being in love John. Always so boring and monotonous with your life that you do not know how to enjoy the pleasures of life. Major Wayne will never find out about this. So I'd appreciate it if you stop being a boss who just wants to be a leader and see me out of the league. " Kal left, leaving Diana and John with shocked faces. Kal was not pious. Kal accompanied Lois to the exit, angry with John, but trying to remain cheerful and rude before Lois.

"Well, that's it," said Kal.

"Thank you very much, Kal. You were very nice." Lois kissed him on the cheek, which left Kal surprised and happy.

"I hope to see you again," said Kal.

"Me too," Lois said and left. Kal smiled. He had made advances with this girl, and Major Wayne would never know about this.

XXX

The next day, Major Wayne and J'onn J'onnz returned to the base. All the staff formed a corridor, with the Rangers at the end of it. Major Wayne gave orders to his soldiers to return to their duties, but he wanted a full report from his Rangers, so he hoped they would not lie again. The Rangers replied that nothing happened.

"Except that we arrested the criminal known as the Thousand Eyes," John said. "Thanks to Kal." Major Wayne noticed that something was not right. An alarm sounded on J'onn's electronic table.

"Commander, someone stole a gun from the weapons depot." J'onn reported.

"J'onn, Allen, Hol, Stewart cadets, go to the conference room and alert the staff." Major Wayne commanded. Barry, Shayera and John left. "Cadets Prince and El, come with me."

Major Wayne was followed by the main Rangers down a corridor where no one was. It was an emergency route and this definitely qualified as one.

"Commander..." He tried to say Kal.

"Do not speak. I need silence. "Said the commander. Everything was at risk, maybe something bad. This was not good. He remained alert to any signal. Anything that sounds. He heard a gun to which the insurance was being removed. The sound came from the left, where Diana was. Major Wayne turned to Diana and jumped in front of her.

"Diana!" Major Wayne shouted before being shot in the back. Kal and Diana screamed looked up and saw Lois Lane upstairs with her gun in hand. Kal jumped high to reach her.

"Kal!" Diana shouted, but then she used her Morpho. "Barry, John, Shayera, J'onn, help. The commander has been wounded. " Kal landed in the hallway on the floor where Lois was.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Kal asked.

"Fulfilling my mission," Lois replied, but transformed into a strange creature half Cheetah, half human. "Thanks for giving me full access."

The cheetah drew sharp claws from her fingers, and attacked Kal, since his gun only had one charge. Kal shot a laser at her, but it did not hurt her. She approached Kal and scratched him in the chest, hurting him, so she scratched Kal again and again. Kal fell to the ground. She picked him up, and threw him to the floor below. Diana saw it, so she jumped and caught Kal in the air. Diana looked up and saw the cheetah. She recognized it by her face. The cheetah left as they started firing more guards, but J'onn actually threw a tracker at the cheetah. He expected this to help them, but now, they had to help an injured Kal and a badly wounded Major Wayne.

 **NEXT: ACCESS PART 2.**


	17. Access, Part 2

**ACCESS PART 2.**

* * *

The medical bay at the base of Zone C had two new guests: Kal-El, the red Ranger who had been mercilessly attacked by a strange creature half cheetah and half human, and Major Wayne, who nearly sacrificed his life for save the life of Diana Prince, the blue Ranger.

Kal had only received several scratches, which fortunately would heal soon without leaving scars, but he had to use the different suit the next time he would face that creature to avoid further scratches. Kal was not someone accustomed to pain, but obviously nobody would know that until something bad happened to him. His fellow Rangers, they remained around his bed waiting for him to wake up.

Diana had saved Kal from a painful fall, but Major Wayne saved her from dying or from being badly wounded by a laser gun, so she was waiting for him to be fine.

Kal woke up half an hour after falling unconscious. While he was unconscious, he was very traumatized to see the girl who he wanted to impress become a murderous or aggressive creature against him. But he was more nervous because this meant that Lois had been kidnapped, since the creature also had red hair, and Lois was a brunette, which made the theory more viable that Lois had been replaced by her.

"Hello, partners." Kal said as he sat up feeling a bit of pain. When he felt discomfort in his torso, Kal lifted his shirt and saw a set of bandages around his torso. "This is terrible." Kal said as he touched the bandages on his body. He had never used bandages, and he had never been beaten so easily, especially by a woman or a woman-shaped creature.

"Obviously you'll have to tell the commander what you did, if he survives." John said with a stern expression, but was also happy to see Kal in trouble.

"Where is Diana?" Kal asked, as he

"She's with the commander, Kal." Shayera replied.

Kal stood up and saw Diana and J'onn staring with concern at Major Wayne, who lay in an unconscious bed. Kal put on his uniform jacket very gently and went to the bed where his unconscious boss lay.

"How is he?" Kal asked.

"He received a laser shot that was muffled thanks to the fact that he had protective plates, but he suffered a lot of damage to his back, which left him unconscious." J'onn answered before speaking again, but this time from Kal's state. "You got several scratches on your torso, but you'll be fine."

"Is he going to be okay?" Diana asked, who did not stop looking at Major Wayne.

"He's going to be fine, he's stubborn and strong-willed. Also, he is someone who can not stand defeat, which makes him very annoying at times." J'onn said.

"Cadet Allen is much more annoying," Major Wayne said in a whisper.

All the Rangers smiled when they saw that their commander was alive, but Diana was happier. They all put a hand on the commander's shoulders to cheer him up. Major Wayne tried to sit up. All the Rangers grabbed Major Wayne's limbs to keep him from moving.

"No, commander." J'onn told him. "You must rest."

"If I rest, everything goes out of control." The commander replied while still trying to get up. The Rangers put their hands on each of his limbs to keep him from moving. J'onn went to a table where there was a briefcase, opened it and took out a purple bottle. He put the purple vial on a needle shaped like a gun.

"Commander," J'onn said as he approached him. "If you do not want to rest, I'll force you." Major Wayne relaxed, so the Rangers released him.

"Well, I'll rest." Major Wayne said. "But before that, I want to know how it is that a woman we do not even know managed to access the base without triggering alarms."

"Thanks to the security cameras, Kal and I have seen it before," J'onn said. "Her name is Lois Lane, a rookie reporter from the Gotham City Journal. Or at least, that criminal replaced her and tried to kill him."

"How did she know where to get a gun?" Commander Wayne asked almost shouting. "How did she enter here without activating alarms?"

Nobody said anything. He did not want any trouble, but J'onn thought that this must be related in some way to Kal. J'onn thought about talking, but Kal had to be honest. Just as the other Rangers thought of betraying Kal, but they knew that this was only for Kal, not for them.

"It's my fault, commander." Kal said stepping forward with his head down. "I allowed her unlimited access to the base, but I thought it was Lois Lane, not that creature that tried to kill her. I'm sorry, commander." The commander said nothing until after a full minute.

"We'll have to talk about that later," Major Wayne said. "Now you must find that criminal scum, stop her and rescue the reporter that Kal introduced to the base. J'onn? "He concluded.

"Right away, Commander Wayne," J'onn said as he approached Major Wayne. "But you must rest." J'onn quickly nailed the needle to Major Wayne and injected the purple liquid. Major Wayne tried to fight, but he closed his eyes and his body relaxed.

"What did you do to him, J'onn?" Diana asked as she looked still worried at Major Wayne.

"I only injected him with a sedative. It's for him to rest, Diana. "J'onn said as he put the syringe on a table. "Come on, we have a mission to fulfill."

All the Rangers began to follow J'onn out of the medical bay, except for Diana, who stood looking at Major Wayne.

"Diana?" J'onn asked.

"Give me a minute. I accompany you later to the conference room. "Diana answered without turning around.

"Do not delay, Diana," Kal said.

When the Rangers and J'onn left, Diana finally had another moment alone with Major Wayne. She moved closer to him, and put her right hand in his left hand. She could not believe that this man had risked his life to save her, since she did not remember any man doing that, and even noticed some concern when he called her name when he jumped in front of her. This man was different from Kal, and everyone else, which left her more interested in knowing this man. But now, she had to stop that creature that kidnapped Lois. Diana wanted to thank him, so she approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Diana went to the conference room.

The Rangers saw the location of the strange creature in a building in the northeast of the city. They expected him to be there, especially Kal, who hoped that Lois was safe. J'onn spoke,

"Listen Rangers, after watching the security videos we have seen the creature that you faced, and there is nothing in our database." He paused a moment analyzing the situation. "But we must stop her, and rescue the hostage. I wish you the best of luck, Rangers. "

The Rangers started walking, but Diana asked Kal to talk to her alone. Kal accepted and they went to a hallway alone.

"Kal, I think I know what we're up against. So I could go and stop it alone. Let me go, please." Diana asked.

"Diana, I already made that mistake and it almost killed Wayne, I can not sacrifice another." Kal said very disturbed by how things had turned out.

"Then let me go, Kal." Diana said again. "Unless you do not want to rescue Lois."

"I think it will take us about five minutes to get to the hangar." Kal said very annoyed. "I order you to come before us."

"I will not fail Kal." Diana said before running to the hangar.

Kal returned with the other Rangers for five minutes, knowing he had to settle his affairs with John. When the five minutes ended, the Rangers went to the hangar, obviously, the male Rangers would use their bikes, but Kal saw that his was not there.

"Diana!" Kal shouted his name. "Shayera, do you have one more place?" Kal asked as he walked towards Shayera's vehicle. John and Barry were smiling, as was Shayera.

"I drive, Kal." Said Shayera. Kal climbed in and waited for his bike, Lois had to be fine. Now Kal had to trust Diana.

XXX

Diana parked Kal's red motorbike a block from the house, from which the tracker pointed out that it was the place where the mysterious criminal creature was. Diana knew that she had to act well but she had to get in slowly, since Kal was trusting her and a life was at risk. For this time, she had to be careful. Diana reached the door, opened it and entered the house. She did not study the plan of the house because it was small and she did not think she needed it. She slipped on tiptoes to the center of the living room of the house. Thanks to her viewer, she could see some stairs, but the place was dark. Diana used her Morpho to use a flashlight to see. Everything was fine, until a yellow light came on and saw that there was the creature that easily defeated Kal.

"Hi, Diana," the creature said as it descended the stairs.

"Hi, Minerva." Diana said.

"I knew you would go after me, that's why I did not remove the tracker, because I knew you would not come here if I took it off," said the creature, while pulling out the tracker that J'onn put on him and destroying it with her claws. "Now I'll fulfill my job."

"Why are you doing this, Minerva?" Diana asked, wanting to reason with her. "When we were on Themyscira and you were a great friend. What do you enjoy while doing this?"

"We were never friends. We fought that day against those evil men, but you left me for your sister. You did not try to rescue me, and to top it off, those men gave me ruthless women who experimented on me, and used me as their laboratory rat, but I took revenge on them, without your help. Then, I realized that it was better to eliminate people and get great rewards in return."

"Then you just wanted to get revenge on me, Minerva?" Diana asked, who could not help feeling sorry for her.

"I'm no longer Minerva, I'm Cheetah, a paid professional killer, and my mission is to eliminate you: the daughter of the queen of Themyscira. Although they can pay me twice for eliminating the insignificant commander who tried to save you. I managed to locate you after a long time, and thanks to the red loser, I located you and I had unlimited access to eliminate you. Now I will finish my work."

"That insignificant man who saved me is still alive. Like me." Diana answered.

"Then we'll fix it the old way: with a single shot." Cheetah replied as he drew her gun.

"Justice League, activate." Diana said using her Morpho, becoming the blue Ranger.

"One, two ... three." Cheetah said.

The two women shot, Diana was not shot, but Cheetah fell to the ground. Diana approached her. Cheetah pressed a button and a gagged Lois Lane came out dangling from the ceiling. Diana saw Lois, when Cheetah raised to attack Diana, scratching her in the back. Diana turned around and punched Cheetah's stomach.

"Diana!" Kal shouted. "We are here!"

"Kal!" Diana shouted. "Lois is here! Help her!" Kal ran and saw Diana fighting the strange creature, but focused on seeing Lois gagged. All the Rangers were already in their uniforms.

"I'll release Lois, help Diana," Kal ordered.

Cheetah heard this, so she hit Diana in the ankle, causing Diana to fall to the ground, then Cheetah used a gun that she hid in her ankle and fired at Lois, but Kal jumped in front of Lois and was shot. At least his suit protected him. The other Rangers helped Diana as Kal pulled Lois out and untied her. Kal left Lois in the patrol car, and ordered him to stay there. Lois covered herself and Kal went to help.

When Kal returned, he saw that all his companions were on the ground, except Diana. Everyone tried to fight Cheetah, but she was faster and her claws were strong. Kal ran to Cheetah, who saw him coming, so she pulled Diana away and beat Kal again with her claws. Diana pulled Kal away from Cheetah and kicked her, but Cheetah intercepted her and scratched Diana in the leg. Diana walked away, punched her in the chest, which Cheetah also intercepted and scratched her but Diana distracted her and kicked her hard in the ankle. Cheetah fell, and Diana kicked him in the face. Cheetah got up but Diana hit her in the face before giving her a strong kick that sent her to the wall.

"Super cannon." Diana ordered. The Rangers used their Morphos and the super cannon was in front of them.

"Stop!" Cheetah shouted. "She is ...!" He tried to say Cheetah.

"Fire!" Diana shouted. The fireball shot out and hit Cheetah, causing her to break the wall and end up in the street. Diana approached her running.

"They will find out that you are ..." Cheetah started to say before Diana hit her in the head, leaving her unconscious.

"What happened?" Kal asked.

"Nothing. I left her unconscious to handcuff her. "Diana said as she handcuffed Cheetah. "Ask for the patrol, please." The patrol arrived and took Cheetah a few minutes later. John, Shayera and Barry left, but Kal and Diana took Lois to the Gotham City Journal.

XXX

Kal accompanied Lois to the office and explained why Lois had missed work. It turns out that Cheetah kidnapped Lois after Kal went to help the Rangers with the Thousand Eyes. At the entrance to the Gotham City Journal, Kal and Lois said goodbye. Obviously Lois thanked Diana for coming to her rescue.

"But can I still go to the base?" Lois asked.

"No, since my commander has already returned and I will surely receive severe punishment for all this," Kal replied timidly.

"Thanks for saving me again." Lois said. Then she leaned down and kissed Kal on the cheek. "Well, then we'll see each other again. We planned it, right? "

"Yes." Kal replied. "See you."

"See you," Lois said before entering the offices. Kal and Diana started walking towards the vehicle.

"Do not steal my motorcycle again," Kal said.

"It was only this time Kal. Besides, you do not have to worry about me, you know? "Diana replied smiling.

"Yes, I know." Kal replied very nervous, although he was happy to have received a kiss from Lois.

XXX

John, Shayera and Barry looked and laughed at Kal, who was cleaning the outside wall of the main entrance using a toothbrush.

"So Commander Wayne punished you by making you clean the outside wall with that brush?" Barry asked.

"Not only that. Also the other walls and entrances of the base. " Shayera and Barry could not help but strike Kal on the shoulder.

"Well, we're coming later," said Shayera. "Maybe in three hours... let's see if you're done."

Barry and Shayera left leaving Kal and John behind. Although it sounded weird, Kal preferred this instead of sitting in the conference room all day while watching the city, but he could not help but feel bad for what he had done. John knew he had to solve this.

"I think Wayne overdid it," said John, who obviously was also amused to see Kal clean the walls with a toothbrush.

"Well, he told me it was for him to learn that access is restricted to journalists, and not even a cocky and arrogant red Ranger is immune to that." Kal answered as he kept his back to him.

"Cocky and arrogant?" John asked.

"He said worse things. It was not kind at all." John laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, John." Kal said as he lowered his head. "Maybe I'm a lousy Ranger. I treated you horrible and almost died the commander because of me. I should go." Kal cried; John put his hand on her shoulder. He patted him.

"You're not a bad leader Kal," John said. "You wanted to impress a girl, and you did, but you exceeded yourself." John took a pause before continuing. "But I would have done the same thing if I had tried to impress my wife." Kal stopped crying and turned to John.

"Your girlfriend?" Kal asked, very surprised.

"My wife," John said firmly.

"You are married?" John nodded.

"How did that happen?" Kal asked.

"We met at the base of zone A. We fell in love ever since we saw each other. We were both partners and dating in a short time. We were unstoppable teammates, and we always trusted each other." John said without stopping looking at Kal.

"What happened?"

"After two years of dating, she got pregnant. She tried to continue serving in the league, but her pregnancy was discovered. They forced her to retire. Since she was forced to retire, I promised her that I would do everything to keep her and our son. Since then I have remained a soldier for the League, then they recruited me. If I die, my wife would be left with nothing, or she and my son would have a difficult life."

"What are their names?"

"Mari and Rex."

"Why do not I know them yet?"

"Because I promised her that when this place was safer, they would come to live here." John took out a toothbrush and began to clean the wall that Kal was cleaning. "You missed here."

"Hey, you do not have to..." He tried to say Kal.

"I want to do it, Kal." John interrupted. John and Kal started cleaning the wall. After two minutes, Kal started to laugh, but then laughed at a very loud volume.

"What?" John asked, but Kal was still laughing. "What's so funny?" Kal continued to laugh for ten seconds before stopping and telling John:

"Excuse me... but I'm using your toothbrush," Kal said before continuing to laugh.

John threw his toothbrush on the floor and left, leaving a laughing Kal. John went to Kal's room, entered it, and went to Kal's sink. John took Kal's toothbrush and rubbed it in his armpit. John put Kal's toothbrush in his glass and went to his room. He was not sorry to tell Kal about his marriage and his son, but he wanted this little revenge. Sadly, I had to wait four hours to hear Kal complain about his toothbrush.

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne watched attentively, through the monitor, at Kal to comply with his punishment. The commander knew that Kal was a good leader, but he had a lot to learn like the other Rangers.

After punishing Kal, Major Wayne returned to the conference room in an automatic wheelchair, as the wound he received from Cheetah's shot would leave him in that state for a few weeks. But he would not let this stop him from continuing to do his duty, although J'onn had told him that he should rest for an entire hour. The sound of the door opening interrupted his concentration.

"I told you I'm fine. I do not need rest. "Major Wayne said as he turned around, but his face softened when he saw that it was not J'onn who had entered, it was Diana Prince who was facing him in rest position. "Oh. Excuse me, Prince. I thought you were J'onn. "

"It's okay, Mr. Wayne." Diana answered.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"It's very obvious. I want to thank you for saving my life. It was something I had never seen before. "Diana said while playing a little with her hair, as she was nervous to act like that in front of a man. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"You are welcome. Anything else? "Commander Wayne asked as he waited for this conversation to end.

"Yes. I'd like to know..." She paused before continuing. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Because you are a Power Ranger. You are important."

"Mr. Wayne, I have met many men who never care about another person except for themselves. You can tell me the reason."

"That's the reason. You are Power Rangers, and Power Rangers bring hope to people. And I am expendable," The latter surprised Diana.

"What makes you say that?" she asks with a very sad face.

"Because people see you as icons. Nobody sees me, so it would not matter if I'm not here." Diana came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Wayne, you are the commander of this base, and now I see that without you we can not function. You are fundamental to this base, to this area, to us, so do not say that again. "Diana said looking at him fixedly. Bruce did not know what to say. Definitely this woman was bold and very smart about this. Literally no one had spoken to him like that in a long time.

"It's okay, princess." He replied with some shyness.

"All right. I'll leave but think about it, Mr. Wayne. "Diana walked away, but spoke again before leaving. "Do not push yourself too hard, Mr. Wayne. The last thing we want is to see you in the hospital again."

"I'll keep that in mind, princess." Said the commander with a poker look. Diana left, but she kept wondering what other secrets Major Wayne was hiding, something that seemed to be beautiful and bright. Meanwhile, Commander Wayne was constantly surprised at how his blue Ranger broke all his defenses and made him feel good. Major Wayne banished these thoughts and returned to watch over Kal.

* * *

 **You see? This was another moment for WonderBat, as was another moment in the friendship of Kal and John. I hope you liked it. Obviously, Diana's conflict will be seen later.**

 **NEXT: A SINISTER PLANT, PART 1.**


	18. A sinister plant, part 1

**A SINISTER PLANT, PART 1.**

* * *

Diana Prince was in the botanical gardens of Gotham City contemplating and observing how many beautiful plants there were. She wanted to take a plant, only one, to be able to take it to the base and place it in her bedroom. It was a shade plant, so sunlight would not have to worry if the plant did not receive light.

Diana was doing this because Major Wayne gave her, and the other Rangers, some freedom to decorate their room, just as they could go buy casual clothes as well. This was something that excited all the Rangers, but obviously, the commander established certain limitations.

Commander Wayne gave them this freedom to stop complaining about how bad they felt in Gotham City, even he got fed up with the complaints, so this would help them with his mood. He also did this on J'onn's recommendation, to establish a better connection with his Rangers.

So the Rangers went by different ways. Shayera wanted to go for casual clothes, since all the devices she wanted to buy (a coffee maker and a television) were in the limitations that Major Wayne had placed. Kal decided to go with Shayera to buy clothes, to catch up with his friend, that and he did not have anything to decorate his room. Kal did not have many ideas. With John and Barry it was very different, since John asked to be sent by mail photos of him and his family, since he did not want cheap copies of photos printed on paper; Meanwhile, Barry went for a horn, since he wanted to listen to music, although he could only hear it in his room in low volume, since Major Wayne would put a harsh punishment on him if he made noise throughout the base.

Diana wanted a plant with five branches, because it reminded her of Themyscira, and she wanted to animate a little the cold, metallic atmosphere of the base with that plant. Since her encounter with Cheetah, Diana had begun to feel more united and more included in the base, as well as with members of the League and their fellow Rangers. She was already beginning to show her playful personality most of the time, and everyone began to rejoice just by seeing her. So, she wanted to further enliven the base, and the base was not in a constraint imposed by Commander Wayne.

Diana took the plant and took it to the register. The employee attended without complications and kindly. For any man and woman would treat a very pretty woman in an excellent way. Diana showed him her badge, so the employee gave it to her. Another great privilege of being from the Justice League. Diana left the botanical gardens and headed towards the patrol car.

At that moment, a few shouts began to sound inside the botanical gardens. Diana turned around and ran back inside the botanical gardens. Upon entering, she saw the plants that she had seen before becoming flea-sized plants. The plants did not attack the employees, but they left the gardens breaking the glass wall.

"What happened?" Diana asked the employee who registered the plant.

"I do not know. A green cloud leaked and the plants began to grow into it. "The employee replied.

"Hold the plant." Diana said giving the employee the plant she wanted and ran towards the plants. She started kicking several plants, but the plants were harder. Diana fell to the ground, but got up quickly and used her Morpho to get a gun.

Diana shot towards the plants, managing to knock down some, until she was hit by a mysterious plant man. Diana stood up, and saw a small group of green planting men. Diana knew it was time to address matters on her own.

"Justice League, activate!" Diana said.

Diana launched herself again against the plant men. It was better for her to do this all at once, since with the missions she always had to go with her companions. She liked being with her fellow Rangers, but like anyone else, she wanted time for herself. Diana hit two men plant on her head, the other men plant attacked her with kicks, which Diana intercepted and used to throw them to the ground. Other men plant attacked her head and legs, but Diana jumped and hit the men plant in the face with a powerful kick. Only one remained, so Diana grabbed the plant man's head, lowered it and hit him with his knee.

Diana turned around, and saw that the large plants were gone. 'Maybe they have not gone far,' Diana thought. Diana went to the vehicle after picking up the plant she wanted to take to the base. The employees would have to repair or replace the wall that destroyed the plants. Diana jumped and got into the vehicle, lit it, but before she drove to the plants, she was interrupted by her Morpho, which was ringing. Diana grabbed him and answered the call.

"Diana." It was John.

"I'm busy," Diana snapped.

"Forget that, there are plants attacking the center of the city, and Wayne gave us orders to go," John said. "And I do not think you want to take another punishment for disobeying the commander's order." He added.

Diana sighed. "I'm going there." Diana drove downtown.

XXX

The same plants that Diana had seen were attacking the city, firing green spheres in different directions. The Rangers, except Diana, were attacking the plants. Kal used his fists as always, Barry used a gun this time, while Shayera electrocuted the plants, and John used a chainsaw that he created with his mind. The plants were strong, so the Rangers needed to attack otherwise.

Much to his chagrin, Kal used his laser vision against the plants, and John ordered a gun with his Morpho. Shayera asked for a sword, but Barry kept firing. At the end there were three floors, but they were bigger. The Rangers were about to hit the plants, but a bomb was fired before they attacked. The Rangers turned and saw Diana standing, very imposing, with another grenade in her hand, which threw the plants. The plants fell. The Rangers congratulated Diana, including John.

"Congratulations!" A female voice shouted.

The Rangers turned around and saw an attractive woman, but with a red dress, like her hair, but the strangest thing about her was her light green skin, but that did not take away the attractiveness, or at least for Barry. The Rangers thought she was a relative of J'onn.

"Stop, Justice League!" Kal shouted. "We do not want to hurt you."

"Poor male Ranger." The woman said. "No one can hurt me like this."

"Do not move," John said as he quickly removed Barry's gun.

"Friends..." the woman said as she raised her hands up. A larger group of plant men came out of the ground. "... teach them that nobody hurts Poison Ivy or her plants."

The men plant attacked the Rangers, but they defended themselves. Kal burned all his attackers using his laser vision, John used a giant lawn mower, Shayera and Barry made a double team, and Diana used her sword against the men plant.

When they finished, the Rangers looked towards the buildings, as they were satisfied with the people they had saved. The satisfaction was short lived when they saw that the spores that shot the plants were no longer there, they had been replaced by larger plants that had spiny stems. The Rangers did not know what to do. Ivy was not anywhere.

"It's time to call J'onn," said Kal. Kal took his Morpho and called J'onn. "J'onn, we have problems."

"I know, Kal." J'onn answered on the other side of the line. "I saw it on the monitors. I have been analyzing the plants, but I can not discover their genetics. They are very different from normal plants. "

"Rangers, now you know what the mission is." Major Wayne intervened. "Get a sample of the plants and go back to the base."

"Understood commander," Kal said and hung up. "Very well, collect several parts of the plants and let's go back to the base. Now J'onn and the city need us. "Kal ordered his team.

"Understood," the Rangers said.

"But now that there is no danger, we should turn off the suits," Kal said gently.

"Power off," the Rangers said.

"Power off," said Kal. "To work."

John went to the walls of a building, Shayera to the first floor of a building, Kal and Barry went upstairs, while Diana went up to the middle of the building.

Diana could not think how curious the situation had become, since in her multiple missions she was surprised that there were not many plants in the city, but now there were stems of plants all over the center, but they were of a sinister plant that the green woman had planted. Another curious fact is that Commander Wayne was beginning to be right about the evil women.

Kal and Barry reached the top floor, while the other Rangers were about to remove the plants with their hands. The Rangers hurt their hands.

"Oh. I forgot. "Kal said. "Better use your swords or a knife." Kal said using his Morpho. Kal pulled out his sword and began cutting the stems of the building. This lasted a minute before Barry returned.

"Ready," said Barry holding a bag of stems that highlighted the peaks of the plants. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"Sometimes I forget how fast you are," Kal said. "Here." He said this, handing him the plant stalks, but Barry moved his bag away from Kal.

"I already did my job, and the bag can not take any more stems, Kal." Barry said. "I'll take it to the base. But do not worry, I'll tell the commander that you helped me with this." Kal smiled.

"Good, but say it. Remember the covenant, "Kal said.

"I do not forget it, that's why I ask you permission to leave. We're wasting time. "

"Run, Allen. We'll see you later."

Barry entered the elevator, closed it and went downstairs. He hoped this was what they needed to earn a better reputation. After leaving the elevator, Barry ran to his motorcycle, climbed on it, turned it on and went to the base, leaving some confused Rangers still picking up the plants. Kal came down a few minutes later very calm as his fellow Rangers left the stems they cut in a trash can.

"Sorry guys, but Barry is very quick, and I ordered him to go to the base and we reached him later."

"Do not go over again," John said.

"Yes, because it's not fair that you make us strive for something vain Kal," said Shayera.

"We're going to the base," Diana said. "We have to leave our things, and clean our hands." Diana said already inside the vehicle. Diana ran a hand over the plant she had chosen for the base. She was happy that it was safe.

XXX

It had been an hour since the Rangers returned to the base to leave the belongings they had bought before Ivy's attack. Not even J'onn or Major Wayne had called them, but at first this was good. John left his photos on his nightstand and would wake up with the image of his family animating him every day; Barry left his horn, but made sure to connect it, since the horn had no battery and he wanted to listen to good music before sleeping; Shayera left her clothes just like Kal, while Diana put the plant in a corner of her dormirtorio.

Diana sat down and caressed her plant again. She thought what to say to the plant. She had heard that plants were like humans, that they needed love to grow, so this would establish a relationship with their plant. The door opened and Shayera entered Diana's room.

"Yes, of course, you can pass." Diana said standing up.

"Did you buy a plant?" Shayera asked. "I do not get it."

"The base, like the city does not have much nature. This plant will help. "Diana said looking very intently at Shayera.

"I understand you," said Shayera. "It's good that Major Wayne does not have a limiting effect on the plants."

"I'm happy about this. Surely soon I will be able to bring more plants. "

"After we finish this fight with that green woman."

"Well, I hope so. As long as the gods allow us to do it. "

"Why such devotion for your gods?"

"It's a question called religion, Shayera, and my gods are in that religion. You were not taught to believe in the gods? "

"I come from Thanagar, a planet that teaches that no god helps, you are the one who helps." Diana thought to retort, but the alarm went off.

"Rangers, to J'onn's lab." Major Wayne said over the horn.

"Go, I'll catch up," Diana said to Shayera.

"Hurry up." Shayera said and left.

"Hello little plant." Diana told the plant. "You are a great gift from the gods to this base, like all plants in the world. If Hera allows it, you will grow up and make this base more cheerful. "

Diana left and left the plant alone. In J'onn's lab, the Rangers watched J'onn keep looking through the microscope at the samples Barry had brought. Major Wayne was nowhere to be found. No Ranger knew what to say. J'nn finally looked up and addressed the Rangers.

"Rangers, I have good news and bad news." J'onn said.

"Say it now, J'onn. The mission can not be delayed by taking detours." Major Wayne said, entering a wheelchair. The shot he had received from Cheetah had almost disappeared, but he still could not walk much.

"Good, commander." J'onn replied. "The bad news is that these stems did not yield enough information on how to eliminate the plants that Ivy planted in the center of the city. I would need a larger sample to discover its genetic makeup. "

"And the good one?" Barry asked.

"The good news is that I've been able to triangulate Ivy's position, but not as expected. There are two possible locations, one in the Botanical Gardens of the city, and the other near Ace Chemicals, the largest chemical and nuclear power plant in Area C. "

"So what do we do?" Barry asked.

"It's obvious, cadet Allen." Major Wayne said. "You should go to each place but separate to get the sample of Ivy's plant, as well as beat it."

"Well, then Diana, Barry and I ..." Kal said before being interrupted.

"No, Cadet El. This time Shayera and Diana will go to the Botanical Gardens, while Kal, Barry and John go to Ace Chemicals."

"What?" Kal asked.

"I already told you. You have to accomplish this mission by groups, Rangers. "

"By the way, the sample can not be just one stem. I need the root commander. "J'onn intervened.

"They already know what to do, but first they must know who it is." The commander showed the hologram of the green woman. "Pamela Lillian Isley, aka Poison Ivy, was an expert in botany before an experiment turned her into a hybrid of plant and human that can control plants and people. Purpose: to fill Zone C with its plants, totally. "

"Is he related to J'onn?" Barry asked. All the Rangers, the commander and J'onn stared at Barry.

"I'm sorry," Barry said.

"All right. Now go, "said the commander. All the Rangers left.

"You must be kinder," J'onn said.

"They hardly know what it is to be a Power Ranger, this must help, J'onn." Said the commander, sitting back in his chair and leaving the lab.

"Take care, Rangers." J'onn thought.

XXX

"I can not believe Bruce sent us here," Diana said.

"Yes, in this place there is nothing," added Shayera.

"He thinks we're weak," Diana said.

"Maybe." Said Shayera.

They had arrived at the Botanical Gardens, which was already closed, looking for a plant or Ivy, which was not shown anywhere.

"We should go," Diana said. "There is nothing here."

XXX

Kal, John and Barry had arrived at Ace Chemicals a few minutes ago. They had entered showing their identifications and were investigating the underground level.

"How ugly is this place," Barry said.

"Yes." Agreed John.

"I can not believe we're arresting J'onn's relative."

"We already made it clear that she is not related to J'onn, Barry," Kal said.

The Rangers began to breathe a green smoke. A green smoke that was fainting. They tried to fight, but fell to the ground. It was not known what they breathed, but now they were in trouble. Ivy emerged from the shadows and stood in front of the three unconscious Rangers.

"Stand up," said Ivy. The three Rangers quickly got up. "Now that they have found my lair, they have earned the right to be my servants."

"Thank you, Goddess Ivy." The Three Rangers said.

"Excellent. Now, let the plant grow. Protect her at all costs, "said Ivy.

XXX

There was an Ace chemical earthquake, since Ivy had hidden in the sublevels while controlling scientists with her love potions, to bring her chemical samples to improve her plants. Now a large plant was walking straight into the city, having destroyed half of the Ace Chemicals building. The plants would soon reign in Zone C.

XXX

Shayera and Diana answered the call of their Morphos.

"Yes?" The two asked.

"Shayera, Diana, go back to base. We are being invaded." J'onn said.

"By whom?" They asked.

"Plant Men." He replied.

* * *

 **NEXT: A SINISTER PLANT, PART 2.**


	19. A sinister plant, part 2

**A SINISTER PLANT, PART 2.**

Diana and Shayera returned to the base ten minutes after J'onn's emergency call. They entered the hangar, and headed towards the base. When entering there was no one. They had to go to the center of the base where they saw what John had said: all the soldiers at the base were fighting against Poison Ivy's plant men. Diana and Shayera took out their Morphos.

"Ready?" Diana asked.

"Ready!" Shayera replied.

"Justic League, activate!" The two shouted in unison.

As Power Rangers, Diana and Shayera jumped into action. Diana pummeled the ground men who were close to hurting someone on the staff. Shayera knocked down the planting men with revolving kicks, and sometimes threw them into the void. They were plant men, so she did not have to worry about killing them.

"Rangers, to J'onn's lab. Now, "the commander said over the speakers.

"Come on," Diana said before running to the upper floors. Shayera followed her.

Along the way, Diana and Shayera had to face a few plant men, which were not a big challenge for the two Rangers. They arrived at the laboratory, where they saw J'onn shooting several men plant. Diana and Shayera came to J'onn, and beat the men plant. Diana took a flying kick, while Shayera used her gun against the others. Another plant man arrived, but Diana was quick and kicked him in the chest.

"Thank you for coming so soon." J'onn told them. "I was trying to contain the men plant for a long time. I think I should take a weapon from the armory. "

"It seems that the security of the base is not as efficient as they thought," said Shayera.

"They did not come through the door if that's what you think happened, Shayera," J'onn said. "We were monitoring his mission until we received the alert. They must have come from inside the base. But now I will find out how." Diana thinks suddenly.

"The commander!" Diana shouts before running to the conference room.

"I'll go after her, J'onn." Said Shayera.

"Yes! Run! "J'onn said. Shayera leaves.

Diana arrives at the door of the conference room, where she sees many men plant banging on the door. Diana runs to the men plant and gives a strong kick in the back to two of them. Diana drew her sword with her Morpho and hit four men plant in the stomach. Diana manages to hit the others with her sword on her head. Diana turns to the door and is about to touch it for the commander to open, but the door opens and reveals Major Wayne sitting in his wheelchair with a gun in his hand and several bodies of men plant on the ground.

Major Wayne gestures for her to come, so Diana walks towards the commander quietly, but Major Wayne points his gun at her, Diana is surprised, Bruce fires his gun, the laser passes near Diana's head, Diana turns and sees a man plant falls to the ground; You can see that Major Wayne shot the plant man in the head.

"You missed one, Princess." Major Wayne said.

"I'm fine, thanks." Diana said lowering the gun and feeling the relief in her voice.

"Sorry, commander." Said Shayera entering the conference room, as she had kicked another plant man before entering. "I was going to get there fast but more men came out plant."

"Okay, cadet Hol." Major Wayne said. "Thank you for responding to John's distress call."

"It seems that the commander does know how to defend himself." Diana said very funny.

"All commanders must know how to defend themselves," Commander Wayne replies.

"I'm glad, sir," said Shayera.

"However, we lost contact with the cadets El, Stewart and Allen." Major Wayne said.

"Are they okay?" The two asked.

"I do not know," he replied. "But I hope so. We go to the laboratory. They have to stop Ivy, Rangers." The commander started driving his wheelchair out of the conference room.

"Do you need help, commander?" Diana asked again, very amused.

"Come on. I can reach them." Said the commander as he continued to drive the chair. Diana and Shayera had to walk in front of him, since it would be very boring to walk in front of him. They took longer than expected to arrive with J'onn, but they arrived. "J'onn, what did you find out?"

"Hi, commander." J'onn answered looking up from his microscope. "I have detected that there is a large plant that is destroying buildings in the center of the city, and the worst thing is that the male Rangers are protecting the plant."

"But first tell me how the planting men could get into the base," the commander ordered. "No criminal or Ivy plant manages to pass the shields."

"This is curious. According to this, the Ivy plant men can grow with any amount of land, but here there is no amount of land except in the training camps, but they did not emerge from there. I do not know what other amount of earth there is in the base. "J'onn concluded.

"My plant." Diana said.

"What?" The commander asked.

"My plant." Diana turned to the commander, who was behind him. Diana shot up on the commander. Major Wayne turned around and saw another man plant on the ground. "You also missed one, sir. But the point is that my plant is the only amount of land possible. So I better go for it. "

"I'm going with you," Shayera said following her.

When they reached Diana's room, the two Rangers found a corridor crowded with plant men. Diana drew her sword again, but this time so did Shayera. The plant men did not give much challenge, which facilitated access to Diana's room, and found the plant, from which a man plant was emerging.

Diana brandished her sword on the pot, destroying it. Shayera bent down and began to pick up the roots of the plant. Diana noticed and spoke.

"What do you do?"

"J'onn needs them to destroy the plant." Shayera gathered all the roots and got up. "We have to run to save Kal, John and Barry."

The Rangers went to J'onn's lab, where Major Wayne continued to see the destruction caused by the Ivy plant on the monitor. But what was worse was that more plants were growing.

"J'onn, here are the roots that can help you create the formula to kill the plant." Said Shayera running and handing the roots of the plant pot to J'onn.

"Let's see, Shayera." J'onn said. "Effectively. In a short time I will be able to manufacture the formula to neutralize the plant. But we must prevent the plants from moving forward. I have something for that. "J'onn pressed a button on the desk and opened the other door from which J'onn's new inventions were coming. This new invention was similar to an ATV, but it was bigger, like a bulldozer. "I call this the mower, Rangers."

"Prince, go help the Rangers with the mower, while Hol stays until J'onn synthesizes the plant's neutralizer," Commander Wayne ordered.

"With all due respect, no commander," Diana said. "My plant caused this, and now I must destroy the plant. Also, Shayera needs more action. "He concluded.

"All right. Cadet Hol, go, "commanded the commander.

"Yes, sir." Shayera said smiling before leaving with the mower.

XXX

The Rangers were still protecting the plant, while Ivy was on top of the plant. It was Ivy's personal throne.

Ivy heard something behind the plant, so she turned around and saw the pink Ranger on the mower, cutting off all the plants that were growing very fast. Shayera loved this. It was her first mission alone with no one else to accompany her, a test of value.

"They are the ugliest plants I've seen in life, Ivy." Shayera shouted. "They deserve to be cut."

"You call them ugly," Ivy said. "But they are my little angels. Rangers. "

"Yes, goddess?!" the three Rangers asked.

"Remove her." Ivy ordered.

The Rangers ran towards Shayera. When Barry threw his first blow, Shayera intercepted it and got off the mower. She knew that they must be controlled by Ivy, or something, so she had to be careful not to hurt them. Kal threw a punch, which Shayera dodged. John threw a mallet he had created and was about to hit Shayera, but she also dodged his blow. Barry kicked Shayera in the back.

Diana, came early, since Ivy is spreading the plants all over the city, Shayera thought.

She could handle it on her own, if it was not because her friends were fighting against her. Shayera used her sword, and began to throw punches at her companions, but not to hurt them, but to entertain them. Kal caught her sword, and threw it away, John took the opportunity to punch her in the chest.

Shayera fell, but got up, and ran back to the mower. She used her morpho and drew another sword, but she threw it towards them. Fortunately she hit the mark, stopping her friends. Shayera tore the mower off and started cutting the other plants that were being watered by Ivy and her plants.

Barry ran and jumped, knocking down Shayera and knocking them down. Barry was on top of her, but Shayera was very rough, so she managed to change position and get on top of Barry. Kal and John ran towards her, and were close to hitting her near the helmet, but Diana swung her sword at Kal and John.

Diana already had the pump with the neutralizer of the plant. Diana ran to Shayera, picked her up, and hit Barry in the helmet. Barry got up and threw a punch at Diana, who she dodged, and responded by nudging him.

"We have to knock them out or take away their powers," Diana told Shayera. "J'onn told me it's the only way to free them from Ivy's control."

"I think I already know what to do," said Shayera. "Take them to a wall, I go for the mower."

"No. That's not good, "Diana protested.

"Trust me, Diana. I know what to do, "Shayera begged. Diana looked at the fellow Rangers.

"You can not beat me, men." Diana said to the Rangers. Shayera ran through the mower.

Diana began to fight against them, Kal managed to hit her twice in the shoulder, but Diana thumped him hard in the stomach, then gave another tada tada rotating and threw it. Kal was the red Ranger, but he was not very skilled when it came to combat, so Diana easily defeated Kal, and the first time was because he did not know his simple fighting style.

Barry attacked running but Diana took a big leap, and pounced on Barry, knocking him to the ground. John attacked with his mace created by his mind, but Diana dodged it. He managed to grab the chain the mace, pulled John and threw him near the wall. Diana hit Kal and Barry again, sending them to the wall.

Shayera ran at full speed toward the Rangers with the mower. Diana took a big leap to avoid it, and Shayera rammed the mower against the three male Rangers. The three male Rangers fell seated on the ground, and their suits were gone, leaving the male Rangers out of Ivy's control.

"What happened?" Kal asked.

"Nothing." Diana answered. "You were only under Ivy's control and we had to crash the mower to free them from control."

"And you're welcome." Shayera said helping Barry to get up. "But now we must beat Ivy."

"Come on, guys," Kal said as Diana helped him up. Shayera helped John get up.

"Ready?" Kal asked the male Rangers.

"Ready!" John and Barry replied.

"Justice League, activate." They said.

"Very well, someone has to drive the mower, but I must exploit the neutralizing agent with the plant." Diana said.

"Well, then, John and Shayera, drive the mower. Barry and Diana, follow me. "

Ivy continued planting plants while her giant plant went through the streets. However, the same sound of the mower returned to sound. Ivy turned around and saw the mower again. Shayera pulled a weapon from her Morpho and fired at the plant. Ivy knew that her plant was immune, so she remained undeterred. Shayera continued firing at the plant. The mower went at medium speed to prevent her from noticing.

Ivy continued with the walk of the plant, but saw the yellow, green and blue Rangers ahead. Kal fired at her with her heat vision. Ivy covered the blow with the jaw of the plant, but suffered a little damage. Ivy ran to the Rangers who ran the mower and the plant grabbed it with its tentacles, but could not see how Barry ran to Ivy and knocked her down. Kal fired at the plant, causing it to release the mower.

Once the plant released the mower, Diana jumped on Kal's shoulder jumped down a stem of the plant, took out the grenade, activated it and threw it into the mouth of the flat giant. The plant began to writhe from side to side until it began to wilt, and then fell to the ground. The plant disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"They'll pay for this," Ivy said, running toward the Rangers. Shayera and Diana ran towards Ivy.

"No. You'll pay for destroying a lot of the city and controlling our comrades, "Diana said, punching Ivy.

Ivy blocked them and attacked Diana, using tentacles from her arms and threw her. Her companions caught her. Shayera used her gun against Ivy, wounding her green tentacles that were stems of plants. Ivy managed to put a tentacle on the ground, and attacked Shayera with the tentacle coming off the ground. Barry ran, but a tentacle grabbed him and threw him into trash cans. John created tentacles, but did not know that Ivy put the tentacle back on the ground, and hit him. Kal used his laser vision, injuring the tentacles, which Shayera took advantage of to electrocute Ivy. Diana hit her in the downward direction toward Ivy, causing Ivy to hit her head on the floor. It was the moment.

"Super cannon!" The Rangers said. "Ready, Aim, fire!"

The fireball shot out at Ivy, causing her to bolt into the building. The Rangers ran towards Ivy. Shayera took out the handcuffs and put them on Ivy.

"On behalf of the Justice League, you are arrested." Shayera said.

XXX

"Good job, Rangers," Major Wayne said to his Rangers as he stood up. "Diana, your bold move on Ivy's plant and your teammates were extraordinary, as was Kal's plan to trick Ivy. Shayera, you were a great fighter against Ivy and your teammates, what very few have. Now Ivy is locked in a maximum security cell, and that's why it will not bother Zone C. They can retreat, Rangers, except you cadet Prince. "

"Good luck," Kal said in Diana's ear. The Rangers left. J'onn was in his lab, so they were both alone.

"Diana, your plant was the cause of all the thorough cleaning that everyone is doing at the base," the commander told him.

"Mr. Wayne, I did not believe that my plant was owned by Poison Ivy. I thought it was free, besides you did not put a restriction on the plants, "Diana said.

"I never said I would not punish you this time, Prince," said the commander.

"Oh?"

"I'm just giving you this plant, so you can put it in your bedroom." Major Wayne took a plant near the monitor, and walked slowly toward Diana. "I asked J'onn to scan it to make sure there were no traces of Ivy in it, so this must be what you wanted to buy."

"Thank you, commander." Diana said, she was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but he stopped her.

"It was nothing. Sometimes, a commander has to help his cadets, but this is also to prevent any of his purchases from destroying the base. So consider this as a warning. If you, or one of your companions cause great destruction by another device that they buy, they will be punished."

"But thanks, commander." Diana said.

"Withdraw cadet."

Diana went to her room, and placed the plant in the same position where the other had been that had turned out to be a tunnel for Ivy's henchmen.

"That's another good plant, Di." Said Shayera.

"You must touch before entering Shayera," Diana told him.

"Who gave it to you?" He asked.

"J'onn." she answered after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Go. I'm sure you liked him, that's why he gave you the plant. "

"Yes. At least I already have what I wanted, "Diana said. "But now, all of our purchases will be reviewed as of now."

"Yes, but I do not care. This is better than something else. "She did not say anything for a few minutes. "But, you were great."

"No." Diana paused. "We were great."

"That's right, Di." Said Shayera. They collided hands.

"Feminine power!" The two said.

 **NEXT: A MAD HAT, PART 1.**


	20. A Mad Hat, Part 1

**A MAD HAT, PART 1.**

Barry and John played football in the entertainment room. Barry was very quick, so it was very difficult to score a goal, but John created with his mind additional hands to be able to match the situation. They were tied 9 to 9, but Barry gave a quick shot that made him score in the goal, causing Barry to celebrate his victory with a hip hop dance. John tripped him by using a boot he created with his mind.

In the armchair, Shayera and Diana were still talking about that they must have a mission without the men so they would not get in their way. Once the friendship of Shayera and Diana had strengthened, Diana had begun to be more cheerful and playful with everyone, including John, who was beginning to accept Diana's confident and cheerful behavior, barely; but he spent more time with Kal, since their relationship had become the friendship they both wanted.

Kal had looked for a best friend, since he knew that Barry and Shayera were more friends than him, and John was technically his friend, but not so deeply. And Diana also found a friend who at least was not annoying as Barry or very rigid and strict as John. Although Diana still had her mind set on someone else, but did not know what to do to get it.

Kal entered the entertainment room, wearing a brown dress pants and a red polo shirt with black shoes. He wore it in front of his companions, to which Diana said:

"I did not think it was casual Friday, Kal." The funny thing is that it was Thursday.

"Very funny, Di." John said. "In fact, the special day has come when I do what I love the most."

"Give up the league to become a farmer?" Barry asked. Kal frowned.

"What Barry meant, is ..." Shayera said touching the shoulder of her best friend and Diana's.

"Happy birthday, Kal." The three said in unison.

"Happy birthday, Kal." John said.

"How did John and Diana know?" Kal asked.

"Shayera told us that because she thought it would help maintain a good atmosphere, Kal," Diana said.

"But why are you dressing like a country club rich?" Barry asked. Shayera hit him on the shoulder.

"Because I'm finally going to ask Lois for an appointment today." Kal replied, emphasizing "today."

"I'm surprised you have not done it sooner, Kal." Diana said. "I thought that after you saved her, you would have invited her."

"We agreed to meet again, but Wayne keeps us busy all the time. So what better to use this day to my advantage," Kal said.

"You'll have to do more than just ask for an appointment on your birthday," John said.

"Thanks, but I know what I'm doing, John." Kal said, still very cheerful. The alarm sounded. No one spoke over the loudspeakers, so the Rangers went to the conference room, finding Commander Wayne, who was already fully recovered, in all his glory.

"Rangers, emergency. There have been five attacks on different buildings, stop the five, separately. The coordinates are in their vehicles. Good luck. "The commander finished.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" Replied the four.

"Justice League, activate!" The four said in unison. "Justice League."

XXX

Kal chased the criminal who threw different grenades into the store. He had a crazy look on his face, although he was small but thin and with short brown hair. He was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He did not stop throwing everything he had.

Kal arrived on his motorcycle, parked it and got off. He used his Morpho to order his gun and pointed it at the criminal.

"Justice League, stop or I'll open fire," Kal cautioned.

The criminal only threw grenades at him while shouting, and by the tone of his scream you could tell he was afraid. Kal dodged the grenades and fired at the criminal, knocking him down and creating a small mark on his chest. Kal approached him and put the handcuffs on the criminal.

"On behalf of the Justice League, you are arrested." Kal said.

"Why?" The criminal asked. "What did I do?"

"You threw grenades at the buildings," Kal said.

"When did I do that?"I ask.

"Right now."

"Sorry but I do not remember doing that. I just remember that I wanted a hat and I saw one and from there I do not remember anything after that."

Kal took the criminal after calling J'onn telling him the situation. J'onn only said that the commander would investigate.

The other four did not have much trouble in stopping the other criminals, although Diana and Shayera took longer to arrive because they used the cars for two people, separately.

Barry stopped the criminal easily because he ran towards the criminal omitting the interrogation and stunning him instantly with his swift blow, then approaching the criminal and handcuffing him. As always, warning him that he can not be faster than him, because he is the fastest man in the city.

John stopped the criminal with a bit of difficulty after parking the motorcycle and evading some grenades. Because he created a shield with his mind, John was able to deflect the grenades and weapons used by the criminal who was attacking him. He was very direct when he arrested him using the arrest wives.

Shayera had the hardest job, since the criminal she was facing was more accurate and tough, and he was taller than her. Shayera managed to get close enough to take out her pistol and shoot the ground, causing the criminal to recoil, before she shot him in the hand, removing his weapons. Shayera ran to him and knocked him down to handcuff him.

Diana had a few difficulties, since she simply ran towards the criminal, and he threw a few grenades that managed to stop her. Diana recovered and tried to attack him again, but the criminal managed to stop her with several shots. Diana asked for a sword with her Morpho and threw it to the criminal who did not see her coming. Diana approached and with good fighting movements that Diana had learned, she managed to knock him out. She placed the handcuffs and took the criminal to the base.

The funny thing is that three of the four criminals said the same thing: they did not remember committing crimes.

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne, J'onn, and the Rangers saw the images of the interrogations that Major Wayne made to the prisoners. Everyone was surprised and frightened at how Major Wayne was more intimidating with criminals than they had thought, but Diana found this more interesting in Major Wayne.

"Rangers, after seeing the interrogations, all the stories of the criminals are the same, they went to the hat shop and saw an image, and then they do not remember anything. Throughout the city, there is only one person who owns, creates and sells hats, and that is Jervis Tetch. "Said the commander. "Jervis Tetch, a shy man who makes strange hats, which many usually buy for Halloween."

"Your mission is to monitor the store and to notify if any criminal activity occurs again and if the story told by all the criminals was true. Kal, choose a partner to watch the store with you. "

"But commander, it's my birthday, I should assign someone else," Kal said.

"Cadet El, you are a Power Ranger, and your personal affairs do not matter when there is something happening in the city or in the world. If you evade responsibilities, I expel you from the league, so choose your partner. "Said the commander approaching Kal, startling him.

"Diana." Kal said scared. "I choose Diana."

"Well done," said the commander. "The place they will watch will be a set of apartments in front of the store. Now everything is ready. Good luck, cadets El and Prince. "

XXX

"Great." Kal said as he put the camera on the window. "My perfect day to go on a date with Lois Lane, and I end up guarding a hat store." He complained.

"I do not understand how you chose me, Kal." Diana added. "You know I do not like the task of watching."

"Sorry, but at least you would not make a ruthless joke like Barry or Shay," Kal said.

"It's okay, Kal. It might be good for us, but it would do me good if you did me a favor at another time." Diana said. Yes, she liked spending time with Kal, but she did not like to watch.

"No problem, Diana. Thank you for this."

XXX

Major Wayne kept watching Kal and Diana, who tried to entertain themselves in some way to avoid getting bored. He literally did not miss anything, so he could tell that Diana was beginning to spread her happy and simple personality to the other inhabitants of the base. He could not help but think that his interactions with her were influencing Diana's personality, just as her fellow Rangers began to show her personality.

His most trusted scientist, J'onn, entered the conference room. As always, he had his reporting table at hand.

"J'onnz." The commander said.

"Commander, I have new information." J'onn said taking control of the screen showing the five criminals. "I've been monitoring the brain activity of the criminals, and now they're nervous if they're not going to be able to get out of prison."

"Obviously, this has to do with the weapons technology that they were using. Right? "He said getting up.

"Affirmative, commander. The grenades did not destroy anyone, like the devices. The grenades fired a blinding light that fainted the victims. "

"Which is strange because we do not use concussion grenades."

"We should release them now commander."

"No. If they have been mentally controlled, it is better to keep them safe or they could be used again. "

"Understood commander." J'onn turned off his board and the screen returned to the view of the street. "I think should give you the chance for Kal to have a birthday party, commander."

"You know that being a Power Ranger requires setting aside the personal, J'onn."

"If he wants his Rangers to feel good, he has to let them have a good time like what you did for Diana."

"I just helped her feel good with objects that did not interfere with the mission."

"But he helped her."

"If the mission ends well. First the mission, J'onn. In addition, he wants to be with the journalist, so it will not be a big problem. "

"Wait for it, commander." J'onn said before leaving.

The commander knew he would have to, but not directly as long as his Rangers did not leave the mission before. I knew that everyone was important, but none more important than another. I would just let him have his moment.

XXX

Time passed and the store showed no signs of activity. At that time, Kal and Diana tried to keep themselves entertained by talking about their future plans when the mission is over. Diana hoped to be able to go exploring again in the green areas of the city to continue doing something that raised the spirits of the people. Kal meanwhile, said he hoped Wayne would give him the day off so he could leave and go out with Lois. He wanted to celebrate his birthday with her. A plan was already beginning to form in Diana's mind.

"That's why the commander is very bad with everyone. I believe he does not feel anything for anyone. He is so insensitive." Kal said.

"You must not be so mean to him, Kal. You should give the commander a chance. As you can see, he does not give us very difficult tasks for everyone, he has given us simple tests. Besides, he did not expel you when you intrigued Cheetah to the base. "

"Yes, but he is not kind and does not care about us. He literally gave us a terrible first test when we were not even Power Rangers. "Kal concluded.

"That test was good for everyone, and thanks to that test he chose you as the Red Ranger." Diana finished.

Diana was beginning to take an interest in Major Wayne, and besides, he had taken a risk to save her and had given her a plant to replace the one they had destroyed to prevent the men from planting the base. So she was not going to accept that Kal would insult him, as with any partner she had a good impression of, which was the majority.

This conversation made the time begin to become unbearable, Diana got up and walked towards the door. Once she was at the door, Kal stopped.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing? "Kal asked as he grabbed her forearm.

"Nothing happens," Diana answered. "It's better if I go to the store and see if there is anything suspicious. It's better than sitting still doing nothing. "

"Diana, you can not ..."

"And if I resolve it on my own, then you'll be able to invite Lois to dinner today," Diana said, emphasizing today.

"Okay, go. But stay alert, Say. "Kal said smiling. Obviously Diana noticed her nickname, but she knew it was what Barry and Shay called it when she started seeing them longer.

"Always." Diana said. Diana left the building and walked to the front. Kal watched her and was attentive first. He wanted his friend to arrest the guy quickly and be able to go with Lois.

XXX

Diana entered the store, and the salesman Jervis Tetch appeared, whose appearance made Diana distrust a little.

"Good evening, miss." Jervis said. "The hatter at your service."

"Diana Prince," Diana said, waving.

"Do you want a hat?"

"Yes, please," Diana said. "If it's not too much to ask." Jervis left and left Diana alone. Diana began to check all the hats on each shelf, which can be said to be very elegant.

"Excuse me, miss, look at this hat," said Jervis. "I bet you will love it." Diana turned around and saw a green hat with metallic touches and bright colors in places and covered in other places by psychedelic design fabrics.

"It's amazing," Diana said. A green light illuminated it and Diana found it in a green and chaotic forest. There were even thunder in the sky.

However, her body was still in front of Jervis, who spoke.

"Who are you and why are you here, miss?" Jervis asked.

"I am the Blue Ranger of the Justice League, and we are investigating different attacks that we believe have been provoked by you." Diana replied. She was completely weak in her mind, and her mind was in another wasteland at this time.

"Well, let's wait for the Rangers to come for you, Diana." Jervis laughed a little.

XXX

For a while, Kal did nothing. But after an hour, Kal decided to call his fellow Rangers to help her, because, if Diana took a half hour, then it was not an alarm, but an hour.

His fellow Rangers arrived at the guard post, Kal explained the situation to them, so they all took out their Morphos pistols and made their way to Tetch's tent. They all entered after Kal opened the door and saw Diana dancing with a crazy hat with strange ornaments but with some metallic touches, strange fabrics, strange stamps. Diana was even singing to the hat. All the Rangers lowered their weapons.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Shayera asked.

"Of course it's fine," said the salesman, Jervis Tetch, a short man with disastrous hair and a long pointed nose. "She's in awe of the hat." Jervis went to Diana and took his hat off. "Look why." Tetch showed them the hat, the Rangers did not see anything suspicious, but then a green light illuminated the entire room.

XXX

Everyone woke up and was in a disastrous and a little malign landscape.

"Everyone is fine. Right? "Kal asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Kal." Diana said approaching him and his companions. "It took a lot."

"Where are we?" Barry asked. "It looks like the Friday the 13th stage." A playful and malignant laugh rang out across the landscape.

"Welcome to the wonderland, Power Rangers." Laughter rang through the forest again.

* * *

 **NEXT: A MAD HAT, PART 2.**


	21. A Mad Hat, Part 2

**A MAD HAT, PART 2.**

* * *

The Rangers did not know what to do. The laughter and the voice of Jervis Tetch continued to sound throughout the landscape. This was different from what they had faced. Kal tried to see if he could find a door that would lead somewhere outside the so-called "Wonderland" country. John used the binoculars he created with his mind while his other fellow Rangers tried to see past the green fog.

"I can not believe we're literally in a hallucination or virtual game," John said.

"You're telling me!" Said Kal. "Today is my birthday, I wanted to invite you to go out to Lois Lane and now I'm in this horrible place."

"We all are, Kal, and I know it's your birthday you should stop repeating it," said Shayera.

Kal was about to react when he realized, in fact, he was being ridiculous. The priority was to leave Wonderland and defeat Jervis, then his birthday with Lois.

"It's true," said Kal. "Sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Kally." Barry said. "You see? Now our names rhyme. Barry and Kally." Diana approached him.

"This is not the time for jokes, Barry," Diana told him. "We have to stop Jervis. In fact, I can not help but feel guilty for getting into this. "

"Partly it's my fault, Diana," Kal interjected. "I let you go alone to be able to go with Lois and we ended up here. I hate the fog. John, create a fan so it'll move the fog away."

John created a fan that managed to disperse the mist from the road, and they began to see a cobblestone path. Kal gave the order to advance, obviously the others followed him.

"Oh come on, Rangers," Jervis said. "This is Wonderland, and things around here are not what they seem." Jervis gave another mocking and crazy laugh. "They can not get out of here alive. They are in my territory. "

"You will not deceive us again, Tetch!" Diana shouted at the green sky with lightning flashing at every moment.

"Naive, Ranger. You fell so easy, and you will do it again with my letter guards. "Odd creatures appeared from the ground, looking like cards but with armor and carrying spears in their arms in the form of hearts.

"It's time to fight." Kal said. "To the load."

The Rangers jumped into action. At least Jervis had not eliminated thier powers when he introduced them to Wonderland. The guards were strong, but the Rangers, even without their suits, managed to eliminate the card guards. Kal did not use his laser vision this time, since he reserved it for Jervis, plus it had worked before with all the enemies that had faced previously.

"They were just an appetizer. There are many more before tea. "Jervis said.

"Let's continue," Kal ordered.

They continued walking along the paved road until it began to turn red and white. The rangers continued without questioning the way. They knew they had to leave, and since there was no way out nowhere, following Jervis was the safest thing they could do. They arrived at the mysterious castle adorned with hearts at each end of each tower and a huge heart at the entrance door. The heart door opened and a long bridge fell. The Rangers crossed the bridge and entered the castle, feeling a bit of disgust when they saw human heads on the sides of the bridge; Although they were not real, it was an ugly image.

They arrived at a mysterious red and white board. John recognized it immediately: chessboard. The board was blank, before red towers and horses appeared but in a lower right corner and in a higher right corner appeared golden stars, just as in a box on the upper right and lower left appeared other stars.

"Rangers, you are less intelligent than me," Jervis said. "This is the proof of that. Rangers, choose two teammates to be placed in the corner boxes, and have them reach respective boxes on the other side of the board. But, the towers will block their way and the horses will eliminate them ... permanently. "Jervis released another maniacal laugh. "Neglect, you move first. In addition, the horses move one square at a time, and the towers stay still. And, you only have seventeen movements. "

The Rangers looked at each other. It was a difficult decision. Kal spoke.

"Diana and John."

The two Rangers protested, but Kal decided to do something different again.

"Please, do it." Kal pleaded. "I do not do it because I do not care, but because I have continued to be a bad leader, and now I have to do it well."

The Rangers looked at each other for a moment.

"Trust me." He implored Kal.

"It's fine." They said. The Rangers were put in the corresponding boxes. Kal gave the orders: one step forward, another step forward, if they moved once more to the front, the horse would eliminate John. One box to the left, back to the right, two steps to the front. Now, if he took another step forward, the last horse would eliminate Diana. Another step to the right, step to the right, steps forward, and arrived at the indicated boxes.

"That was cheating. They will not be lucky next time, "said Jervis. The board disappeared and the figurines and a golden door opened.

"Oh. Thanks for trusting me. It was very difficult, "said Kal breathing hastily. The Rangers approached him and put their hands on his shoulders.

"You did it right, Kal." John told him. "Although I had a lot of dissonance from you at the beginning."

"Yes, you did." Diana told him.

"You're the best Kal." Barry said.

"Well, it's better that we continue," said Shayera.

"That's true," said Kal.

They walked through the golden gate and continued until they reached another bridge. Only this time, white guards arrived each with spears. The Rangers fought again. This time, the guards were stronger, so they each ordered their usual weapons using their Morphos. This was much more difficult, but they managed to survive. The guards lay on the ground, destroyed. The Rangers came together again, but this time, rabbits appeared ... they were very ugly and carried machine guns in each hand. This time they were too much to just peel with.

"It's time," said Kal. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Replied the four Rangers.

"Justice League, activate!" The five said in unison.

With their suits, the rabbits began attacking each Ranger. The good thing is that they had their weapons. The male Rangers managed to knock down several rabbit men, but they were little compared to the lethal duo that were Diana and Shayera. The female Rangers had more combat ability than the men, but the men had more power, but they had difficulty in the way of using it. Its biggest limitation.

The rabbit men disappeared, but three more appeared, but they began to move their arms like robots while singing a little out of tune:

"You are invited to ..." Said a rabbit man.

"Guests to ..." Said another.

"Guests to ..." said the last one.

"You are invited to a super party." The three sang in unison.

"Let's all fly ..."

"To fly…"

"To fly…"

"We're all going to fly with the hatter."

"I hope you can come ..."

"And come ..."

"And come ..."

"I hope you can come and have a good time." With those last words, Onejo men disappeared.

"Well, Rangers, they've already ruined this a lot, so just follow the path to the tea table and let's see if they're lucky."

A gray, dry dirt road appeared before them. The Rangers followed the path, and found a giant rectangular table, with many rabbits, and to the end of the table, in the host's position, lay Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, in all its splendor.

"Wow, the nutty knights on the rectangular table." Barry said. Shayera and Diana laughed a little with their reference to King Arthur.

"Come on, comrades." Diana said, running towards the rabbit men.

"Hey, I had to say it," Kal said. "To the load."

The Rangers followed Diana. And it was very easy to beat all the rabbit men, who had risen from the table to fight with them.

"Rangers, they should come more often. I'm having a lot of fun, "Jervis said, releasing another maniacal laugh. The rabbit men had been defeated, and the Rangers approach Jervis.

"It's time for you to give up, Jervis. We do not want to hurt you, "Kal said.

Jervis got up and hit the ground. The ground crumbled, the Rangers fell and landed on a clock. Many rabbit men appeared. The Rangers began to beat every rabbit man that appeared. However, they did not stop coming. Diana had an idea.

"Kal, hit the ground," he said.

"Do not you think that's bad?" Kal asked. "We could fall into an infinite void."

"Yes, but we would fall with him," Diana said.

"Let's use the supercannon." Kal ordered.

"Super cannon." They all said in unison. The Rangers aimed at the ground and fired.

The ground trembled. The rabbit men disappeared and everything collapsed. The Rangers woke up and saw a Jervis tetch crying uncontrollably.

"They ruined everything." Jervis said between his whimpers. "They ruined my great party."

Diana came up behind him, and put the handcuffs on Jervis.

"On behalf of the Justice League, you are arrested, Jervis." Diana said.

"The guests are gone," Jervis said as he continued to cry.

The Rangers went out escorting Jervis out of his tent and saw that it was already night.

"I lost my appointment, thanks to Jervis," Kal said.

"Do not feel bad, Kal." Diana said. "You did the right thing and you were a good leader. I'm sure Major Wayne will give you another chance. "

"I doubt it," Barry said. "But I did it right." Shayera punched Barry on the shoulder, silencing him.

XXX

The next day…

In a nice park in Gotham City, Diana and Kal walked very cordially. It was a nice day, and surprisingly Major Wayne had given the Rangers the day off, including J'onn, but he told them he would call them if there were problems.

"It's good that Major Wayne gave us the day," Kal said.

"I told you it was not so bad," Diana said.

"Yes, but now you are the bad one. Why did you not let me go for Lois? "He asked.

"Because she's here." Diana said pointing to a kiosk with red balloons. His other three fellow Rangers, came out of surprise, as did Lois and J'onn. "Surprise Kal."

"I can not believe it." Kal was flabbergasted but happy. "How did you bring her?" He asked very interested.

"I went to the Gotham City Journal and told her about your party. You're welcome, but now you owe me the favor and I want you to do it after your party. "Diana said with a mischievous smile.

"What would that be?" He asked.

Diana whispered in his ear. Kal started debating with Diana when he heard the favor she wanted him to do. But Diana later told him it was her favor. Kal just nodded and left to greet his fellow Rangers and Lois. Diana approached John, who oddly was still in his League uniform, although everyone else wore casual clothes.

"Is that your party attire, John?" Diana asked.

"It is what is always used, novice. Even here, "John said with a frown. J'onn approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, man." J'onn said. "It's Kal's party." In response, John unbuttoned a button on his jacket.

Time passed and the party almost ended. They had already started the cake, and Barry had given him a stuffed rabbit as a gift to Kal, who quickly destroyed it with his calorific vision. Now, Kal and Lois continued talking, while Diana watched anxiously because Kal would comply with the favor she asked. Shayera approached Diana.

"I knew it. Now you are in love with Kal. "Said Shayera.

"What makes you think that?" Diana asked, very astonished at her abusive statement.

"Please friend. You've spent a lot of time with him and organized this party for him. And now you're jealous that he's chasing the reporter. "Shayera said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Shay." Diana said with the same smile. "But Kal deserved a party, and I only consider him as a dear friend, just that."

"Just repeat it until you admit it, Di." Shayera left.

At the end of the party, Kal and Lois said goodbye very affectionately with a kiss on the cheek. The thoughts that Lois had about Kal had changed, she was even beginning to see him attractive. But Kal was trying to gain courage to fulfill the favor that Diana had asked her to do.

XXX

Sitting, as always in the conference room, Major Wayne remained watching the city through the monitor. The door opened. The commander thought it would be J'onn or Diana. He turned and saw Kal holding a plate with a strawberry muffin.

"Commander," said Kal.

"Kal." Wayne answered. Kal stuttered a little.

"I came to give you this cake. I think it would suit him. Besides, you were the one who gave me the day off, and I had my party because you allowed it. Thanks. "Kal said still very nervous.

"You're welcome, Kal." Major Wayne replied. Even he thought he needed to say something. "You needed it, Kal. Besides that you are a good leader. If you want, you can retire, cadet. "

"Thank you, commander." Kal left the conference room and saw Diana leaning against the wall smiling. "I will not do that again, Di." Kal said walking away from her.

"It was not so bad, Kal." Diana said smiling and going to her room. I had to rest after a good party. Although I expected the commander to have received the message.

Major Wayne felt a little amused that Diana forced Kal to deal with him. He knew that she had done it to return the favors he had done for her, it was not very difficult to guess. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the mission report.

The team showed no improvement, and that bothered him completely. Major Wayne even began to consider changing the Rangers, but quickly dismissed the idea. I knew that this Power Rangers team was the only opportunity to help Zone C, and probably there would be no more recruits in the other bases or zones of the world, since nobody wanted to live or work in zone C.

This was difficult. Obviously, he knew that this team of Rangers was special, but they needed something more, but he did not know what was missing. Major Wayne had to do something soon, but he did not know what. He had to solve it soon, otherwise, the equipment would crack.

* * *

 **Sorry, for not update my fics, but my keyboard got broken, but I'm back.**

 **NEXT: DARK, PART 1.**


	22. Dark, Part 1

**DARK, PART 1.**

* * *

Major Wayne was still fighting a monster, or probably a very well-armed alien. The commander had a titanium ring, as did all his soldiers and Rangers on the battlefield. What weighed on him most was that the entire Zone C was no longer a city, but a battlefield. No building was intact. This invasion had reduced them from the Justice League, to dust, literally. There was dust because many aliens had eliminated many soldiers by shooting them with a laser that literally made them dust.

Major Wayne was defeated by this deadly alien, now it was a matter of seconds before his life was over. When the alien raised his sword, Major Wayne saw the bodies of his soldiers, of his star scientist J'onn, and to his greatest horror, his own Power Rangers. His Rangers had died. The Power Rangers he had and Zone C was destroyed, had failed. This was his end.

The alien brandished his sword and finished with...

XXX

Major Wayne shouted and rose op, exhausted and frightened. He calmed down when he saw that he was in his bed, in his private room and with extreme security from the base of the Justice League of Zone C. He realized that that horrible and devastating scenario had been only a dream. Just a dream. But something had to be done. After the mission with Jervis Tetch, he began to fear that the team would break. He had been thinking about what to do for a few days, but he had not obtained any results; or all ideas were lousy or their Rangers would resign.

However, tonight was different. He knew that his Rangers needed something else, and maybe this was the only viable option. Maybe they think he's a real fiend, but it may produce a good result.

"I will have to show true authority," Bruce said to himself. This was not going to be easy.

XXX

The Rangers were keeping an eye on the Zona C in the conference room. They had been in the conference room for an hour, and they were bored. This time, all the Rangers were watching the Zone, including Barry and Shayera. As always, Kal hated surveillance work. He already wanted to leave.

"Do not fall asleep, Kal. We can not have you sleepwalking as the red Ranger. "Diana said.

"That is not necessary, Diana." Kal replied. "Wayne will come soon and we'll leave there, and go back in action."

"Yeah, but you know you're very lazy with surveillance," John added.

"I'm stronger than you," Kal said.

"Yeah, that AND lazy." Barry added. The latter made everyone, including John, and even Kal, laugh. This stoked the spirit of the Rangers. Finally they had some fun here.

"Laughter is forbidden in the conference room," said a deep, masculine voice very aggressively.

The Rangers stopped laughing and turned their eyes to see the imposing Commander Wayne, who was wearing a frown, in a strangely threatening way.

"Sorry, commander." Kal said in defense of himself and his team.

"Feeling it is not enough. You are Power Rangers, and you behave like children! "Major Wayne shouted this last. "Retreat, cadets. I'll call you when stop behaving like children."

"Are you feeling alright...?" Kal asked.

"Do not question my decision, cadet. Retreat now." Said the commander. "Now." The Rangers left but stopped in a corridor a few meters from the conference room.

"Great, now one of us made him mad," Barry said.

"I can still hear you!" Major Wayne shouted. "Complaints are not allowed near the conference room!"

The Rangers went to the entertainment room, and fortunately there was no one else there. That place was their refuge, so they felt safe and secure. At least Major Wayne would not hear them there. Now, all the Rangers wanted to know what was happening to Major Wayne, what it was that had turned him from a rigid commander to an aggressive and nagging commander.

"Now," said Kal. "I do not know what we did to make the commander look like this."

"I agree." Diana said that for the first time since she had arrived at the League she was stunned by the behavior of her commander. "He should not talk to us like that."

"Well, he was right about not laughing in the conference room ..." John said until his four companions looked at him. "... but yes, we did not deserve that."

"You deserve it, cadets." Major Wayne said over the loudspeakers. "And complaints are not allowed," he finished.

"Something must be bothering him," Diana said.

"I hope it's that," Shayera interjected. "I do not believe I can remain peaceful without wanting to hit him."

In the conference room, Major Wayne had just finished his announcement to his Rangers about the forbidden complaints. J'onn, like the other Rangers, was stunned by the sudden change in the commander's behavior. He had to be careful.

"Do you feel good, commander?" J'onn asked.

"That is a very unnecessary question. Do not you think? "He replied looking at him fixedly. "I feel good."

"I do not think you feel good, Major." J'onn said. "It's been a long time since I saw you like this. Something bothers you, and I can deduce what it is. "

"I do not know what you're talking about, J'onn, but I'm just saying that I've been very soft on the cadets, but now they need discipline to be able to progress. Obviously, like the others, you consider me an imbecile, but I'm doing the right thing. "

"Hit me," J'onn said, not smiling. "You do not trust the Rangers and you're afraid they'll end up dead."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and better go back to your lab right now if you do not want me to drag you against your will." J'onn left without saying a word, but he was thinking that the time was coming.

Major Wayne sat in his chair to watch the city and Zone C. again. He knew he had to do this for the rangers to progress. It was the most viable or sane thing to do. This Zone needed Power Rangers, as well as a much better team, and he was very confident that it would work.

The alarm sounded. Commander Wayne saw on the monitor that it was a fire at a fire station, one of the three. The fire insurance system was not activated. After a little while, he saw that he was a true arsonist full of horrible scars all over his body. The Rangers arrived a minute later. Commander Wayne stood up and walked to the table.

"Rangers, fire at the Diamond District fire station." The commander began. "The fire is being carried out by Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly. Pyromaniac in series with burns on ninety percent of your body. His obsession with burning things will end him. Stop it at all costs and do not act like children. "

"Commander ..." He tried to say Kal only to be abruptly interrupted again by Major Wayne.

"Stop him now, or stay here to observe the mission while the others go to fulfill the mission, cadet." He threatened. Kal let out a frustrated sigh at the threatening attitude of Major Wayne.

"Come on," said Kal. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The other four responded.

"Justice League, activate" The four said in unison.

The four Rangers ran to the hangar and took their vehicles. The coordinates were set, so it would not be a problem to find it. They managed to get to the fire station, the male Rangers on their bikes and the female Rangers in their car for two. The Rangers came down to inspect the situation.

"John, create viewers to determine the situation," Kal ordered.

"The building does not have electricity. That's why the fire system is not activated. "Major Wayne said. "Use Shayera's power to activate the system. And fast."

"Commander, thanks for helping us with this, but we can do it," Diana said.

"You can not do it, alone and when they talk to me they just waste time. Move now!"

"Shayera, use your electricity in that wall's electricity box." Kal ordered.

"And be alert, Firefly will come out at any time," the commander warned.

"I'm going to the bike, commander." John said.

"Shayera, do it now!" Major Wayne shouted.

Shayera ran to the electricity box and used a large surge of electricity to power the fuse box. It was very low energy, so Shayera tried harder. The electricity box threw a few sparks, but it worked. The building's flames went out, but the wall blew up and a man with a self-propelled self-propelled bomber along with incendiary grenades flew out, but everyone was disgusted to see horrible burns all over his body.

"The Power Rangers are here," said Firefly. "They will not extinguish my flame..."

"Shoot him down NOW!" The commander shouted. The Rangers aimed, but Firefly's self-propelled was fast and dodged the shots.

"You will not be able to catch me." Firefly said before flying through the streets, followed by John.

The Rangers went to their vehicles, but Diana helped Shayera get into the car because she had worked hard to activate the alarm and fire system.

"We are the Power Rangers of the Justice League ..." Kal said.

"And you burned down a fire station ..." John added.

"And you will be imprisoned for ..." Said Shayera.

"A long time ..." Diana finished.

"Kal, do not use the heat vision. It's very slow." Major Wayne said. "Separate and surround it," the commander ordered everyone.

"Understood, commander." All the Rangers said with some anger. This man should do everything just to stop giving orders all the time.

"John, you and I are still chasing Firefly. Diana and Shayera, on the left, and Barry on the right."

"Yes sir."

This situation was frustrating. The commander was technically the leader or the one who gave orders while Kal executed them specifically. Kal and John continued to follow Firefly like a dog chasing the ball thrown away. Firefly sent a great burst of fire at the Rangers, but the Rangers dodged it. Firefly sent another burst towards Kal and John without success.

"Do not shoot yet," commanded the commander. "He will see it coming. Someone has to shoot the propeller without Firefly seeing it. " Diana was driving the vehicle while Shayera watched the course where Firefly was heading.

"Go left," said Shayera.

"Go to the right." Commander Wayne ordered. "There is a shortcut that will lead them faster to Firefly."

"Attention, all the Rangers," He was the commander again. "Be careful with Firefly. It has grenades that would probably destroy an entire building. "

Diana chose to obey Shayera, to show the rude and abrupt Commander Wayne that they could do it. Diana handled very well, and managed to take Firefly by surprise ... for at least a few seconds. Shayera fired but Firefly, had dodged the blow, and threw an incendiary grenade at the Rangers. Diana managed to skid and prevent the grenade from hitting them. But Firefly threw another grenade against the female rangers, this time on target. Diana and Shayera managed to get out of the car, but now they were outside.

Kal fired his laser vision, but Firefly dodged it, and threw another grenade at John. Firefly threw three grenades at the Rangers, knocking them down. Barry fired his gun at Firefly, who saw it coming, and dodged the shot. Firefly fired bursts of fire at Barry, but he was fast, so he evaded every Firefly attack, but Firefly had thrown incendiary grenades around himself to keep them from getting close to him, and then back to the female Rangers.

Diana threw her sword before falling to the ground, and Firefly dodged her again, Kal used his heat vision and shot Firefly, who dodged him and John took the opportunity to hit Firefly with a hammer he created with his mind. Firefly smashed into the building, but the grenades fell from his belt and fell to the ground.

"Be careful!" Kal shouted.

The grenades exploded and demolished a wall. Firefly fell to the ground because the grenades shook the building. Kal ran to him and put the handcuffs on him.

"You're arrested," Kal said.

"Well done, Rangers, but you did not avoid causing terrible damage," Major Wayne said.

"This is not good," Barry said. Everyone knew that this was not good.

XXX

In the corridors of the base, the Rangers did not stop complaining to Commander Wayne. When arriving at the base, the commander was waiting for them in the hangar and he had told them that this performance in the mission was disastrous. But then the Rangers told him to stop giving them orders during the mission, since that made them nervous. Especially for being rude and hard with all of them without justification. The commander ignored all the complaints as he made his way back to the conference room.

"It would be better if they go to train. A Ranger must be alert to any situation, and you just want to scold me. "Major Wayne said. "If you do not learn that causing terrible damage to property is bad, then you will not leave the training room for the rest of the day."

"Commander, we could have done it without your help," Kal said. "No offense, but you're being too rude to us."

"You've told me that so many times that it does not matter, Cadet." Said the commander. "You were being easily defeated by Firefly, and that is why you should go train now. I have work to do."

Nobody wanted to talk to the commander now, they were also very angry. The training would help them to let off steam. Major Wayne went to the lab where a disappointed J'onn J'onnz was waiting for him.

"If you come to reproach me for doing the right thing, then I should go," said the commander.

"I'm not going to scold you for helping them, I'm scolding you for being bad and distrustful of your Rangers," J'onn said. "If you keep treating them that way, they'll leave soon."

"I do not think so. They are getting better with me by showing authority all the time. "Said the commander. "If I do not apply discipline here, the team will break, like Zone C without the Power Rangers."

"I know the team is in trouble, but this is bad for them." J'onn said turning around and heading to his desk.

"Do you think I did not think of other ways to improve the team?" Said Bruce, standing firm. "All other options are bad, and the others only guarantee that they leave the Zone or renounce the League. Obviously, you do not have to make decisions like that because you're my scientist. " J'onn did not say anything for a minute.

"I make those decisions with you since I've been at your service." J'onn said somewhat offended. At least Major Wayne did not do something offensive.

"Then I suggest you keep making those decisions, and do not interfere with mine." The alarm went off. Major Wayne ran, and J'onn went to his desk so he could write something. He needed this to happen.

J'onn went to Major Wayne, and they saw something that was totally strange. There was a kind of big gray with white hair and horrible eyes, who was planting a large stake in the outskirts of the city, on the shore of the beach.

"For the direction it takes, it goes to the north of the city. That part is populated." J'onn said.

"Rangers reporting, sir," the Rangers said, arriving at the conference room.

"Finally they are punctual," said the commander. "That man or thing is planting stakes outside the City. You must stop him so I can interrogate him. "

"To order, sir." Said the five Rangers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The other four responded.

"Justice League, activate" The four said in unison. "Justice League Rangers." They were happy to be able to fight another criminal. He freed them from the rigorous training imposed by the commander.

XXX

On the outskirts of the city, the monster or thing was planting the giant stake on the edge of the city. This was done by his master, the one who had found him and given him back his life. This thing would do everything to satisfy his savior. The Rangers arrived in their vehicles and jumped close to the thing.

"Can we help you?" Kal asked. The thing was still digging the stake.

"Are you deaf?" Barry asked.

The thing still did not respond. Diana ran to the thing or man and received a blow from the man's fist. The man was big, very big. He was almost twice as tall as Kal. Kal ran and hit the man. The big man felt pain but then hit Kal with more force than with Diana.

Shayera fired at the man repeatedly. This did cause him pain. The man stopped planting the stake and turned around, revealing his horrible features that he probably copied from the characters in a horror movie.

"Rosa hurt Grundy," the man said. "Grundy will kill Rosa dead," he said before running towards them.

John hit the so-called Grundy, in the face, but was hit hard by Grundy. Barry pulled out a sword using his Morpho and began making cuts in Grundy. Grundy stomped on the ground, causing Barry to float in the air a few moments before Grundy hit him in the air sending him away. Shayera wanted to go help Barry, but she had to take care of the monster first.

"Be careful when attacking him," Major Wayne warned. "He has skills that we may not understand."

"Why did not you give us information about him?" Shayera asked.

"We've never seen him around here," Wayne said. "Now stop it."

Shayera ran to Grundy and grabbed him by one hand and electrocuted him. Grundy shouted a few seconds, but threw Shayera into the water.

"Grundy will kill those who use bright colors," he said. "Starting with pink." Grundy went to Shayera but was hit in the back by Kal's heat blast. Kal ran and hit Grundy in the face before Grundy hit him in the face again. Kal fell to the ground, but fired again his heat vision against Grundy. Grundy started to back away and Shayera jumped on his head and electrocuted him again. The blows would not work.

"Shayera, stop electrocuting him," Commander Wayne ordered.

"Sorry, commander, but we can without your help." Said Shayera.

"Yes." Diana said standing up to help her fellow Rangers in battle. "We can do it. Do not interfere. "

"Exactly." John said. "We can do it without your help."

Barry ran towards Grundy, but Grundy was finally at full capacity and threw Shayera away. John caught Shayera with a baseball glove he created with his mind. Barry ran towards Grundy when he saw that Shayera was fine, but Grundy hit him and fell to the ground. Kal hit Grundy with Diana attacking Grundy's legs.

Shots sounded. Kal and Diana were hit by bullets that came from the guns of men wearing masks that had peaks like noses. Barry stood up and beat the armed criminals. Shayera helped Barry by drawing a sword from his Morpho. John helped Kal and Diana with their objects created by his mind. Grundy managed to get rid of Kal and Diana. He even grabbed Diana's back and hit Diana with that sword. Grundy grabbed Kal and Diana by the head and threw them to John who managed to catch them with another baseball glove that he created with his mind.

But, Grundy ran to him and pulled a knife from his back and hit John, as well as the other Rangers before finishing them off with a heavy blow. Kal, Diana and John fell, they still had energy left, but they could not get up. Grundy held Barry and Shayera by their heads and held them up to be shot by armed criminals.

"Drop them," said one man. Grundy released the Rangers. "Time to throw the last blow." He spoke again. He was a short man, dressed in a black and purple suit and had purple pants, with a top hat on his head and a monocle on his face. The man held a black umbrella in his hand and smoked an expensive cigar. "They gave a great fight, but the Penguin is the best. But we can not stand the heat. The Penguin threw a large grenade that exploded behind the Rangers. When they fell, the costumes disappeared, they had spent all their energy with Grundy.

"Now," the Penguin continued. "Go away. I have plans with the City, and you will not interfere. Let's go. "The Penguin left and left the Rangers lying on the shore of the sea.

Kal touched his comlink and used it to call the commander or J'onn. Nobody answered.

"Cool. Now the commander is angry with us. "

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne and J'onn watched the fight. After the Rangers had made it clear they did not want his help, the commander tried to contact them, but was interrupted by a soldier who entered the room.

"Commander," the soldier said.

"It's not a good time, cadet." They did not say anything for an entire minute, and Wayne and J'onn were still focused on how they were being massacred by Grundy.

"I know," said the soldier.

Major Wayne and J'onn felt that something was wrapped around them. They tried to fight, but the soldier prevented him from grabbing his grenades or whatever the commander had on the couch. J'onn also tried to prevent it, but they did not achieve anything. The two fell unconscious, while the mud fell from their bodies. Major Wayne tried to pull something out of his belt, but Clayface hit him against the wall and knocked him out.

"The Penguin wants to see you." Clayface said. He left the base taking them in a metal box making believe that he was carrying important weapons. Major Wayne and J'onn would be taken to the Penguin and with Clayface having infiltrated taking the identity of one of their soldiers. Curious, since the base did not have systems to detect Clayface, but plants or animals.

* * *

 **NEXT: DARK, PART 2.**


	23. Dark, Part 2

**DARK, PART 2.**

* * *

Major Wayne woke up suddenly, agitated and confused. The last thing he remembered seeing through the monitor was how his Rangers were beaten by the giant white-skinned man and other armed men before a cadet left them unconscious strangulating them with mud.

'Then Clayface escaped the Rangers,' the commander thought as he sat down and shook his head. He moved his hand to his waist so he could use some device on his belt, but he did not have his tool belt on. 'Not being out on the battlefield for so long makes you careless,' he thought again.

The commander inspected the room. It was dark, but he was used to the darkness. The commander located his star scientist, J'onn J'onnz, unconscious and lying on the ground. Wayne could see that he was in a cell, an old cell with a door with metal bars, considering how advanced they were in the base. This was not good.

Footsteps were heard, people were heard arguing ... and laughing very devilishly. Major Wayne went back to lie on the ground and pretend he was still unconscious. Maybe something he heard could help him. He listened to four keys being pressed, then the door opened and the short man with his umbrella, cupworker, monocle and black and purple suit; He entered only the cell, since he wanted to savor his physical revenge against him.

"The prisoners are lazy," said the Penguin. The Penguin hit J'onn on the head with his cane, making him move, then went to Major Wayne and hit him in the back. Major Wayne and J'onn moved, but they avoided getting up quickly.

"Who are you?" The commander asked with a low head, feigning pain. "You are more skilled than I thought."

"Obviously," the Penguin responds. "Especially when he's an old enemy of your family." He said bringing his face close to the commander's head.

"Cobblepot." Says the commander.

"Then you do remember me," the Penguin tells him, smoking a cigar and expelling smoke from the commander's face. The commander does not flinch. "Your family destroyed mine, and finally I will have my revenge on you, Wayne. There is nothing you can do to prevent it, not even this. "The Penguin took a knife from the handle of his umbrella and brandished it on the commander, but he caught it and bent it until it broke the Penguin's arm.

Penguin henchmen entered and took Commander Wayne by the arms, relatively immobilizing him. The Penguin rubbed his hand as he approached again, but this time without his umbrella that he could not hold because of his broken arm. He would take revenge later. His henchmen were about to hit him in the head. "Do not hurt him, I'll do that after he destroys the city." The Penguin said, rubbing his arm. The commander remained with an angry look while the Penguin pulled out a holographic device.

"Let me guess, you're going to show us your evil plan about how you plan to take revenge on me. Right? "He asked, keeping his brow furrowed.

"I do not think so, Wayne," the Penguin said, showing Grundy the holographic device. "I'm just going to tell you that I will get my revenge on you by destroying your city, as well as the base of the Justice League. And this man you're seeing is the one who will lead me to victory. "

"We've never seen it in Zone C." Major Wayne said. "And you're not so good at creating an almost invincible monster. You should tell me how you got it. "

"That's what I'm going to tell you," said the Penguin, expelling the smoke from the cigar in the commander's face. "Interestingly, I found him buried below when I returned to the city. I had to make sure you did not see me so I could carry out my revenge, Wayne. And with Karlo distracting your Rangers, you will not be able to save them, neither them nor your city. Karlo, show him. "

A penguin henchman inside the room revealed himself to be Clayface, revealing his body made of mud.

"You easily escaped from my Rangers the first time, the next time you are stopped they will not make that mistake again, Karlo."

"According to you, but I can easily beat them." Clayface is about to hit J'onn.

"Do not attack J'onn. He has nothing to do with this. Hit me. "Major Wayne said.

"Nice try, Wayne, but I'll take revenge on you later." Clayface hit J'onn. J'onn's head hit the wall and he was too weak to stand up. "Let's go from here. Open the door."

The keys were heard and the gate opened. The Penguin henchmen threw Commander Wayne back and left.

XXX

Some Rangers killed by the defeat had returned to the base, heading for the conference room. They were angry at how Major Wayne had left them hanging and without help. Yes, they told him they could do it without their help, but now he did not help them when they needed it the most. That and they were upset about being beaten by a giant man with pale skin and a short with an umbrella. The Rangers entered the conference room, finding it empty.

"Great." Kal said. "Now he even wants to hide somewhere else."

"It is true. Now he does not want us here anymore, "John said.

"Calm down," Diana said, raising her hands up to prevent anyone else from speaking. "He is always here. There is nowhere else to go. Usually it goes with J'onn. Maybe it was there. "

"So, let's go. Wayne can not do this to us, "Shayera said.

The Rangers went to J'onn's lab. The result was the same. The Rangers got angrier, but Diana recognized that this was not good. J'onn was always in his laboratory, and that he was not there was something worrying.

"I can not believe J'onn is upset with us now," Kal said.

"It's not for us," Shayera interjected. "It's for the commander. He always follows him, so he did it for him."

"Enough already," Diana said. "J'onn would always be here no matter what the commander told him. They're are not cruel. That means something bad happened to them. And I mean maybe someone kidnapped them."

"I do not think it's true novice. No one has been able to infiltrate the base since Kal gave unlimited access to Lois, "John said.

"We must check the security cameras." Diana insisted.

"I do not think so, Di," Shayera interjected, approaching her friend. "We told him that we did not need him and he fulfilled it."

"It's impossible," Diana said.

"It may sound ridiculous, but I agree with Diana," Barry interjected. "Do not be offended, but the few times I've seen him, he was never out of the conference room or he was going with us to J'onn's lab."

The alarm sounded. Fortunately, they were in J'onn's lab. Kal ran and sat in J'onn's chair followed by his fellow Rangers. Everyone saw Clayface destroying a Bleake Island building.

"I do not understand, mud face was destroyed," Barry said.

"I do not think so, Barry," said Shayera.

"It's mud, Barry. Surely he put himself back together some time after Shayera blew it up, " Kal said. "It's time for action. Ready?"

"Ready!" The others said in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" They shouted in unison. "Rangers of the Justice League!"

XXX

Clayface demonstrated power and total lack of compassion for the buildings and people who ran everywhere fleeing the monster that threatened them. Clayface knew the Rangers would come for him, but he would not be blown up by the Rangers again. This time, he would take advantage of them.

The Rangers arrived on the battlefield in their vehicles and placed themselves in their imposing positions.

"It seems you did not have enough the first time, Clayface," said Kal.

"But you're going to be locked up this time." Diana added.

"Shut up for life." John added.

"In a prison from which you will never escape," Shayera said.

"And to make it better, in a metal box, Mud rotten." Barry finished.

"You make me laugh, Power fools." Clayface said forming a grenade that could not explode, but it was to make them understand what he was going to say next. "I will take revenge on you by making them fly through the air like you did with me."

The Rangers put themselves in combat position and ran towards Clayface. Clayface hit Barry and Kal with his grenade-shaped hand. Diana drew her sword using her Morpho, and threw punches at Clayface, blows that only slid against its slippery surface. Barry tried to run, but this time, Clayface created obstacles with his body, which served and beat the yellow Ranger. Shayera approached Clayface and tried to electrocute him, but he saw it coming and threw his arm into an anvil. Kal fired his laser and distracted Clayface a little, and Diana could not do more damage to Clayface. John created a clay molding machine and put it on Clayface.

Clayface started to spin and shot mud everywhere. The machine started to spin faster and all the mud began to shoot up everywhere. The Rangers covered themselves until all the mud in the spinning machine had spread all over the street. The Rangers ran towards John.

"How did you know that would work, John?" Barry asked.

"It's easy, Barry," John replied suspiciously. "We had forgotten that it was mud and the mud does not resist turning at high speed." The mud came together again, and Clayface re-emerged. He kept on laughing.

"I think I should thank you for blowing me to pieces, Power boobies." Clayface said showing his brown smile. "Now I can be in many places at once, just like I did with your commander. But all of us can beat them. "

"What do we do?" They asked in unison. Clayface got a little smaller while a few clay men formed. Now they were a small army.

"Charge, Rangers," said Kal. This was new. They needed to have J'onn or Major Wayne with them.

XXX

In the Penguin prison cell, Bruce got up and went to J'onn and helped him get up.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked his scientist.

"It could be worse, commander." J'onn said rubbing his face a little. "How did Clayface enter the base? Don't you have a system that detects intruders? "

"You designed the system, but I asked you to make sure it would guard against plants or strangers. Clayface assumed the identity of another person, again but it was one of our soldiers. "He said very neutrally.

"Now what do we do?" He asked. "The Penguin wants to destroy the City and the Rangers faced Grundy. I do not know how to get out of here, and neither do you, commander. No offense."

"Being two years off the battlefield does not mean I'm useless," Bruce said in a whisper, and then pulled a knife from the sleeve of his uniform jacket. "Also, hitting Cobblepot helped him get this knife."

"Not that I'm complaining, commander, but how are we going to use this knife to get out of here?"

"Simple. I learned very well the keys that the minions pressed. Pressing the numeric keys of the cells of the base a thousand times to go to interrogate criminals helps you to memorize the sound of the keys. And, the knife will serve to get to the number board." Commander Wayne went to the cell gate and watched on both sides of the corridor to make sure no one saw them. Bruce took out his arm with the knife in his hand and directed it to the right. The board was there.

"Why not let me do it, commander?" J'onn said. "I also know how the keys sound."

"You're slow on this, J'onn. No offense. If we are slow, Cobblepot will come back here, since he will realize that his knife was lost. "A minute later the grate of the cell opened. "What did I tell you?"

"Commander ..." J'onn started.

"Let's go, there's no time," Major Wayne said. J'onn followed him cautiously. They walked through a complex building with elegant red corridors.

"I hope you arrange things with the Rangers when we get back to base," J'onn said.

"I have nothing to fix, J'onn." Wayne said without stopping. "They have to improve, and you know who has to do it. Also, this is not the right time for this. Better stop acting like a kid, and get out of here." This obviously bothered J'onn, but it would be better to leave the Iceberg Hall before arguing with Major Wayne.

The two walked for a few minutes before running into armed guards. The commander approached them from behind, grabbed them by the head and smashed their heads in a tremendous blow. The guards fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I did not know you could still doing that, commander." J'onn said.

"I have not been in these situations for a long time, but it does not mean I do not train," Bruce told him. "Let's keep going."

The two continued stealthily, although Major Wayne and J'onn, who had also trained a little, kept unconscious of the Penguin's thugs. The Iceberg room was a labyrinth, but they had made it to the top floor. They were still hidden, but the floor was full of thugs. They managed to sneak away and they came to a metal corridor, but it had an alarm system, which they did not think he could have, since it was not visible in plain sight.

The guards detected them, so it was time to run, so Bruce used the knife and opened the door easily. They arrived at a large room with many stairs and corridors. Bruce managed to see a window in the upper corner of the room, so he pointed it out and him and J'onn to run to the window.

"Commander, go on," J'onn said.

"No, come on," said Bruce.

"You said there's no time to chat. Go up, "J'onn ordered.

The commander went up and began to destroy the window with the knife. The thugs led by the Penguin had arrived armed and ready to shoot.

"Shoot but do not kill them. Wayne must still be alive, "the Penguin ordered. The thugs fired, causing J'onn to cover himself.

"Get out of here commander!" Yelled J'onn.

"No, we'll get out of here together!" The commander shouted.

J'onn hit him and made Bruce jump forward and out of the building, but he returned to see J'onn who could not get out because of the shots that were still directing him, as well as the platform that Bruce had used had caught fire a bit.

"I can not leave, commander! Get out of here! "J'onn yelled at him.

"I will not leave you here, J'onn!" The commander shouted. "I'm going to help you!" One shot hit the commander's forearm, but it had not caused much damage, at least that was how it looked.

"Do not do it! Return to the base! Go to my lab and find my safe! I know you'll come back for me, but the funny thing is that it took us two years, three months and fifteen days for this to happen! "

Major Wayne left and arrived at some Penguin bullies who had bikes at the entrance to the Iceberg Hall. The commander approached them and eliminated them without blinking. He took the bike and left, but it would be difficult to drive with his forearm hurt by the shot.

XXX

The Rangers had been able to knock down all the little mud men, but they regenerated more. Kal knew that the heat would not hurt Clayface much, besides that they had tried to throw pellets at him, but he had returned them and they had caused explosions. Kal continued to shoot down thugs, Diana eliminated mud men with her sword, Shayera and Barry shot them and John used grenades against the mud men.

Kal, in his desperation, fired a laser against a flood of water, causing it to open and shoot water at several mud men who were beginning to fade. Kal had an idea, so he shouted for his Rangers to meet.

"I already know how to beat him," Kal said. "John and Barry, go for water. The water will weaken them, but they have to fall elsewhere so that Clayface does not suspect anything."

"And what are you going to do?" John asked very curiously.

"I'll keep him busy," said Kal. "Let's go."

John and Barry left while the two female Rangers and the team leader did everything to hit Clayface. Clayface did not suspect anything, because it was shattering the three Rangers, even the one that had blown him to pieces by electrocuting him. Diana was still trying to hurt Clayface with her sword, while Kal shot him with a laser, causing Clayface's limbs to disarm but end up reassembling.

John had created a container with his mind, and a giant container of water was being taken especially for Clayface, although it had taken a few minutes to fill it since they had gone to the edge of the city, but now they needed to throw it out. Barry used his Morpho.

"Kal, John already has the water, but we do not know when to apply it," Barry said. Barry heard Kal being hit by Clayface and falling. As Kal had responded to his Morpho, he was beaten by Clayface.

"When Shayera electrocute him, throw in the water. It's maybe our only chance. " Kal ordered, but the order sounded very friendly, which made them accept the orders happily.

"To order, Kally." Barry said cheerfully.

They waited near their companions, who were constantly being beaten by Clayface's big fists. Shayera lay on the ground and Kal and Diana were being beaten by Clayface's giant hands. Clayface approached Shayera and formed a large mallet with both hands. Barry saw it.

"Wait for the signal, John. I'll take care of this, "Barry said before running to Clayface before John could say anything.

Barry ran desperate to protect his friend, and ended up crashing with Clayface's mud body. Clayface hit Barry with his back, where there was a cane he created with his body. That distracted him enough for Shayera to electrocute him. John deduced the signal and threw the container towards Clayface, spilling all the water on him. Shayera stepped aside, but Barry was left lying and received all the water with Clayface.

When all the water was gone, Clayface lay scattered all over the floor. The water weakened his body, and now he could not move until it dried.

"League Base, Red Ranger here." Kal said. "We need a special container to contain a large mass of living clay. And come soon before he recovers. "He finished.

"I'm fine, I do not mind being muddy," said Barry, removing the mud from the entire suit, until he had a better idea. "Power out," he said.

"I'm sorry Barry," said Shayera. "But thanks for helping me."

"I do not care, Shay." Barry interrupted. "You will not know when I will avenge myself."

"It does not matter that you beat me," said Clayface, who was using his last strength to tell the news to the Rangers. "The Penguin will beat to you, just like he did before with the white skin." This caught the attention of the Rangers. Everyone looked at him on the ground. Diana spoke.

"You were sent by the Penguin?" she asked.

"Yes. But I was just being a distraction. How I hate myself. I could not destroy you, but soon the Penguin will, as he did with the commander and scientist, and soon he will destroy his city."

"Bruce and J'onn were kidnapped by you?"

"Yes. I did it and it was very easy. They must already be dead, and I do not know where they are. And no matter what you do, you can not make me talk and ... "Clayface stopped when his mouth was spread on the floor.

The support arrived and they collected all the mud that formed Clayface, but it took a while. Once they left, everyone knew that the commander and J'onn were in trouble.

"We have to find them," Diana said.

"Sorry, Di," said Kal approaching her. "It seems that you were right that something bad should have happened to them." It was time to return to the base.

XXX

Returning to the conference room, the Rangers were still trying to find some clue to the Penguin's whereabouts. They had been reviewing the recordings throughout the city, but they could not find anything.

"Maybe he's out of town," Barry suggested to Kal.

"I checked, there's nothing," interrupted John abruptly.

"What did Clayface mean about the city being destroyed?" Shayera asked. "There is no way to destroy the city. Especially since there is nothing that threatens the city. "

"Maybe he referred to the commander," Diana said. "Or maybe the commander has something to do and that's why he kidnapped him."

"Do you think he's dead?" Kal asked. "I do not want to think that, but maybe something bad happened to him."

"Good deduction, cadet." Said a baritone voice. The Rangers turned and saw the imposing commander Wayne holding his forearm burned by the laser shot he had received from one of the Penguin's thugs.

* * *

 **NEXT: DARK, PART 3.**


	24. Dark, Part 3

**DARK, PART 3.**

The Rangers were shocked to see Major Wayne wounded in the forearm. Like many people, the Rangers believed that he would be too frail or too weak to escape from the hands of the Penguin or any kidnapper. They definitely underestimated him, but they were relieved that he had arrived safely. Finally, they could know what was going on with him and where J'onn was. Major Wayne went to the table so he could talk.

"Commander, you'd better tell us where J'onn is," Kal said. He was for the first time worried about the guide other than his fellow Rangers or Lois.

"You better go to the training room, cadets." Major Wayne said without even looking at his red Ranger in the eye. "Obviously, you saw that I was kidnapped, but before being kidnapped, I saw how that white-skinned monster who calls himself" Grundy "gave you a beating."

"Please commander," John said annoyed by the commander's neutral attitude. "You can not tell us that after..."

"Go to the training room, cadets." Commanded the commander, but as he had thought, this order made all his Rangers begin to shout at him. Fortunately, he knew what to say to keep it from getting worse. "As you know, I have to resolve the issue of my arm," he said, raising his arm causing him to growl in pain. "And I have other issues to do. Go to the training room, and then I will tell you what happened." Everyone protested.

"I swear," said the commander. It was the first time the commander said this, so he was more likely to lie again.

"They do not know, but I'm a man of my word and I still have to take care of my wound." The commander thought, "I'm last," moaning in pain. The Rangers decided it was better to give him this opportunity, since he had been kidnapped and wounded in the forearm. They would give him this opportunity to explain something.

The Rangers nodded and started to leave, but Major Wayne quickly left in the direction of the medical wing holding his forearm. All the Rangers saw how Major Wayne was walking for a few seconds, then they went to the training room.

In the medical wing, Major Wayne unbuttoned his uniform jacket quickly. He quickly slipped the jacket off one arm, but slowly slid it from the other because of the pain he felt when his wound touched anything. He left his jacket on a bed in the medical wing, leaving it in a short-sleeved shirt. The wing of the medical wing opened, and that person came in to help the commander, and also to see if he could get some information about Jonn's whereabouts or what would happen to the Penguin.

"You're not good at obeying orders," the commander said, suppressing his moans. He did not like to look weak in front of someone, and less in front of a Ranger.

"You need help, Mr. Wayne." Diana said, turning to him so he could examine her wound.

"I do not need help, but you need training, Prince," he said, heading toward the sideboard that held medical supplies. He opened the drawer and took out the injection, bandages and ointments. He had been in the medical wing many times before, and he literally ordered the soldiers that when they used something from the medical wing, they left him in the same place where they had grabbed him, order that all the soldiers have obeyed perfectly, to avoid a hard punishment of the commander.

"Curious." Diana said looking furiously at the commander. "You help me, and do not let me help you."

"It was professional business, Prince." Said the commander, applying a little of the ointment on his arm, very slowly. "I told you that a commander helps his soldiers from time to time."

"Then let me help you as you have, Bruce." Diana said. The commander did not know how to act since it was the first time she called him by his name, so he was surprised. "Do not react surprised, Bruce. Your name is Bruce."

"Do not call me that, Prince." The commander ordered. "I am your commander, and I do not give special treatment to anyone."

"There's always a first time for everything, Bruce. Even for you. "

The commander grunted at Diana and gave her a furious look, which Diana hardly noticed. She would not give up on him. Seeing that she would not give in, he nodded. Diana saw that she had won, so she took the ointment, took out a little and rubbed it on her hands and then rubbed it on the commander's forearm. Even for Diana, this was strange, since it had long since someone had helped to heal her physical injuries, and they were not a good memory, although she seemed to be satisfied with this.

While continuing to rub the ointment gently on the commander's forearm, she noticed a few scars on his muscular arms. She had never seen a man have scars, ever, so this was also new to her.

Bruce began to feel both strange and angry. He had helped his blue Ranger, as well as his other Rangers, but now his blue Ranger was helping him now by carefully injecting the sedative to lessen the pain after he told her what the syringe was and what the syringe was doing. Her blue Ranger was so stubborn, but she wanted to help him, which made him feel angry since she had won him in a verbal fight. But what made him feel strange was seeing how she showed concern for him. It had been a long time since anyone cared about him in this way, except J'onn.

J'onn. Finally he remembered that he had to save J'onn. Diana wrapped Bruce's forearm with the bandage to prevent further damage to her forearm. Finally, he got up and grabbed his jacket, but he did not put it on, since it was better to use another one when he went to his lodging.

"What happened to J'onn?" Diana asked.

"I'll tell you later, Prince." He responded by moving his forearm a little to get used to moving it again.

"He was in the conference room with you when you were taken," Diana said, grabbing him by the shoulder and causing him to turn to her. "J'onn is dead?"

"I do not understand how you dare to think about the worst. You're worse than El cadet in this," said Bruce.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Diana shouted.

"Because the Penguin hates me, and he will call us and demand that I go face him. Then I will tell you everything, but now I have to go to resolve some issues. "

"Tell me what's happening, now." Diana yelled again.

"I do not give special deals, now go or I'll take the Morpho away from you," he said, leaving the conference room to J'onn's lab.

Diana snorted and went with her companions to the training room. Her fellow Rangers were still fighting. At first they had noticed that Diana was not there, but they did not know where she had gone, and they did not want to disobey the commander's order, for what they trained. Diana would arrive some time later, and they were right.

The criminals they were facing disappeared when Diana opened the door and entered with her fellow Rangers.

"Where were you, Diana?" Kal asked.

"Trying to get information about J'onn or the Penguin." He replied very calmly. "We need to know if he is okay."

"I do not understand why you went there, novice," John said. "The commander will not say anything, not even you."

"But I tried, John." Diana put herself in combat position. "While you just spend your time obeying orders."

"Not quite Diana," Shayera interjected.

"We were talking while you were trying to get information, and maybe it's better if we leave Area C, even if that means being expelled from the League." This was a bomb inside Diana.

"How dare you do that?" Diana shouted. "These people need us, and you want to leave. Why are tyou doing this?! "

"It's not that we do not want to help, Diana, but the commander made it clear that he does not want us here, and he's probably not going to tell us what happened to J'onn." Kal replied, being careful what he said to avoid another fight with Diana.

"We cannot work like that, Di." Shayera interjected. "Not good."

"Give this a chance. We're need in Zone C and I'm not going to leave for any reason." This she meant it. It was not for the commander or J'onn. It's because she wanted to help zone C. "Just give it a chance."

"We'll see, but you have to train again, Diana," Kal said.

"Let's go. I also have to beat that giant monster. "Diana said, hoping her teammates would not give up the mission to help Zone C.

XXX

In J'onn's lab, Commander Wayne went to his computer to investigate the stake planted by Grundy. He was thinking of asking J'onn to investigate the stake, but it was before Clayface kidnapped them. He had to investigate on his own, which would not be so complicated. He analyzed the planted stake and saw how it emitted a strange energy. The computer announced that the same energy emanating from the stake was present in seven other points. The commander used the satellite and saw that there were eight stakes planted around the city. The commander investigated more about the stake and discovered that the purpose of the stake was destructive, enormously.

" _Cobblepot has made an effort for this, I admit it."_ Thought the commander. _"But now the Rangers will have to avoid it._ "

At the end of his investigation, the commander searched for J'onn's safe. It was a matter of time before the Penguin called and the real battle began. He looked for the box wherever he went, but without success. He managed to find the safe a few minutes later, which was behind a dresser. However, he did not know the password. He saw that it was a number board, but he did not know what buttons to press until he remembered what J'onn had said: " _The funny thing is that it took us two years, three months and fifteen days for this_ ". The commander pressed the keys and the box opened. There was nothing in the box except a small metal box. Major Wayne took it and opened it revealing...

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne had called the Rangers to come. It had been half an hour since the commandant left J'onn's lab and left for the conference room. Twenty minutes later, he received an alarm signal in the Iceberg room. Major Wayne saw the message, and now he had to show it to the Rangers.

The message showed Cobblepot walking around J'onn as he hit him hard with his umbrella. J'onn made complaints and cries of pain. The Penguin turned forward, coming out of J'onn's space and the flames of fire caught around J'onn, proving that he was in trouble because it was his greatest weakness.

"Wayne, if you want to save your Martian, then come to the Iceberg Show in half an hour, or your Martian dies. But if one of your Rangers or someone other than you comes, he dies. "Threatened the Penguin. With these words, the message ended.

"We're going to the Iceberg Hall." Kal said, but Major Wayne spoke before they could move a muscle.

"Negative, Rangers." He said very neutrally. "You listen to the Penguin. You can not go, I must go alone. "

"Lord, let me go and save J'onn only. It does not matter if I go alone, "said Kal.

"Negative, your mission is more important than mine." Before the Rangers began to protest, Major Wayne showed the Penguin's hologram on the table. "Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, was born in the wealthy Cobblepot family, but his family was left in ruins when he was studying at the university. When he returned, he learned the black market business, and due to his way of walking, he became "The Penguin". As you have seen, he is now a criminal leader seeking revenge against me. "

"Why?" John asked.

"According to him, my family, the Wayne family, destroyed his family. Obviously they have not discovered it, but I'm from the... Wayne family, the Gotham millionaires. "He said this very slowly. "In addition, we managed to stop Cobblepot's plan to destroy the city using an atomic submarine, but he escaped capture and left. We did not hear anything from him until now. "

He paused for a few moments, he had to tell them why his Rangers' mission was more important than his.

"Your mission is more important because I investigated the stakes that Grundy, the monster that attacked you, planted them in eight points of the city. I analyzed them and discovered that once they have planted the stake in the middle of the city, there will be a destructive tsunami that would destroy the entire city. If he does, he will get his revenge on me and the city. "

"How did you find out all that without J'onn?" Shayera asked.

"J'onn is my scientist, but I can also do other things besides fighting. I could have saved him, but he told me to go back to base so I could rescue him. But just because someone is not a Ranger does not mean they're useless. Now I have to rescue J'onn, and your mission is to go to the center of the city to prevent Grundy from planting the last stake. Also, during the fight J'onn told me that electricity makes him regenerate, so it's a bad idea to use Shayera's electricity on him. "

Shayera did not know how to take this, except with a little embarrassment. For the first time, she had made the situation worse.

"But how are you going to save J'onn? And why do not you let us go save J'onn? "Kal asked.

"Let's say I have a plan," said the commander. "Rangers, I know I've been tough on you, but more than anyone else, you should understand that they are Power Rangers, and Power Rangers are needed here more than in any other area. You do not know, but Zone C has not had Power Rangers in two years. In that time, the area has been plunged into terrible anarchy, chaos and slaughter. If you leave Zone C, or if..." It took more time to say this. "... you die in combat, it is more likely that no Power Ranger will return to Zone C, and let Zone C sink into a dark hole. Which would be very difficult to fix. "

There was a minute of silence.

"I will not ask you to stay, but I can only say that Zone C needs them, the League needs them, and... I need them here."

This was surprising. Finally, Major Wayne showed a human emotion. But not only that, he admitted that he needed them and told them the reasons why the Penguin planned to destroy the city. Apparently, he was a man of his word. He did not leave the promise unfulfilled.

After hearing this, Diana saw that the commander was insecure, insecure when speaking. It was very different from what she saw. Even the Rangers could not help but be surprised at this behavior. It seemed that he did care about them. It was time to complete the mission for the commander and for Zone C.

"We will not fail you, commander." The five Rangers from Kal told Shayera, one after the other.

"But save J'onn, please." Kal asked.

"I will, Rangers. Now go. There is not much time, "said the commander. It was time for the mission.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" Replied the four in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" The five shouted in unison. "Justice League Rangers!"

The Rangers went to their vehicles and left only the commander, who went to his room to grab something very precious. A weapon that would help him save J'onn. He needed all the possible resources. He pulled the gun out of his drawer, including another belt full of compartments that who knows what they would carry inside. He was going to do this for J'onn, Zone C, but most of all, for his Rangers.

 **NEXT: DARK, PART 4.**


	25. Dark, Part 4

**DARK, PART 4.**

The giant and intimidating Solomon Grundy carried a larger stake than he had planted on the shores of Gotham City. Once the last stake was planted, the Penguin would only have to press the button of his detonator and the tsunami would destroy the city. Grundy felt good about doing this for his master. Grundy would do everything the Penguin told him to do to wake him up from his great dream a short time ago.

People recoiled or fled to avoid any damage that this dangerous monster could do, which was nothing compared to what would happen once Grundy planted this stake. Grundy reached the center of the street, but was greeted by a barrage of laser shots from Rangers pistols. Grundy growled and looked at the Rangers.

"You beat us once, Grundy." Kal said.

"But this time you will fall, monster." Diana said.

"In a way..." John said.

"Or another." Shayera finished.

"The bad thing is that they left me without a sentence to tell the big guy," said Barry looking at his companions.

"Next time I'll let you say something, Barry," said Kal.

"That'd be nice," said Barry.

"Grundy beat the colorful ones before, this time he will kill them." Grundy said throwing the stake at them. The Rangers dodged the stake, and Diana took the opportunity to fire back at Grundy, causing the monster to retreat.

"Keep firing, I'm going to face him," Kal ordered.

Diana kept shooting, then John and Shayera joined, but Barry wanted to face Grundy too. Barry, being the fastest, came to Grundy first, but Grundy hit him quickly and sent him back to his teammates. Kal punched Grundy in the face, then a hook in the stomach, then another blow to the face, to the chest, Grundy stopped Kal's blow, lifted him and threw him to the ground.

Diana ran to Grundy, pulling a sword out of her Morpho and punched Grundy's strong chest several times, but Grundy hit her sword and then hit her. John hit Grundy using a motorcycle this time, a motorcycle that required a lot of mental power. Shayera ran using her pistol and fired at Grundy, in the face. Grundy backed away and he pulled a light pole and threw it at John. John dodged it and fired at Grundy after he had taken out a gun using his Morpho.

Kal took advantage of this distraction by grabbing a car, holding it over his head and throwing it towards Grundy, creating another explosion. Kal had shown great strength, which John and Diana had not seen before, but Barry and Shayera had witnessed it very rarely.

"Well done Kal." Diana said.

"I'll admit that was good," said John, standing straight. He did not lower his head for a moment.

From the fire emerged Grundy, only this time, his skin was no longer gray, but blue, a strange blue glow. This was maybe a bad thing. Barry got up and returned with his fellow Rangers. They had to stop him.

XXX

Major Wayne arrived on a motorcycle that he took from the hangar to the Iceberg Hall, and being smart, he decided to enter through the window through which he had escaped. It was not a problem for him to enter. Although the window was a few meters from the ground, Major Wayne used a hook grab to reach the broken window. Then he went through the window and saw some of the Penguin's thugs chatting about what they were going to do to J'onn once he had defeated Major Wayne. Major Wayne threw a smoke bomb at them and then entered the cloud of smoke and knocked out all the thugs. Major Wayne ran into a hallway, and was about to open the door before the Penguin's voice sounded through the speakers.

"I'm aware of your presence, Wayne," the Penguin said. "But that's how we're going to make things slower. Follow the arrows until you reach the main room. And better hurry up, because your Martian is about to burn. "The Penguin laughed again.

Major Wayne followed the path pointed by the Penguin to a large door. The commander opened the door and entered. The main hall of the Iceberg room was tested with Penguin thugs, and also of other petty criminals, or that is what Major Wayne could see as he inspected the room with his gaze.

The Penguin emerged from behind several thugs. A bully approached Commander Wayne from behind and threw a blow at the commander. The commander caught the blow of the killer and threw him to the ground before hitting his face with his foot. Another bully approached from behind but before he could throw a blow to the commander, he hit him in the face, leaving him unconscious. Major Wayne continued to walk forward and even managed to stop two thugs who approached him head on, and then knocked them down and knocked him out easily.

"You're finally back, Wayne," the Penguin said after asking for silence from all the thugs and criminals inside the room.

"Free J'onn or I'll make you regret it, Cobblepot." Major Wayne threatened.

"I will not release Wayne, but you will face my one hundred men unless you want to see your friend die. Attack him! "The Penguin ordered, pointing to the commander with his umbrella.

The criminals jumped from the second floor and drew knives and some carried weapons such as pistols and rifles. The commander took something from his belt and remembered what the note he found in J'onn's safe was saying that was next to what he held in his hand.

 _If you ask when I did this, it was since you recruited the Rangers. I know this is considered insubordination, but the Rangers need a guide, and you are the right person. You think you can not do it for your past, but everyone deserves a second chance, even you, commander.- Jonn._

"Thanks J'onn." The commander said. Activated the device "Justice League, activate!" A bright light surrounded the commander's body. All the thugs and the Penguin covered their eyes. When it stopped shining, it was revealed to a Power Ranger, but this Ranger had a black suit with some white edges and lines and in the center of the chest of the uniform there was a number 100. The helmet of the black Ranger had several white edges and the symbol of the Justice League on the sides, along with its silver mouthpiece. Another thing that stood out from his uniform was his belt and a gray sword.

"I am the Dark Ranger." Said the commander using his new uniform. The Dark Ranger was put in combat position.

"Just attack him!" The Penguin ordered.

The thugs approached the Dark Ranger and threw punches. The Dark Ranger blocked all hits by bending over and raising his hands above his head before jumping, causing the thugs to back off. The Dark Ranger kicked at two thugs, blocked two hits from behind, turned around and grabbed two thugs by their heads, one for each hand, and smashed their heads against the ground. Others came closer to the Dark Ranger, but the Dark Ranger jumped and threw several ropes from his belt that caught several thugs in groups of three, and then punched each of them with heavy punches.

More thugs arrived. The Dark Ranger needed a better weapon. The Dark Ranger pressed his something with his belt, and several electric charges shot out at several thugs, electrocuting them and leaving them unconscious. The Dark Ranger kicked several thugs on the ground, stood up and threw several boomerangs at other thugs approaching him. The batarangs gave the other thugs an electric shock.

"Punch him you idiots!" The Penguin shouted, already beginning to get impatient with the failure of his thugs to defeat the Dark Ranger.

The Dark Ranger wasted no time in opening another compartment of his belt to get another device. The device was a kind of pistol, but with a strange liquid that could be sprayed on the ground. The Dark Ranger sprayed it on the ground, and continued his mission to defeat all other thugs. It was a long time since he was in such a situation, but he was feeling the same emotion that he had not felt for a long time, but that was not why he was doing that, it was because of J'onn and his Rangers that he was doing that.

The Dark Ranger sprayed that mysterious liquid at several points on the ground. The Dark Ranger waited for all the Penguin's thugs to settle around him, and he pressed the button on his gun, causing small explosions around him to release a blue smoke that covered the view of the Penguin and a remaining thug. Seconds later, the Dark Ranger emerged and walked towards the last bully. You could see all the unconscious thugs on the ground without any scratch because the explosion was meant to hurt, but not to kill. The bully covered his face with his two arms like shields. After two seconds, the bully opened his eyes, and was hit by the Dark Ranger in the face.

The Dark Ranger walked towards the Penguin.

"You're finished, Cobblepot." The Dark Ranger shouted. "Where is J'onn?"

The Penguin pressed a button on a remote control he held in his hand and a large metal container emerged, showing J'onn surrounded by a circle of fire. The Penguin paid close attention to the Martian's weakness. The Dark Ranger knew he had to do something, and considered throwing mini explosives, but he noticed that a mechanism would be activated that would kill J'onn if he threw a bomb into the armored glass, which is where the Dark Ranger could see J'onn, he needed a better plan.

"Your Martian is going to die, and if my stupid thugs were not enough men to defeat you, then I will do it with my armor." The Penguin said, pressing another button on the remote control, and a black armor with a helmet in shape. head of a penguin that covered his entire head. "And it will be very easy."

The Dark Ranger knew that he must improve the game. So he moved his hand to his back and pulled out a gray sword.

"You will have to defeat me, and my Dark Sword. The strongest sword on the entire planet, Cobblepot."

"That will not save you," the Penguin said before it jumped down and ran to Major Wayne.

XXX

The battle of the Rangers against the implacable Solomon Grundy had not progressed as well as the Rangers had thought. Solomon Grundy, having literally fire in his hands instead of lightning, the Rangers were overwhelmed in strength and endurance. Kal had tried to counterattack Grundy by getting another strong hit from the monster. Diana was hit repeatedly on the ground, Barry trying to get up after Grundy threw him into a coffee shop destroying the front door, and Shayera only managed to hit Grundy with shots that did not seem to hurt him.

Shayera got fed up and faced Grundy. She used her sword and managed to scratch him before Grundy grabbed the sword and threw it away from her. Shayera fired at Grundy's head, causing him to retreat, but he gave Shayera another blow. John, who had tried to prevent his fellow Rangers from destroying the buildings on the street, hit Grundy with a bus he created with his mind. Grundy crashed to the ground, and Shayera to finish it again and again.

Grundy grabbed Shayera for the helmet, but Kal shot him with his heat vision, causing Grundy to release Shayera. Shayera got up and electrocuted Grundy out of anger, making Grundy stronger with every second that passed by electrocuting him. Diana grabbed Shayera and threw her to the ground.

"You're making it worse." Diana told him.

"Sorry, but it was an impulse. He beat me up," Shayera replied.

Grundy began to release rays everywhere. He began to walk through the city until he stepped on a puddle of water that had been formed by a bucket of water thrown on the ground by a flower shop. That was a super driver, creating Grundy to release a large electric charge but begin to feel pain. Kal saw this just like John.

"Meeting." Kal ordered. The Rangers gathered in a circle. "New plan: if Grundy likes electricity a lot, we will give him electricity, but much more than he needs. Shayera, you and Diana will help me get him to a high voltage point. John, find him. "

John created binoculars with his mind, and saw the high voltage point about ten streets away.

"There it is," John exclaimed.

"Charge," said Kal.

"Yes, sir." The four Rangers told their leader.

Shayera and Diana shot Grundy. Having caught Grundy's attention, the monster began to follow them. The male Rangers took another route to get to the point where they would make Grundy a time bomb against himself. Because the Rangers were farther away from him, Grundy thought it would be better to re-plant the last stake. The Rangers did not notice it until a few seconds later, but Grundy had grabbed the stake. Diana decided to run, jumped onto a car and jumped higher in the direction of Grundy. Diana drew her sword from her Morpho and hit the stake with such force, causing a dent.

Diana hit Grundy several times with her sword, Grundy directed the stake to Diana, but this time, Diana grabbed the stake and the blow became a forced fight by the stake, a fight that Grundy seemed to be close to winning. Kal ran and kicked Grundy in the chest. John took the stake and took it with him.

"You want the stake, right?" John asked holding the stake with two giant hands created by his mind. "Then come get it."

"Return the stake to Grundy." Grundy yelled.

"Follow him, Grundy, or he will not give it to you," said Kal, bringing his face close to Grundy.

Grundy was chasing John. John gave the stake to Barry and Barry ran to Shayera, since he was faster than Grundy, managed to get to the meeting point and gave the stake to Shayera.

"Shayera, energize the stake." Kal ordered by the communicators. "It will make the worst blow."

"No problem, Kal." Shayera said as she put her hands on the stake and passed electric current to the stake. Grundy arrived and he saw Shayera electrocuting the stake.

"Grundy will kill you dead so you can give him the stake." Grundy said running to Shayera.

"Then come get me," Shayera replied, pulling out a pistol from her Morpho. Shayera threw the stake at Grundy and shot him with his gun.

Grundy uses the stake to attack Shayera but Kal shoots his heat vision towards Grundy in the back. Grundy turned to Kal and was about to run towards him, but Shayera kept shooting him. Grundy turned to Shayera and John took advantage of the situation and crashed a motorbike against Grundy, Kal threw another car towards Grundy, but this time, Grundy lifted the stake and was about to hit Shayera, but Diana jumped from behind and kicked the stake so that will be buried in the floor in the electric plate.

A huge electric current ran through Grundy's body, who laughed at all the electricity it received, but then it was deamsaida and began to try to detach from the stake, but the current was so strong that soon it became unstable and there was a big explosion.

"Super cannon!" Kal ordered.

"Super cannon ready!" The five Rangers shouted, pulling out the cannon using their Morphos and aiming it at Grundy. "Ready, Aim, fire!"

The fireball struck a weak Grundy, causing it to release lightning and sparks.

"Grundy must plant the stake!" Grundy shouted before dropping to the ground and releasing a large explosion, which also destroyed the stake.

"I do not think our prisons are big enough to hold him," Barry said.

"Well said, Barry. Red Ranger to the base of the league. "Said Kal using his Morpho. "We need help to pick up a giant from the street."

"And bring a giant truck, not a simple patrol car." Barry added. The two Rangers hung up.

"Well, let's stop the Penguin," said Kal, going for his motorbike.

"We can not, Kal." John said. "We took Clayface for granted and the commander and J'onn were kidnapped. We can not make another mistake like that. "

"Then I'll go help him along with Diana," Kal said. "Stay here."

"No, Kal." Said Shayera. "We're here to prevent Grundy from escaping like Clayface, and if he gets up again, we can not beat him without you two. But if you leave, the commander will have no mercy on you. "

Kal was convinced, just by hearing the word "commander."

"I hope it does not take long. I do not think the commander can beat the Penguin. "

This did cause nerves in the Rangers. They expected the commander to know how to keep the Penguin busy until they could arrive.

XXX

Penguin's armor had its fins laser-edged, so every hit the Dark Ranger received would be a hard hit. However, as the Dark Ranger had said, he had the strongest sword in the world, so he had not received much damage from the Penguin and his armor. The Penguin launched a blow with its fin that was blocked by the Dark Ranger's sword.

"I did not ruin your family, Cobblepot," the Dark Ranger told the Penguin.

"You did. You and your parents enjoyed making them shatter with every day and month that happened while I was out of the country." Penguin replied throwing a kick at the Dark Ranger.

"I did not ruin your family. Your parents were lost in corruption. "Said the Dark Ranger backing up before the lethal blows of the Penguin. "My family did not cause that Cobblepot."

"Yes, they provoked him, Wayne. And they paid their due. "The Penguin fired the fins at the Dark Ranger, who deflected the two blades with his Dark Sword. "You tell me that my family is corrupt, and yours is dead. And soon your Martian and your city will die too. "

The armor no longer had fins, but two cannons came out, which fired laser bullets at the Dark Ranger. The Dark Ranger deflected a few bullets with his sword, but the bullets were too many to deflect them all. The Penguin took out a grenade and pointed towards the Dark Ranger. The Penguin fired again to further weaken the Dark Ranger.

"But you will live long enough to see them die," said the Penguin. The Penguin threw the grenade and exploded against the Dark Ranger, who fell to the ground on impact. "Curious, I already beat you, just as your family destroyed mine."

"You have not beaten me, Oswald," the Dark Ranger said rising slowly, leaning on his sword. "As long as I'm still alive, I can always beat you."

"Well then you will not do it with this shot," said the Penguin. The two guns came together and created a huge fireball that fired at the Dark Ranger.

The Dark Ranger caught the ball of fire with his sword, and although it cost to retain it, he managed to deflect the ball of fire into J'onn's cage. The fireball struck the cage, and although it did shake the cage a little, it disabled the security systems of the cage and opened the door.

"No!" The Penguin shouted when he saw that the Martian was free, but he still had a last resort. "Well, your city will die with both at the same time." The Penguin took out a remote control that had a few buttons and a monitor. The Penguin pressed a button, which activated all the stakes and only needed to be detonated. The Penguin pressed the red button, but after a few seconds passed, he saw that nothing had happened with the stakes. "Come on, it works, stupid device." The Penguin claimed when he saw that nothing was happening.

"In case you do not know, the stake was never planted," the Dark Ranger said. "My Rangers stopped it."

"But they will not avoid this." The Penguin ran to the Dark Ranger using all his power, but the Dark Ranger had another trick to use as well.

"Smoke bomb." Said the Dark ranger releasing something from his belt, covering his figure with smoke. The cloud of smoke dissipated and the Dark Ranger was not in sight. The Penguin could still detonate the stakes to at least create considerable damage to the outskirts of the city, if he pressed the remote detonation button, but he would do it once he saw the Dark Ranger.

The Penguin could not find the Dark Ranger anywhere. He felt kick in his leg, which knocked him down, the Dark Ranger reappeared and took control of the hands of the armor. The penguin rose again and fired at the Dark Ranger, who threw his sword at the Penguin, before running towards it to jump in front of the Penguin and land easily on the ground, leaving a packet of bombs in the Penguin's armor. The bombs exploded behind the Dark Ranger and the armor was destroyed, leaving a weak Penguin covered in ashes created by the fire. The Dark Ranger approached the Penguin and placed his handcuffs on his wrists.

"On behalf of the Justice League, you're arrested, Cobblepot." The Dark Ranger told him.

"Keep saying that until I escape. And my revenge will be worse. "The Penguin said before fainting.

"Well done, Bruce." J'onn said resting his hand on the Dark Ranger's shoulder. The Dark Ranger turned around.

"Power out," said the commander. The suit disappeared. "Thanks J'onn, and now I'm back for you and the Rangers."

"They need a guide, commander, and you are the one who can do it better than anybody else," J'onn said knowing that he could not be so open with the commander now that they were on the battlefield.

"And I will," Major Wayne said. The commander took control of the Penguin and and pressed the white button. "The stakes are already deactivated, we can remove them." The commander used his Morpho to ask for help. "Here the commander to the base, we need many trucks for prisoners to pick up the henchmen of the criminal boss known as the Penguin, and the Penguin himself. Also go to the outskirts of the city to remove the stakes from the ground; calm, the stakes are deactivated. "

The commander placed his Morpho back on his belt and picked up his sword from the ground. A door opened and the commander and J'onn put themselves in guard position, but they saw that their Rangers were still in their uniforms.

"We're already here, commander ... Oh, we're late," Barry said.

"Yes, they arrived in time to watch the criminals. Thanks for coming anyway. I already called for help to take all these prisoners, so there is no need for them to wear their suits yet." said the commander.

"HEY? How did he do all this? "Diana asked.

"We'll see everything at the base, Rangers. For now, all this criminal scum must be imprisoned." Commander Wayne replied.

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne had finished telling the story of the fight with the Penguin, since there were no cameras in the Iceberg room, so no fight could be seen.

"Now you have the Dark Ranger in the battle in Zone. By the way, good work with Grundy, but you still have to improve. "Said the commander returning to his surveillance post. "Retreat, cadets."

The Rangers nodded and left. J'onn was not in the room because he stayed in his lab, because this was something the commander had to face on his own.

When the Rangers left, the commander kept thinking that something bad would happen in the future, but he hoped that if that happened it would only happen to him, and not to J'onn or his Rangers. he expected this to be good, but he would not hear it until much later.

In the conference room, Rangers thought about how Major Wayne being a Ranger would only harm them.

"Great, first we had the commander watching us all the time, and now he's going to missions with us," Kal complained. "IS THIS GOOD?"

"Ultimately bad, Kal." Shayera replied. "We will no longer have any freedom."

"It's bad, definitely." John said. "Now I'm going to have two leaders instead of one."

"I'm already afraid of the commander, I do not know if I can control myself in the conversations with him behind me all the time," Barry said.

"What do you think, Diana?" Kal asked.

Diana remained silent for a few seconds. On the one hand, they would not have freedom, but on the other, she could see if he would make a change in the team, just as she was interested in knowing what the commander was like on the battlefield. This day had only caused Diana's interest in the commander to increase further.

"Time will tell." Diana answered simply.

 **NEXT: ALONE, PART 1.**


	26. Alone, Part 1

**ALONE, PART 1.**

* * *

Gotham City, the site where the base of zone C was located, had been quiet for a few days, and this only meant that something bad was going to happen. However, for the still untrained Power Rangers protectors of the area, it meant relaxation period, except for the new Dark Ranger who would train them in a way never before seen.

In addition, in Zone B there had been a robbery committed by a certain white character dressed in an elegant suit and antique hat, and you could not see his face, except his old monocle. This mysterious character had escaped his capture in Zone B, and was now coming to Zone C to complete his evil plan. He would steal the other two components to complete his plan.

The Rangers would have to use their skills better, and that would be the next day's training.

XXX

 _The next day…_

"Do not be offended, commander. But, the five of us against you? "Kal asked, who could not help but have some amusement in his voice when he saw that he would face Major Wayne. "I do not think it's fair. Why not just one at a time? "

"It will sound weird, but I agree with Kal," agreed John. "I do not think you can against the five of us."

"Yes, commander. We do not want to see you cry when we throw you to the ground. "

"I'll manage alone, cadets. And by the way, you'll be crying later, Allen. "Commander Wayne replied. The last thing he said scared Barry again.

The girls had thought the same as the men, but they agreed not to say anything until they left the commander lying and subdued on the floor.

Have had spent three days without much criminal activity, so Major Wayne had put his five Rangers into training exercises the three days to make a final assessment of the capabilities of their Rangers. Now they were ready to begin the real hard work. Obviously, he had given them little tips during the previous trainings, it was time to demonstrate what was wrong with each one.

"Ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" Answered the other four in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" The five said in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" Major Wayne said.

"Justice League Rangers." All five said at the same time.

"Dark Ranger." Major Wayne said. "Rooftop scene." He ordered. As they were in the simulated training room, Major Wayne ordered the stage to be that.

"Why not in the center of the city, commander?" Shayera asked.

"You have fought all your missions in buildings or on the streets, so now we are going to do something different, cadets." The Dark Ranger replied before putting himself in resting position. "It's time to see what you can and can not do. Cadet El, you first, and do not try to prattle or keep an eye on the city today." Obviously, Kal would not want to watch the city at any time.

"Good, commander," said Kal. "I swear I'll be merciful to you." Kal jumped and started throwing punches at the Dark Ranger. He could not hit a hit. The Dark Ranger kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Kal jumped and punched the Dark Ranger, but was intercepted. The Dark Ranger took Kal in his hands and threw him back to the ground. Kal got fed up and fired with his laser vision. The Dark Ranger drew his Dark Sword and bolted all of Kal's shots.

"You are very predictable, cadet. Try to make some new movement, or the criminals will force you to do it, "the Dark Ranger said. The Dark Ranger spoke to John and Barry before Kal could retort that his laser vision was infallible. "Let's see what you can do, cadet Stewart and Allen."

"It's time to knock him down," Barry said.

Barry ran around the Dark Ranger for five seconds before falling to the ground because of having stumbled upon the Dark Sword of the Dark Ranger. John created a sword and launched a thrust at the Dark Ranger. The Dark Ranger and John launched several thrusts but Barry got up behind the Dark Ranger and was about to throw a good punch, but the Dark Ranger hit him with the tip of his sword in the chest and then another punch from the Dark Ranger, before he hit John in the side, then in the chest and then in the leg.

John fell to the ground, but created a bike with which he tried to crush the Dark Ranger. Everyone was surprised by the great agility of the Dark Ranger, since they had never seen him on the battlefield. The Dark Ranger threw a boomerang at John and hit him around the neck, distracting him, which he took to give him a flying kick, and then cornered him with his sword in John's neck. Barry tried to help John. He did not even see a mysterious object coming that threw the Dark Ranger at his feet, stumbling and falling to the ground, with the Dark Ranger putting his foot on his chest.

"Is that all you know how to do?" The Dark Ranger asked, too angry that his Rangers had only one form of attack.

"No, sir." John replied, still with the Dark Sword still on his neck.

"No, sir," said Barry, who found it difficult to speak because of the foot he had of the Dark Ranger pressing against his chest. The Dark Ranger withdrew his foot from the chest of the yellow Ranger and helped him up, then withdrew the Dark Sword from John's neck.

"Well, it's time to see if the girls do a better job," the Dark Ranger said, waving a hand at the blue and pink Ranger to come over. The female Rangers were smiling under their helmets. They felt very confident; both were ultra-feminists, and believed that the commander would be lucky if he could hit them.

"Do not feel bad, commander." Diana said. "We will beat you faster than you believe, so it would be better if you just gave up."

"Then I attack first, Prince." Said the Dark Ranger running with his sword towards the female Rangers. The Dark Ranger launched a downward blow against the Rangers, separating them. Shayera threw a punch that blocked the Dark Ranger, Diana threw a kick, which was also blocked. The Dark Ranger threw two punches, one for each Ranger, hitting each one. Diana punched again, but the Dark Ranger ducked and kicked her knees, knocking her to the ground. Shayera kicked the Dark Ranger's chest, but he jumped and punched Shayera in the chest.

Diana got up and threw swift blows at the Dark Ranger, blows that were dodged before he grabbed Diana and threw her to the ground. Shayera got up again and took out her pistol with the Morpho, then fired at the Dark Ranger. The Dark Ranger went back to using his Dark Sword, deflecting all the shots from Shayera, and started running towards her. Diana tried to attack the Dark Ranger from behind, but the Dark Ranger bent down and Shayera's shot that was for the Dark Ranger was directed at Diana.

"Sorry Diana," said Shayera.

"The target is always in motion, cadet Hol." Said the Dark Ranger. "He never stays still. Remember that, or you'll shoot the wrong target again. "The Dark Ranger finished before Diana threw punches behind him again and again, but the Dark Ranger began to jump, giving mortals in the direction of Shayera. Upon arriving, Shayera tried to use her power of electricity to show the commander that she was smarter. The Dark Ranger grabbed Shayera's right hand and used it to touch the hand Diana had used to hit the Dark Ranger. Diana received a strong electric shock from Shayera, falling stunned to the ground. The Dark Ranger left Shayera and gave his hand to Diana, but she got up without his help. She did not like that this man left her lying on the floor.

"You are a good team, but you still can not coordinate, cadets," the Dark Ranger said.

"I do not need advice, Wayne." Diana said turning her back to him. Although the two had "helped" in special situations, both she and the other Rangers still did not have the respect and confidence that the commander needed. In fact, this training made them feel a little frustrated, because they did not like being beaten so easily, and also amazed that the commander knew how to fight better than them.

"I saw your skills in small groups, it's time to see what you can do as a team." Ordered the Dark Ranger.

"All right, but do not get mad when we crush you like an ant," Barry said.

"Enough of bragging. Attack, "said the Dark Ranger.

Kal shot the Dark Ranger using his heat vision, but the Dark Sword contained the shot was returned to Kal. Kal fell and held his chest. He did not like this at all, since his heat vision was almost infallible.

"Use another attack, or you lose the battle, cadet," the Dark Ranger said.

Diana drew her sword with her Morpho and beaten towards the Dark Ranger; Barry ran and the Dark Ranger blocked Diana's blow, kicked her in the hand, causing Diana to drop the sword. The Dark Ranger jumped and grabbed the sword and threw it at Barry's legs, causing it to fall and then brandished a blow to Diana's chest. John created another hammer and began to throw punches to the ground wanting to hit the Dark Ranger, who dodged all his punches, then entered Shayera firing with his pistol. The Dark Ranger waited for the right moment and threw a batarang at the pink Ranger, deflecting the pistol and hitting Kal.

John formed a machine gun, wanting to hit him once and for all, but the Dark Ranger jumped and fired a device with a hook that hit him in the chest and threw a big rope that launched itself at Kal, who was getting up again. The rope caught Kal unprepared, and it was noticeable because he flew quickly to John, the two bodies crashing with a heavy blow. Shayera was helpless after Major Wayne took the gun from her hand and hit her both in front and in the back.

"Hit him with all your weapons!" Kal ordered shouting. Barry, Shayera and Diana used their pistols and aimed at Major Wayne; Kal and John did not need guns, since John created his machine gun again and Kal had his laser vision. The Dark Ranger was surrounded. "Aim ... fire!" Kal ordered.

The Rangers fired their weapons, but the Dark Ranger fired a smoke bomb, causing the Rangers could not see it. The Rangers fired, but they did not hit anything. When the cloud of smoke dissipated, Kal saw that his fellow Rangers lay on the ground, totally defeated. Kal looked around to avoid a surprise attack from Commander Wayne, but it did not help him, because a strong blow to his back knocked him to the ground. The Dark Ranger was standing with his authoritarian position on his Red Ranger, who still could not do his job, like the other Rangers.

Obviously, the Dark Ranger would not be involved in team matters for now. The priority was for their Rangers to improve in combat, but this would have an unexpected effect.

"And the exercise is over, cadets," the Dark Ranger said. "As long as you do not deactivate your suits, there are more exercises to be done today. And before you protest, you will not rest until we've finished the exercises. Simulation finished."

The virtual training room returned to normal, and the Dark Ranger left the training room, but stopped.

"Follow me." He ordered.

The Rangers followed the Dark Ranger, very reluctantly. The next exercise was chase in a huge hallway, not on the outdoor obstacle course. The Rangers came to a long corridor designed for chases, which was a corridor with certain metal walls, and the odd fixed bar to hang on. The Dark Ranger turned around and gave the directions to his Rangers.

"This exercise is new, but it is somewhat similar to what you do daily on the obstacle course. Exercise is persecution, and it is very simple. All six have to get to the other side of the aisle, without me touching them. "

"Great, this mission will be easy especially for the fastest man in Zone C." Barry said getting into position to run.

"All at once. No one is left behind. "Ordered the Dark Ranger. "Go to the start line."

The Rangers still did not want to do this exercise after the Dark Ranger had kicked their asses. Also, they had never had to do such a skill test before, and only Barry and Diana wanted to do this test. Diana would not look weak against anyone, and Barry felt very confident about being the fastest of the Rangers. Diana and Barry went to the starting line quickly, and the others followed slowly.

"When the lights go out, it starts," the Dark Ranger said before entering the tunnel, walking very calmly. As he had a black suit, the white light made it very detectable, but half the lights went out, and the Dark Ranger disappeared into the darkness and the Rangers entered the tunnel using their training.

Kal had no problem jumping obstacles. Maybe Kal is not the most skillful man in combat, but he is in the obstacle course because he could jump great distances like Diana. He and Diana were technically the strongest, but not the most skilled in several issues.

John was the most disciplined of the five, until the Dark Ranger arrived, and he wanted to prove even more his great approach to the mission. Barry wanted only to win or approve the exercise and leave.

While the others ran fast, Shayera was slow. She had had a different breeding method than the others due to living on a planet as hostile as Thanagar, and this helped her to monitor all sides of the corridor, because the Dark Ranger had unpredictable attacks, something that was confirmed in the previous year.

Shayera could not see when someone simply touched her helmet, knocking her down. It was the Dark Ranger who touched her and left quickly to eliminate the other Rangers from the exercise. He touched John so easily and then slammed him against the wall. Diana followed with the touch of the Dark Ranger's sword, then Kal after he dodged a boomerang but the track moved causing it to fall to the ground, and the Dark Ranger stepped on her chest. Only Barry remained, who was closer to the exit of the corridor.

Barry had achieved the challenge. Since he started running he did not look back to see his fellow Rangers, and ended up falling into a trapdoor that he had not seen coming. The Dark Ranger came to Barry and took Barry by the hand and pulled him out of the trapdoor, but Barry had already lost. The lights came on and they saw the Dark Ranger again in all their authority.

"Next exercise, Rangers."

The Dark Ranger knew that their first time in this exercise would be failure, but not a terrible failure. But this he would not tell his Rangers, they had to find out for themselves. The Dark Ranger began to leave the corridor to get to the shooting practice room. The Rangers followed Major Wayne, who was still wearing the Dark Ranger's costume heading towards the back of the shooting practice room.

"This is the last exercise," the Dark Ranger said. "Objective of the exercise: stop before it reaches you. Positions."

Kal and Diana took cover and took out their pistols with the Morpho. Barry got in position to run and reach the Dark Ranger without him seeing it. Shayera also took cover in order to face the Dark Ranger, and John would take care of the difficult path for the Dark Ranger.

"Let's start." He commanded the Dark Ranger before starting to run through the different corridors and launch a small smoke bomb at John. John created a force field with his mind and prevented the smoke from surrounding him.

Barry came to the Dark Ranger from behind but did not see the Dark Ranger grabbing hold of the bar, doing a somersault and hitting Barry in the back. The Dark Ranger is put to cover and throws two boomerangs towards Kal and Diana who hit the guns, leaving them useless.

Shayera attacked the Dark Ranger with a sword, but the Dark Ranger had no problem easily defeating the Pink Ranger with a single thrust. The Dark Ranger was about to reach Kal and Diana, but John interposed with a hammer. The Dark Ranger used a device that created a sonic scream distracting John, leaving him helpless when the Dark Ranger hit him in the chest knocking him down. Kal and Diana were also affected by the sonic scream emitted by the Dark Ranger's apparatus, so when it arrived, it did trotting instead of running. The Dark Ranger did not boast at any time, because he wanted to show humility. Kal and Diana ran but the Dark Ranger unsheathed his sword and aimed at Kal.

"The exercise was to stop me before I got to you, not to beat me when I got to you," the Dark Ranger said. "Do not complain. The training is over. Get out, cadets."

"Yes, sir." The five Rangers said in unison but with a slack tone. The Dark Ranger had lowered everyone's spirits, and perhaps it would be very difficult for anyone to regain their confidence in a short time.

However, Kal started to believe that this was good. At first he thought this was going to be bad, but then he started to see that this could be better than hr expected. He could not wait to share it with his teammates after they took a shower to eliminate the bad taste left by the Dark Ranger.

XXX

Hours later…

Kal walked through the corridors of the base of the Zone C of the United States, having as destination the entertainment room. He still found this base and Zone as deplorable. He was surprised that Diana considered this place acceptable, but he began to share Diana's vision a bit. Thanks to the Dark Ranger and the other thing he wanted to do today, they had just made Zone C more acceptable. Kal entered the room, with John reading the manual, Diana playing with the computer, Barry playing foosball with himself and Shayera lying on the couch.

"Hi fellows," said Kal, showing off his clothes.

"Maybe the commander was right, you're acting like a child," Barry said, quitting playing foosball to make fun of Kal's clothes.

"Correction, Barry, the Dark Ranger." Kal said. "There is no one who is safe from the Dark Ranger, not even Diana."

Diana got mad at this. He got up and stood in front of Kal.

"He kicked your ass too!" Diana yelled. "Did I laugh at that?!"

"It was just a joke, Diana." Kal said raising his hands in his defense. "Do not kill me."

"Do not get mad, Di," Shayera interjected. "I did not like that he beat me up either. It was so humiliating. "

"Do not feel humiliated, girls ... and boys." Barry interjected. "That was unfair. The commander had devices that we do not have, and he studied us for a long time, and we did not know anything about his fighting style, so he was unfair to us. "

"This will help us improve, newbies." John added. "Now tell us why you're dressed like a good kid we've seen in comedies."

"Simple, I'm going to surprise Lois when she leaves work." Kal answered with a huge, happy smile.

"I do not think the commander will let you out to be with Lois, Kally," Barry said. "I think the commander does not like you for the first time you brought her to the base."

"She will not come to the base. I will invite her to dinner, and the commander will not punish me. Now that he is the Dark Ranger, he has taken a weight off me, and I will take advantage of him to go out with Lois, "Kal finished.

"I do not think it's a good idea, Kal." John said.

"It's a good idea. You have seen how he overcame us. At first I thought that this would be bad, but now he has taken a burden off us. They should take advantage of it, "Kal said, desperate because Lois was leaving work in no time.

"It's true, Kal." Shayera said as she went back to bed. "Now I can do what I can not do because of the missions the Dark Ranger gives us."

"Well said, Shay," said Barry, sitting in the chair next to Diana, who still could not find Barry amused. "With the Dark Ranger, now I will decorate my bed."

"Do you decorate your bed?" Diana asked.

"Eh ..." Barry tried to say.

"Do not tell me," Diana said.

"I do not want to ruin your fun, Kal, but will not we be neglecting too much?" John asked.

"It will sound weird, but John is right." Diana added. "In Themyscira we have been taught not to trust everyone."

"I do not know about you, but the Dark Ranger keeps his guard up for everyone. Now, excuse me, but I have to go for Lois, "Kal said before leaving.

"Please, Di and John, the Dark Ranger has saved our lives," Barry said. "And our free time."

"It's true, with the Dark Ranger, we're safe," John said. He was still thinking that this was bad, but as long as he followed the orders of the Dark Ranger, he would have the promotion to leader at some point.

"Well, then I'll leave everything to the Dark Ranger." Diana said a bit mockingly. She was not yet convinced to leave her safety in the hands of a man she still found difficult to trust, but she had an interest. But I wanted to do something good for the team.

XXX

Overnight…

All the Rangers slept comfortably in each room, but Kal slept very happily. He had taken Lois to a coffee shop where they had had a very nice conversation, which made Lois see Kal as a good person. In fact, she was beginning to see Kal more attractive than the last time. They had not seen each other for a while and the appointment was satisfactory for both of them. The two agreed to meet again, and Kal told him that when he had a chance he would see her again. Even Lois told him he would look forward to it.

The others were relaxed and comfortable. In fact, everyone agreed to leave all the work to the Dark Ranger or most of the work to him, so now they really rested.

The alarm sounded, interrupting the comfortable sleep of the Rangers, getting up and going to the conference room. J'onn was in the conference room watching the monitor, and Commander Wayne was not in sight.

Barry came into the room and Shayera shouted, because Barry had a green face, because he had an exfoliating mask.

"It's me Shay." Barry said.

"I did not know you were very effeminate," John said. Everyone else laughed.

"Hey, this is rejuvenating. Do you think this beautiful face is the work of chance? "Barry asked.

"Yes, from the chance and mud that Diana brought." Shayera added.

Everyone laughed, even Diana.

"Rangers," said Commander Wayne, arriving in his uniform. There was nothing to indicate that he slept in pajamas. It was weird, it seemed that he had no life apart from this. "Theft in the museum. Stop it at all costs."

"No problem commander," said Kal, who hoped the Dark Ranger would attend the battle. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Answered the others in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" Everyone shouted in unison. "Justice League Rangers!"

The elegant man in the white suit had stolen the last item he needed to carry out his plan. Nothing would stop him, not even the Power Rangers. However, he did not know that there were Power Rangers here, besides he was in Zone C, so the Power Rangers of Zone B would not go for him. The elegant man gouged his objects in his top hat, like a magician who takes out or puts something in his hat to do his magic trick. The Power Rangers arrived, as always showing their imposing position.

"The Zone B Rangers followed me here?" The elegant man asked. "Did not they learn the lesson the last time?"

"We are not the Rangers of Zone B, we are from Zone C." Kal said. Sadly, Kal thought when he said it. "One, Kal-El, Red Justice League."

"Two, Diana Prince, Justice League, blue." Diana said.

"Three, John Stewart, Justice League, green." John said.

"Four, Barry Allen, Justice League, yellow." Barry said,

"Five, Shayera Hol, Justice League, pink." Said Shayera.

"You're too smart to be a criminal," Barry said.

"I'm from London but they'll never lock me up again," said the elegant man. "But I'll gladly beat them all."

Shayera went to the elegant man and electrocuted him a little by touching his arm, but the elegant man pierced Shayera's arm and beat her and sent her to his companions. John prevented Shayera from crashing into them, and went to attack the elegant man with creations of his mind like saws and cars, but the elegant man emerged unscathed from all attacks. The elegant man shot John a good shot, so he created a small shield around him but surprisingly the elegant man went through and shot him with his cane. Kal fired his laser but the elegant man caught the laser and returned it to him, knocking him down.

"It's not fair." Kal grumbled.

The elegant man fired his cane at Barry and Diana, hitting the mark. This had been an easy sight for the elegant man.

"I've beaten them, Rangers. They've been so easy to beat, "said the elegant man.

"But you have not beaten the Dark Ranger." Kal said taking out his Morpho calling the commander. "Dark Ranger, we need help."

XXX

At the base, Major Wayne could see his Rangers being defeated by that elegant man, and now he was listening to Kal, his red Ranger, desperately asking for help. However, the Dark Ranger simply hung up the call. As J'onn was by his side, he even found this impressive and deplorable.

"What's he doing commander?" J'onn asked. The commander started walking to leave the conference room.

"Something very necessary," said the commander, leaving. J'onn thought about following him, but since he knew the commander, he knew he was going to do something good, but he was not going to say what he was going to do.

XXX

"He did not answer me," Kal said. "Stand up."

The elegant man fired again but to all the Rangers. This time the elegant man took out his pocket watch with a chain and saw the time. He put it back in his pocket, and fired again at the Rangers, beating them.

"I crushed them, and I hope this is a lesson for you. If they get in my way again, I'll throw their curbs at the Thames. "The elegant man finished, and then disappeared sinking to the ground. When it sank completely, they could not see it anywhere.

"Maybe we have a problem," Barry said.

XXX

The Rangers were furious at Commander Wayne for not going to battle to help them when they needed it. Kal thought that this was very hypocritical on his part, since he asked the commander very kindly for help. Shayera, John and Barry found this very outrageous; The Dark Ranger was supposed to be better than the others, and he had abandoned them. Diana found this despicable; she wanted to see if the commander would be a good Ranger, but he turned his back on them and did not help them in a matter of extreme urgency.

"Enough, cadets." Major Wayne said. "I was doing something important. Also, there is something I do not understand: the last time I interfered in the battle, you told me that you did not need my help and that you could do it alone. Now you asked me to go. "

"Are you resenting a fit of anger?!" Diana shouted. "I never saw anyone abandon their Rangers out of pure rancor."

"It was not a grudge. I told you I was doing something important, but you were so focused on blaming someone that they do not pay attention to anything. "

This caused another reprisal of voices. Major Wayne was not disappointed in this team. He was beginning to believe that the team was worse than he thought, but he still had to live with that decision for zone C. J'onn entered the conference room, which stopped the complaints of the Rangers, who now wanted to know who the elegant man who had attacked them was.

"J'onn how nice you are here," said Kal. "We need you to tell us who that was ..."

"J'onn is not your assistant," said Commander Wayne, rising from his chair and approaching his Rangers. "You've had an easy life for a long time, but it's time to do something different. You will go to question tomorrow anyone who can provide information, but if anyone tries to ask J'onn or use any resource of the base, will sleep in the armory for a month. Retreat, cadets."

"Yes sir." All the Rangers came out of the conference room, feeling a hatred towards Commander Wayne. He was more ruthless than they thought, and now they had to possibly question criminals in the City for information on the elegant man.

"The Phantom Knight has returned." J'onn said. "He wants me to make modifications to his suits, right?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Put NTH metal in your swords, guns and gloves. This they have to solve on their own." The commander finished. J'onn hoped that this would not end badly for the Rangers.

* * *

 **NEXT: ALONE, PART 2.**


	27. Alone, Part 2

**ALONE, PART 2.**

* * *

After angry naps caused by the nerve that Major Wayne showed to them a few hours before, the Rangers had to follow their normal breakfast routine and morning training, but after training, they had to leave the base and head towards the streets of Gotham City. Even Diana did not think this was good; although she had gone out several times, she had not had to deal with the various gang members or lower class people that housed Zone C. No one was ready for this.

"He's a real wretch." Barry complained. During the morning breakfast there were no talks or eye contact, so now they could talk. "It's not fair that we have to do this."

"We have to do it, rookie," John said. "He is our commander."

"But he is ungrateful," said Shayera. "We have done many missions while he was comfortable in his chair."

"I do not think he likes us," Kal said. "We are only his pawns."

"This is really bad," Diana said.

"Okay, enough of complaints. We have to focus if we do not want to sleep in the armory for a month." John said.

"We will not sleep in the armory for a month," Kal interrupted. "But you're right. You have to do the work. I think since we do not know anything about this horrible place, we have to stay united. "

"All right," the four said in unison. This was going to be a long day.

"Seeing that criminals are not a good way to start, we'll look for clues," Kal ordered. Although Kal was not technically the best leader, the Rangers followed him. He was a little kinder then when they had started to be Power Rangers. They started with Burnley, the sector of the city most likely to find some lazy or criminal who could deliver some kind of information about the elegant man.

"John, create a binocular with your mind. We have to stop that guy, "Kal said.

"To order," John said.

"You will have to walk the whole sector, but neglect, we will accompany you." Kal said enjoying the scene in front of him.

"Do not do this, Kal." Shayera said. "It will take forever to review the entire city."

"I agree with her," Diana said. "We'll have to split up."

"Do not worry, Diana," he said. "You will be examining where you could hide. Or where can we find information about that type? I will be John's guide."

"Can not I speed up the process?" Barry asked. "I'm faster than John."

"I agree with that," said Shayera.

"Not even in dreams will I entrust such an important task to someone who performs the foolish actions of the base." John replied. "I can not believe they agree that he has to do this."

"Hey, do not be condescending," said Shayera.

"I'm not patronizing. He just is not reliable, "John said pointing to Barry.

"We'll do it as John wants, but in a group, and it's over." Kal intervened, ending another lawsuit with his team.

Everyone grumbled, but they started to do the job Kal told them to do. John remained watching every corner and alley with his binoculars. It was so strange and laborious to have to see every detail that could give a clue about the elegant man. They rested every half hour, but each time it was harder to continue. Diana did not think she could continue this, so she had an idea, one that Kal would accept without hesitation.

"I'm fed up with going through the whole sector. We'll take a whole day on this, and we will not be able to do it. Not even Barry can. "She pointed at Kal.

"This is how we should do it, Diana." Kal said hitting Diana's finger. "And nothing of this world will make me change my mind." He said very angry.

"We should go to the Gotham City Journal," he said. Diana. "Maybe Lois lets you use the computer." She said very confidently.

"Let's go to the Gotham City Journal." Kal said. This was going to be fun.

XXX

The entrance to the Gotham City newspaper was a bit empty. Kal was at the head of the group with his fellow Rangers in the rear. It would have been more difficult to enter the offices of the newspaper in the past, but since Kal had become a guest without a recurring invitation in the offices of the newspaper, so he could enter with his colleagues in the offices without showing credentials. Upon entering the offices, Kal saw the girl he liked, Lois Lane, sitting at his desk writing an article. Fortunately, they had arrived half an hour before Lois went to her lunch break. The Rangers approached Lois, who did not expect to see the five Power Rangers from Zone C right in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Lois." Kal said opening his arms to her. Lois smiled at him but did not open her arms.

"Good afternoon, Kal." Lois told him. "I'm sorry, but displays of affection are not allowed here. But, I suppose, like all your colleagues, they're here because they want help. "

"Hey, are you psychic or what?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Lois said very calmly. "But I can not help you at this time. See me again in half an hour. In that hour is my rest to eat. "He told them.

"Listen, Miss Lane," John told him. He was not going to let this woman give them orders like Major Wayne. "We are the Power Rangers and we are on a mission and you are the only one who can help us." He said pointing with his finger.

"More precisely, your computer." Diana interjected.

"Sorry, but the computer is not allowed for people who do not work for the newspaper. And being Power Rangers does not make them immune to those rules." she added.

"She's just as bad as the commander." Shayera whispered.

"I heard that, but it does not affect me. I know I'm better than your hard, bad-tempered commander." The latter said it with a dramatic sarcastic tone. This made the Rangers look at Kal. Then Kal complains to Lois about Bruce. "See you in half an hour at the exit, period." Lois went back to work writing on the computer.

"Oh, come on," said Kal. They left the office. "I think we should see if our cold and bad-tempered commander has changed his mind and helped us. It would be killing time. "

The Rangers agreed. They would go for their vehicles when they left the base.

"I do not understand what you see her," Barry told Kal as they walked with the others. "She will literally cause you problems with the commander again."

"She's better than you think." Kal retorts.

"And she's your confidant," Diana said sarcastically.

"And she's your boss." Shayera said mockingly.

"Enough is enough," John said. "Let's go to the base and ask the commander. It's better that acting like children." He says and walks faster.

"I'm getting there faster," Barry said, running for the base. Everyone shook their heads.

XXX

The Rangers were traveling to the conference room, waiting for Major Wayne to be watching the city, and to know if he would help them this time. It would be easier if he helped them. To the Rangers' surprise, Major Wayne was not in sight. The Rangers knew where else it might be: J'onn's lab. They went to the lab, where J'onn and Major Wayne worked on some project on J'onn's computer, or who knows what they were working on.

"Rangers reporting." Kal said, standing firm as the others. There was no response. "I said Rangers reporting." There was no response.

They thought that this was very rude, but nobody like Diana, who approached the table and touched the hard and rude commander's arm.

"We said Rangers reporting." Diana said bringing her face closer to the commander.

"I heard you, Rangers. What do you want? "He said standing up.

"Well, we watch too many sectors of the city without any information or clue about the criminal we're after," John said.

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked very disinterested.

"Well, we thought you should help us," Kal said very impatiently.

"I do not understand why you want me to help you," Major Wayne said.

"Because you are committed to the mission, we thought you would help us," said Shayera.

"I'm not going to help you. I made it clear that you have to get used to this. J'onn and I will not help you. Now go out to fulfill your mission or you will sleep in the corridors for a week. "He threatened.

"Yes, sir." Everyone said.

"Prince," the commander said, which made Diana stop. "You'll sleep in the hallway for today. And do not even think about going near me, or you'll sleep there for the whole week. "

Diana found this even worse. This man was worse than in training. They left complaining, but they did not expect J'onn to leave the lab.

"Rangers. I came to tell you that I can not help you in this, but I have created weapons with metal NTH, which will help you fight against the criminal. "J'onn said.

"Thank you, J'onn." Kal said.

"Do not give up, Rangers." J'onn told them. "Even if they were not Power Rangers, they could accomplish this mission."

"We'll try," Diana said.

"Do not try. Just do it. "He ordered. "I have to return."

The Rangers left on the way to the hangar, took their vehicles and went back to the offices of the Gotham City Journal. It was better for Lois to do something useful for the mission.

XXX

The Rangers arrived with a few minutes in advance to the offices of the Diario de Ciudad Gotico. It was so strange to go back to the same place twice, but this made Kal happy to see Lois. Lois left the office drinking a coffee. She looked so calm and serene.

"I hope this is good," John said.

"First, tell me what you need my help for. Then I'll tell them if I can help you." Lois said without flinching.

"We need to find an elegant man who can go through solid objects," Shayera interjected.

"It's like a ghost." Barry added.

"I'm sorry, I do not know who he is," Lois replied. She had an ace up her sleeve. "But I know someone who can help them."

"Tell us who he is." John exclaimed. "We just wasted time."

"I will only do it if you take me with you so that I can write a story." Lois offered. This was new. The Rangers would have to negotiate with a rookie reporter who wanted to ascend in a newspaper that always published chaos caused by crooks.

"Let's find out another way," John said, going to his motorcycle.

"I agree. This is not worth it, "said Shayera going to the car. Kal said nothing for a few seconds.

"We'll have to do it," Kal said.

"Oh, please," Barry said.

"I owe her a piece of news that could not be carried out because of the Cheetah incident," Kal said. "In addition, you said that we could not continue with this, so Lois could be our only option to fulfill the mission. Please, we can not without her. "I hoped this was true.

"Fine," the Rangers said.

"Lois will go in the car with Shayera and Diana," Kal ordered. "You would not like riding a motorcycle." What he said was true, because Lois would love to drive the bike, but she did not want Kal to have an awkward time with the Ranger girls.

"It's okay, Kal. These are the coordinates." Lois gave Kal a small piece of paper with an address. The funny thing is that there was no name of where they were going. Lois went to the patrol car of Lois and Shayera. During the trip, Lois thought about asking a question about the Rangers who kept feminism active. "Is it true that your commander is a deplorable person?" she asked.

"He is the most stubborn person who only has an interest in fulfilling the mission, no matter what happens to us," Shayera replied.

"Sometimes it seems we're just a nuisance to him," Diana replied.

"Then why do you not anything to change it?" Lois asked.

"Because if we do, he probably would not do anything," Shayera said.

"Then do not complain, and let me talk to him," Lois said.

"I do not think he would give you access to the base after what happened to you, but we'll do something after this mission," Diana said.

The Rangers and Lois arrived at the coordinates she gave them. The building was a bookstore, but it did not have a sign or something that gave the name of the place.

"This is the place," Lois said. "Let's go inside," he said. The Rangers followed her.

Inside this bookstore, there were shelves and tables crammed with books everywhere. There were even books in some corners and dark corners. From a door came a man with short gray hair and white skin. It was strange, since the aliens were more present in many jobs and places in the world.

"Good morning, Kent." Lois greeted the gray-haired man.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lane," Kent said.

"Why is he called like me?" Kal asked in a jealous tone. He did not like that Lois had met someone with his same name.

"Do not worry sir, I'm Kent Nelson," Kent said. "I am the guardian of all these books. How can I help you, Miss Lane? "He asked taking several books and placing them on several shelves.

"You see, Kent. They are the Power Rangers from Zone C. "Lois said pointing to the Rangers behind her. "And they need your help with a criminal who may be a ghost." He said trying not to laugh at how absurd he sounded.

"I think I have the right book, but I need you to look for it in the cellar. Would you do me that favor?" Kent asked.

"Please, you are the one who orders all these books. You must know where that book is, "Shayera claimed.

"Sorry, but I do not have a catalog. And I have to accommodate all these to avoid more clutter. Please, can you do me that favor? "He asked almost begging for them to do him that favor.

"I'm staying and you're looking," Barry said.

"No, Barry," John said. "Enter there or I force you. And Lois is coming too. "

"Fair enough, I'll take it." Barry said approaching Lois and bringing her to the door.

"Oh, come on." John grumbled. The others entered and left Kent alone. Kent continued placing books on all shelves. Everything seemed calm, but the elegant man crossed a wall and appeared in front of Kent, who surprisingly did not flinch.

"How did you meet him?" Kal asked.

"There are things you do not know about me," Lois replied. "I met him to find out who the mysterious Cheetah woman was who kidnapped me." Everyone looked down at the painful memory. "But he's a nice guy." The Rangers started searching.

"Good morning, good man," the elegant man said. "I come here to converge the city on my base for my army of undead."

"Hello, Ghost Knight:" Kent said. "I knew that your new plan had started, and I will not let you do it." The latter said it by leaving the books on the shelf and putting on a combat pose.

"Please, I am the Ghost Knight. And you are a fool who can not go against me. "He said this adjusting his monocle.

"This is just a facade. But you will face a supreme power of the guardian. "Kent said taking out a strange helmet with a fin on top and with two holes so he could see. Kent put on his helmet and his eyes stopped being blue and became golden. "You will not be able to beat me," he said in a totally different voice; instead of having a clear and soft voice, it was more mechanical and thick.

"Then I will throw your body to the Thames," said the Ghost Knight.

The Ghost Knight fired with his staff, which Kent deflected with his hands. The Ghost Knight flew to Kent and hit him in the chest, but Kent hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy blow. The Rangers and Lois could not hear because the walls were thick and soundproof.

"You can not beat the guardian so easily," Kent said.

The Ghost Knight pulled out a phantom bow and fired arrows at Kent. Kent deflected the shots again with his hands, and even directed them towards the Ghost Knight. The arrows struck the Ghost Knight, and his body showed its true aspect beneath its phantasmagoric aspect, which was a body with green skin along with gray hair and scruffy suit.

"You can not meddle with the fate of the damned." Kent said with his helmet shining. "That's why you'll go back to the underworld." Kent said making a spell with his hands. This caused several books in the room where the Rangers and Lois were to fall, hampering the exit.

"But you forgot that your helmet is your source of power." The ghost knight threw his arrows again, but this time Kent dodged them causing them to crash on the roof. However, the arrows pulled ropes and grabbed Kent's helmet, ripping it away and leaving him helpless. Kent fell to the ground and could not get up.

The Rangers opened the door and saw, along with Lois, Kent, who lay on the floor, and the Ghost Knight who pulled out of his top hat.

"Off to the side." Said the Ghost Knight firing with his staff and knocking everyone down except Lois who covered herself to avoid damage. He reached the room where the Rangers had been and dropped to his knees. With a pen, he used his pen (one of the three objects he needed to make his plan, the other two were a key and an old knot used for hanging). "This pen signed a thousand sentences." He said drawing a circle with a line in the middle of it with the pen. "This key was responsible for closing and opening the door of the dungeon." He said inserting the key in the center of the circle, opening it and letting out a green glow. "This loop was used by criminals in their final commitment," he said putting it on the circle. Through the knot of the gallows crossed souls of convicted criminals, who then became skeletons. "To have the dark relics, they give me control over the criminals condemned for their misdeeds, and because I am in the place where the underworld connects, I can turn them into my personal army.

The Rangers saw how the souls came out and became skeletons. Lois took pictures of everything. When they were too many for them, the Rangers pulled Lois out.

"Slaves, turn Gotham City into my base for my army of undead," the Ghost Knight ordered.

The Rangers went out with Lois on the street.

"Call the Dark Ranger." Kal ordered. "We need your help."

"No problem," Diana said taking out her Morpho. There was no response. "He's not answering. That spiteful and stubborn man."

"Go. Yes, he's a real wretch. "Lois said cheerfully.

"You have no idea," Diana said.

"Listen, Lois. Be safe and do not go out to battle. "Kal asked.

"No problem, Kal." He replied by accepting his favor and going upstairs.

"Hello, Rangers," said the Ghost Knight at the head of his undead army. "Better run away if you do not want to be thrown into the Thames," the Ghost Knight said.

"We are Power Rangers, and we do not run away." Kal said taking out his Morpho. "Ready ?!" he asked.

"Ready!" Replied the four in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" Shouted the four in unison.

"It's time you went back to the grave." John said creating a machine gun.

"And we'll make sure you do not come out," Diana said, drawing her sword with her Morpho.

"Destroy them!" The Ghost Knight ordered.

The Rangers and the Ghost Knight's army clashed. Kal still used his superhuman strength to eliminate the undead, John used his machine gun to pulverize the enemies (this served because the undead were tangible, not like the Ghost Knight), Barry kicked all enemies in the legs making they fell to the ground, but they could still move; Shayera used her experience in martial arts and with her quick blows and her rotating kicks she knocked down the undead, which made her recover a little the confidence lost after the training of the Dark Ranger. Diana was responsible for decapitating the skeletons and tried to face the Ghost Knight. The Ghost Knight thought he would pierce the sword normally, but the sword did damage him.

"I see they added NTH to their weapons." Said the Ghost Knight, but I have more power than all of you put together. "The Ghost Knight waved his staff and gave an order to his slaves. "Form the attack armor."

Several skeletons ran to the center of the street and conglomerated to create a kind of robot that was a bit taller than normal. The Ghost Knight went to the strange robot and got into position. He now had control of the robot and control of the battle. The robot of skeletons approached Diana and threw a strong blow, a blow that Diana dodged, but gave another blow, and although Diana tried to block the blow with her fist, the armor or robot was stronger. The Ghost Knight took advantage of the distraction the Rangers had with their slaves and attacked them mercilessly. The Rangers fell to the center of the street and got up but the Ghost Knight created a huge energy sphere, then threw it to the Rangers, creating a loud explosion, leaving them almost defeated. Kal took out his Morpho and called Major Wayne.

"Dark Ranger, we need your help." No one answered, so Kal did not stop calling and asking the Dark Ranger for help. But his request was fulfilled, when on the roof of a two-story premises was Commander Wayne, without his suit, and without any weapon. "Commander, how good it gets, we need the Dark Ranger." Kal asked.

The commander did not even move.

"Wayne!" Diana yelled. "Help us in the name of the gods," he shouted again.

"Do not be bad," said Barry.

"You can do it alone." The commander replied. "They have the right weapons and training. Destroy the relics and fulfill the mission. "Nobody moved. "That's an order." Obviously, he noticed how Lois Lane took him pictures from a certain angle but preferred to only address his Rangers.

"Understood, commander." The Rangers replied.

"It's time to kick this ghost's ass," Kal said. "You take charge of the skeletons, I of the ghost."

"Yes." The other Rangers replied. However, it seems that Diana did not listen to what Kal said because she went against the Ghost Knight. Kal had to follow her because he wanted to defeat the Ghost Knight.

Shayera pulled out her gun and started firing at the skeletons. John kept firing but this time with a machine gun with an armored shield. Barry kept running, but this time he was firing at the Ghost Knight's slaves. Kal and Diana tried to cause damage to the armor or robot of the Ghost Knight, but it was too strong. The Ghost Knight repeatedly attacked Kal and Diana, defeating them, and then it was for John, Barry and Shayera. Although they tried to defeat him, the Ghost Knight defeated them and sent them with his two companions.

"I have an idea," said Kal. "Grenades."

Diana took out a grenade and ran towards the Ghost Knight, and dodging attacks, put the grenade in her foot, causing a small destruction. Kal hit in the chest, Shayera in the shoulder, John in the hand and Barry ran and left the grenade in his hand.

"Slaves, replace the parts... Ay!" He tried to say but John distracted him with direct shots at him.

"Super cannon!" He ordered.

"Prepare... aim... fire!" The Rangers said, firing at the Ghost Knight, destroying the robot. The Ghost Knight fell and was ready to attack again, but he did not see coming when Diana hit his face with his sword. The Ghost Knight fell and his hat fell to the ground and the relics fell in front of him.

"The relics!" The Ghost Knight yelled up to collect the relics. Unfortunately, the relics were destroyed by Kal's heat vision. Spooky hands came out of the ground around the Ghost Knight and began to pull him underground. "No, I'm the Ghost Knight. Let go of me Help. Help. I beg you. Diana ran to the Ghost Knight and tried to help him, but there were too many souls that beat Diana. "No Please. I curse them, Rangers from Zone C. I curse them, "he said before disappearing underground, just as the other skeletons disappeared.

"Why did you help him?" Kal asked. Everyone else

"Because we must help even the enemies." Diana answered. "Come on, we have to check if Kent is fine."

The Rangers followed her, and they saw Kent, who cleaned the mess of the bookstore.

"You did fool us," Barry said.

"It's always better to maintain an image and then surprise the enemy, Rangers. By the way, good job. "Kent said heading towards the door. "If you need help, you know where I am," he said, retreating.

"That was very weird," said Barry.

"Yes, but it will be weirder when we interrogate the commander," John said.

"It is true. Come on, "said Kal.

"And best of all, I have my story. Thank you. "Lois said cheerfully and raising the camera in victory.

"You are welcome. Come on, we'll leave you at the newspaper offices. "Kal said taking Lois's hand.

They left Lois in the offices of the Gotham City Journal and went back to the base. At least Kal had already had a good time with the girl he liked, but now they had to confront Major Wayne.

XXX

Major Wayne had remained with his back to his Rangers who kept demanding him not to help them in the mission. Instead, he just kept watching how his Rangers were being beaten and defeated by a ghost. This was unacceptable. "Where was the Dark Ranger?" That was the recurring question in the discussion. But they did not know that the commander was an expert in remaining silent while the others complained. When he did not hear anything, he turned around, still very calmly spoke.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Maybe." Kal said.

"Where was the Dark Ranger?" He asked very calmly. "In case you do not know, nothing happens at the base without me knowing." The Rangers did not understand where he was going with what he had just said. "I heard your conversation," he said. Suddenly, everyone knew what he meant.

RETROSPECTIVE SCENE.

"It's a good idea, you've seen how I've overcame it." At first I thought that this would be bad, but now I've taken a burden off. "They should take advantage of it," Kal said, desperate because Lois was leaving work in no time."

"It's true, Kal." Shayera said as she went back to bed. "Now I can do what I can not because of the missions the Dark Ranger gives us."

"Well said, Shay," said Barry, sitting in the chair next to Diana, who could not find Barry amused. "With the Dark Ranger, now I will decorate my bed."

"Do you decorate your bed?" Diana asked

"Eh ..." Barry tried to say.

"Do not tell me," Diana said.

"I do not want to ruin your fun, Kal, but will not we be neglecting too much?" John asked

"It will sound weird, but John is right." Diana added. "In Themyscira we have been taught not to trust everyone."

"I do not know about you, but the Dark Ranger keeps his guard up for everyone." Now, excuse me, but I have to go for Lois, "Kal said before leaving.

"Please, Di and John, the Dark Ranger has saved our lives," Barry said. "And our free time."

"It's true, with the Dark Ranger, we're safe," John said. I was still thinking that this was bad, but as long as I followed the orders of the Dark Ranger, I would have the promotion to leader at some point.

"Well, then I'll leave everything to the Dark Ranger." Diana said a bit mockingly. She was not yet convinced to leave her safety in the hands of a man she still found difficult to trust, but she had an interest. But she wanted to do something good for the team.

END OF THE RETROSPECTIVE SCENE.

The Rangers felt a little embarrassed. The commander again demonstrated why the base was the most organized. Now they hoped not to receive another worse punishment.

"The Dark Ranger arrived, and they all let down their guard and leaned on me," Major Wayne said. It was not over yet. Now he needed to say what they always forgot. "They have forgotten it again and again; besides that it does not look like it, but they are ... we are a team. "He said emphasizing the last three words. "If we want to help Zone C and defeat the criminals who inhabit it, we all have to fight with the same level of commitment, together. No one is left behind. "He said emphasizing the last sentence. "And I did not help you because you did not need me, but you thought so."

"Now he looks like Barry when he stutters." Said Shayera, prompting laughter from the others, except for the commander.

"Sorry, commander," said Kal. "We took it for granted instead of continuing to do our job. But it will not happen again."

"I hope so, Rangers," Major Wayne said threateningly. "Also, you really need to adapt to dealing with criminals and adversities. The kidnapping of J'onn and I proved that we will not always be available to solve something." The next thing he said caught Kal unawares. "And stop dating that reporter. It's just going to distract you from your mission and denigrate the image of the Justice League." He said before turning around and re-surveying the city.

"How do you think she's going to do something wrong?" Kal asked, surprisingly angry.

"Retreat, cadets." The commander said still back.

"Yes, sir." Said the four Rangers. John, Shayera and Barry took Kal by the arms. They needed to get him out before he started an argument with Major Wayne.

"You know that will not stop him from continuing to see the reporter, and better call her Lois, Mr. Wayne. That's not nice of you, "Diana told him, trying to look Commander Wayne in the eye, but he remained on his back. This was new.

"She's a reporter, Prince. And by the way, I call you and your partners Rangers and they're comfortable with that."Major Wayne replied. "You'd better not mention that again. If not, I will confine you to your room for a month. Retreat, Prince. "

By not saying the nickname with which he usually called her, she went to the door to say the auction.

"I'd like to see you try it," Diana said, then left and Major Wayne was left alone. Diana began to wonder if Commander Wayne, like Kent, was just faking an image and hiding something under that rigid personality, but she would find out later.

Commander Wayne hoped that this would ultimately strengthen the integration process, but he did not know that a big test was about to happen, and the Rangers would have to face it... as a team or individually.

* * *

 **NEXT: A BETTER TEAM, PART 1.**


	28. A better team, part 1

**A BETTER TEAM, PART 1.**

* * *

The Rangers were training in the simulated training room against criminals who had won a few months ago. J'onn supervised the training on this day instead of Major Wayne. They had had three different trainings this morning, and now they were training against Luciernaga virtual version, which was educational for J'onn but it would be disastrous when the commander saw that they never change their way of fighting. It was somewhat disappointing. They had trained with the Dark Ranger a while ago, but this did not work because nobody had created a new movement.

The Rangers found it nice when Major Wayne was not supervising them. J'onn was someone lighter than Major Wayne, and they could not ask for anything better than this.

"Avoid a direct blow from Firefly, like the one Barry received." Shayera said laughing at Barry and her bruise on her eye.

"It's not fun, Shay." Barry replied. "You were not the one who tried to make a joke on Di."

Barry's joke began with Diana's punishment imposed by Major Wayne. Diana slept one night in the hall, and when Barry saw her, she knew she had to seize her chance. Barry approached stealthily and put his face right in front of Diana and shouted good morning. This caused Diana to hit him in the eye and, with Diana's strength, Barry hit the roof and then landed on the ground. The other Rangers left their rooms and saw Diana attend to Barry. The Rangers asked what had happened, and she told them the joke. All the Rangers laughed at Barry. Surprisingly, Commander Wayne did not punish either Diana or Barry, because according to him Barry had learned his lesson.

"It's not fun," said Kal. "It's very funny." This caused the Rangers to start laughing more.

J'onn was about to finish the training, but was interrupted by a call on his electronic board. It was a call from Commander Wayne.

"Commander," said J'onn.

"J'onn, to the conference room. Now, "the commander ordered.

"Should I bring the Rangers?" He asked.

"No, only you. Come to the conference room now. "She almost ordered shouting at him.

"Right away, commander." J'onn responded by walking to the conference room quickly.

When he got there, he saw Commander Wayne standing and reviewing the screen again and again. This did not bode well. J'onn thought the commander was going to argue again about how bad the Rangers are, so he tried to break the ice by starting the conversation with a question.

"The Rangers will improve. I should train them more often. "J'onn said,

"I never said we were going to talk about the Rangers, J'onn," the commander said. "I know they still have problems with combat, but there is something more urgent that you should see."

The commander played a video on the screen. The video showed a man with white skin, thin, but with the same uniform that Commander Wayne was wearing. That meant he was a commander of a Justice League base. Somewhat disturbing was the expression of fear that the commander of that area had.

"Here the commander of Zone B, we need help. They are not... "the commander said before the communication was cut off.

"Then that's what you wanted to teach me," J'onn said.

"Yes." The commander replied. "Zone B has been invaded or is already repelling the invasion."

"Have not you tried to communicate with them?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." The commander replied. "But nobody answers. I also tried to access the security videos of the base, but I did not find anything from the last two days. I saw what happened even before the two days, but I can not find any connection. Investigate and analyze the video. We have to know what we're up against, J'onn. "The commander finished.

"I have to go with the Rangers to inform them..." J'onn said before being interrupted.

"I go for the Rangers, concentrate on your mission," he ordered.

"Understood, commander." J'onn said going to his laboratory.

Major Wayne went to the simulated training room, where, since the training was over and J'onn was gone, the Rangers had already left the training room and headed to the conference room to see the commander.

"Commander, where's J'onn?" Kal asked.

"J'onn is solving a very important issue. But you also need to do something, "said Commander Wayne. "I have seen his workouts, and apparently nobody obeys me. Everyone has to have a new movement to be able to defeat the enemies. "

"We're trying our hardest, Wayne," John said defensively.

"Striving is not the same as improving in training." The commander objected. "Defeating the enemy is not the only important thing. The important thing is that you improve in combat or learn at least something. Being Ranger is not just fighting the bad guys! "

This left the Rangers a bit puzzled. The commander had become aggressive again with them, but for a very justifiable reason.

"And I need you to learn something new soon, because maybe we will face a more dangerous enemy than usual!" Commander Wayne finished. Before Rangers asked questions, Major Wayne turned around and started heading toward the conference room. "To the conference room." The Rangers followed him and were a little nervous about the threat Commander Wayne told them about.

When they arrived, Commander Wayne returned to the same screen where he had shown J'onn the Zone B video call. The commandant played the video. While the commander maintained a calm and neutral look, the Rangers looked at the message a little scared. Everyone thought that it was a threat.

"As you can see, there is a possible threat in Area B." Said the commander. "Therefore, more training is needed with the Dark Ranger."

"Do not you know who the threat is?" Kal asked.

"J'onn is now investigating the video to find the threat. Therefore, I do not know what it is. "Commander Wayne replied a little annoyed.

"Then why do we need to train if we do not know what we're up against?" Diana asked.

"Obviously, nobody has told you that it's better to be safe than sorry." He replied. This tried the patience of the commander. "you are the worst Rangers I have had to deal with. I always hear complaints, complaints and uncertainties: "this is not good, I hate this place, the commander is rude, we hate the commander". You are the most..." He was going to tell the commander when J'onn entered the room.

"Commander, I have bad news," J'onn said. J'onn had sensed the bad course of the commander's conversation with the Rangers, so he hurried to the conference room, and arrived before a huge argument broke out. "I did what I could, but I could not find any clue as to who the threat might be. There is no clue I also tried to examine all the security recordings, but there is nothing. If I analyze the videos in the city I could get a hint or something useful, but it would take a long time. "

"Well, analyze it," said Commander Wayne. "In the meantime, go to the training room. We have too much to train." Major Wayne was about to shout at them when J'onn spoke.

"Let me talk to the Rangers, commander. I have to tell you something very important." Said J'onn.

Commander Wayne hesitated for a moment, but he knew J'onn would try to cheer them up, something that although he did not want to admit it, he was bad at encouraging people, so he agreed and went to the virtual training room. J'onn stood in front of the Rangers and said nothing for a few seconds.

"Rangers," J'onn began. "Commander Wayne's mission is to keep Zone C safe, and the world where necessary, in addition to training and having the Power Rangers team that Zone C needs. And yet, you have not done the right work with respect to being Rangers. "

"Of course we're doing the right job to be Power Rangers!" Diana shouted. She did not like being told she was not doing her job well, like the other Rangers.

"It's true!" Kal shouted.

"We try harder than the soldiers we see here!" John said.

"As Commander Wayne said, you do try hard, but what he did not say is that you are trying the wrong way," J'onn said. "you have tried harder in just defeating the villains or in strengthening a reputation to be promoted. With Power Rangers, promotions and reputation are not important, the important thing is to improve as Ranger and do what is best for the world. And the commander is just not going to remind you of that all the time. "J'onn waited for an answer.

"So that's why we're the worst Rangers?" Shayera asked.

"No. You are not the worst Power Rangers, they all go through almost the same as you. The point is that you must straighten up. Otherwise, you may wear the Power Rangers uniform, but maybe not deserve it. Now if you do not mind, I have a lot to do. "J'onn was at the door when he stopped again. "Do this for you, not for me or for the commander." J'onn left and the Rangers went to the virtual training room.

Upon entering, Major Wayne was no longer there, but the Dark Ranger. The Rangers knew that this was going to be a long training.

"It's time to show me you deserve the uniforms," the Dark Ranger said, challenging the Rangers.

"And it's time to stop underestimating us," Kal said.

The next hour passed in a laborious and hard training for the Rangers. The Dark Ranger did not allow any kind of rest to their Rangers. Each time the Rangers fell to the ground, the Dark Ranger brandished his sword on them, leaving them in a critical position in training. The Rangers did not want to create a new form of attack, because they believed that if they attacked one after the other the Dark Ranger would leave a gap or some neglected side. Up to an hour later, in which the Dark Ranger threw lateral blows to Diana and Kal, they took advantage and knocked him down with strong kicks to the ground. The Dark Ranger got up and spoke.

"And the exercise is over," said the Dark Ranger. "Power off." The Dark Ranger was again commanding Wayne.

"Power off." Said the five Rangers.

"I do not understand," Barry said. "Did we not have to beat him or do something more than just throw him to the ground?"

"I told you, you did not do anything new as time passed. And the trainings are done to know what you can and can not do. Therefore, I believe that now you can leave, knowing that you already have a new form of attack, "the commander said, going back to the conference room. "But do not let your guard down. If the threat from Zone B comes down here, it's better to be prepared. "He finished saying and left.

"Well, at least he did not tell us we are not Rangers again," Shayera said.

"I agree. We are finally earning his respect, "agreed Kal.

"Well, but I think we should go take a break as the commander told us," John said. This said this not because he wanted to praise the commander, but because he really wanted to rest a little.

"Alright, I'm going for a treat, there they are," said Barry, quickly leaving the room.

An hour passed and there was no sign of the threat of Zone B. Diana decided to take a bath to relax, while Kal and Barry spent some time in the entertainment room, while John spent reading the manuals to be attentive to the possible new threat. Shayera also bathed, and then went to see Diana to discuss a little about the possible new threat and the words of J'onn and the commander.

"Do you think we are very bad?" Shayera asked.

"My opinion technically would not be valid," Diana said. "As you see, the commander and J'onn simply told us that we are bad in one way. But I do not think we're lousy. "

"I think we're fine," said Shayera.

"Well, we'll prove we're better than they think," Diana said.

"Yes." Said Shayera. "They will stop underestimating us once they see our true potential."

Meanwhile, in J'onn's lab, Commander Wayne arrived to ask if there was any progress with the investigation, but J'onn replied that he had not found anything yet.

"This is the last straw," the commander said almost raising his voice. "If we do not know what we're up against, how can we stop it?" The commander asked almost wanting to hit something.

"Sorry, commander, but I do what I can to help the Zone." J'onn said defensively. "It just seems that someone else has taken advantage of us. There's nothing I can do. "

"And I thought you were smarter or smarter in technology than criminals," Bruce said, challenging him, but J'onn could deduce the razz of his nervousness.

"Are you worried about him?" J'onn asked. He was surprised to find the root of the commander's nervousness. But as always, the commander would enter the defensive.

"I do not know what you're talking about." He pretended not to know the commander.

"Commander, I know him well. Getting angry or intimidating will not work. You care about the Rangers, but care more about him. I've noticed. "J'onn said.

"I just hope everything's okay, J'onn. I do not want something bad to happen to him as it happened a long time ago. "The commander replied turning his back to J'onn. "Investigate more thoroughly, we must know what we are facing."

J'onn and Major Wayne came to the conference room, which read red alert. The commander unlocked the screen and saw what they never expected to see. The Rangers arrived at the conference room soon after. The Rangers were nervous. It seems that Commander Wayne was right about the threat from Zone B, but, unlike the commander and J'onn, they did not expect the next threat.

There were purple contracts but there was a question mark in them. They were about 30, and in front of them, were the Power Rangers of Zone B, or at least that seemed for the uniforms. Unlike the uniforms of Zone C, the uniforms had the numbers in the center and gold, while the rest of the uniform seemed similar.

"Power Rangers bad?" Barry asked. "Since when is that possible?" Like him, the other Rangers were perplexed.

"How did this happen?" Kal asked. "I thought we were the good guys,"

"And we are," said the commander. "Attention, Rangers." Commanded the commander. The Rangers stood firm. "This time they're going to be careful not to hurt them. We just want to beat them, "the commander ordered, emphasizing the last word.

"But why not?" John asked. "They are bad."

"It is not known if those who are there are really the Rangers of Zone B or if they are highly trained criminals," said the commander. "You already know what to do. Now go to Burnley. They are there."

"The coordinates I already passed to your vehicles," J'onn said.

"Understood, commander," Kal said and pulled out his Morpho. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" Replied the four in unison.

"Justice League, get going!" The five said in unison. "Justice League Rangers."

XXX

The team of thugs led by the Power Rangers of Zone B had terrorized the civilians of the Burnley Zone, and now they were heading to Coventry to approach the Base. The Rangers said nothing, but the other thugs were in charge of hitting people or destroying some door of a building. The Protective Rangers of Zone C arrived on the street where the Rangers of Zone B were walking, and now there would be a confrontation with two probabilities: Zone C Rangers against expert criminals who stole the Rangers 'or Rangers' costumes. Zone C against the Rangers of Zone B.

"Are you coming to stop us?" The red Ranger asked. "Or are they coming to help us destroy the commander of Zone C?

"Hey, you have forgotten who you are!" Barry said. "We fight against the bad guys, we're not the bad guys!"

"Well, it does not matter, stupid," the blue ranger said. Because of his complexion, it was clear that he was a man. "Only power matters."

"And you will not interfere with our plans," the yellow Ranger said. Because of her complexion, it was clear that she was a woman.

"We will not let that happen!" Kal shouted.

"And who do you think?" Asked the pink Ranger. "Nobody is so stupid to challenge us like that."

"One, Kal-El. Justice League, red. "Kal said.

"Two, Diana Prince. Justice League, blue. "Diana said.

"Three, John Stewart. Justice League, Green. "John said.

"Four, Barry Allen. Justice League, yellow. "Barry said.

"Five, Shayera Hol. Justice League, pink. "Said Shayera.

"Rangers from Zone C." The five said in unison.

"They do not compare to us," the red Ranger said. "One, Dick Grayson. Justice League, red. "

"Two, Victor Stone. Justice League, blue. "Said the blue Ranger.

"Three, Garfield Logan. Justice League, Green. "Said the green Ranger.

"Four, Koriand'r. Justice League, yellow. "Said the yellow Ranger.

"Five, Raven. Justice League, pink. "Said the pink Ranger.

"Rangers from Zone B." The enemy Rangers said in unison.

"Attack them!" The Red Ranger commanded. The thugs in purple uniforms ran towards the Rangers and the Rangers towards them.

Kal hit all the thugs who tried to punch him in the face or chest. Even two thugs managed to hit him with a blow to the chest, but they did not have much effect, since he was stronger than them. He did not bother to incorporate a new movement into his arsenal, which increased his confidence again. He finished his enemies easily.

Diana, as usual, drew her sword and knocked down all the thugs. However, she also started using her legs to hit the enemies in the face and chest. She managed to eliminate her attackers quickly, and helped Shayera.

Shayera was managing well with the thugs, since she had more experience in the use of martial arts than weapons, so she was faster in combat. When Diana arrived, they finished the thugs more quickly. Diana helped Shayera to help her be better and prove they were better Rangers than the commander and J'onn believed.

John this time wanted to hit the thugs with his fists. He did not want to give away his power before facing the Rangers. Being more experienced in combat, he knew that with a stronger opponent, like Power Rangers, he had to reserve his tricks. However, it was not enough. John used his Morpho and drew a sword. Since he was wielding a sword that he created with his mind, it was not a great difficulty to handle it against the enemies, although it was rather strange not to use his mind in so long to finish off simple thugs.

Barry, like always, beat the thugs fast. He always did the same. Seeing that Kal did nothing, he also felt confident that he would not fail.

With the thugs on the ground, the Rangers were within 10 paces of the supposed Rangers in Zone B. Now this was going to be a real battle, and if the Rangers in Zone C did not do anything new, they would be finished.

"It is no surprise that you have defeated our useless comrades, but you can not defeat us." Said the Red Ranger from Zone B. "Rangers from Zone B, attack!" He shouted. The Rangers of Zone B ran, as did the Rangers of Zone C. This was going to make a bestial fight.

* * *

 **NEXT: A BETTER TEAM, PART 2.**


	29. A better team, part 2

**A BETTER TEAM, PART 2.**

* * *

Dick and Kal faced each other. Kal, believing it would be a piece of cake for his strength, and honestly, was somewhat justified, as it was very rare for aliens with superhuman strength to reach planet Earth; so he threw punches to the chest of the so-called Dick Grayson. Dick, surprisingly, Dick came to block a single blow, since he dodged them with great agility, as if he had already seen it coming. Kal kept hitting Dick's chest, but Dick got up and hit him with a revolving kick in the helmet. Kal threw hooks, so Dick somersaulted backwards, fleeing from Kal's blows and pulled two black sticks from his back. The sticks were black with a small red part at the end of each.

"You're good," said Dick. Dick waved his electric rods and ran towards Kal.

Dick threw himself at Kal, and being trained in hand-to-hand combat, he threw fast, swift blows at Kal, and although Kal blocked a few blows, Dick macheteled Kal again and again using his electric rods. Kal was being massacred with the accurate strokes of the supposed Red Ranger from Area B. Kal managed to capture Dick's staff, but the wand emitted electricity, causing Kal to tremble before he could release it. Dick took the opportunity and hit Kal's chest with his electric rods.

"They are electric rods, dumbie." Dick said before a weak Kal. Kal took a few seconds and threw a blow so hard that Dick blocked the blow with his poles, but by the force of the blow, Dick fell to the ground. "You're stronger than me, but nobody beats a Red Ranger," Dick said before going back to fighting him.

Diana threw blows with both hands towards Victor. Victor blocked all of Diana's blows with great tenacity and agility, almost the same as Dick's. Diana remembered her training with Major Wayne, so she kicked Victor's ribs, which was successful. Victor ran to Diana, who jumped to avoid his attack, but Victor jumped to the same height as Diana and caught her in a surprisingly strong grip that Diana could not break. Diana fell to the ground with twice the strength of Victor's weight and strength. Victor sat on top of Diana and started hitting her on the helmet, and surprisingly, he had almost the same strength as Diana. Diana managed to capture Victor's hand before he hit her again, and began to beat Victor, while doing this, Diana took out her Morpho and drew her sword. With his sword, Diana cut him in the chest, knocking Victor off of her. Diana got up and managed to hit Victor several cuts in the arms, but Victor formed a sword with his arm, something totally strange, and the match was even again.

John created metal fists with his mind and started attacking Garfield, who surprisingly did not defend himself. John took advantage of the fact that Garfield did not attack or defend himself, so he increased the number of attacks every five seconds until he got tired. Garfield, surprisingly, attacked John with superhuman strength. John created his metal fists again so he could counterattack Garfield's attacks, but without much success, he had grown tired of all his attacks on Garfield. Garfield managed to grab John by the arm and threw him several meters away from him. John got up and, knowing that Garfield was less tired, he created a machine gun with which he started firing at Garfield, and surprisingly, Garfield moved with extreme agility on all sides and even managed to hang from the wall.

Barry's speed was the only factor that allowed him to hit Koriand'r in the chest with an efficient hit. Kory would not allow a man to beat her easily, and especially to humiliate her with a swift blow to the chest. Kori hated this and started firing everywhere Barry was, but since he was fast, it was almost impossible to hit him. Barry kept distracting Kori for too long, until finally he felt it was time to attack her, so he ran to Kori and hit her on the back, Kori did not turn around, and Barry did attack her head on, but when he touched her chest, a large amount of fire began to emanate from Kori. Barry backed away and tried to flee, but Kori threw him bursts of fire at him with her hands, knocking Barry down. Putting the shot, Kori formed a large fireball and threw it at Barry, creating a huge explosion. Fortunately, Barry got up and ran around again trying to get Kori to hit the others with her fireballs.

Raven and Shayera had a more even fight than expected. Both pink Rangers were trained in hand to hand combat. Shayera attacked Raven, and curiously Raven could barely defend herself from Shayera's precise and somewhat unpredictable blows. Shayera kicked her in the chest. Raven got up and started attacking with blows, but Shayera took a big leap and hit her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Shayera was about to give an electric shock that would give her the victory, but Raven moved her hands to Shayera, managing to lift her up and slam her to the ground.

"Do not underestimate the darkness," Raven said.

"So you're a rude girl with telekinetic powers, but you can not dodge this." Said Shayera taking a gun from her Morpho (she managed to do it because she put her Morpho behind her back) and shooting Raven.

Raven fell to the ground, and Shayera ran against her, still firing but Raven moved her hands again, but this time, a giant purple crow flew towards Shayera. Shayera stopped and shot the raven again and again, but it did not help, the raven managed to reach her, and, like a stampede, knocked down Shayera.

Diana and Victor continued their duel of swords. The fight was more equal than they thought, but Diana began to take advantage and was about to beat Victor. Victor had to admit that she was a very strong and skillful girl, but he would not let her beat him, so, when Diana was going to swing the death blow, Victor undid his sword from his hand and converted it into a big, metallic hand, with which he caught Diana's sword. As he caught Diana's sword with one hand, Victor's other hand became a cannon with which he shot Diana, throwing her several meters away.

"Do not mess with a master of technology," Victor said, mocking Diana.

Kal was being dominated by Dick. Despite having given a very good fight, his lack of skill ended up being defeated by Dick's great ability for combat. Dick hit Kal again and again on his back and chest. Kal used his last strength to grab Dick's hands and stop the electric strike. An already confident Dick, did not want to electrocute Kal, because he already saw it very pathetic to make it more humiliating. But Kal was quick to use his almost infallible attack. Kal fired his heat vision against Dick, shooting him a few meters.

The other four Rangers from Zone B went to Dick and checked to see if there was anything wrong. Something surprising is that Victor took Dick's electric rods and threw them into the sky, where they exploded.

The Rangers of Zone C gathered and waited for them to fight again, but unexpectedly, the Morphers of the Rangers of Zone C sounded.

"Rangers, get back to base," Major Wayne said.

"But commander ..." Kal said.

"Immediately," commanded the commander.

"We can win now ..." Diana said angrily.

"Get back to base now or I'll take your Morphos away!" Co-complainant Wayne yelled.

"Oh, come on," said Kal.

The Rangers of Zone C followed them. The Rangers of Zone B decided not to pursue the Rangers of Zone C, since they had "defeated" them and now they could continue the fulfillment of their master's mission.

"Flee, Power cowards," said Dick. "Now let's continue with our mission."

"Yes, sir." The four Rangers from Area B said at the same time.

XXX

In the conference room, Major Wayne was not in sight. Since Major Wayne was not in the conference room, the Rangers did the only thing they could do, brag and blame the one who did a poor job in the battle.

"I took the Red Ranger out, which kept them from attacking each other, so you're welcome." Kal was very happy.

"I was about to beat blue, but Bruce interrupted us again." Diana said hitting the center table.

"You almost beat blue, I had green at my mercy," John said, pointing to himself, meaning "I'm better than you."

"I went crazy with the yellow one," Barry said putting his arms on Kal And Diana.

"It's not true, that girl kicked your ass," John said.

"She did not kick my ass like that little girl to Shayera," Barry said mocking a bit about Shayera.

"But I was stronger than you and everyone else. You did not resist anything. "Shayera said just as angrily as Diana, but Shayera did not hit the table.

"Of course not, I resisted more while you tried to quote, to beat the pink Ranger."

"That is not fair. She had the same power as you, but she had more strength, "Shayera said hurting John's pride.

"And she was stronger than you," John said.

"That's enough, John." Kal said.

"No, it's not enough:" John said.

This detonated the bomb and everyone started arguing. All wanted to hurt the pride of the other Rangers, to improve their wounded pride after being defeated by Rangers from another area of the country. Well, not defeated, but they were a hard blow for everyone.

Major Wayne arrived accompanied by J'onn. J'onn, as usual, had his electronic board, but this time he was a little nervous about the conversation the commander was having with his Rangers. The fear that the commander had became a reality.

"Enough, Rangers." Major Wayne said. "you did a terrible job of stopping the Rangers from Zone B."

"Because you gave us the dumbest order!" Diana said. "We could have beaten them, but you underestimated us and ordered us to leave!" She shouted, hitting the center table again.

Commander Wayne did not even flinch, but went to the screen where he played the video of his Rangers' fight against the Zone B Rangers. First they saw how the fight was very even, but then they saw how the fight was being dominated by four rangers from Zone B (Dick, Victor and Raven) and one from Zone C (John). Later they saw how Kal fired his heat vision against the electric rods, causing an explosion that almost destroyed them. Major Wayne turned to his Rangers, keeping the same neutral, cold expression.

"I thought I told you not to hurt them because they may be the Zone B Rangers, and it seems like I told you in another language," Major Wayne said. "It was wiser to take them away to avoid catastrophic damage."

"But they were overcoming us," Kal interjected. "That explosion served to calm them down."

"I do not think so, cadet. Those Rangers are more trained because they've been a team for almost three years, and you barely control their impulses, unlike the Prince cadet. "

"You underestimated us! We proved that we could face them! "Diana yelled.

"I never said you could not face them, but it was better that you did not hurt them," he said, keeping his voice neutral.

"Curious, you care more about Zone B Rangers than we do," Shayera said.

"That seem like it commander," John said.

"Hey, no offense to the commander, but it did not seem bad when the yellow Ranger blew me up in the skies," Barry agreed.

"As I said before, you have not done anything right," Major Wayne said. "But we're not here to blame someone, but if that happens, it's all my fault," Major Wayne said with great difficulty to contain his desperation and anger at his desperate and defiant Rangers. "Now, we have to beat the Rangers in Zone B, fine, and without causing them catastrophic damage."

"Can not we just ambush them and kill them?" John asked. "Not give it a bad thought, but they're not the Zone B Rangers. The Rangers would not act like that."

Commander Wayne walked and stood a few meters in front of Diana and John.

"Then you want to challenge my orders. Right? "He asked making the same cold and chilling look, that for this time, it worked on Diana (who was tired of fighting, for now), since John agreed not to challenge him. "All right. But we can not destroy them or hurt them. J'onn. "

"We found out that the Rangers they fought against are the Zone B Rangers. We used an expert scanner and compared them to the medical records of the Zone B Rangers, and yes, it's them." J'onn said with a Little explanation that even a lazy teenager could understand. "In addition, we detect a change in their brain waves, as if they were under certain mental control. Your turn, commander. "

"And there's only one person who can exercise such effective mind control, and it's not Jervis Tetch." He said for the Rangers to discard the Crazy Hat they faced a short time ago. "That man is Edward Nigma, aka the Riddler." Major Wayne said going to the table, followed by the Rangers.

"The Riddler?" Kal asked.

"Yes. Edward Nigma or Edward Nashton, aka the riddler was a Justice League technician obsessed with getting attention. When his speech got worse, he tried to become an intellectual god using a mental control device that would transfer all our knowledge to his mind, fortunately, the Zone C Rangers beat him and locked him up. Unexpectedly, he escaped almost two years ago and we did not hear from him until now. "Commander Wayne explained in detail.

"How do you know he's the one behind all this?" Diana asked, but with interest, not anger.

"Because the Riddler's henchmen always have question marks on their uniforms, which are always purple. Besides, he wants revenge against Dick Grayson. "Major Wayne said without emotion.

"But why do you maintain that the Zone B Rangers do not deserve to be finished?" Barry asked.

"Because I know Dick Grayson, when he was the blue Ranger of Zone C." Major Wayne said with a brief sigh.

"How?" The five Rangers asked at the same time.

"What? Did you think you were the only Rangers in the history of Zone C? "He asked something cheerful.

"But when did that happen?" John asked.

"More than two years ago, Dick Grayson was the Blue Ranger of Area C before he decided to move to Zone B for personal reasons along with the Rangers you just met." Major Wayne said, changing from a neutral attitude to a calm

"And you were his commander?" Shayera asked.

"Our roads crossed before," the commander replied.

"Oh yeah. This is like the typical stories of revenge against the man who overcame him and now returns to the place where it all began. This looks like the classic detective movies, do not you think? "Barry asked my cheerful, trying to keep the others calm in the conversation.

"Now what do we do?" Kal asked.

"J'onn and I are working on a device to be able to take mental control of the Rangers," Major Wayne replied. "In the meantime, you will stay here and avoid facing the Rangers until we finish the apparatus to free the Rangers."

"And what will we do while that happens?" Kal asked.

"you can train more, study the recording, take the blame, complain, yell at me or whatever, but you will not leave the base."

"Then you will let people be endangered and not send us to fight against them to prevent that from happening?" Diana asked, angry again with the commander's lack of empathy.

"Not exactly, Prince." Major Wayne replied. "Now, it would be better if you do not leave the base while we work or there will be serious consequences. Let's go J'onn. "

"That cocky and believed commander." Diana said.

"Wow, you're lucky to have survived this argument:" Barry said leaning his arm on Diana's shoulder.

"Well, Diana, we should go to the entertainment room." Kal suggested.

"Then will they sit idly by?" Diana asked as she removed Barry's arm from her shoulder. "Will they be cowards and will they just obey orders?" Diana asked almost shouting.

"We are not cowards, Diana, but the commander gave us an order, and if we have learned anything from our previous experiences with him, it is that he has tricks up his sleeve, and that he will surely punish us if we disobey him." Kal said trying not to make her angry. The other Rangers agreed with Kal.

"Hiding or sheltering is not the style of an Amazon. So, if you do not want to avoid the destruction of the city, then I will do it on my own. "Diana said.

"The commander will kill you when he knows what you did," John said.

"Do not try, Diana," said Shayera. "Please."

"Then help me," Diana said in a gentle voice, but no one responded, because of the fear they had for Major Wayne. "Well, then I'll do it all by myself," Diana said before leaving. She left the base and was determined to look for a fight to prove she was a better Ranger than the rude and rude Major Wayne thought of her. But she wanted at least, Shayera had accompanied her, but she was alone this time.

* * *

 **Before ending this chapter, I need to say something:**

 **I want to dedicate this chapter to Pua Magasiva AKA Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Ranger of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Pua was the actor who played Shane Clarke during Ninja Storm, and was one of the best Red Rangers in the history of the series. For that reason, I believe that it should be honored with this chapter. By the way, Ninja Storm was the first season I saw from beginning to end, and I will always remember Shane with a lot of love and joy.**

 **Rest in Peace, Pua Magasiva (1980-2019).**

 **NEXT: A BETTER TEAM, PART 3.**


	30. A better team, part 3

**A BETTER TEAM, PART 3.**

* * *

Diana left with a patrol car towards Burnley. She was a warrior, which meant that she would fight alone, even if she was at a disadvantage, against the five Power Rangers in Zone B. That blue male Ranger had defeated her, and it was too humiliating for her to be defeated by Major Wayne with some ease. She was determined to get her revenge on that blue Ranger and the Zone B Rangers.

Diana knew that she had to go to where the battle had happened, but she also thought that the Rangers must already be advancing into another section of the City, so she headed for Coventry. Diana was upset about how her team never followed her, and how Commander Wayne was so inhuman. She would prove that she was a better Ranger than anyone else thought.

She spent about ten minutes, unable to get a signal from the enemy Rangers, but she would demonstrate her great ability, closing her eyes and using all her concentration. One of Diana's abilities was the deduction... and the talent of detecting her enemies if she concentrated enough. After a few minutes of total concentration, Diana followed the direction her mind indicated. The funny thing is that she came to the shores of Coventry, where there was a small old abandoned building. Diana took a quick look around. Although everything was so quiet and there was no sign of the enemies, Diana sensed the enemies at a short distance.

A giant purple crow appeared above Diana, ready to attack, but when it reached her, Diana jumped and kicked it in the crow's beak. The crow vanished, but a small fireball hit Diana in the air, causing her to fall hard on the ground. Diana got up from the floor, and saw the enemy Rangers, who still had their suits on. Diana seemed to have committed stupidity, but she also thought about using the anger she felt towards her companions and towards Commander Wayne in her favor.

"I'm surprised that a Ranger from Zone C has been so stupid and naive to come to us, believing that she could beat us," said Dick. "It's amazing that you're the blue Ranger. There has not been anyone as stupid as you, but we will enjoy making you pieces. "He finished as he approached Diana with his team.

"And best of all, no one is here to save you," said Victor. "You do not know anything at all."

"And you are the most cowardly Rangers of all Rangers." Diana said pointing with her index finger.

"What did you just say?" Kory asked.

"They listened to me," Diana said, keeping a firm look ... and angry. "You are five, and I am only one. I would not have problems in facing the five, but I thought we were a better team to yours. Then they were just liars like most people I've met. "

"Of course not, naive." Raven said. "We can defeat you without transforming ourselves."

"High Raven," ordered Dick. "We will prove to this Amazon trash that only one of us is enough to defeat it," said Dick, retreating. "Victor ..." said Dick looking at his blue Ranger. "... deactivate the suit." Victor did what his leader ordered, something that enraged Diana, since she hated following orders like that. When Victor ran out of his Power Ranger suit, it was revealed that he was not a human, or at least not entirely; Victor had a bionic eye and part of his face was metallic, and you could also see that his neck and hands were metallic, which explained how he could change the shapes of his hand so fast. "Have fun, Victor." Dick kindly told him. Victor nodded and ran to Diana and threw swipes at Diana.

Diana stopped all attacks, and when Victor tried to throw punches from both sides, Diana grabbed them and took them to Victor, to finish off with an accurate hit on his chest. Victor backed away. Although his chest was made of metal, Diana had great strength, so the blow hurt him. Diana took advantage of the fact that the blow hurt Victor, and she grabbed him by the arm again and threw him to the ground. Diana tried to jump on Victor to beat him, but Victor formed knives with his hands and managed to get rid of the Amazon, who turned out to be stronger and stronger than he thought.

Victor thought about using the same trick that worked with Diana before, so he threw slow punches, which Diana bolted. Diana hit Victor and made him turn around. Victor threw his slow punch that was obviously blocked by Diana, but Victor changed his hand to a cannon again.

A shot rang out.

But after Victor was being beaten by Diana, who threw strong blows to the metal part of Victor's face. Diana hit Victor in the chin, and left him almost unconscious. Thanks for the training commander, Diana thought as Diana's anger disappeared for Major Wayne.

Curiously, all the training that Diana had with Major Wayne and her fellow Rangers who they always complained about had unwittingly served and made her learn from unpredictable attacks and how to counteract them. For that reason, when Victor threw his blow before turning it into a cannon, Diana saw something similar in this attack, so she took out her Morpho when Victor threw the blow, so when Victor changed his arm to cannon, Diana pulled out a pistol of his morpho and shot him at Victor's cannon. Victor did not know what to do, and he was stunned, so he was helpless when Diana crushed him. Diana had taken revenge on the male Ranger who had humiliated her in combat, but the victory lasted a little when the other Zone B Rangers aided her fallen comrade, when Raven prevented Diana from moving with her telekinesis.

"You have humiliated Victor, and now you will be dismissed from this world," said Dick.

Diana could not do anything. Raven's powers were strong, as was Diana's strength, so they were tied. It was almost his end, but a green truck the size of the Rangers in Zone B knocked them down, freeing Diana from Raven's telekinesis.

Diana turned and saw her fellow Rangers from Zone C without their Power Rangers suits, who had come to her rescue, something that had encouraged Diana. This meant that J'onn and Major Wayne had already finished the apparatus that would free the Zone B Rangers from mind control.

"Thanks for coming." Diana thanked. "I guess we already have the device to rid the Rangers of mind control."

"Not at all, Di," said Kal. "Major Wayne learned you ran away and you'll be in trouble when we get back." Kal said more focused on the Zone B Rangers.

"But, this time we have to beat the Rangers, not kill them," John said.

"By the way, good work in teaching men that women rule," added Shayera.

"I thought they had learned from their lesson, mediocre Rangers," said Dick helping to lift Victor up. "This time we will not have mercy on you," Dick warned.

"We are Power Rangers, Dick," said Kal. "And we have to defeat them to free them from Nigma's mind control."

"Nigma will be happy when he knows we will eliminate them all," Garfield said.

"But, now, let's show them the same thing: that we can beat them without our suits, but this time, Victor, go against yellow; Garfield, go against the blue; Kory, against the pink; and Raven, take on the green." Dick ordered.

"Yes, sir." The four Rangers in Zone B said, obeying their boss.

"Power off," the Rangers said at the same time, except for Victor, who did not have his suit on. Without their costumes their faces were revealed. Dick had short hair that was well combed with a fringe to the front and had tanned skin. Garfield looked like J'onn because he had green skin and green hair, but unlike J'onn, Garfield had green eyes and not red, just like he had hair. Kory had orange skin, but completely green eyes and red hair. Raven had dark skin and short but purple hair, which made her look a bit creepy.

"Attack," ordered Dick. The five Rangers in Zone C and the five in Zone B ran again, but this time, four of the five Rangers in Zone B had a new opponent.

Kal and Dick faced each other again. Kal threw slow but strong punches, but Dick only dodged them. Kal tried not to use any of his Morpho's weapons, as he tried to comply with Major Wayne's order, but Dick dodging all his blows only made him despair. Kal ran against Dick to put him on the ropes, but Dick surprisingly took an acrobatic leap back, so he managed to enter and land on the top floor through a huge hole in a wall. Kal jumped and landed in front of Dick. Dick started running and Kal followed him up the top floor of the abandoned building. Dick threw several objects at Kal, some objects hit Kal, and others did not. Kal had a good plan when he saw a weak door arch, an arch that Dick would probably use to try to escape. Kal fired his heat vision at the weak arch of the door and there was no exit. Dick stopped and kicked Kal, who hit him in the face, and got Kal back. This time, Dick would confront Kal, without his suits, but one wanted to destroy the other and the other just wanted to stop him.

Diana faced Garfield with quick punches and agility. Diana wanted to beat Garfield just as she had with Victor, so she drew her sword from her morpho and began brandishing her thrusts against Garfield activated his felinity, and jumped great distances over Diana. Diana threw a blow with which she planned to take down Garfield, but he jumped high and addressed Diana, but something amazing happened: Garfield became a snake. Diana was startled, so she dodged Garfield's attack. Garfield was smiling, showing snake fangs and a sharp tongue. Garfield made quick attacks with his face, but did not see it coming when Diana grabbed him by the neck and threw him to Kory.

Kory jumped in surprise at the snake, but Garfield returned to his original form, and then turned into a bear and attacked Diana again.

Kory held fireballs against Shayera. Shayera was trying to find a good hole or moment when Kory was careless, but she seemed too focused on destroying her. Then Shayera took out her gun with her Morpho, and tried to shoot Kory, but it was very difficult since she could not concentrate with the multiple shots, but she had an excellent idea. Shayera moved away from Kory, causing Kory to run after her, making her aim a little less accurate. Shayera took advantage of this and shot her to the ground, making her step back. But Kory counterattacked again with more shots of fire.

Victor was now the one trying to regain his confidence by beating the speed of the group, and then take revenge on Diana for how he humiliated him. Victor turned the arm that still served him into a cannon, and shot Barry as Kory shot Shayera. Sadly, Barry drew a sword with his Morpho and began to hit Victor again and again. The attack served for a few minutes, and even Victor was protecting his head. However, when Barry was about to hit his face, Victor disappeared into a tube of light, baffling Barry. Victor appeared behind Barry and stunned him with his cannon created with his metallic hand. Barry thought fast and threw his sword at Victor, Victor shot him with the sword, but he could not stop Barry when he kicked him with such speed that he sent him flying a few meters. They both got up and went back to fight.

John and Raven faced each other with objects they both created with their minds. If Raven created her traditional raven, John would create a bird trap; if John created a tank, Raven created a missile; if Raven created a gun, John would create a bulletproof shield; If John created a machine gun, Raven would create a portal into which all his bullets would enter, and the bullets came from another portal in the direction of John. John created brick walls to prevent bullets from hitting him. John counterattacked by creating a cage on Raven. Raven began to use more energy that was harder to contain with every second that passed, and in the end the cage broke down. Raven attacked with people or something similar to people, but John created two swords and hit them easily and almost managed to hit Raven a hit.

Kal and Dick continued to throw punches, Dick punches fast, but Kal slow. Dick was weaker but more agile, and Kal was slower but stronger. In the end, Kal's training with Major Wayne served and he could improve in combat, just like his fellow Rangers, so he grabbed Dick and threw him a few yards near the vetana. Kal knew that Dick would land well on the ground. Dick finally began to feel afraid of being able to lose to less experienced but more seasoned Rangers than they thought. Dick knew he had to increase power and strength. Dick jumped back out of the building and landed on the ground floor.

"Regulate," ordered Dick. Almost immediately, his four companions followed him, and waited anxiously to be able to transform. "Let's do it."

There was no going back, but before they took out their Morphos, the five Rangers from Area C ran towards them to stop them from being transformed, but unexpectedly they were stopped by small dispositovs that someone shot them. The devices gave them a small electric shock. The Rangers of Zone C quickly got up and saw a Riddler of the Riddler, wearing a uniform similar to the other henchmen who had won a short time ago.

"We did not need reinforcements from the boss," said Dick.

"Of course they need it." The henchman replied with some calmness. The Rangers in Zone C did not act yet. They were wondering what a henchman of the Conundrum was doing here. "Especially now that we have conquered the base of Zone C, with everything and commander."

"What ?!" the five Rangers in Area C asked at the same time.

"We have conquered the base of Area C, and now we will complete Mr. Riddle's revenge and destroy the Rangers of Area C as the chief's last mission." Said the henchman.

"And why did not the boss come here?" Victor asked.

"Because he wants us to complete his mission and take the bodies of the Rangers. Now, find them. They are orders of the Riddle. "

"With pleasure," the five Zone B Rangers said in unison. And curiously, before they returned to activate the Morphos, the henchman interrupted them.

"But first, they need these power-ups," said the henchman, giving them green discs. "They are courtesy of the Riddle, insert them in their morphos and they will be more powerful than now," he told them.

"We already have powers," Kory interjected.

"With this they will easily overcome them," said the henchman, convincing them with that phrase.

The Rangers in Zone C could not move. They found everything so hurried and hard to believe. Major Wayne had been defeated and was now held hostage. And to make it worse, they would be annihilated by the Rangers right now. The Rangers of Zone B inserted their green discs in their Morphos, and now they would transform and finish with the Rangers of the Zone C.

"Justice League, activate!" The Zone B Rangers shouted, but instead of transforming themselves, an electric shock of green rays electrocuted the Rangers for a few seconds before falling stunned to the ground.

"What's wrong here?" Barry asked. The henchman turned around to the Rangers in Zone B, but changed shape and revealed J'onn in his black suit and green skin. "I do not understand anything," said Barry, still confused.

"Several Martians can change shape, like my race." J'onn replied. "And while they were fighting the Rangers in Zone B, Commander Wayne and I managed to create the device without errors, and now they should be free of Riddle control." He finished explaining before remembering something important. "By the way, Diana, you're in trouble with Commander Wayne... again." He added.

Barry almost laughed but Shayera hit him on the shoulder to prevent him from letting out a laugh. Diana did not need to be reminded, since she already had an idea about what she should do to win the conflict with him.

"Hey, where are we?" Dick asked as he rubbed his head and got up off the floor. His fellow Rangers did the same.

"Are you all right, Ranger Grayson?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. "He replied. "But where are we?" Dick asked more impatiently and looking sideways. "No." He whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson. It's in Gotham City. "J'onn told him very calmly.

"Great, I swore I would not fly to this forgotten and cursed place," said Dick, turning around and shaking his arms violently in the air. Kory ran to him, since both she and her Rangers heard J'onn's response, and rubbed his hand on Dick's shoulder. Kory whispered something that the others did not hear, not even Diana. "No, Kory. This place is horrible and we'd better get out of here and go back to Zone B to stop Nigma. "This really did startle the Rangers from Zone C."

"You can not leave, boy." John said.

"Not after we release you from mind control, you brat," said Shayera. Even though Dick had more experience than she did, Shayera, having only seen him complain, thought he was talking to a child.

"We're not going to stop you from escaping, but you should not leave here, especially to keep them from falling under mental control again," Kal said.

"We do not know them, but because of their clothes and, as they are five, I deduce that they are the Power Rangers of Zone C."

"Exactly, Dick." Barry agreed. "We are the incredible Rangers in Zone C, but I am Barry, the fastest of all." Said the latter extending his hand, waiting for Dick to shake his hand. Sadly, Dick just slapped him on the shoulder.

"Then Wayne already has his team. I have to save them before Wayne ruins their lives. "Dick thought.

"I'm sorry, but we'd better get back to Zone B and defeat Nigma," said Dick, starting to walk. Kal's Morpho sounded. Kal answered, and gave Dick the morph.

"The commander," Kal said to Dick before giving his morpho to Dick. Wayne is hiding from me using his puppet, Dick thought.

Dick and the commander spoke for a few minutes. During those few minutes, Dick's complaints were heard as the Rangers and J'onn remained quiet. They needed to know what to do, but it was more surprising to see how Dick complained talking to the commander, and getting away with it. When the conversation ended, Dick hung up slowly and turned around as slowly.

"Then we will go by force to the base of Zone C." Dick said holding his jaw very tight.

"Understood," said the four Rangers in Zone B.

"By the way, some will have to go in the patrol car with Shayera and me, since they do not have vehicles," Diana said kindly.

"But the pretty redhead can drive my bike." Barry said patting the seat of his motorcycle, literally offering it to Kory, which made Shayera angry. She barely knew a Ranger who might be an alien like her, but she knew nothing about her, so she worried him very much and it annoyed him how Barry always acted like this with any pretty girl.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer the patrol car with Raven," Kory said. Going to the patrol car.

"I'm going with you, Kory," said Dick, half angrily.

XXX

The Rangers in Zone C and those in Zone B, except Diana, were standing in the hallway outside the door of the conference room. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes, but nothing was heard inside the conference room. This had become boring. J'onn was not in sight, because he was inside the conference room.

"Can we talk about us?" Barry asked, very bored and annoyed.

"No, remember that the commander gave us orders not to say anything about the mission while he was in the conference room," said Kal, who did not want to risk another punishment from Major Wayne.

"At least the infernal journey is over," Raven said. The trip to the base of Zone C was tortuous, but for her, since she had to be next to Rangers who did not know Kory and Dick, just as Victor and Garfield had to go on a motorcycle behind John and Kal. , since Kory did not want to go with him, and obviously refused to let someone else go with him.

"Be patient, newbies. Wayne will take another hour to make his blue Ranger understand that she is not the queen of the world, "said Dick annoyed by this.

"How does it feel to work with him?" Barry asked, with a very curious attitude.

"You have no idea how hellish it is," Dick replied without looking Barry in the eye.

"Welcome to our world." Kal, Barry, John and Shayera said at the same time.

"Imagine us." Victor interjected. "Every time something reminds him of Wayne, he always complains all day."

"That's not true," said Dick. "Is that true?" He asked Raven and Kory.

"Yes, a lot." Both answered.

Inside the conference room, Major Wayne kept scolding Diana for intentionally endangering herself, confronting lethal Power Rangers and nearly destroying the entire mission.

"You disobeyed again." Major Wayne reproached while Diana remained totally oblivious to him. She was sick of her scolding and arguments with Major Wayne. "Maybe I should wear an electric dog leash that electrocute you every time you try to disobey me. What part of do not leave the base you did not understand? "After a few seconds, Diana responded.

"The Rangers in Zone B are fine." she replied with annoyance.

"And you risked your life and you were alone!" He yelled almost at her face. "And we almost lost a blue Ranger for having challenged a professional criminal and Power Rangers willing to kill you!"

"I do not need the team, I can take care of myself, and I did it alone," Diana said.

"You did it with one, but you almost killed yourself for just a silly matter of pride," Major Wayne said.

"It's not pride, Bruce." Diana said.

"Of course it is. Whenever I give an order, you disobey it and put yourself and your team at risk. And all for your silly pride. "

"And your precious pride is also threatened." Diana replied. "Are you afraid when someone challenges an order because you can not control me or is there something else?"

"You are not a Power Ranger," Major Wayne said, causing Diana to get up, but J'onn came up to Diana and stopped her. Diana did not attack. The commander continued. "A Ranger is loyal, obedient, and commands respect. And you, on the contrary, only disrespect me, and all those who tell you that you can not do anything. "

This did cause Diana to stop. It was true what he said, in part. She was not respectful to many, but with the commander most disobeyed almost all orders, and partly because of her pride, and she wanted to repair it.

"I have a lot of respect for you, Bruce." Diana said in a lower voice.

"What?" The commander said surprised.

"I respect you for being someone very dedicated and focused on his mission, but I left the base, but not only for pride, but because I wanted to avoid risking more innocent lives. I could not let them go through anything, Bruce. They taught me not to risk anyone's life, even if I had to take a chance on that, "he said very softly. Everything was true. This was too much for Major Wayne, who surprisingly relaxed his facial expression, but was not free of problems.

"Then you are a Power Ranger, but you will not be able to disobey every order that you give. Now, you will spend two weeks sleeping in the corridor, and you will be tested indefinitely. Only until I see that you are obedient, then I will tell you that the test is over, but if you disobey another order, then I will remove that Morpho, I will remove that uniform and I will throw you out. Understood, Princess? "He asked after all his huge warning.

Diana had no choice but to accept, and she had already been honest with him at this time. She really did have respect for him and her companions. J'onn let out a smile very consciously, since he was happy that Diana had not left, just as she had been honest with him, something that almost nobody faced him.

Major Wayne opened the door to the conference room, and all the remaining Rangers entered quickly. The good thing is that the conference room was soundproof, so no one could hear anything of the conversation they had just had.

"Rangers, as you know the base of Zone B has been conquered and the base commander, Roy Harper, sent a message to ask for help, and for the henchmen to whom the rangers of Zone C and for what he did J 'onn, it's clear that the criminal mind behind this is Edward Nigma, aka the Riddler. And all this he does to avenge us for having beaten him before. "Commander Wayne explained, but now they had to know the Rangers and the purpose. "So, it would be better if they told us what happened to Nigma." He said, but technically he gave an order to the Rangers in zone B.

"We were about to stop Nigma, but before we did, he activated a device that fired a lightning bolt at the mind, which sadly did not spill under his mind control." Dick began to explain. "But how did they know what to do to free us from Nigma's control?" He asked.

"J'onn." Major Wayne commanded.

"Our new system was able to detect a new advanced technology. After some time of analysis of the electricity, we managed to elaborate the devices that would give an electrical discharge that would interrupt the mental control of Nigma. But we knew that they would not grab the discs if we were from the base, so I pretended to be a Riddler for the discs. "J'onn explained very calmly.

"And it's good that they did it. We almost kicked their butts, "said Barry.

"Do not be a bad loser, kid." Victor said. "A little more and I would have hit you on the ground," he said jokingly. This caused laughter from all the Rangers and J'onn.

"Stop laughing," Major Wayne said. "We have released the Zone B Rangers from Nigma's mind control, but now we have to come up with a plan to save the base of Zone B. And now I ask them: Are you ready?" He asked in a defiant tone, Defiant tone that everyone responded quickly.

"Yes." All the Rangers said at the same time.

"But I make the plan," said Dick. This surprised everyone, but Major Wayne put on a serious face that scared his Rangers.

"You are not the commander, Grayson. I am the one who will make the plan. "Major Wayne said.

"You're not going to make the plan, and it's final. Even if you do not accept it, I'll force you to do it. "He said in a very threatening tone. Major Wayne looked at the other Rangers and J'onn. "Come out. Him and I have to talk. "He ordered. Everyone left, even J'onn and the door closed.

This was going to be somewhat surprising, but most of all, because the Rangers in Zone C realized that he called Dick using "him" to refer to Dick, a term he never used with them, which angered them all, because he never showed that behavior with them. They expected the commander to show less cold behavior after this or they would complain, but now, they had to make a plan.

* * *

 **NEXT: A BETTER TEAM, PART 4.**


	31. A better team, Part 4

**A BETTER TEAM, PART 4.**

* * *

Commander Wayne was feeling that his patience was quickly replaced by anger and a deeper emotion that he wanted to get out of his throat. Commander Wayne hadn't been through that in a long time, but now it was an unusual occasion. He was having a conversation with Dick Grayson, his former Blue Ranger, and former teammate. The commander never thought he would see him again, and when he saw him here he knew that nothing would be good, he was silly, just like Dick, who was already looking forward to hitting and crushing his former boss and former friend's face. Dick would never forgive Wayne for what happened so long ago, and that was what threatened to start a near-death fight between these two former friends and partners.

"We will go on a ship without you to the base of Zone B and stop Nigma. We don't need your help." Said Dick.

"You're not thinking about all the details." The commander intervened.

"Wow, until you finally pay attention to the details," Dick said sarcastically.

"And you still don't focus on the mission." Said the commander.

"Like you," Dick said.

"Now I do it, Dick. And we must convince Nigma that you have defeated us and will deliver us to him. It's the only way for him to lower his guard, but you need my Rangers, or Nigma will beat them again. "The commander said trying to stand firm during this stormy conversation.

"That will make me bring his army to the base, and we will have a battle, and it will all end as it was years ago when you ruined my life and that of others," Dick said, with a firm tone and he was determined to force Wayne to give up.

"I know Nigma better than you think, and he will not leave a place where he feels safe, to come to attack us," the commander said before continuing. "You know that Nigma wants attention, but he knows very well that this base is better protected, and that's why he didn't attack us before."

"Your plan has a big flaw, genius," Dick said trying to blur it. "Nigma will see the base and there are two possible outcomes, he will come with his army to slaughter them, or ask us to send him all the soldiers as prisoners. Your plan, as always, is a failure. "He said spitting poison at every word, but this did not prevent the commander from losing logic.

"And that is why you, your team and my Rangers will make a recording in the virtual training room, to make you believe they are not at the base. You will tell Nigma that they have defeated the Rangers, and now they need to return to Zone B for him to put them under his mental control," said Commander Wayne. With every second that passed, the commander and his former Ranger were closer to losing control of themselves.

"Not even in dreams will I do something so far-fetched. Nigma will notice."

"He will not notice. And since Harper is locked up or is a hostage of Nigma, you technically have to obey me. "The commander said using his last willpower not to start a fight. "Otherwise, if you challenge an order of mine at this time, you would get expelled from the League."

Dick reflected on this. Commander Waye had touched a weak point. His commander, Roy Harper, was either captive or hostage to Nigma at the base of Zone B, and he had to rescue him, and then he would have Nigma and Commander Wayne receive their "deserved" after the rescue.

"I will do it for Harper, my teammates and the poor Rangers with whom they are forced to work with you and with your stupid moral code," Dick said pointing his finger to his finger.

"You know your insults don't affect me, Dick," the commander said without moving a single muscle from his body except those from his mouth.

"And I know you are a very good liar," Dick said going to the door.

Outside the conference room, the nine Rangers talked in the hall with J'onn about their new ability. After releasing the Rangers from Zone B from Nigma's control, he had returned to the base accompanying the Rangers from both zones, but when he entered the base he returned on his way to his laboratory to work on a small weapon. When he finished making it, he went to the conference room, but when he saw the two Rangers teams without Dick and the door closed, he knew he was going to have to wait until Dick Grayson and Commander Wayne managed to agree.

While he waited, Barry asked J'onn the question about how he changed shape, and even speculated on whether he could make someone change shape with some chemical component. Then J'onn simply told him that changing shape was a skill that only a few Martians use and that he didn't tell them anything about this ability because the commander ordered it, and because that would surely cause them to abuse that ability or want to hoard it. But the only truth was that this ability to change shape was only a skill that only a few Martians had.

"Sometimes you're as spoiled as Commander Wayne," Barry said.

"And I don't understand how someone like you is the yellow Ranger and not that girl," Kory said pointing towards Shayera. "She fights better than you."

"Hey, it's because I'm a heartthrob, doll..." Barry said using her seductive tone and using her speed to get behind her and place her hand on her shoulder. "... and very fast." He said slowly, but it wasn't over. "So if you ever go back to Zone C, I would like to..."

"I have a boyfriend, boy," Kory said, taking Barry's hand off his shoulder. "And you better not put my hand on me again, because I'm not very pious when people bother me." He said looking Barry straight in the face, but his hair began to emanate fire. Barry ran back to John, but he created a protective field around him so he wouldn't hide behind him. Barry ran to Diana, at least she didn't push him away, but saw him annoyed again, so she just shook Barry, but didn't leave him uncovered.

The conference room door opened and a neutral Wayne Commander and an angry Dick Grayson came out. The Zone B Rangers saw, from Dick's facial expression, that he had lost an argument against Commander Wayne since that was the expression he used with Commander Harper every time he lost an argument.

"Listen, Rangers of Zone B, since your commander is indisposed to be the hostage of Nigma, you will have to work with us. No complaints and no questions. And, the way in which Nigma is arrested will be to send him a message from the simulation room, but you will make them believe that they are still on the side of Nigma. But their performances have to look very real, I've seen my cadets act, but they are lousy hiding things. "He said unscrupulously, bothering his Rangers. The Rangers of Zone B were not his team, they were those of Zone C, but that comment seemed to be excessive.

"But Nigma won't notice?" Victor asked. "Although we have never encountered him until now, I must admit that this guy was a nuisance. And worst of all, he managed to beat us and put us against a team with three girls and two boys."

"Hey, it's three boys and two girls," Barry said.

"Yes, but you behave more like a girl," Victor said.

This caused a chorus of laughter from everyone. It was the first time that Barry was insulted by another Ranger who barely knew him.

"Enough now, Stone. And the others too. "The commander ordered. "We are not for games. If they want when they are in their house or rooms, but now we have to rescue Commander Harper and the base of Zone B, so they either focus on the mission or lock them in a cell during the mission. "

"Sorry, Commander Wayne," Victor said just to please Commander Wayne and Dick. Because of the arguments and complaints he had heard from his red Ranger, Victor had memorized a single lesson: let this enraged and intimidating commander be excited.

"Hey, before something bad happens, don't you think you should tell us how Nigma enslaved you?" Barry asked in his same mocking tone.

"You shouldn't disrespect a better team, kid," Garfield said.

"There are no complaints here, Green Ranger." Said the commander. "They are Rangers, and complaining about everything doesn't make them better. Cadets need to know what they face, well prepared and informed. And I think you should find a better place to leave a chocolate wrap, Mr. Garfield. "He said grabbing Garfield's hand. Garfield could only feel fear and some surprise. This commander proved to be a fortune teller or someone more intellectual than his own commander. "Nothing happens on this base without me knowing." He said before returning to the center of the room. "Now, they better tell their story." Yes, of course, we always obey you, as always, Dick thought.

"We went to one of the most remote places in the city, where we found Nigma. Nigma tried to knock us down with an electric trap that Victor managed to deactivate. Nigma ran away and we chased him. "Dick began to count.

"But what had so much fun for us was how Nigma fought against us." Garfield began speaking, stealing Dick's word. "It was so funny, we didn't arrest him at the time." He said before Dick stole his word.

"But Nigma shot us devices that deactivated our suits. The worst was when Nigma's men quickly immobilized us, and then he put on the devices that controlled us mentally and from there I can only remember our fight with these. "He said moving his hands with some contempt towards the Rangers of Zone C. "That's why we must face Nigma alone, without the help of Zone C. Nigma is ours." He said hoping that Commander Wayne would let them go alone.

"If they couldn't stop Nigma, what makes them think we can't stop him either?" Kal asked Dick. He didn't like to be downgraded to being a lower Ranger. He hated not even calling him a Ranger, him and his team, but more to him.

"Exactly." John intervened. "We saw the picture of Nigma, you are more confident than my fellow apprentices." He said.

"We are not apprentices, we are Rangers," Diana said bothering John again for her apprenticeship term.

"Everyone is an apprentice." Commander Wayne intervened. "And we go to the simulation room to make the message. If someone complains again, he stays here, and if someone escapes, I will notice. Now let's go. "The commander ordered. Tensions were present in both teams, but the fearsome commander would prevent that from spreading, at least before either of them detonated the bomb.

J'onn established the right environment: a dark building in Zone C full of graffiti. The Rangers in Zone C did not activate their suits, but those in Zone B did. They had to prevent Nigma from noticing any change in their facial expressions or body.

XXX

The pretentious and annoying Edward Nigma guarded the base of Zone B, seeing that there was no deserter trying to escape from his newly acquired domains. He loved sitting in the conference room, where he watched the entire base and the city. However, I was increasingly desperate.

He was desperate to know something about his Rangers, of whom he had no information about his current whereabouts. Nigma was so proud that he had defeated the Rangers in Zone B and made them his servants. His revenge against Dick Grayson was complete, but his revenge against Commander Bruce Wayne was yet to be fulfilled. Nigma had heard rumors that there were new Power Rangers in Zone C, and he knew Wayne must be behind this. He had waited for new Rangers to reach Zone C, only to be able to execute his revenge against him, eliminating or putting his team against him. However, knowing nothing about his Rangers in hours, he began to think that something bad was happening. However, that changed when he received a call on his personal communicator. Only his Rangers who were under his mental control and his henchmen had access to his personal communicator. This time, he expected the best. He was surprised when he saw his Rangers holding five people, one for each, who had a uniform similar to the one they had in gray and each with their respective colors.

He knew that it was his Rangers who had dominated Rangers in Zone C. Nigma was proud of himself and his brilliant mind. He was unstoppable as long as his plan worked, which was almost never when he was being chased by Commander Wayne and Dick Grayson.

"Hello, the great master and Mr. Nigma," Dick said as he bowed. "Master, we have achieved the easiest thing in the world: we have defeated the Rangers of Zone C, the worst team of the Power Rangers." He said. Although the Rangers thought he was acting, Commander Wayne and J'onn noticed that he was really being disrespectful, but could not interrupt the call. The virtual training room kept Nigma from discovering it was a fake call.

"However, we have tried to invade the base, but it is impenetrable," Victor said. "We can't access unless ..." Victor stopped when he saw Commander Wayne pointed his hand so he wouldn't continue. That he said that had already compromised his position.

"We await your orders," said Kory, who obviously didn't like having to obey someone as pretentious as Nigma either.

"Okay, servants," Nigma said responding. His pride was greater than his common sense, and he loved to be flattered. "I know what to do. Remember that I am superior to everyone in everything. And now, I want you to bring those Rangers from Zone C. I will make them better with my modifications. And hurry up. "He said with a sadistic smile.

"Yes, great teacher and Mr. Nigma," Raven said. She also knew how to convince him, but that almost made him nauseous.

The call is over. Commander Wayne came over and spoke.

"I will go with you, but J'onn will stay here to watch and help in the battle." He said hoping that Dick Grayson would claim him again, and he was not wrong.

"You will not go with us at all. If you think you will do some good by going with us, you will not. So, you better stay here before you ruin the mission again. "Dick said hoping he wouldn't leave. He already hated Commander Wayne, he would now take his position as leader. And since they both knew each other very well, he knew that it would not help him since the commander showed one of the best reasons why he should go. But what he didn't suspect was that he spoke before his Rangers revealed his secret.

"Commander Harper is in trouble, Nigma beat you very easily and he wants to take revenge on both me and you… and most obviously, if you go alone, I'm sure you would leave my cadets on the ship against Nigma and his men or there would be a great Internal fight between you and my cadets. Now no more complaints or you stay here at the base and you see the fight for the monitor. "He said, and Dick simply agreed. "Now, to the ship." He ordered and left with J'onn following him.

"Do not be fooled. He can't spend two seconds without wanting to become the hero. It's more selfish than they think. "Dick said leaving the room followed by his Rangers.

"I don't know if I'm going to tolerate this guy telling us we're a lousy team," Kal said.

"And the commander?" Shayera asked.

"Well, we both know that Wayne is a nuisance, but Shayera is not selfish." Barry intervened.

"Besides, this is a problem between him and that whiner. Not among us. "John said.

"We better go. I don't want to stay here. "Diana said running out of the training room. The Rangers in Zone C and B got on the ship, with Commander Wayne following them, and J'onn staying to watch that the ship made to transport twenty people took off and left well for the base of Zone B.

"Avoid getting Dick out of his boxes, commander," J'onn told the commander. He shouldn't worry about the commander, but about the Zone C team.

XXX

Rangers' two teams and Commander Wayne were sitting, all quiet, even the commander. However, Commander Wayne had already planned everything for those who were not discovered, but he knew that a personal battle was approaching, and not only against Nigma but against Dick to prevent his hatred of him from destroying him, as he also had to prevent Dick from unleashing more tensions between them. At least he had to be thankful that there were no discussions among the Rangers, but there would be soon when he ordered his Rangers to take out their arrest wives.

"Commander, why do we need to take out our wives?" Barry asked.

"Nigma will realize that when they are free and without chains or arrest wives. They have to force their wives and they must give me their Morphos. "He explained and ordered at the same time. But this triggered another fight with Dick.

"No, Wayne," Dick told him. "You are lousy taking care of something that is not yours. I'd better take care of the Morphos myself. "He said approaching the commander.

"I'm not naive, Grayson. Once I give you the Morphos, you will fight Nigma, you will take away the Morphos and leave them here as useless. "He said walking away from Dick and going to his Rangers and extending his hand for the Morphos to give him. However, no one was going to be so rushed to give the commander his Morphos, except John, who gave his commander the Morpho instantly, for obeying orders. The other Rangers were not so confident in giving the commander their Morphos, and especially when they were trying to show superiority against the Zone B team.

"I don't think we should give him the Morphos, commander. Don't be offended. "Kal said kindly.

"I agree, I don't think I can trust you with my Morpho, commander," Diana said

"Obviously I'm not like John's follower, so I didn't trust him with my Morpho, commander," Barry said.

"I think we should trust the commander Morpho, friends," Shayera said. Kal, Diana, and Barry stared at her. "I mean, if he can spend time watching the city in the conference room, then he can take care of our Morphos for a while:" She said it seriously since she considered the commander's fight and Dick a simple one like her. I would call it "silly" men's fight. And to her that she knew that the commander wanted to hide from Dick that he was the Dark Ranger, so he was going to do everything to prevent another fight, and she wanted to fight Nigma.

"Well done, Hol and Stewart," he said taking Shayera's Morpho and turned to look at the other three. "Now, you are my Rangers and I am your commander, and I am the one who gave you the Morphos, so technically they are mine. Give them to me now. "

"Take good care of them, commander," Diana said as she gave him her Morpho slowly.

"Yes commander, without that uniform I don't look handsome," Barry said.

"Now, the arrest wives." Said the commander. The Rangers put their hands on their backs, and the commander used Kal's Morpho to take out five arrest wives and put them on his Rangers. He put them on quickly to prevent Dick from interfering and he wanted to do the job.

"Now, how do we get free?" Kal asked.

"I'll take care of that, and don't question me again like that." He said very threateningly.

"Yes, of course, you always have to be the highest authority in everything," Dick said sarcastically. Dick's team turned to avoid the conflict. They were fed up with their fights and complaints from their leader. Bruce just approached him and stared at him. The Zone C Rangers came to think that the commander was going to hit Dick, but they were wrong.

"Focus on saving Harper." He said.

XXX

The ship arrived at the base of Zone B and parked in the hangar. Obviously, before arriving at the base, Dick had to call Nigma for him to give them access to the base. The Rangers had to activate their costumes so they wouldn't suspect again. Nigma suspected nothing and gave them access to the base. He was increasingly desperate to claim his new slaves and attack Zone C again.

The Rangers left the ship, each escorting a Ranger by their respective color. The Rangers in Zone C, as in the two video calls, did not have their uniforms activated, but they were ready to make the surprise jump to the annoying criminal. Nigma was escorted by two of his bodyguards who had their purple uniforms with black with purple question marks. And there they saw Nigma in his green suit with black question marks, and in that same style, he had his top hat, besides he had his green cane with a question mark in his left hand and his purple mask on his face. The Rangers were surprised and angry that a simple eccentric short man was more astute than a Ranger, but they shouldn't be surprised with that after having faced Grundy and the Penguin.

"Well well. Look who we have here, the useless Rangers in Zone C. "Nigma said, shaking Diana's face. Then he released her and walked towards Shayera, and also touched her face. Nigma was smart, if he had touched Diana in the face but she had her hands free she would have shot him against the ship, and maybe she'd dented her. "Good deed, my slaves." Edward Nigma to his slave Rangers. "That's why I chose them since the rumors I've heard from the Rangers in Zone C are the stupidest and most poorly prepared Rangers in the country. I'm glad of that, but they neglect, useless, they will soon be better than those in Zone B when they are under my control. "He said pulling out his mind control spheres to implant them in his head.

"And you will soon return to your cell in Zone C." A deep baritone voice threatened. Nigma looked up and saw Commander Wayne, who pressed a button on Kal's Morpho and freed the Rangers from their wives, but the Zone B Rangers came forward and beat Nigma's henchmen, but Nigma only let out a growl annoyed and ran to the base, but not before putting the alert to all his minions of the entire base.

"You decide if you stay on the ship, we go after Nigma." Dick said running inside the base followed by his team, but the Zone C team waits to receive his Morphos, which Commander Wayne has and He directs them and gives each one his Morpho by his respective color. All ready, the time for combat and transformation had arrived.

"Justice League, activate!" The six Rangers said and the team transforms and now they are ready.

"Be careful, we have to beat everyone." Commander Wayne ordered.

"Understood, sir." Said the five Rangers.

The Rangers ran down the base, but couldn't find a thug who was aware. Every Nigma henchman lay in the unconscious sky. They stayed for a while looking for the Zone B team, but for a few minutes, they continued to see Nigma thugs out of combat, until they saw the team fighting against Victor, who was being controlled by the cane that Nigma was holding in his hand. Victor shot uncontrollably at his teammates, but this time, Kal ran to Victor and grabbed his arm, but Nigma was not going to give up and threw his time at Diana and John. However, the Dark Ranger managed to fire an electric charge at Nigma, causing him to drop his staff.

Oddly enough, Kal pointed Victor's arm toward Nigma, but he raised his hands, a sign of surrender.

"Wow, I can't believe that primitive creatures like you could beat me." He said shaking his head. "But what amazes me most is the new color for a ranger here. Black is horrible for you, Wayne. "He said very mockingly since he had already seen him in his black commander uniform many times.

"Forget your ego, tell me where Harper is," said Dick, almost shouting.

"Very well, as always, with a riddle," Nigma said. "In a hidden place, where they always send the wrongdoers, where they are tortured." He said.

"Jump!" The commander shouted. Victor, Raven, Garfield, Barry, and Shayera couldn't jump before Nigma released a strong electric shock that knocked out the four Rangers, but not the others.

"Come? I am smarter than you and not even two teams can beat me, not even my friends. Guess Rangers, what is metallic and runs the oil through your veins? "Nigma asked.

"That's more obvious, Nigma, they're your minion robots." Said the Dark Ranger.

"Yes, Nigma, we are no longer surprised by your bad games," Dick said, for the first time agreeing with Commander Wayne.

"Then let the robotic cavalry come," Nigma said running back to the training room.

"Well, I chase Nigma, and you stay to stop mere bullies. I'm better than all of you. "Dick said, but this time, Commander Wayne grabbed him by the shoulders and made him kneel. Dick tried to move his legs to kick the Dark Ranger's leg, but the Dark Ranger knew his movements very well. "Great, the commander remains fit and now has a new color to annoy," he thought when he saw that he was defeated.

At that time, the Rangers who were unconscious had woken up and began fighting against Nigma's robots. The Dark Ranger saw that they now had to run when he saw that more newly manufactured robots were starting to come back to the two teams.

"Stone and Stewart, go to the conference room and stop the production of Nigma robots. It is more than obvious that this is the place to turn it off. And Nigma always wanted to be the commander of the one base. "The Dark Ranger ordered. "Cadet El and Grayson, we're going to stop Nigma, and if you try to go just to stop him, I'll take that Morpho away and recommend that you downgrade you to a soldier." He threatened Dick.

Dick knew he didn't have many options, but he would beat Nigma to prove he didn't need an inferior and inexperienced team, let alone his former commander supervising him.

Diana, Barry, Shayera, Kory, Garfield, and Raven stayed fighting the robots. When Commander Wayne had issued his order, Diana had thought of telling him that she could go with them to stop Nigma, but she thought twice when she remembered that if she questioned him again, it would be her end. She thought about it for a few moments, and although she found herself going after Nigma as revenge for having touched and groped her face, she would stay until they asked for help, or until all the robots were destroyed. The six Rangers stayed fighting against all the robots that came out, but they didn't know how long they were going to stay there since the robots came and went in groups.

Barry was running and hitting all the robots before some spilled oil hit him in the boot, and he fell to the ground, but when he went fast he continued to slide along the ground until he knocked Shayera down, causing her to fall on him and slid another meter. Shayera got up and lifted Barry by the back.

With Barry running, Shayera used her gun, because her experience with Grundy had made her more cautious every time she had to use her electric charges. Raven created clones of her but purple, while Diana used her sword and Garfield had become a gorilla twice the size of normal. It would be a long time.

Meanwhile, John and Victor sneaked off the base hitting more thugs from Nigma, to get to the conference room. However, this time Victor had more knowledge of this base. John had lived in Zone A, so he now had to trust him, and obviously, he trusts Rangers more experienced than the team, which was increasingly difficult for him to endure.

"How do you have the powers of a Cyborg, Victor?" John asked, wanting to establish a bond rather than with his companions.

"I had an accident while I was a soldier, but my father saved me. Being a Justice League scientist, he rebuilt me with his best prototypes. He is the best man I know and thanks to him I came to be Blue Ranger of the Zone behind Dick. "He replied very calmly.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're a great soldier, but I would like to know what others are like." He said waiting for an answer.

"Kory is a Tamaraneana princess, Raven underwent intensive laboratory tests (voluntarily), Garfield, too, and I think Commander Wayne has already told you who Dick Grayson is."

"Thank you. I was hoping to be with a team of a higher caliber, but I have to be with them. "He said in disgust.

"You can't be so mean to them. From what I saw of you, you still have to find charisma. We always do it, and we are more famous than you for that. "Victor said mockingly.

"I have no doubt that you are the same as Barry at times like this." He said thinking again about the mission. "Are we near the conference room?" He asked.

"We're here," Victor replied. He easily turned his hand into cables with which he managed to open the door and after a few seconds, he opened the door.

XXX

Kal, Dick and Commander Wayne had arrived at the training hall, which was in the dark full of metal and with no sign of Nigma. The three were looking everywhere. Dick was waiting for the moment when Nigma showed up. Suddenly, the applause was heard. The Rangers turned in the direction of the applause. The Dark Ranger threw a small boomerang at Nigma, but it crashed into something invisible.

"You know, for a moment, I thought I could beat them using other Rangers, but they showed me that I was wrong. But I am smarter than all of you together, and when I said my riddle that you solved…" He said, removing the question mark from his cane and pressing a purple button from the top. Suddenly, the metals in the room began to melt and a large cabin, with Nigma in it, began to rise and create a robot twice their height. The robot had thin arms, legs, and hands, but metallic and somewhat sharp, and the robot had a few green lights. "And now, I can finally destroy both of you and another red Ranger for my collection." He said moving his giant hand ready to crush you.

"Dodge," said the Dark Ranger. The three Rangers dodged the giant hand.

Kal approached the robot and threw punches, but none took effect. The robot was equally strong, but its shields were stronger. Dick gathered his electric rods and formed an electric energy sphere, then put his electric rods at ground level, sending the electric ball to the robot. Nigma didn't even flinch, and the robot launched an attack on Dick. The Dark Ranger reached the robot cabin and placed a defenseless explosive that would only serve to blow up the glass of the cabin. The Dark ranger jumped to the ground and the explosive exploded, but after the smoke dispersed, the robot turned its metal hands into large laser cannons. Kal and Dick took cover and the Dark Ranger deflected the bullets with his Dark Sword.

"You see, my technology combined with the reports of the Blue Zone B Ranger helped me to power my naive weapons," Nigma said firing.

"And it made you more conceited than you already were," said the Dark Ranger as he continued to deflect the electronic bullets of the robot.

"I'm fed up with games, I'll tear it to myself," Kal said firing the caloric vision at Nigma's robot. The heat vision hit a robotic leg of the robot, pushing it back, but the damage was minimal.

"Bad try, Kal, I'll show you how it's done," Dick replied running to the robot. The Dark Ranger ran to Dick because the robot started shooting at Dick. "I will do it alone, Wayne. Don't interfere in my way again. "Dick told him.

The Dark Ranger ignored Dick and threw more explosives, but this time against the robot's legs. The robot began to shake, but the legs were reinforced with more metals.

"They may not know it but my trap has already been activated, Wayne and Grayson. HAHAHA." He said letting out a maniacal laugh before pressing a button that released an electric current in the three Rangers. The download stopped for a few seconds and the Rangers were fine, but they needed to save themselves from the electronic current. The Dark Ranger fired a grapple gun just like Dick, and Kal jumped and held on to the commander while they were climbing to the ceiling of the room. They were almost lost, but a platform came out and the three Rangers jumped at it.

Now, the three Rangers were at the mercy of Nigma. However, the Dark Ranger always had a trick up his sleeve, and he knew that Nigma would slowly savor his triumph.

"Wow, I have finally defeated them all, and very soon, they will all be my followers, except Grayson and Wayne, where I will finally consolidate my revenge right now." He said raising his robot's hands over them and the platform.

"Nigma, you don't know what riddle I have tended to beat you." Said the Dark Ranger.

"I will not fall for that trick, Wayne." Nigma said with the "no again" gesture. "You had already told me that a few times before my moment of glory, and you destroy my creation and I end up being arrested. None of your caveman tricks will work with me, Wayne. "He told her already starting to get irritated.

"I am the Dark Ranger now, Nigma." He said still keeping calm. "And apparently, you are no longer intelligent. The Nigma I knew always showed his intelligence. You're not that person anymore, "said the Dark Ranger with his back to Nigma.

"I'm not stupid. I'm smart, much smarter than you and all of you together. And no riddle or riddle that you put on me will take it away from me. So tell me what the riddle is. "He shouted. He was outraged that someone else questioned his intelligence. The Dark Ranger turned around and spoke.

"There are two, and they are very efficient for their owner, but when they get hot, they become a threat to the owner. I don't think you know what it is. "He said turning around.

Nigma remained thinking for a few moments, as did Dick, but Kal managed to guess what the commander wanted. He was referring to Dick's electric batons that he had exploded with his caloric vision. Kal went and asked Dick for his electric rods.

"That won't do anything to him, and I don't trust you anything," Dick whispered to Kal.

"I will not use them to electrocute him, I will use something more destructive," Kal told him.

"I don't trust you for this," Dick said.

"Then I'll do it by force," Kal said grabbing Dick's electric rods and threw them at Nigma, who thought he already had the answer.

"I already have it, it's you... Hey!" He said when he saw Kal shoot with his caloric vision at the rods, shooting them at the robot. However, these went out. "Ha. This is so pathetic Wayne. I saw that I fell for your trick. I thought these rods would hurt me, but they just went out. Now, without further interruptions, I will end… "He was interrupted when a large explosion of the electric rods hit the robot. The robot staggered and fell with Nigma screaming. With the robot destroyed, the ground stopped emanating electric current.

XXX

Victor and John had tried to stop the production of robots manually but without success. That was until Victor managed to infiltrate the database, and managed to stop and eliminate control of robot production. While doing this, John was still alert in case more Nigma minions and robots came.

"How can you do all that?" John asked.

"I am a very experienced machine. There is nothing I cannot decipher. Come on, the teams need us. "He said leaving the conference room followed by John.

In the end, the eight Rangers finished with what was left of the robots and headed towards the training room where the three leaders were.

XXX

The Dark Ranger, Kal, and Dick approached Nigma, who lay in his ashes full of ashes and his half-burned hat. It was the first time that three-team leaders faced a villain. Obviously, Nigma would not stop complaining about anything.

"Why can't I beat them both even once ?!" he asked screaming full of frustration.

"Because I am better Ranger than years ago, Nigma. I'm better than these two together," said Dick.

"Because I could think faster," Kal replied.

"And because you have not progressed since our last meeting Nigma. You are still the same egocentric obsessed with attention and victory that never learns anything new. "The Dark Ranger finished.

"What a good explanation, but you forget that I always learn something new from you and Grayson whenever they defeat me." He said standing up. The Rangers did not flinch since Nigma no longer had tricks to fight, and he was very skinny, so he did not pose a physical threat. "Once I escape again, the revenge will be mine, Wayne, and I hope you're ready for ..." He was interrupted when a strong punch from Diana hit him in the face, knocking him out instantly, but throwing him against the wall, but without No serious damage.

"I saw you coming, Prince. You better not make it a habit. "Said the Dark Ranger.

"Nobody touches my face, commander," Diana said, drawing relief.

"But don't do it usually. Power out. "He said turning off the suit.

"Power out." The other ten Rangers said.

"It's time to get the prisoners out of the cell," Commander Wayne said. Everyone followed that order, it was the highest priority.

XXX

An hour later, both Nigma and all his thugs had been locked in the cells at the base of Zone B, but Nigma would be taken to Zone C, and there was not much chance of escaping. Because Diana had left him injured by his blow as revenge for having handled his face, he would be sore for a while and his face swollen for a few months.

Then, using the cameras in the conference room the Rangers rescued all the soldiers and people who were imprisoned throughout the base, even managed to find the Harper commander. Who, fortunately, had been found bound, but all were well. The funny thing is that there were electronic traps, but thanks to the destruction of Nigma's robot, the traps had been deactivated after the explosion. At first, Commander Harper stood out surprised to see that the Rangers who had betrayed him along with Rangers different from those he had seen, but at least Commander Wayne was there to calm the commander, which impacted Commander Harper, since Commander Wayne never left Zone C, except to go to the meetings of all the land commanders, that and he did not see the new Power Rangers squad of Zone C coming for him.

Now, the Rangers had almost done their homework while the two commanders watched all the activity at the base, monitoring some mechanical failure at the base or if there was any criminal left.

"I am surprised that Nigma released all the criminals from the base before the coffin, Wayne." Commander Harper said. He didn't know Nigma since it was the first time he saw and met him, and Dick didn't tell him much.

"Nigma let them go so he could eliminate us with his own hands, Harper. He has always wanted to eliminate us since we ruined his plans last time, but he has never succeeded. "Commander Wayne replied. "And thank Nigma wanted to destroy us because otherwise he would have killed you or done worse things to you."

"Well, thank you very much, Wayne, but I must say that I am surprised that you bothered to leave your precious Zone C and your Rangers to take care of this. It's the first time in your life that you leave the Zone unprotected." Harper was wondering if Commander Wayne was going to return immediately to Zone C after what he had said.

"Grayson needed help, just like you. Besides, the visit will only last for a few more minutes, Harper. "Commander Wayne replied avoiding contact with Harper.

"Obviously you did it because he was your blue Ranger. Otherwise, I don't think you helped him." He recommended it. "I knew his story because Grayson himself told it to me, and I must say that I am surprised that you are still wearing that uniform after what happened, and unless you were a Ranger now. But, your decisions will only affect you."

"It would be better if it was the last thing you had to say because I just need to talk to Grayson for a few more minutes." He said with his menacing look that gave Commander Harper a bit of shiver.

"Well, I'm just telling you to be careful what you're doing, because if you lose those Rangers at some point, I don't think Zone C can be saved, but if that doesn't happen, maybe it's how bad they are as a team, compared to mine. "Harper said a little mockingly. "But, if none of that happens, maybe your team can be a better one, someday." Commander Wayne looked into the camera.

"Bring Grayson." Commander Wayne ordered.

"I will bring you to Grayson, but you better stay away from Grayson and Zone B for a while. Grayson spends a whole day complaining every time he remembers you, and we're fed up with his complaints. "Commander Harper recommended.

"It's Grayson, and I can't control anything he says or does." Commander Wayne replied.

"But you could have avoided it," Commander Harper said before going for Dick.

XXX

It had been a minute since the Rangers had finished all their work with the base, and now they were out of the conference room, all waiting for the commanders to open the door for them, but Dick was already going to say what he had been hiding for a long time. weather.

"Well, even though you're not better than us, you're a good red Ranger, Kal," Dick told Kal. "I never thought you would take my rods by force and throw them against Nigma, but it was a good plan."

"Say it, Dick," Kory told him. Dick snorted and talked about nuveo, but this time addressing the entire Zone C team.

"Well, after seeing everyone driving the robots and stopping Nigma, I think everyone can be a good team." He said, but Barry spoke.

"See, I'm the best, Dick and fire girl. Someday they'll put my name in a museum, and maybe my picture by your side. "He said running back to Kory's side and was about to put his hand when Dick stopped him.

"Put your hand on it again and I'll break that face when I have my electric rods again." Dick threatened.

"It's fine, it's fine," Barry said moving away from him. "That behavior shows that you were with Commander Wayne for a while."

"Yes, and that's another thing I must tell you," said Dick, frowning.

"Dick," Raven said.

"I must tell you," said Dick. "Now listen, cadets from Zone C, they'll be just a good team when they leave Zone C and leave Commander Wayne for him to solve only the insurmountable Zone C." Everyone was about to ask, but Dick spoke again. "Believe me, Commander Wayne ruins everything he touches or intervenes, and at some point, he will ruin their lives as he did with mine."

"How could Commander Wayne ruin your life?" Kal asked.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense," Diana said.

"Maybe you're just jealous that he is the commander," Barry said.

"It's just for a dumb fight of men," Shayera said.

"that can not be possible," John stated.

"Clear. He didn't tell them. "Dick replied. "But neglect, I will not tell you. That is what Wayne has to say at some point, and when they know it, they'd better leave it and go to a better area where they can exploit their true potential before Wayne ruins their lives. "

"Grayson, Commander Wayne wants to see you," Commander Harper said.

"Follow my advice or your life will be ruined by Wayne," Dick said before leaving, while Commander Harper stayed with his Rangers to congratulate the Zone C Rangers.

XXX

Dick entered the conference room, where he saw Commander Wayne waiting for him with his back to the table. Time to end this, Dick thought.

"Dick, it's good that you congratulated my Rangers," said Commander Wayne, turning and facing him.

"He deserved it, he made a creative decision that saved all of us. I'm surprised he guessed your ridiculous riddle that Nigma could not decipher in a short time. "Dick said.

"At least you could do that," said Commander Wayne.

"If you expect thanks as I am sure Harper gave it to you, then you are wrong. And the worst part is that you already have a new color to annoy me, "said Dick.

"I don't expect a thank you, I hope you at least stop complaining every time something reminds you of me." He said in a more human than threatening tone.

"I see that you keep guessing everything I do, that or you are still looking for a way to redeem yourself."

"It was my fault, Dick."

"Of course it was your fault. All the missions are your damn fault, and when your naive Rangers face an obstacle greater than everything they have faced, you will ruin it as you did. "Said Dick, turning around, ready to leave. "Do you want some advice?" He asked. "When your Rangers have a chance to leave, let them go before you ruin their lives. And I hope we won't see each other in a long time, because if that happens, we won't even be partners. "Dick said before leaving. Commander Wayne stood in the conference room for an entire minute but left quickly beginning to worry that Zone C was under attack.

As he walked down the hall, he found his Rangers talking a little with the Zone B Rangers. He decided that he should leave as soon as possible. They all had to go back to work.

"Let's go now." Commander Wayne ordered, continuing his walk to the base. He was going to call J'onn from the ship. The Rangers knew it was time to leave.

"Well, I hope we can meet again," Kal said.

"Yes, I really enjoyed meeting more Rangers," Diana said.

"I liked being with more experienced rangers," John said.

"It was better than we thought," Shayera said.

"And they saw that I'm better than they think, guys," Barry said.

"We also wish we could see each other again," Kory said.

"Yes, but we will be busy for a while. Harper just informed me of my processor. It seems that we will be busy detaining the criminals that Nigma released when he took over the base. "Victor said.

"It won't be a problem," Raven said.

"Good luck with that," Kal said.

"I'm sure they will do well," Diana said.

"Thank you. I hope to see them one day. I haven't shown you all my tricks. "Garfield added.

"Good luck with Wayne, cadets," Dick said. "Remember what I told you," Dick said before turning around, going back to the conference room with Commander Harper, followed by his team.

The Rangers went to the ship, turned it on and went back to Zone C. On the way back, Kal approached the commander who was driving the ship, since he did not want to install the autopilot. Kal spoke to the commander.

"Commander," Kal said.

"Don't talk to me now, cadet."

Kal left and left the commander only with his thoughts for the rest of the trip, as did the rest of the team.

XXX

The Rangers had spent time saying nothing in the entertainment room. Even the trip back to the base of Zone C had been incredibly quiet. Everyone had thought about talking about his experience with the Zone B Rangers and a character from Commander Wayne's past, but what Dick had told them had eliminated all his questions and left them in a state of emotional limbo, making them pass a very awkward silence, but nobody knew what they should say. However, when J'onn entered the entertainment room, all the questions and nervousness of the Rangers turned to him.

"Rangers, are you all right?" J'onn asked the Rangers. Although he was not in charge of interacting with the Rangers, he also cared about the Rangers and what they were for Zone C. He was aware of his advances and his still strange relationship with Commander Wayne.

"Hi, J'onn." The five Rangers said, one after the other. They needed to know what Dick was talking about as soon as possible, but unexpectedly, J'onn spoke again. "I came to tell you that you did a good job teaming up with the Zone B Rangers. At first, I had doubts, but they have done well Rangers. Congratulations. "He finished.

"Thank you, J'onn." The five said, one after the other.

"Well, I have to go. I have work to do. "J'onn told the Rangers.

"J'onn," Kal called. "Where is the commander?" He asked.

"He is busy working on something very important, and they better not bother him, because I won't be able to defend them." J'onn replied. The Rangers snorted. They couldn't know anything Dick wanted to say... but J'onn maybe did.

"J'onn, stop," John told him. The green Ranger was faster this time than red and yellow. "We have a question to ask the commander, but since he is busy, I hope you answer it." He said in a firm tone. I was not nervous, but curious.

"What do you want to know specifically, Rangers?" J'onn asked… somewhat hesitantly.

"Very simple, J'onny." Barry interrupted John. "Mr. Dick Grayson recommended "..." He said this by making quotes in his hands. "… That we leave the commander and Zone C as soon as we have the opportunity to leave because according to him, the commander will ruin our lives."

"We want to know what he meant," Diana added. "That can't be any good."

"We need to know what he was trying to tell us," Kal added. Shayera remained calm.

"I don't know what he meant." J'onn replied. "Sorry, Rangers. I am sorry I cannot help you with this great doubt. "He said turning around and heading back to the door, but he turned around once more. "Commander Wayne must know, but you better not press him. This subject must be delicate for Ranger Grayson to express those words. See you later, Rangers. And don't think of abusing my ability to change from or the commander will have no mercy. "J'onn left the entertainment room and left the Rangers alone.

"He knows something, and it will be better to know as soon as possible," Shayera said, staring at the door, but the other Rangers were distracted.

Kal sat on the couch a little angry.

"Sure, see you later Rangers," Kal said crossing his arms. "He only congratulated us because we teamed up with his old teammate." He said sarcastically.

"You're angry because they displaced you, right, Kal?" John asked.

"He's not the only one, John," Barry said. "We are no longer the commander of the commander." He said sitting next to Kal.

"We were never the spoiled Barry," Shayera said approaching Barry, but he got up and approached Diana.

"You'll always be my spouse, Di," Barry said. However, she ignored him and sat on the couch.

"I agree with Kal," Diana said. "Bruce and J'onn call us cadets, they were called Rangers. And I can't tolerate it. Themyscira teaches you to be the best in every aspect of life, and I couldn't beat a fire girl. "Diana said, kicking the air.

"Hey, Di, he kicked my ass too. I understand you. "Barry said trying to touch his shoulder, but it didn't work out.

"In addition, my ass kicked a man without powers, without knowing me. It's the last straw. "Kal added.

"That girl of fire almost killed me and, can you only focus on how their respective counterparts beat them?" Barry asked somewhat annoying as well.

"Those electric rods almost killed me, Barry. Apparently, I can also understand what it is to be near a fireball. "Kal said.

"But Dick was like the commander. He had no powers. It shouldn't be new for people without powers to defeat you, "Barry said.

"But you were defeated by a girl," Kal said.

"Di, the fire girl, and Shayera have defeated me many times. That doesn't bother me. "Barry said.

"It's annoying that I lost to the Blue Ranger," Diana said approaching the two angry Rangers.

"Aren't we going to talk about the secret the commander hides?" Shayera asked a little angry.

"No!" The three Rangers answered Shayera at the same time.

"Everyone is the problem," John said, selling the four of their mouths with duct tape he created with his mind. "Now, if you have finished fighting, you better understand everything at once: you are a bad team."

All the Rangers wanted to say something and they looked at John, even Kal managed to take off the tape but John put it back on.

"I have tried to make you pay more attention and become better Rangers than the others, but you do not focus. I still wonder how the commander put them in this position. And they remain the same stubborn ones who always disobey or question everything. "John explained pointing them with his finger. Having more experience and age does not always bring more kindness. Kal took off the duct tape again and spoke.

"So what do you suggest?" Kal said.

"Simple. Just focus on improving and obeying orders instead of just focusing on receiving congratulations. "John said removing the tape from the mouths of the other three, but Diana had already removed half of her mouth.

"You also contribute to this team being bad," Diana said. "You are a conceited man who believes himself superior to us:" He said this also by pointing his finger.

"I have done more than you together. You have all been scolded and punished by the commander, but not me. That shows that I am better at this than you. "He said very quickly. This team was already despairing him, and he was going to do the only thing he knew how to make it worse: give them more orders. "And for now, I say it for him, not for me, let's not ask the commander anything about what Dick Grayson told us. From what he told us, it is obvious that it is something very serious, so Wayne will not tell us anything unless he wants to, but it is not likely. Now, if you don't mind, I better go to my room to wait for you to tell me if you have already solved your problems and we can be a better team. "

"Having more experience doesn't make you a better partner," Shayera said turning it toward her with her hand.

"Of course," John replied. "I see your mistakes. Shayera, you are stubborn to believe the big deal. Barry is a fool who thinks girls are after him."

"Don't insult Barry," Shayera told him.

"Diana doesn't even know how to obey a single order, and Kal is more obsessed with any journalist. It is enough to know that you are terrible companions. "He finished explaining.

"And you just show off," Kal said.

"And you dedicate yourself to compliments," John said.

That was the straw that broke the glass. They were definitely lost. Everyone began to discuss what the faults of each were. They would stay that way for now until they both got tired and decided to go to their respective rooms separately. No one wanted to talk to anyone at that time. Now, it was hard to know if one day they would be a better team.

XXX

J'onn entered the conference room, where Commander Wayne was walking around the table, watching the Rangers walk through the halls each heading to their respective rooms. The commander was somewhat grateful that his Rangers did not ask him what Dick Grayson meant, but he knew that at some point he would have to do it.

"They did well today," J'onn said hoping the commander would not react badly at that time. "The Zone B Rangers knew how to work with them." Commander Wayne turned his eyes to him.

"The Rangers have their days counted here, J'onn," said the commander. "It would be better if they did not think of abusing your power of change of form, or there would be serious consequences." He said before he looked back at the screen, a sign that he no longer wanted to continue this conversation. The Rangers had already gone to their respective rooms. J'onn knew several of its aspects, so it was easy to assume why he did not want to continue the conversation.

"You must tell them what happened that night," J'onn told him that it would be best to act quickly. "The Rangers don't know anything about you, and I think that would help them understand." J'onn explained.

"You know the Rangers have to find out on their own. If I tell you, it will be a sign of weakness, and that is very different from saving the Rangers from dying from a weapon. "The commander said without looking him in the eye.

"You know the team doesn't trust you, if they don't know they will never trust you," J'onn said walking around him, but the commander always looked away. J'onn knew that his commander was stubborn, but he cared about the Rangers, the staff and Zone C, so he gave up looking him in the eye, but he was still determined to reconsider his decision or thought about what that the Rangers would last in Zone C. "You can't escape this forever, they'll find out someday, and that will be the end."

"You know that they won't stay here for long. No one, not even you, stays in Zone C unless they force it to do so. They will leave soon, and if I tell you, I will accelerate the inevitable. "The commander said, beating J'onn, again.

"I will not leave here unless I have no choice, commander, but I choose to be here and help you and Zone C, but you recruited them because Zone C needs you, and they need to know," J'onn said. Making one last attempt.

"You should go back to work, J'onn," said the commander. J'onn didn't lose his temper since he only had one more phrase to use.

"Consider telling them at the right time, commander. Because if they get to know what happened, and not through you, you are more likely to lose them. "J'onn said before leaving.

The commander knew that J'onn was right, if he didn't tell them and they knew the truth, it was more likely that Zone C would lose the Rangers again, but there was also a high probability that when he told them they would also end leaving Zone C. The commander would prepare for that moment, but the team still needed to be established, and that was the top priority, so that was an issue for another day.

* * *

 **NEXT: IDIOTEQUE, PART 1.**


	32. Idioteque, Part 1

**IDIOTEQUE, PART 1.**

* * *

 _LOCATION UNKNOWN_

While walking through the solitary confines of the place, Commander Wayne kept turning to the same issue to which he could not find a quick solution to the problem with his Rangers. Considerable time had passed since he had recruited the five Rangers who were part of the Zone C base staff, but things had gone from bad to worse. The Rangers had a bad start since the first day they arrived.

John had turned out to be a man obsessed with being the leader, while others wanted to be the leader of the squad, but only to show off. Kal was someone relieved that it was hard for him to be a leader and he didn't have much combat ability because he concentrated more on his power. Diana was impulsive that she could not leave anything unpunished, but she also had a good heart, which caused the commander's mind to be distracted a moment by Diana since she had been the only one who had said openly that she had respect for him and always showed a willingness to help in everything. Barry, was somewhat awkward but charismatic, and Shayera was someone obedient, but also quite conflicted to defend her point of view and that of her friends, or those she thought were fair.

Personalities are so problematic that it was a miracle that nobody asked for their transfer to another base and another Zone. This was worse than he had contemplated. He had chosen them because they didn't know much about Zone C and because they were the most complete team he could have, but his constant quarrels and the reunion with Dick Grayson had increased the problems. Worst of all, he didn't have a solution to this conflict.

For that reason, it was that he had gone to that place alone. The base of the league is full of interruptions and duties, so he needed to leave the base to clear the mind and be clear about the future of Zone C and its Rangers. Everything depended on them. And he hated that the whole area depended on the most troublesome Rangers he had. Not even the team that Dick was a part of was so problematic. The commander set his sights on a certain object that he looked at every time he had a problem, knowing that they couldn't answer him, but he needed something to help him with this.

"What do I do now?" He asked the object. "What do I do now?!" He shouted. At least no one could hear it.

XXX

BASE OF AREA C

While his fists lashed out at the punching bag in front of him, John was draining the frustration of himself and the anger he felt for the half-competent cadets he barely considered equipment. His last days with his teammates had been tenser than before he started. After their encounter with the Zone B Rangers and former Blue Zone C Ranger, Dick Grayson, they were all more dispersed and separated than before due to their pride. Although they had done a few small missions in recent days, the rancor between the Rangers was too palpable because they always ended up fighting.

Or well, at least for most, except Barry, who despite having been upset for a few hours, in the following days tried to reunite the Rangers in vain. The pride of the Rangers was still too hurt and indignant for the four to attempt reconciliation.

But, although the tension and rivalry between teammates were annoying to John, nothing was more annoying than spending time with Barry. John already did not like spending time with him because he considered him childish and a rather awkward person for him, except the time he defeated the Joker. He hated this so much.

What bothered him most were his talks in which Barry always boasted how fast he was when he was still a cadet in training, but that fed him up especially every time he performed a rather awkward acrobatics, which he considered nothing worth a Power Ranger The only good thing is that the hatred and resentment of Kal being chosen Red Ranger was already gone, but he considered that Barry must have already been thrown out of the League for his arrogance and clumsiness, which made him wonder why the commander recruited Someone like Barry.

At least, the others did not think the same, and found his clumsiness and great charisma as something quite enjoyable, for a while before they began to bother about this, like Diana.

"Instead of just venting your frustration with a punching bag, you should talk to the Rangers. They are not solely responsible for this situation. And knocking on things doesn't bring good results. "J'onn said opening the door to John's room.

"It's not my fault, J'onn. They don't know anything about being a team. They know nothing about how to obey or respect the authority of the base. And they just complain and claim." He said giving another punch to the sack. "And they must apologize and I will accept it when that happens. Now, let me continue training. "He asked.

J'onn got nervous. With Commander Wayne out for a few hours, he had to make sure nothing went wrong, but he also wanted to fix the underlying conflicts between the Rangers. But, like the commander, seeing how, not only John but the other Rangers except Barry, showed resilience to resolve conflicts, he didn't know what to do.

"Do not take long. Remember that all Rangers must eat." He said kindly. Fortunately, John would go to the dining room for breakfast with his fellow Rangers.

XXX

Kal, Diana, and Shayera ate quietly in the dining room. No one wanted to talk until Barry arrived. The tension and resentment were too much for them to try to address without anyone starting a fight. And with the commander warning them that they should stop fighting if they didn't want to clean the dining room for the next three months. It was better to keep quiet all the time before cleaning.

John arrived with his metal tray with food and sat down quickly and began to eat. He ate very quickly to avoid having to see Barry doing his "stupidities." The three didn't want to hear John talk, so they kept quiet.

At that moment, Barry arrived, as always clashing palms against the other soldiers, who also found his behavior pleasant, because they didn't spend all his time with him. Like John, Barry brought his tray with food and sat down. He started eating while also asking how everyone was doing. Even Shayera was happy that Barry was there to lighten things up, at least for a few minutes.

John finished his meal and got up. He walked to the warehouse and left the tray and left, but he couldn't see it coming when Barry ran after him. This was worse than John thought. He had thought about spending the morning in his room, but just because he was helpful to J'onn he had gone to lunch quickly with his companions, but now he had to endure Barry again.

"How is Hard John doing?" Barry asked adding a nickname not so funny for John.

"Don't bother Barry," John told him to go to the conference room for the commander to tell Barry to leave him alone.

"Come on, John the hard one. You can't be so bitter. I think you are so bitter because you want to defeat Shayera in a degree of bitterness. And no, it's not an insult, Johnny. Shayera has powerful anger, which I recommend you do not provoke. No one can beat Shayera when she is angry. "He told her.

John arrived at the conference room and the door opened, but he was surprised that the commander, not even J'onn, was in sight. John snorted and went to the lab. Barry was at least relieved that the commander was not present because he still feared him every time he was close to him. John was not willing to endure Barry for much longer, so he assumed that Commander Wayne must have gone to J'onn's lab, so he headed there. As soon as possible.

Upon entering the lab, J'onn was in sight, seeing something on his computer, maybe watching something. John approached him, with Barry following him, who had been silent for a few minutes, but when he saw John, he knew that nothing bad would happen with J'onn in front of him, as long as Commander Wayne was not present.

"J'onn, could you ask this guy…" John said trying to be courteous to Barry. "... stop bothering me with his clumsy and childish arguments?" J'onn looked away from the computer at John.

"I can't do that, John." He replied to John. "That is a problem of the team, which you must solve. I am not an arbitrator who says when it is enough and when it is not. So you better let me work on this, please. "He recommended them. John let out a sigh and thought about going back to the conference room to see if the commander was present.

"Thanks, J'onn. Come on Johnny, we should see the team again. "Barry recommended.

"By the way, don't go to the conference room, because the commander is not there. He hasn't been at the base all day. "J'onn told him as if he knew what John was going to do.

"This is great, Johnny," Barry said. "The commander is off base, and now I can relax. I need a little snack. "Barry said running. John let out a groan because he ran after Barry, because whenever Barry relaxed, something bad happened to anyone, like the time he relaxed in the entertainment room playing football and ended up breaking a window by turning the handle quite quickly.

John decided to create skates with rocket integrated with his mind to be able to follow Barry, although he accidentally hit the base walls since he was not used to running or going so fast, and less at the base. It took about two minutes before he found Barry pulling a lot of sandwiches from the vending machine. John found this quite pathetic, like most of the things he calls "children" that he sees his classmates do. He was still unhappy with this team, but at least most of the children's things were justified, except this one, so John decided to ask him.

"How do you want to eat much more even minutes after having breakfast?" John asked.

"Sorry, but don't tell the commander, Johnny. You don't know, but this sculptural figure is maintained because running fast implies that you have a super accelerated metabolism. "He said before eating two sandwiches quickly, and the others followed in a minute.

"It would be better if you do it in a place other than the base. If the commander finds out that you eat the provisions that are for a month in a single day, I think he will restrict you from your access to the dining room and the machines. "John said very seriously.

"He won't, John," Barry replied. "The commander only says that hoax to prevent us from committing some mischief, but he won't catch me, the fastest man at the base."

At that moment, the alarm rang. John and Barry went to the conference room, after which Kal, Shayera and Diana arrived. J'onn was waiting for you. Kal, Shayera and especially Diana, were surprised to see that the commander was not in sight. It was the first time that Commander Wayne was not present.

"Where is the commander?" Kal asked, anticipating what Diana wanted to ask.

"He is not in the base. He hasn't been there all day, just as he had told John and Barry. But now, going to the emergency, the lord of colors is attacking the museum. "J'onn said. "He is a scientist who went blind after an encounter with Ranger Grayson, but he can still create disasters with his laser machines that wreak havoc of different types with each color. That's why the five will go, because… "J'onn said before being interrupted by the constant beep-beep of the monitor. J'onn went to the monitor and pressed the button and there they saw Commander Wayne driving a car.

"J'onn, I know about the emergency. I'm on my way, but I only need Cadet Allen and Cadet Stewart. "The commander informed J'onn.

"And why only the two of them and not the whole team?" Diana asked frustrated that the commander did not want the entire team.

"Yes, it is not fair that I only choose the two of them and not all of them," Shayera added.

"It's not fair." Kal agreed. "Why do you do that?" He demanded to know.

"Because I give the orders here, because you have fought the last missions and because I will put you to sleep in the hallway if you don't." The commander explained.

"But we can do it." Diana insisted.

"Just do it or I will give you a worse punishment." He threatened.

"We see you there commander," J'onn told him before he cut the call. He had to stop the call before everything warmed up again. "Very well, as the commander said, only John and Barry will go," J'onn said, sounding kind. I knew this would be difficult for Kal, Diana, and Shayera.

"This is not fair, J'onn," Diana told him.

"Why don't you send all five of us so it's over sooner?" Kal asked.

"It costs you nothing J'onn." Shayera tried to persuade J'onn.

"John, Barry, you'd better run or the commander will punish them ugly," J'onn warned.

"See you there," Barry said leaving the conference room running at full speed with John behind him without saying a word.

"Rangers, you can't complain about all the commander's orders," J'onn told them very calmly.

"But how can we not complain about all the decisions he makes?" Kal asked.

"Yes. From the beginning, you can tell that he is not good at making decisions. "Shayera said.

"Being Ranger is not complaining about all your commander's orders. Being Ranger is more than that, besides, the commander was not here in the morning, surely because he needs to know what he must do to calm the tension and disagreement with you all. "

"It does well because we are fed up with this situation," Shayera says. "But the commander should not underestimate us. He would have sent us to face the master of colors if he did not underestimate us."

"He never underestimates anyone, Shayera. He just wants to keep you from fighting each mission as he said before. "J'onn explained. A few moments later, a small alert sounded. It was not an alert for the mission. J'onn went to the monitor and saw that there was an internal fault in the base, in the machinery. J'onn knew that he could not leave the Rangers alone while solving the internal fault, because if he left them alone, the three of them were most likely to help the commander, John, and Barry, but this would have a great punishment, where one of them he would be expelled from the League, that or the three would end up being relieved of his position. "There is an internal fault in the air conditioner. Rangers, I think you should go check if the fault is serious. "

"You don't want to give us a vain mission, J'onn. Let us go to help. "Diana said.

"The commander ordered it, and they'd better not go because the commander will surely remove them from office, stop being Rangers or kick them out of the league. So please. This is a real fault, and don't try to challenge the commander again. I go with you. "J'onn asked.

"Come on," Kal said with a groan, as did Diana and Shayera, following J'onn. It was already quite frustrating that the commander sent them on separate missions, but the most frustrating thing was that John and Barry were the ones with the most missions.

"Don't feel bad, Rangers. You just need to solve your problems with each other, and only then can you act like a team again. "J'onn said trying to calm them down.

"Don't try to give us comfort, J'onn," Shayera said.

XXX

John and Barry arrived at the museum through the back door of this. That day, the museum was closed. Each museum always had one or two days in which it did not open. That was the reason why the Master of Colors decided to attack. He planned to build an army of colorful but strong figures that would take control of the city, zone by zone.

"Well, commander, we're here," John said getting off his motorcycle.

"Yes. I never thought you would trust us so much. "Barry said. The commander glared at him with his typical look. "Well, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"We have to get in, but don't think about making any noise. Despite being blinded by a battle with Dick Grayson, he can feel our positions with the slightest sound. "He warned. "I will distract him and you will make an attack. Understood? "He asked since John obeyed most of the orders, but Barry always committed a clumsy, and half-effective action.

"Yes, sir." They both responded in unison.

"Very well. Ready? "He asked.

"Ready!" The two Rangers responded in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" The three shouted in unison.

"Time to get in," said the Dark Ranger.

"Yes," John said.

The three Rangers entered. John created a gun with his mind, Barry was very calm, and the commander had already taken out his Dark Sword. John wanted to go to the front, but he respected and was the least questioning the commander's orders, so he stayed behind the Dark Ranger. Barry hoped he could see the master of colors and make a maneuver that would make him fall. The road was quite silent, they went as always jumping from one wall to another, maintaining the greatest possible silence. It was only when they reached the hall of statues that they saw the master of colors shooting at all the statues in the section. With each shot at the statues, they moved and acquired the color they received, but it was not known what attack these statues possessed.

The Dark Ranger was told that he was going on the left and John and Barry on the right. The Dark Ranger began to walk towards the other hiding places while the master of colors continued firing at two remaining statues. John and Barry went to a wall where they could see the master of colors and their colorful statues approaching.

"You should distract him and I'll take care of..." John said before Barry interrupted him.

"Enough of boredom, it is time for him to meet the fastest man in Zone C," Barry said speaking louder, betraying his position, but Barry ran to the master of colors, who ordered the statues that They will attack.

Barry easily dodged the three statues and addressed the master of colors, but he did not see it coming when a creature emerged from the ground, it was brown, but it struck a blow that lifted Barry through the air before falling heavily on the ground. , and now I was immobilized by the brown monster.

"Wow, it seems that what they said was true. There are new Power Rangers in the city. "Said the master of colors. Barry saw him, he was a man with a mustache like caricatures villains, white skin, but he looked muscular but contrasted by a white uniform with several circles of different color scattered throughout the uniform but with red shorts. "But soon there won't be. Kill him," said the master of colors, pointing at Barry with the index, causing a green statue to approach him to destroy him, but a green metal knuckle hit the statue.

"So you didn't come alone, huh?" The color master asked. "Attack..." He said when the Dark Ranger appeared in front of him and began throwing punches at him. The master of colors dodged the blows due to his good ear, that and that he had secretly put on lenses in his eyes that had allowed him to recover his sight. "I didn't know the Rangers were gothic now."

"I am the Dark Ranger, master of colors." The Dark Ranger said throwing an explosive at a statue that was approaching him from behind. "And you will need more than just museum statues to be able to conquer the city, and stop us."

"Remember that your blue Ranger left me blind, but now I can see and hear quite well." And your other two Rangers will not come out alive. "He said pointing a finger at John, who was trying to free Barry from the brown sticky monster. While complaining that it was the worst move a Ranger and that he couldn't believe he was a Ranger with these behaviors.

"Forget that and release him, cadet." The Dark Ranger said chasing the master of the colors he was trying to flee, but to get to his colored cannon and shoot him.

"Yes, you set me free or go help him, anyway, you don't help, Johnny," Barry said.

That bothered John, who got up and accompanied the Dark Ranger in the pursuit of the master of colors. Barry saw this. He found it funny because he thought that what he had said to John would make him stay to rescue him, but it didn't help. At least John had already released him from one hand and part of the torso, which was where his Morpho was. Barry pulled out his Morpho with great force and managed to press the gun button. With the gun in his hand, Barry fired from all sides and the monster rose and regained its strength. Then the monster was put back on the ground and from it came brown soldiers dressed in uniforms but large swords. Barry just laughed.

"It's time for you to know the speed." He said pressing the Morpho with a sword and his gun disappeared. The brown soldiers stood guard, and Barry ran at full speed destroying all the soldiers in his path. When Barry succeeded, he celebrated, but more statues were focused on destroying him. Barry reactivated his speed and began to swing his sword over the other statues.

John and the Dark Ranger chased the color master to his truck, but they couldn't see it coming when a yellow machine gun got out of a truck and started shooting at them. The Dark Ranger and John took the cover of the machine gun, which fired bullets of different colors at them. John created a machine gun and began walking towards the machine gun firing at him. He wanted to show his courage and effectiveness in stopping enemies; he wanted to take advantage that for the first time, Kal would not be the one to stop the enemy this time.

However, green bullets did nothing to the machine gun. The color master changed the color of his bullets from multicolored to yellow. Surprisingly, the yellow bullets were hurting John. The Dark Ranger launched a boomerang towards the master of colors, who managed to destroy it in time before it hit the machine gun.

"I told you I have a super ear." The color master told the Dark Ranger.

"How is it that green doesn't affect you?" John asked the master of colors.

"Yellow has always been the enemy of green. Also, each color has a function, and the function of yellow is to weaken green. Now, suffer." He said firing more, but John created a shield that would not stand long.

The Dark Ranger threw three explosive boomerangs at the machine gun. The color master shot them all, so John came up with an anvil and threw it at the machine gun. The master of colors tried to defend himself, but the anvil was so strong that he managed to get him out of his way and throw him to the ground. Once on the floor, John created a large shoe with his mind and crushed the master of colors, leaving him unconscious. The Dark Ranger approached the master of colors and put him in handcuffs.

The two Rangers went to see how Barry was and saw him mocking the destroyed statues and holding his sword as a symbol of victory. John went to him and said what he wanted to say for a long time.

"This is the worst thing I've seen a Power Ranger do. I don't understand how you are a Ranger and why you were chosen. I'm fed up with you. "He said pointing at him with his index finger. John looked at the Dark Ranger. "Why did you allow him to be a Ranger, commander?" He asked. The Dark Ranger turned to Barry with the master of colors unconscious on his back, lowered him to the ground, and spoke to Barry.

"Cadet Allen, I entrust the master of colors. Make sure he doesn't escape. Wait for us outside. "He ordered.

"Wow, commander. I knew it was his favorite. But this would require John to be more… "He said before the Dark Ranger interrupted him.

"Just do it." The Dark Ranger told him, Barry nodded and left the museum in about five minutes and left John and the Dark Ranger alone.

"Will you finally answer me?" John asked.

"Power down." Said the Dark Ranger. The suit disappeared and was Commander Wayne again.

"Power down," John said losing his green suit.

"I must say that I am surprised that you are not the one who plays the role he played, cadet. I thought you would be the smartest of the five. I see that I was wrong. "Said the commander staring at John.

"How do I not play my role as Ranger? I am the one with more experience and I tell them how to act better. "John said indignantly.

"That is the problem, cadet. Like the others, you are resentful and hateful because you did not have the position you wanted. Everyone has shown dissatisfaction with their position they received at some point, but you still believe and maintain that you must be the leader, whether or not you stop complaining about everything. And that bores and makes the Rangers fed up. "He said still undeterred.

"But they don't know anything about how a team should work. I am the one who keeps them alert and calm. "John said.

"No. You order them what to do, and that is my obligation. Mine and that of Cadet El. And the others try to do their duty, hardly. And there is the problem. You play the wrong role because you still believe you are the red Ranger. And with this kind of attitude, you won't be in a long time. "He said turning around and leaving. "I recruited you because I knew your family needed help, your wife and your son are fine. But these Rangers are not your old team. So you better learn that, or else you will be removed from your position, and Cadet Allen will have a promotion. "He warned. John, as a soldier, said nothing. He wanted to do something to avoid being the yellow ranger. It was bad enough to be in fourth place.

John and Commander Wayne left the museum, where Barry was waiting for them with the master of colors unconscious and on the floor.

"What do all the criminals here have a mustache of villains?" Barry asked.

Commander Wayne was about to respond, but he took out his Morpho to ask for cleaning in the museum. With the statues destroyed and with bullet marks scattered on several walls, it would be a big job. But at least, no painting of great value had been destroyed. However, the Morpho rang. Commander Wayne opened it and saw something unexpected. The commander ran to the master of colors, picked him up and put him in his vehicle. Once inside the vehicle, the commander opened the window and told them to follow him back to the base. John and Barry quickly followed him on their bikes.

"What's going on and why do we hurry back to the base?" John asked.

"There is an emergency. We are under code 13-76. "Commander Wayne replied.

"Code 13-76? And what is that? "Barry asked.

"Obviously you have not read the manuals. It means that there is a leak of a substance scattered throughout the base air. "The commander replied. "We have to go to the base to be able to make sure if the substance is toxic or if it has any side effects. At least, J'onn has been able to establish the total closure of the base. "

"Total closure?" Barry asked.

"It means that all doors, windows and any other air outlet, is closed in case the substance is toxic, will not infect the city." He said accelerating further. John and Barry accelerated more.

Upon arriving at the base, they saw something very strange. Instead of seeing all the windows with the light reflected in them, everything was closed with metal. There were no crystals and no one in sight. All personnel was inside the base, and no movement was visible, in addition to John, Barry and Commander Wayne not receiving any message or call from within the base.

Commander Wayne got out of the vehicle and pressed a button that made the car make a loud but loud sound. The master of colors stayed inside the car unconscious and handcuffed.

"Activate the suits, cadets." Commander Wayne ordered with his Morpho ready for a transformation.

"Why? What substance is inside the base that could be so dangerous? "Barry asked.

"That is the problem, cadet. We do not know if the substance that has spread through the base is dangerous. But, the suits will protect us from the substance, but John will create a protective air bubble, in case of the substance leaks even through the masks of the suit. Understood? "He asked after finishing the explanation.

"Understood." The two Rangers replied.

"Ready?" The commander asked.

"Ready!" The two Rangers replied.

"Justice League, activate." The three said in unison.

"John, create the bubble around us." The Dark Ranger ordered.

John did it, and the three approached the entrance.

"How do we get in if the door is closed?" Barry asked.

"Only J'onn and I have the key to open the base. I will use the code you should not see. Only J'onn and I have to know the code. "The commander let them know. The commander pressed buttons on his Morpho and the door opened. There was no one in sight. "Time to enter," said the commander.

Upon entering, the base was quite messy. There was no one in sight, but some crystals on the railings of the upper floors were broken, and some plants that had been incorporated into the base were lying on the ground, and the crystals that were supposed to be in one place, were scattered throughout all the place. The Dark Ranger pulled out his Dark Sword and Barry pulled out a gun using his Morpho. The Rangers explored the base without calling using the Morphos. The Dark Ranger ordered that they not use their Morphos because they would betray the position.

"It's too empty, commander. Maybe J'onn ordered everyone to hide in their rooms or somewhere." John tried to explain in a low voice.

"Maybe, Johnny, but when a building is so empty and quiet, there are zombies involved," Barry said in a slightly louder voice.

"You watch too many movies," John said. But they heard whispers near the dining room.

"And you don't see enough," Barry told John. The commander did not interfere because John did not attempt to return the comment.

When they reached the dining room, they saw many soldiers praising the lights. They were kneeling as if they were worshiping a god. And others were kissing the spotlights. For some reason, some base soldiers were kissing the spotlights.

"Is it me or did these guys become idiots?" Barry asked very funnily with the image, but a little worried about the silly behavior of the soldiers. Sadly, this caused one to turn around and see the green bubble and the three Rangers inside it.

"He and, friends." Said the soldier. "Look to the bubble." He said pointing towards them.

"Devils. They even talk like fools. "Barry said.

"Greetings, guys." Said the soldier who held a spotlight speaking very slowly, and with many obstacles. As if his ability to speak was reduced. "I think you need light for happiness." He said.

"Yes. Come focus. "He said raising the focus above his head. "Good light."

"Wow. I never thought everyone had such a small intellect now.

"That is what caused the substance that spread throughout the base. It turns everyone who inhales it into a person of little intellect. "He explained. "We have to get to the conference room. There we can see the security cameras and see what happened. "He asked.

"Don't you think we should go to J'onn's lab?" Barry asked. "He may be there and help us."

"I do not think so. J'onn has not contacted us. I think he is infected too.

"Don't you think he infected the base by mistake?" Barry asked.

"J'onn knows very well about chemical components, but he is not clumsy when it comes to acting. If not, it would not have sent us the leak signal of a chemical. "He explained. "Run, they are too many. But don't go ahead Barry, we don't want another infected. "Said the Dark Ranger.

"I didn't think they were dangerous," John said. "They have little intellect to be dangerous."

"Focus on continuing to create the force field. We don't want to get all infected. "He said.

"Wow, it's the first time I have to run like the others. It's so boring. "Barry said walking. At least with the hike, it was fast, but he kept it to the Dark Ranger and John.

They ran for about thirty seconds until they reached someone in the hallway. Her long black hair gave her away. It was Diana, who was surprised to see them inside the bubble. They were surprised to see her smile.

"I'm glad to see a little light in the dark," Diana said trying to get closer. The Dark ranger pushed him a few feet away from them.

"Hey, why did you push my girlfriend out of the bubble?" Barry asked.

"She is also infected, cadet." The Dark Ranger replied. "We can't help her until we get to the conference room and check what substance was released. Let's go ahead."

"Yes, but you didn't have to be rude to my girl," Barry said trying to defend Diana.

The bad thing is that the next obstacle was Kal, who this time had fun shooting at the walls with his calorific vision. He was having fun, but this made the Rangers retreat.

"How do we beat Kal without him not shooting us with the laser?" Barry asked.

"I can't do anything," said John. "If I doing anything else, the bubble may disappear."

The Dark Ranger launched an electric boomerang that crashed into Kal, who didn't see it coming and electrocuted him heavily for about ten seconds.

"Hey, I want to feel that new," Kal said jumping. But he shot at his feet but fell into the hallway on the lower floor.

"I don't know how you do it, commander. It must be exhausting to be you. "Barry said.

"Let's go on," said the Dark Ranger. "Beware of the hole left by the cadet El.

I wonder if Shayera will be fine compared to Kal, Barry thought. Although he had an interest in Diana, he still cared about Shayera.

The Three Rangers arrived in the conference room, but the door was closed. The Dark Ranger pressed his Morpho's button and the door opened. The three Rangers entered and saw the cause of the escape of the toxic substance, only that he was on his back with his suit and with a glass helmet with a hose connected to a metal tank on the ground, in addition to a blonde girl with the same Crystal helmet that he was beside him holding a gun.

"Look, pudding, the other clowns have arrived." The girl said.

"And I who believed men were always crazy in relationships," Barry said, pointing the gun.

"As always, someone is elegant, but there are always disasters in fashion." The villain said looking up at them, and pulling a small gun from his right pocket but when he pulled it out, he revealed a gun barrel too long.

"Joker." The Dark Ranger said before the Joker fired.

* * *

 **NEXT: IDIOTEQUE, PART 2.**


	33. Idioteque, Part 2

**IDIOTEQUE, PART 2.**

* * *

The Joker shot towards the bubble that John had created, but it had no effect. The bubble was bulletproof. Harley ran towards the bubble and entered it with a bat in his hand and almost attacked the Rangers, but the Dark Ranger kicked her in the stomach, which sent her into the computer and the commander's chair.

"Curious, before you wanted to destroy the city, Joker, but now you wanted to make others complete fools." The Dark Ranger said with his Dark Sword in his hand.

"Yes, My brave Ranger." He said with his clown tone and going for Harley's bat. "Oh, never trust a Harley to do the work of a Joker." The Joker grabbed the bat and went straight to John's bubble, but he quickly pushed it. "As you know, life is a great joke, but nobody, except that useless Harley understands my point of view, so it is best that everyone see it, and on this basis, we can all enjoy the great joke that is life, and you will also join."

"Surely you gave them an electric shock or reprogrammed them all to behave like this." The Dark Ranger said turning his sword repeatedly.

"Oh, well, I don't know if that's if you've become more stupid or more clueless, Ranger, but I escaped and managed to experiment with a good gas that spreads for a short time but enough to make everyone dumb, and he's the one in these bottles." The Joker said grabbing a glass tube behind his bag and showing it to the Dark Ranger.

"Thank you for revealing the plan to me." The Dark Ranger said kicking the Joker's hand making the tube come back to the ceiling and was about to hit the ground, but the Dark Ranger held his breath and stepped out of John's protective bubble and he caught the jar before it hit the ground. The Joker was going to hit the Dark Ranger with Harley's bat, but the Dark Ranger cut the bat with his Dark Sword, then kicked him on the knees, causing him to fall to the ground, the Dark Ranger was about to get up, but Barry ran to him holding his breath and charged it and put it back into the bubble. While John saw this, he thought about creating a hand or something to help the Dark Ranger, but he knew he must keep the bubble created. At least, he was relaxed again when Barry brought the bubble back. It was very kind of Barry, but he considered it also something silly, since Barry risked getting infected with the Joker's gas.

"Let's get out of here, now." The Dark Ranger ordered.

"Is it okay, commander?" Barry asked.

"Let's just go now." He ordered. The Dark Ranger ran out of the conference room, Barry and John followed the Dark Ranger off the base, at least there was no one else of the Rangers interfering on the road.

Upon arriving at the base entrance, the Joker threw toy teeth with a tube of his Joker gas and a dynamite in it, but the Dark Ranger pulled his arm out of the bubble and threw a batarang towards the denture, hitting it in the white, and the jar rolled back to the Joker. The Dark Ranger pressed a button with his Morpho and the entrance door opened. The three Rangers left the base, and the Dark Ranger closed the door again.

"Go ahead and run Rangers. You are not my goal anyways," The Joker said going to another place in the base. "Soon the whole city will share my sense of humor."

"Power down." The three Rangers said outside the base in unison; The suits disappeared and returned to their normal appearance. Barry and John looked at the commander to see if there was any change in his face or body. They had to be vigilant in case the commander was also infected with the Joker's gas.

"Commander, are you okay?" John asked. Barry wanted to disregard John.

"Are you kidding, Johnny?" Barry asked very relaxed. "He is the Dark Ranger; he is the base commander. You need something else to be able to… " He was interrupted because John put adhesive tape on his mouth that he had created with his mind.

"Release him, cadet." Commander Wayne ordered John, who obeyed him, and Barry could speak again. "I'm fine, Cadet Allen." Said Commander Wayne, rising from the ground. "And now we have the Joker toxin so we can make an antidote." He said showing the bottle of the toxin to his Rangers.

"Very good plan, commander, but there is something that you did not contemplate before, and that is that J'onn's laboratory is inside." John said pointing out what would be the first major failure of the commander.

"I agree with Johnny, commander. Not even in dreams will I enter the base again, unless we ask for help from another base in another area. "Barry said.

"I will never call another base in another area of the country to solve something we can do." Said the commander. He already had his plan ready, but he had to execute it with the greatest possible secret to prevent the other bases from knowing that his became a mansion for complete idiots, or in other words an idiot. "I have a place to be able to create an antidote without any interruption."

"Great, and I thought I would have been wrong for the first time," Barry said happily.

"Alright, let's go there," said John.

"Negative, cadets." Commander Wayne said. "I must go alone and without any help. I must do this alone."

"Why do you always divide us every time we want to do something?" John asked.

"Because there is always a more important job." Commander Wayne said. "Now, you two have to prevent anyone from leaving the base. If any of them escapes, then we will have a big problem, and the Joker plans something more than just making all the inhabitants of the base useless."

"Oh, please, commander." Barry said. "The Joker is stuck with no way out. It won't do anything worse."

"Don't underestimate him, cadet. The first attack the Joker committed to the city and against you was very small but knowing him has something even worse hidden. "The commander explained.

"Fine, but then will we stay here watching our buddies turned idiots including my girlfriend?" Barry asked.

"She is not your girlfriend, but it seems we have no choice, Barry. You better feel me and make me comfortable. "John said creating a chair with his mind.

"Well said, Cadet Stewart." Commander Wayne told John. "Now, you better stay here to watch the base and the color master while I go to that place."

"And why do we have to take care of the master of colors?" Barry asked, generating more discomfort in the commander and John, and the latter looked sillier with that question.

"Because I'll take your motorcycle to keep you from following me, and if you still try to keep running, I'm going to notice." Barry took out his keys from his motorcycle, but before giving them to him, Barry asked again. "How is it that the master of colors is still there unconscious?"

"The car has a safety system that keeps the master of the colors inside the car. Once we solve this problem, we will lock him up and now, I'm going away from this very unnecessary interrogation. "Said the commander snatching the keys and heading to Barry's motorcycle. Once the commander left, Barry addressed John very humbly.

"Can you create a chair for me?" Barry asked kindly.

"You can sit on the floor, Barry." John replied, refusing to talk to him. It was even worse being in this situation and especially with him. He would have even preferred Diana to be at Barry's place.

"Oh, please, Johnny. You are more bitter than the commander. "He said turning around.

"I am firm because you do not take anything seriously. You are literally the most awkward Ranger I've ever encountered. I wish you weren't on the team. "John said getting up from his seat and almost shouting at the cheerful Barry.

"See here I mean? You complain about all the good things I do. "Barry said extending his arms to John emphasizing his words.

"And you don't take anything seriously. I get tired of you thinking that Diana is your girlfriend, that you are great. You're not great at all and I'm sick of you. "John said following.

"I wish Shayera or Diana was here," Barry said. "She could calm you down by applying her anger."

"I would even prefer my previous team to be here." John said by sheer impulse. This made Barry respond surprised.

"Did you have a team before us?" Barry asked.

"Forget what I said." John said turning around.

"No, John. I want to know who your team was, and I hope nobody leaves the base to interrupt this. "Barry told him very seriously. Barry was interested, but not because John told him he wasn't serious, it was because he really wanted to know.

John was upset, but now with himself. He had said he had a team, but he would have preferred Diana or Shayera to know it, not Barry, but now he was trapped. John let out a sigh, he had no choice but to tell him this.

"I had a team in which is how I met my wife." John told him waiting for a mockery of Barry, but he just looked closely. John hoped that Barry would release a mockery and a joke which would justify the reason why he wanted to leave the conversation but said nothing. "It was in zone A. However, when she got pregnant after two years of dating, she had to leave the team."

"You were a Power Ranger before?" Barry asked, still very interested.

"No. We were not Power Rangers. We were a team of four people for small missions and patrolling. But after she left, my other two companions left a short time later. One was moved to another planet, and another did become Power Ranger. "

"Wow. That must have been hard how it was that another was named Ranger and not you. "Barry told him in a serious tone.

"It was very hard, Barry. After they left, I was a soldier for a while longer until Wayne recruited me. And in all that time, even though the team was not perfect, we were doing things better in less time than we have been Rangers. "John said sitting back in a chair that he created again with his mind.

"This is funny, Johnny. I thought the girls would always see you as an annoying inflexible, but it's good that a girl had a child with you, you should invite them one day here to meet them. "Barry said patting John on the shoulder. John was again bothered by Barry's lack of seriousness. "But, seriously, I must tell you that I am not your team, I am someone better who has this great speed and this beautiful face to brighten the day." Barry said emphasizing his face with his hands.

John simply did not answer. It bothered him how Barry did not understand him, but he could not see that Barry also had difficulties with him. Both did not understand each other, and this affected them too much. But he decided not to fight. At least, Barry tried to comfort him a little by the separation of the team due to unknown circumstances. John sat down to watch, but Barry went to a bench and lay on it, sparing that the commander returned on his motorcycle.

XXX

 _LOCATION UNKNOWN._

Commander Wayne was creating the antidote to counteract the Joker's gas. He had taken about fifteen minutes just to see the gas components. The commander felt guilty again for the situation. Since their Rangers had arrived at the base, they had gotten into a lot of dangerous problems and situations, in which they often came out unharmed, but this time, their base had been easily penetrated by a professional criminal, who eventually, turned its inhabitants into complete fools. The worst part is that three of his Rangers had been turned into complete fools. He had failed them, but not by much.

It was a few minutes before he began to create a formula that reversed the effects of gas. He was happy to be alone, since they wouldn't see him in a while and he wouldn't have any distractions to create it, or at least no direct physical distractions.

After half an hour, the commander had finally made the antidote. But later, he managed to access the security cameras at the base of Zone C. He was watching his two Rangers, John and Barry. John was still sitting in the chair he had created with his mind since he was gone, while Barry walked around John but without saying a word.

"Obviously, the two have managed to speak without fighting, but they still can't understand," Commander Wayne thought. The commander was not going to solve any problem between them, only his Rangers would solve it.

Then he went to the chamber where J'onn's lab was. The commander felt more guilt when he saw that his laboratory was empty, but well ordered. "Then J'onn closed his lab to prevent someone from killing himself with the chemicals." The commander thought thanking J'onn's intelligence, which prevented the gas from spreading outside the base with its closure. The commander passed from camera to camera, watching all the inhabitants breaking glass, sliding down the stairs of the base, painting on the walls, crashing heads again and again, sticking in the chest or even head-to-head on the floor and the rest of his body leaning against the wall.

Finally, the commander found J'onn, his scientist who was beating from side to side using his long arms that had become elastic. He was spinning and swinging like a five-year-old boy with a circular swing. Interestingly, his speech was locked and erratic, like that of a baby.

The commander managed to find his other three Rangers who had been turned into complete idiots. Kal was shooting at the metal in the entrance hall, but since metal was repellant from his shots, the burst of heat vision bounced off to another place; At least he was alone and couldn't hurt anyone. Shayera was passing electricity to another device to make the lights in her room blink uncontrollably repeatedly. And finally, Diana, was trying to break a wall. The commander did not understand what Diana wanted to do, since she was the only one, they had encountered before arriving at the Joker. Maybe she was trying to get out.

The commander stopped thinking about his Rangers and was now locating the Joker. A few seconds passed before arriving at the hangar, where the Joker and Harley were building something, or rather Harley was building it. However, the design was quite strange, but he suspected they were building a hovercraft, but one too big. "I'm right again," the commander thought.

"I created the antidote for gas, now I have to make sure that it spreads so that others recover the intellect," he said mentally, heading for the exit of the small laboratory. He had to save the base.

XXX

Barry and John, after a while, saw the color master wake up and hit the patrol car windows. This time, the color master would do nothing to escape, except shout for some help.

"Wow, I think he knows he can't escape and that's why he wants to ask for help." John said seriously.

"It's funny. I had never seen any criminal ask for help in a police vehicle. "Barry said applauding the amused sight before him.

"It's not fun," said John.

"Oh, nothing is fun for you, unless something bad happens to me." Barry said something annoying. Fortunately, before this became hostile, the commander had returned on Barry's motorcycle.

"Listen well, Rangers." Commander Wayne got off the motorcycle, addressing them and giving Barry the keys to the motorcycle. "It's time to get in, and this is the antidote." The Dark Ranger said showing the tube with a liquid substance in a glass jar placed in a metal tube. "We have to get to the air conditioning zone to be able to disperse it throughout the base."

"Oh, you see, commander." Barry said a little annoying. "We must go with you to create the antidote instead of watching it here." John was silent, but this time, he agreed with Barry. He had got bored with this surveillance at the base.

"I give the orders here, cadets." Commander Wayne replied, referring to both. John was surprised when he learned that the commander was referring to him. "If something should have been learned here a long time ago, it is that they cannot question the decisions or the orders I make, and the other, Cadet Allen, it would be better not to lie on a sidewalk a block away while doing surveillance. "Said the commander, leaving both speechless. "It's time, cadets. Ready? "Asked the commander taking out his Morpho.

"Ready! "The other two Rangers responded by pulling out their Morphos.

"Justice League, activate!" The three said in unison. Again, the three were dressed in their Rangers uniforms and helmets, which would protect them.

"John recreates the protective bubble." The Dark Ranger ordered John. John obeyed his commander and created a protective bubble again, "Let's go in, Rangers." The Dark Ranger ordered.

The Dark Ranger pressed his Morpho's button again, and the door opened. The three Rangers entered quickly, and the door closed again. Everything seemed calm, but Kal was still playing with his calorific vision. The Dark Ranger took out a batarang, took out his hand and threw it at Kal, crashing it into his head. Suddenly, a large glue enveloped the eyes and part of Kal's head.

"What did you do, commander?" John asked, believing that Kal was being destroyed by that sticky mixture.

"That will only blind him for a short time, cadet. Let's keep moving. We must get to the air conditioning room to disperse the antidote. "Commander Wayne ordered. The three kept moving through the corridors until they saw the Ranger that Barry was waiting to see: Shayera. Shayera was in the halls with a sword in her hand and electrocuting her at the same time.

"Hell, Shayera." Barry said surprised and stunned to see her friend acting like a fool. He missed her tender and menacing look. "It can't be, Shayera. Don't worry, I saved you ... "Barry said being interrupted because the Dark Ranger who pulled him to continue with them to the air conditioning room.

"Barry. Glad to see you. Help me. "Shayera said with her tongue locked. Barry listened very well to his friend asking for help, so he followed his fellow Rangers into the living room. The room was under the escalators and through a long and short corridor. They took to get to the air conditioning lounge, but Shayera followed them to the hall. The Dark Ranger knew that he had to keep Shayera out of the bubble because she could electrocute them, so he threw an electric batarang at Shayera, impacting his arm, but electrocuting it in five seconds, leaving her out of combat.

"Cadet Hol will be fine in a few minutes, Allen." The Dark Ranger said following John. The Dark Ranger knew that he should let Barry know that Shayera would be fine after that electrocution.

Upon reaching the air conditioning room, the door was closed. The Dark Ranger pressed another button, but the door didn't move. Then a voice rang through the speaker.

"My pudding knew you were going to try to go to that door to ruin the fun. Now try to do something, but you can't open the door, ever. I beat dumb. "Harley said in a squeaky and furious voice.

The Dark Ranger knew this, so he pulled out a small tube, not the antidote tube, and pulled his hand out of the bubble and fired several cylinders at the door.

"Let's get away from the door. Unless you want to be close to the explosion. "The Dark Ranger said ahead of what Barry was going to ask.

The three moved away from the door, and the Dark Ranger pressed a button that detonated the bombs he had put on the door, which was instantly destroyed. The three Rangers ran and entered the air conditioning room but were surprised to see twenty thugs from the Joker, each with oxygen helmets and hoses, and of course, with their clown masks each.

"Wow, incredibly, there are uglier people than the Joker." Barry said mocking the Joker's thugs.

"Stewart, expand the bubble. We must beat these thugs. "The Dark Ranger ordered John. John used more of the force he was already using to expand the bubble, and he succeeded, causing the other thugs to be astonished and scared to believe that the bubble was going to hurt them.

"Let's go for them, boys." One of the thugs said.

Now, the two Rangers threw themselves into the fight against the Joker's thugs, while John continued to generate the protective bubble. For the first time, Barry couldn't run, because he knew that at some point he could trip over John and make him lose his concentration.

Seeing himself in this situation, Barry drew a sword with his Morpho and began throwing blows with all his strength, managing to knock down, but not knock out, the thugs of the Joker. Meanwhile, the Dark Ranger was able to hit everywhere, managing to knock down five thugs, but there were still fifteen left. Barry kept throwing punches, but they managed to reach him and almost subdue him, until Barry began to vibrate and shake at high speed, causing the thugs to be thrown into the air.

The Dark Ranger, looking overcome, began throwing his batarang at the thugs, some electric and others that release clouds of smoke. The thugs tried to resist, but the Dark Ranger had very good devices to get out of the fight alive. Barry continued and managed to leave the remaining thugs somewhat stunned on the ground.

"We are going to disperse the antidote through the base. We need to put the tube there. "The Dark Ranger said pointing to the air duct that ventilated the air from the inside to the outside. The Dark Ranger put the antidote tube in a compartment in a metal box. Once there, he pressed the button and the air duct began to ventilate at great speed a large cloud of blue smoke. It would take a few minutes to expand throughout the base. "We have to go to J'onn's lab. There we will alert the Rangers and the staff. "

"Come on, then," Barry said.

"Stewart, you can now deactivate the protective bubble. The antidote is already scattering through the base. "Said the Dark Ranger.

John deactivated the bubble, which left him dizzy from the great effort.

XXX

In the conference room, Harley hit the monitor when he saw that the Dark Ranger had managed to spread the antidote through the base. Obviously, while her "pudding" was in the hangar building his next monstrous machine, Harley had tried to disable all systems to ruin the Rangers' plan. However, she did not know that when J'onn activated the base lock, he had also activated a supercomputer lock of any order, unless it was the commander or J'onn. Harley was still dealing with the lock, tried to destroy the computer to activate something, but it was in vain. Now, everything was lost; both were going to jail, unable to fulfill the vision of her pudding.

"Harley, come to the hangar. And don't do anything stupid. This will be the ultimate joke. "The Joker ordered Harley.

"Of course, Mr. J.," Harley said using a sweet voice. She wanted to please her pudding. Harley left the conference room and headed for the hangar. She had no idea what the Joker had planned.

XXX

Upon arriving at J'onn's lab, they found a fainted J'onn with long, sharp arms. The Dark Ranger got to his knees and shook J'onn and ordered him to wake up. John and Barry thought he was doing something very silly, but curiously he woke up very quickly and surprisingly.

"Hello, commander." J'onn said as he rose.

"J'onn we need you to open the lab. We have to alert the base. "The Dark Ranger ordered.

"No problem." J'onn said opening the door by typing a code in the door.

The four entered the laboratory and the Dark Ranger used the computer and the alarm rang throughout the base.

"We must stop the Joker." Said the Dark Ranger. Immediately, all the soldiers of the base woke up and began to put themselves in a firm position. The dark ranger used the hangar chamber again and there they saw the Joker creating a kind of hovercraft, which did not presage anything good. The Joker was not to escape, and the six Rangers were the only ones who could stop him. The Dark Ranger took his Morpho and called the other three Rangers, who answered after three rings of sperm. The Dark Ranger said "Rangers, to the hangar. The Joker will not escape. "

"Yes sir." Kal, Diana and Shayera said getting out of the idiocy that had caused the Joker's gas.

"Let's go to the hangar, and fast." The Dark Ranger ordered, but first he turned to J'onn. "J'onn stay here in case we need anything."

"Don't worry, commander." J'onn replied.

The three Rangers left J'onn's lab and headed for the hangar. The three Rangers arrived, where Kal, Diana and Shayera had arrived seconds before.

"The Joker is inside, and possibly has a hovercraft to fight us, be alert." The Dark Ranger ordered.

"Very well, commander, but it would be better if you tell us how the whole base is dirty and why we don't remember anything that happened." Kal said.

"Later. Let's stop the Joker first. "The Dark Ranger said, but J'onn opened the door remotely before the Dark Ranger had to use his Morpho to open the door. "Transform."

"Ready?" Kal asked taking out his Morpho.

"Ready!" Shayera and Diana answered in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" The three Rangers said and, after a while behaving like idiots, they finally had their costumes.

The six Rangers entered the hangar, where they saw the Joker and Harley on top of a board with a propeller, three missiles and a control board; and firing a missile at the ceiling. The missile caused an explosion that destroyed much of the roof, forcing the Rangers to back off.

"I see that they completely recovered from my elixir." The Joker said with much feigned sadness and indignation. "They will no longer share my vision of the perfect world. But all right, with these three missiles, the entire city will share my vision. So, say goodbye to Gotham City. "The Joker said with a maniacal laugh, and Harley joined him in his laughter, but the Joker slapped her. "I'm the only one who can do that, Harley." He said as they left the base to fire the missiles.

"I'm sorry, Mistah J.," Harley said, lowering her head slightly.

That made Diana angry. She saw how that cruel man treated this woman badly, and she did nothing to defend herself. Men were still bastards with no values or respect for women, it was what she thought after seeing that.

The Joker and Harley left in their ship, ready to fire the missiles with their gas that would turn all the inhabitants of the city into complete idiots.

"To the ship." The Dark Ranger said pointing to the ship they arrived on the first day. The six Rangers entered the ship, but the Dark Ranger went to the driver's cabin, turned on the mave and took advantage of the fact that the roof had been destroyed so as not to waste more time on opening and closing it. The ship sailed the skies, surprising the inhabitants of the city, but as the Joker's ship was smaller, some citizens noticed it. "Rangers, I will open the gate and you all will jump onto the Joker's slider, stop it and prevent it from firing the missiles." The Dark Ranger ordered opening the gate.

"Hey, that's not worth it," Kal said. "This was not in our workouts. And what are you going to do?" He couldn't believe that now they had to stop a slider in full airspace and on the move.

"That's true, Wayne. We're not prepared for something like that. "Barry said to hide his fear.

"I agree with them. We can't do something like that. "Shayera said.

"I thought you were Power Rangers, not cowards." The Dark Ranger replied with a small disappointment. That hurt for them three.

Shayera got angry and jumped, so the others followed her and landed a little wobbly, but Harley attacked them with a big hammer, but Diana easily dominated her by taking the bat from her hand and pushing it. Diana considered this madwoman a victim of the man, so she did not attack her as she had done with Poison Ivy.

"Oh, Harley, when will you stop being so useless?" The Joker asked putting the autopilot in his slider and pulling something out of his jacket. "You are a shame for your poor daughter. She doesn't deserve to live by your side. "Joker said throwing something that Diana caught with a jump and being held by Kal. Diana saw that it was a harmless doll, or so she believed until it exploded, damaging her, Kal and John. Diana was now hanging from the slider, but Joker would soon cheat again, as he pulled out a rope denture and put a dynamite on it, and sent it to Diana, but Shayera destroyed it using a gun that he pulled from his Morpho. "Oh, women always ruin the fun of everything. They were more fun when they were under the influence of my gas, but they will be again in a matter of time. "He said with another manic laugh.

"Hey, nobody attacks my girlfriend and gets away with it." Barry said running towards the Joker, pushing him against the slider's control. The Joker took out a knife under his sleeve and cut Barry, backing away. The Joker attacked again, but Kal grabbed his wrist and let him release the knife, but the Joker put his hand on his wrist. Kal felt a strong electric shock, as the Joker had used an electric bell on his hand. The Joker was about to push Kal out of the slider, but Barry approached him again.

"You'll finally see what a good joke is, Little yellow guy." Joker said pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger. Barry backed away, but the gun only drew a white flag that had "Bang!" Written in black letters. The Joker let out another psychotic laugh before pulling out another 'gun and shooting at Barry and Shayera, who had already helped raise Diana. "Gotham City will finally know my worldview, Power Bobos." He said releasing another manic laugh and pressing a button on the slider control, which turned on the missiles beneath the slider. The Joker kicked Kal, but he dodged it and fell mouth on the slider and saw the missiles.

"Oh, he didn't fire the missiles." Kal said, about to use his heat vision to detonate the missiles and avoid a disaster, but the commander talking on the ship's speakers.

"Don't you think about using your caloric vision. They are in the slider and the city is below you, they will harm people if they destroy the missiles. "The Dark Ranger warned the others.

"Then turn them off before him." Diana said hanging from one and going to the missile beneath Kal.

"You need tools." John said. Hanging on the missile Diana had used as a push to reach the third missile. "Try to open a small space and remove wires to disable them." John told them helping his two companions.

"Don't use guns or swords uncontrollably or they will spread the Joker's gas again." The Dark ranger warned again.

"Let's see if they do it before they hit the ground, Darky." The Joker said pressing the slider controller button, causing the missiles to be released and each one directed to three different areas of the city.

"Oh, no," said the Dark Ranger watching the Rangers sent to different directions, and the ship was too slow to save all three, and he had to keep ensuring that Barry and Shayera didn't fall off the slider, since they were now fighting against the Joker and Harley.

Meanwhile, John knew that he had to remove a nearby lid that would deactivate the missile. So, he created a laser gun to open a small compartment, and John pulled out two wires, which deactivated the missile, but now he was in free fall against an area of the city. John knew that this was a critical moment, but he had to act worse. So, when the missile was already a few kilometers from touching the ground, John created wide and long skateboards, a ramp and a belt to avoid falling off the missile, which required a great concentration. When the missile touched the ramp, John almost stopped concentration, but managed to stay until the missile hit the ground. From there, John created a jetpack for him, flying over the missile that caused cars to deviate or slow down, creating minimal damage to the city. John reached a building and created a giant spring. The Joker's missile was headed for John, but the spring began to decelerate the missile until it almost reached John, who was using all his strength not to be destroyed. Fortunately, the missile stopped.

The effort John of having to make was so much that he lost his suit when he lay on the floor exhausted.

"Well, finally, I did more than just help those children." He said speaking to himself between long breaths. John was like that for a minute or two until his Morpho rang. "Say?" He asked.

"John, I just sent you your motorcycle. Go to the city center. Diana needs your help. "J'onn told him. John waited for a minute until his motorcycle arrived, so he got in and went downtown. He didn't want to imagine what problems his teammates had gotten into.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kal heeded John's advice. It was the first time he had listened to John on the battlefield, because he did not know anything about the Joker's missiles, besides that he had never done anything like this before, and that if he tried to stop him before explode, it would surely kill itself. Kal hit a few times a section of the missile, opening a part of the missile, and reached in to find at least one cable. Kal managed to find two cables and tore them off, deactivating the missile, but this time, he was in free fall, so he got on the tip of the missile and raised his arms using his force. Kal looked down and saw that he was in the area where the Gotham City Journal was, which also meant that Lois was nearby, and was not willing for Lois to suffer any damage.

Kal squeezed his legs as much as he could when he was close to the ground, but when he landed, he never thought how much force he would have to use to not break, which would cause the missile to fall on him. Kal also used the strength of his arms to a level never before done, but it was worth it if he could save Lois and the others, but he felt more and more exhausted. After a good distance, with Kal pushing the missile, and with cars deviating from the course just like people to avoid damage, Kal managed to stop him using literally, full force, avoiding damaging more buildings and citizens. Kal dropped the missile, his suit disappeared and threw himself to the ground.

"They didn't train us for something like that," Kal said breathing amusedly at the effort.

Kal waited a minute until he felt a hand stroking her cheek. Kal opened his eyes and saw Lois, very worried about him.

"Kal, are you alright?" Lois asked. Lois had gone to the area where Kal was. Because the missile was so heavy, the whole street felt it, and Lois went to see what happened to see if she got a piece of news, but when she got to the stage, she was a little scared to see that it was Kal who had stopped a missile, So she wanted to make sure he was fine.

"They didn't train me for this, Lois." Kal replied grabbing Lois's hand. "But I feel better than I've felt in my whole life." He said smiling.

"And your team?" Lois asked somewhat annoyed to believe that the other Rangers would let Kal do that alone.

"They are fighting against the Joker. The clown who almost attacked you. "Kal replied trying to move. He wanted to go help his teammates, but also hug Lois.

"Again?" Lois asked. "I thought they had already locked him up."

"He was locked up, but he managed to escape, and the missiles were part of his plan, but Diana, John and I prevented them from exploding in the city." He said getting up with Lois. "But I have to help them again." He said almost running, but he was still weak to run.

"I'm going with you, Kal." Lois said.

"No, you can't." Kal opposed. He didn't want to expose Lois to further damage. "It's very dangerous."

"I can have a good story, Kal, and you're not in a position to walk." However, at that moment, the base's red motorcycle arrived with Kal. Kal's Morpho rang, so he took it out and responded. "Thanks J'onn," Kal said relaxedly.

"Go to the center of the city, now. The team needs your help. "J'onn said with a lot of panic.

"The team is in trouble, come up." Kal told Lois. Lois got on the motorcycle, Kal later, he turned on the motorcycle and went to the city center.

XXX

While Diana deactivated the missile, Barry and Shayera continued fighting against the Joker and Harley, but when Shayera saw that Diana was in the missile, Shayera deflected the slider, following the missile taking advantage of the fact that Barry had the Joker and Harley occupied, which made The Dark Ranger would follow.

Diana pulled out the wires and deactivated the missile, but like Kal and John, she had to stop the missile to avoid damaging civilians. Diana had to use all her strength when she reached the ground, destroying the pavement, and causing other people to enter the buildings to cover herself, while the cars deviated from the street where the missile fell. Diana tried not to bend her arms, but the missile was too heavy for her, so she only stood a few seconds before the missile fell on her and dragged her several meters with the full weight of the missile on top and the pavement under it.

Shayera did not see this because the fight with Harley and the Joker caused the slider to hit the ground on another street. However, the Dark Ranger saw how they fell unharmed, but he was alarmed. He had seen Diana being crushed while trying to stop the missile. So, he went to her, landed the ship in the middle of the street, left the ship and went to the missile broken by the crash.

"Diana!" The Dark Ranger shouted when he was in the crash zone. Desperately, he began to remove the rocks he had left. Trying to find Diana and get her out of there. He couldn't let her die, that's why he didn't draw his sword.

Kal and John arrived a few seconds later and saw the Dark Ranger in the center of the street, with people surrounding him and watching as he removed the rocks.

"What do you want to do?" Kal asked John.

"Diana is down from the missile." John said when he figured out what the Dark Ranger was doing.

"Diana?" Lois asked.

"Yes." John replied.

"That can't be," Kal said skeptically. He could not believe that Diana could not stop the missile as he had done.

John had been through this before, so he said Diana was already dead. So, he went with the Dark Ranger and put a hand on his shoulder for him to stop. The Dark Ranger felt John's hand, so he stopped for a few moments, clenching his fists in anger.

"No." The Dark Ranger whispered furiously. "No!" He shouted hitting the ground. he couldn't believe that je had already lost a Ranger in such a short time, but the worst part was that they had lost her, Diana, the princess. Kal and Lois couldn't believe Diana was dead, although Lois had only seen her a few times, she saved her life, and Kal had a slight friendship with Diana, which made this moment terrible.

Miraculously, the missile began to move and then Diana came out of it, with the box she had removed from the missile, and then destroyed it. Diana stood up slowly and saw that the people of Gotham City were surprised that she was still alive, and that she had stopped a missile. Like Kal and John, she lost her suit after the crash, so she was safe and sound.

"The gods have been compassionate today," Diana said aloud to the civilians in the street. "The city is safe."

At first, nobody said anything, but then a civilian applauded, and soon everyone began to applaud the Rangers for saving that area of the city. John and Kal went to Diana, glad she wasn't dead. The three felt weird when they were acclaimed and applauded, but they felt good. It was the first time they felt very good as a team.

Lois slipped away among the spectators and managed to take a picture of the four Rangers. While they were still clapping, Diana looked at the commander, he also turned to see her, and she saw her gloves covered in dirt.

Diana knew what had happened. While she was under the missile, she heard a loud voice calling her, so she woke up. Now, seeing the Dark Ranger's gloves, then he knew that he had tried to help her out of that missile. But before she could say anything, the commander recalled the mission.

"The Joker is still loose. Let's go for him. "He ordered and ran to where Barry, Shayera, the Joker and Harley had landed.

The three Rangers continued to make their way among the people who applauded and cheered. Although they wanted to stay until the applause ended, they were still afraid of the Dark Ranger, and had a mission to fulfill. Lois also followed them, she wanted her story and helped with something.

When they arrived, they saw the Joker and Harley fighting against Barry and Shayera. The Joker had pulled a metal lever from his suit and was now trying to hit Barry, while Harley was having a gun fight against Shayera. The three Rangers transformed and put on their suits again. Shayera was happy that Diana was alive, but now she wanted to show off defeating Harley. However, this was eliminated when Diana shot Harley, hitting her chest, fainting her. Shayera thought about claiming Diana for this, but there was still the Joker.

"It's over, Joker. Give up. "said the Dark Ranger.

"Giving up is nothing fun." The Joker replied after he knocked Barry down.

The Joker began repeatedly hitting Barry with his metal lever. John tried to interfere, but the Joker threw a dynamite at John. Kal ran towards him, but he threw marbles, causing him to fall to the ground with a soft blow. Diana ran to him, but the Joker shot him five times, hitting him in the chest. Shayera managed to reach him, take his gun and hit him twice, but he fired a green liquid from a rose he had taken out of his suit. The Dark Ranger started fighting the Joker, and they both looked even for a little while until the Joker almost electrocuted him, but he backed away, which gave the Joker the chance to shoot him three times.

Barry ran back to him and circled around him five times, and then stopped. The Joker still had his helmet and oxygen tank on and on.

"You've lost, clown." Barry said mockingly with his left finger.

"How can I have lost, yellow?" The Joker asked. "You already beat me once and you ruined my fun, but now you're not going to have fun." He told Barry this while he carried his gun with more bullets.

"I don't need my suit to beat you. Power out. "Barry said and the suit disappeared. "Come on clown, shoot." He said doing a half-mocking dance.

"Wow, I didn't think you were almost as funny as me, it's a shame to tell you to die..." The Joker said before realizing that he spoke as a mentally retarded. "What did I just say?" The Joker asked, before firing the gun at himself by accident. The Joker stepped back and put his hand on his chest, but he was electrocuted with his own electric bell, falling unconscious to the ground, and Harley had recently woken up to see everything. She screamed and ran to see her clown, as did all the Rangers.

"What did you do to my pudding?" Asked an angry Harley.

"Simple. When I turned around before you woke up, I changed the hoses. His toxic gas was still in tubes, so I think it was better to administer his own medicine. "Barry said.

"You have destroyed the best man on the planet," Harley said before hugging him again.

"Hey, I don't understand why you get angry, we can free you from the Joker's control now." Barry told him somewhat surprised by the girl's reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Harley asked indignantly.

"The Joker used his gas on you, we can free you from that." Barry replied. The Dark Ranger hit him in the head when he realized that he had said something very silly.

"You're a fool." Harley told him. "He never used anything on me. I love him. "Harley said hugging the Joker more, surprising the other Rangers, except the Dark Ranger, who already knew about this.

"Wow, this is the craziest love I've ever seen," Barry told the Dark Ranger, who didn't answer. And what they didn't see was when Lois managed to take a picture of them and run back to the Gotham City Journal.

XXX

"Rangers, thanks to your risky acts, the city is safe, civilians are grateful, and the Joker is back in jail, along with Harley. Congratulations on a job well done. "J'onn said, but they weren't ready for what Commander Wayne meant.

"However, they took a deadly risk that can't happen again. In case you don't remember, Prince Cadet almost died trying to stop the missile. Despite her effort, we cannot allow a Ranger to die in such a terrible way as it could have happened today. So, we will incorporate a new system soon to avoid this. "The commander told them trying to maintain his tough man stance, since the idea of losing a Ranger was terrible for him.

"How is that new modality going to be, commander?" Barry asked very interested.

"That will be known in due course. For now, you can go clean the base. "Commander Wayne told them hoping they would obey that order.

"Us why?" Kal asked.

"Because you, even though you were under the effects of the Joker's gas, the entire base is dirty and with several faults, and that adds to the fact that the base soldiers are out there removing the debris from the Joker's missiles and repairing streets. It will help them so that Cadet Stewart and Allen tell them what happened, in addition to that Cadet you let a reporter from the Gotham City Journal take a photo of nostors and publish it tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to repair this computer from what Harley Quinn, the Joker's henchman did to him. "He said before turning around and starting work.

Diana thought about staying a little longer to ask the commander why he tried to help her before but decided that it was better to hear what had happened while under the effects of the Joker's gas. So, she went with her companions to a long day of cleaning and repairs.

"Go to the lab, J'onn. We can't risk losing any Ranger. "Commander Wayne told J'onn.

"Yes, sir," J'onn said, going to the lab, understanding how hard this was for the commander.

XXX

"I never thought that a woman in these times would be so subdued and obsessed by a man." Diana said, wanting to engage in conversation with others.

"It's not the first time I've seen that, Diana." John said. "Even these days, the man is very subject to the woman or vice versa. You better get used to it. "He recommended, since he had already seen something similar.

"You say you always bump into subdued women?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't mean that, Diana. I simply say that it is common for someone to be very close to a person or obsessed with that person and will do everything possible for that person to love them. "John said.

"I agree with him, Diana. Someone I know does that regularly for a girl. " Shayera looking at Barry, making him want to change the subject.

"Well, I think it's time to tell you what happened while we saved them, and we were heroes." Barry said. Kal, knowing that his friend was in trouble, wanted to help him.

"Yes, I can't believe you beat the Joker twice, and this one you changed the hoses in a really smart play." Kal said with a little astonishment, since he wasn't sure that it would unite to get him out of trouble.

"Don't you think John?" Barry asked him, standing in front of him with great arrogance, but secretly wanting John to notice. "I managed to fool a smart clown."

John even recognized it in his mind. For the first time, Barry had made an intelligent maneuver against the Joker. He had left his comfort zone and had shown that he could do something hard to believe. John had to recognize him.

"I must admit... you're not as dumb as I thought." John said before continuing.

"You see?" Barry asked before realizing what John had said. "Hey, stop. That's not right, apologize for that. "Barry demanded, but what the Rangers cared about most was cleaning.

However, Kal and Diana had goals in mind. Diana wanted to continue her conversation with the commander, but for now, she wanted to spend a pleasant time with her fellow Rangers, even if she had to clean up. And Kal, he had to clean up before going to see Lois.

* * *

 **NEXT: AN EXPLOSION IN BIPLANE, PART 1.**


	34. An Explosion in Biplane, Part 1

**AN EXPLOSION IN BIBLANE, PART 1.**

* * *

 _October 27th. Time 15:00. Location, Diamond District._

The Rangers were against a rock or a building's wall, each separated from the other. Everyone was wearing their suits, but they were trying to keep their ears from exploding. There was a great sonic scream a small distance from them, and that is why they had gone there, technically by order of the commander. At the time a jewelry robbery was being committed, but the problem was that they did not know who the criminal was, or well, they did not know until Kal raised his head and saw a thin girl, possibly of Lois' stature, but her physique was different and scary: she had white skin, a black and white suit, but her face looked like a skull with skin, equally black and white.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything…, but since when does a girl dress up in a really scary way before Halloween?"Barry asked running from one obstacle to another. Being very fast, it caught the attention of the girl, who wanted to eliminate it as a threat. But she didn't know that Shayera was going to leave the jewelry store to surprise her.

"Barry, keep distracting her. That way we can get someone to silence her," Kal ordered.

John at this time could not act because he helped civilians who were the target of the sonic scream. He was putting earplugs in their ears and removing them from the place. Diana and Kal were waiting for the girl to divert her face to Barry so they had a chance to attack her.

Barry had managed to make her turn her face towards him, which caused her to deviate and crash into a wall. Shayera jumped from behind, but the girl could hear her, so she whipped and screamed in her face which sent Shayera against the wall of the jewelry store, but the screamer wasn't quick to turn around, so she didn't see Diana and Kal firing their laser at her, knocking her down. John ran to the girl and put adhesive tape he had created to silence her.

"Well done, team," Kal said. "You did well Diana."

"Yes, well done, rookie," John said as Diana pulled out his arrest wives to put them on.

"Yes, excellent, as always," Barry said running towards her, after getting up from his clash against the wall.

"Thank you, guys." Diana thanked. "On behalf of the Justice League, you're under arrest." She said as she handcuffed the girl.

"Commander, we have the scary girl and she is ready to be taken to prison," Kal said using his Morpho to call the commander to the base. "Although I warn you, you should keep her quiet if you don't want her to destroy the prison."

"Good job Rangers, the police are on its way." The commander replied.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt. Thank you for asking. "Shayera said coming out of the jewelry, shaking the dust off her suit.

"Oh, sorry Shayera," Kal said. "Sorry, but Diana did a good job helping me taking down the girl, and I completely forgot about you."

"Too bad your movement didn't work, Shayera, but that's how things happen. This time the rookie beat you. "John said relaxedly.

"Well, how nice that Diana was there," Shayera said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, but if you had helped Kal or Diana, I think this would not have happened to you," Barry said, as always using his cheerful tone, earning Shayera's gaze. "I'm going."

XXX

In the conference room, all around the table, the Rangers were waiting for Commander Wayne and J'onn to enter. The commander had ordered them to go to the conference room to talk about an important issue, but five minutes had passed, so someone wanted to start a small conversation, mainly Barry, but as Shayera kept looking at him as if she wanted to turn him on fire, he decided it was better not to talk. Finally, the commander came to the rescue of Barry, who let out a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand.

"Rangers," said the commander. "As everyone remembers, two weeks ago, the Joker attacked the base, which cost us a lot to repair and clean, and it almost costs us a Ranger." He said the latter looking at Diana, who looked at him too, that look told him that nothing bad had happened, so he wouldn't repeat it. "So, we have designed a new way to eliminate air threats, a safer one and I'm sure you will enjoy it. J'onn." The commander said, so J'onn took the commander's place and took out five white capsules and gave one to each Ranger, except Barry.

"This is an air capsule," J'onn said, lifting the white capsule and showing it to the Rangers. "As you can see, everyone will have an air capsule. Remember that by inhaling the harmful gas of the Joker three of you became non-intelligent people. So, these capsules provide fresh and pure air. No contaminants." J'onn explained. "To be able to use them, just put them in your mouth and press the middle button. Once they do, they will have unlimited fresh air. "J'onn finished explaining.

"But don't use them right now. That's why I ordered J'onn not to give you the air capsule. These capsules only serve once and as they are the first to be produced, they only last an hour. "

"Curious, commander," Shayera said. "They spent weeks doing this, and they can't last two hours." She said trying to sound funny.

"Hey, it's not fair, that's what I was going to say," Barry said. This made the others laugh a little at Barry, seeing that Shayera had stolen the word. It was something that had not happened. Commander Wayne approached Shayera, stopping the laughter of others, waiting for what he was going to say.

"I would take your air capsule if you weren't a Ranger. You better not say anything else if you don't want to be banned from using the following. J'onn." The commander said for J'onn to continue with the exhibition. J'onn pressed a button on the table and holograms of five jets were seen, each the color of each Ranger.

"These are the jets you will drive. All have the same controls and the same mode of operation. Besides that, they have attack and defense systems to repel both air and ground threats. "J'onn explained.

"Oh yes, mates," Barry said snapping his fingers. "I will finally be the fastest Ranger both on land and in air." He said raising his hands in celebration.

"Of course not, Barry. This time you are going to bite my dust. "Kal said jokingly.

"The jets have already been designed and built for you, but none are going to touch you yet," Commander Wayne said.

"What?" Shayera asked.

"Yes, why?" Diana asked. John thought about asking, but he would not oppose the commander's orders.

"Because although they have been trained, it is very different to fly a jet with high caliber weapons unlike a motorcycle or patrol car without weapons. But of course, there is always an initial training simulation. "Said the commander.

"And we can't do a test flight?" Barry asked.

"No. Now it'd be better if you follow us to the simulated training room if you don't want me to give your motorcycle to Prince cadet or Hol cadet. "Commandant Wayne threatened as he took the air capsule from J'onn's hand and put it in Barry's hand. This surprised the five Rangers. The commander was behaving like a father with his typical punishment of taking something from his son if he did not obey him.

"I'll follow, commander," Barry said.

Commander Wayne left the room followed by the Rangers. Kal and John found the commander's threat to Barry about giving away his motorcycle very drastically, although they were excited because they were going to a simulator to learn how to fly a jet that would then fly over the city. Kal was jumping long distances thanks to his powers, but he was finally going to fly around the city in a jet, plus he could use it to have some fun in the sky with Lois, however, he still needed to take a significant step to be able to have a relationship with Lois.

Meanwhile, Shayera thought she was going to go first since she had had a little experience prior to this, she felt she deserved this. Barry didn't care if he went last or if he went first, he just wanted to fly the jet. John didn't need the Jet at all since he could create thrusters with his mind, but that involved a lot of work, so this would benefit him. Diana felt quite good that now she was going to fly a jet since she had never done it alone, someone had always had to accompany her - this before she was a Ranger.

"Well, cadets, it's time we see if they can fly an armed and very dangerous jet." Said Commander Wayne, walking in front of the door with his hands on his back.

"Very well, commander, I go first," Shayera said.

"Negative, Hol." Commander Wayne replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "You will go as you are accommodated. Obviously, you will be the last. "The commander ordered.

"But I'm very good at driving with the jets. I can show you how to do it, "Shayera said.

"You are not the commander, in addition to flying jets here is different from flying jets in Thanagar." He said, stopping her dry. "If we already clarify this, then, Cadet El, you go first."

"Excellent," Kal said going quickly and entering the simulation booth.

In fact, the simulation booth was quite easy for Kal, Diana, and John. Handling it was quite easy, but what they had not planned was that it was just a simulated flight, so the commander ordered them not to press any weapons button, and this was what Barry did. As soon as he entered the room, he pressed the button that fired a laser, so the commander took him out of the simulation booth and suspended him from training until the next day.

Shayera flew the jet with a little difficulty. As the commander had told him, flying a jet from the ground was different from a Thanagar jet, but Shayera found the way and managed to make a regular flight, slightly below the level of her other three companions. When she left, the other three were laughing a little at Barry and how the commander took him out of the simulation booth was very funny. Shayera went with them but they paid no attention.

"Rangers." Commander Wayne said. "I inform you that tomorrow we will meet here at noon so that you learn to control the jets' weapons. And if you don't come, you will be suspended for a week without complaints."

"Understood commander." The five said, but Shayera said it quite annoying, drawing Diana's attention. The commander left along with J'onn, so they were now free to speak. Diana spoke to Shayera.

"Are you alright, Shayera?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Shayera said still showing discomfort. She didn't want to talk about this with her, maybe with Kal or Barry.

"Seriously, Shayera. You can tell me. "Diana said. Shayera reconsidered, so she was about to speak when Kal grabbed Diana by the shoulder.

"Diana, can I ask you something?" Kal asked.

"Allow me a moment, Kal. I'm talking to Shayera. "Diana said.

"No, it's nothing, Diana. Talk to Kal. "Shayera said leaving. Diana and Kal went into a hallway, with Barry spying on them since he wanted to make sure that Diana and Kal did nothing outside of what he considered the limit.

"I have not advanced anything with Lois," Kal told him.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"You know what I mean. We have not shared a real date since I only go when Wayne is not yelling at us like an ogre, and when there is no one threatening the city, so I fear that if I do not have a real date with her, I will lose her." Kal said, which made Barry run away sighing with relief in the direction of the entertainment room.

"Wow, it's the first time someone asks me that, Kal. But I think you should expect a special date. As you can see, Halloween is in a few days, so that date is perfect. And that is the best option because the commander would kill you if he knows you took her to another mission with us." She suggested smiling.

"Are you sure about that, Diana?" Kal asked somewhat uncertainly. "Despite everything we have to do, Wayne and this city are a nightmare. Everything happens every day when Wayne is here, the worst thing is that he doesn't give us any day off."

"We can't control what happens in Kal city, but Halloween is a special date, so I don't think the commander forces us to work that day," Diana said.

"Thank you very much, Diana. It's great to have you as a friend." Kal said before running off. Now, I think it would be better to go to the entertainment room." He said touching her on the shoulder.

"I thought you would go with Lois," Diana said.

"On this day, she doesn't work, so I can be with the team," Kal said. Diana followed him into the conference room and found Barry eating three sandwiches, and John, who was reading the League manual. But to their surprise, Shayera was not there.

XXX

"Oh, sure. Diana did well, but Shayera didn't. All before Shayera. Everyone looks for Diana and not Shayera. Sure, all before the useless pink Ranger." She said without stopping Shayera as she walked through the city, annoyed.

This bothered her. This was the first time she was displaced by Kal and Barry. It was the first time she did not receive any credit, and that is why she hated pink. It was the least valued color in the entire history of the Power Rangers. She felt annoyed that the commander gave her this color. It was as low as it could be, and she wasn't going to tolerate this, in any way.

"There has to be a way to prove to myself that I'm not useless," Shayera said. The rest of the day was normal, no criminal attacked the city, and the Rangers were enjoying the afternoon as a team, except Shayera, who decided not to see them again until the next day. She would prove that she wasn't one more ranger of the bunch, anyway.

XXX

 _The next day…_

The day was going normal, so normal that Kal took advantage of the tranquility and went to the Gotham City Journal to invite Lois out. The simulation flight of the jets had gone normal. Finally, Barry obeyed the commander and did not disobey any orders, nor did he press any button he did not know. All the other Rangers had done well.

However, Kal was noticing that Shayera was distant and with an annoyed and cold face, longer than usual, in fact, she seemed as cold and distant as Commander Wayne. Kal would talk to her, only after he talked to Lois. He was about to enter the office when his Morpho rang. He reluctantly opened it and heard the commander's voice.

"Yes, sir," Kal said.

"Stop flirting with the journalist and go to the city bank. The so-called "pharaoh" is stealing money with his group of slaves. If you are late, you sleep in the hallway, cadet. "The commander ordered.

"I will be there shortly, commander," Kal replied again, getting on his motorcycle and going to the city bank.

For the third time, Kal was putting off his chance to talk to Lois to go help his team. That bothered him, not being able to have time to ask Lois to go out with him. That and also could not visit their relatives, who were far away. He hoped he could do something later, but for now, he had to wait for his chance.

When he arrived, he saw a fat man dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh, who was holding a small golden snake-shaped stick with purple eyes. His other fellow Rangers arrived after him and found Pharaoh just as Kal did.

"Justice League, activate!" Shouted Shayera, running for the purpose of knocking down Pharaoh. "The rulers of my planet were less crazy than you, Pharaoh," she said calling the attention of Pharaoh.

"Well, dear pink Ranger, I think it would be better if you became my follower." He said shooting a purple beam at Shayera, but she dodged it and pulled a gun from her Morpho. "Loyal slaves, protect your pharaoh from beasts," Pharaoh commanded. Shayera shot, but a slave, a normal citizen with purple skin stood in front of the pharaoh and was shot by Shayera.

"Let's help her," Kal said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Said the other three Rangers in unison.

"Justice League, activate!" Said the four Rangers in unison.

"Let's go for them, team," Kal said. Before they could act, the Morphos sounded. The Rangers took their Morphos and listened to Commander Wayne.

"Rangers," Commander Wayne said. "Don't think of hitting all civilians or using your weapons, because I don't think they like hurting people who are under the spell of Pharaoh. And better tell that to Cadet Hol before she shoots another person again."

"Yes, sir." The Rangers said before hanging up and starting to fight the bewitched civilians.

"Shayera." Diana spoke to Shayera, who was still trying to hit the pharaoh with her gun. "Shayera." Diana tried a second time, while she tried not to severely harm the bewitched civilians.

"Shayera, listen to me." Kal said as he struck the softest he could to bewitched civilians. Shayera ignored him.

"I'm going for the pharaoh," Shayera said. "Clear the way," Shayera said, causing others to be surprised.

"Shayera, what's wrong with you?" Barry asked as he fought slowly; For the first time, he didn't want to harm anyone. This behavior was very strange.

"Nothing's happened to me. Now clear the road or I will stop it alone. "Shayera replied.

"Shayera, you can't act like that alone." Kal said. "Besides, you can't shoot the other civilians, they are under the spell of Pharaoh."

"Of course, Kal. You do that. I see no difference. Forget it, I will do it myself. And that shot was an accident. "Shayera said making her way until she reached the pharaoh, but he shot her with a purple ray again, Shayera dodged the beam again, but this time a few bewitched civilians grabbed her, so the Pharaoh laughed as he shot her with his purple ray with all his might.

Fortunately, Barry had defeated his enemies, so he went against Pharaoh, who did not see him coming, so he was shot down. Although he tried to get up, Kal came to him and hit him hard, knocking him out. Diana went to free Shayera from her enemies, something that angered Shayera more, for being rescued by Diana. Meanwhile, John created large networks with his mind to catch all the bewitched civilians who were unconscious; He had also been careful not to hurt them.

Bank employees left to thank the Rangers. Before Kal could say anything, his Morpho rang, so he grabbed it and listened to Commander Wayne again.

"Well done, Rangers. Now destroy Pharaoh's staff and civilians will return to normal. And return to the base with Pharaoh as soon as possible. "The commander ordered.

"Yes, sir, we will go immediately," Kal said. Although Kal still hadn't gotten used to working with the commander and accepting any order, he decided it was better not to argue with him, since the commander would give him another punishment and he had also seen that Lois had reached the bank and photographed the Rangers and the handcuffed pharaoh. "Diana, break Pharaoh's staff, so the civilians will return to normal."

Diana did what Kal ordered, and the civilians returned to normal, so John could undo the networks he had created with his mind. Some of the civilians were injured, but they were fine. The civilians had been injured by Shayera's shots.

"Was nothing. We only did the job a Ranger should do, "Barry said. Kal was about to go tell Barry to stop, but he saw that Lois was writing in his notebook a few meters away from them. Kal didn't miss the opportunity and ran to her.

"Hi, Lois," Kal said.

"Hello, Red Ranger." Lois greeted Kal, maintaining a professional tone. "Can you tell me how it is that the mastermind of the robbery could commit so much damage?"

"The criminal was called Pharaoh, and he used a snake-shaped cane to turn innocent civilians into slaves, but we managed to stop him," Kal replied very quickly. "Lois, can we talk in private?" Kal asked very quickly. He wanted to talk to Lois, but at the same time, he was worried about returning to base without being scolded by the commander.

"Give me a minute to take notes," Lois said as she continued writing. Kal had tried to approach her, and over time, Kal was knowing some aspects of Lois, which only increased his interest in her. At the same time, Lois began to like Kal's company, but because he was Ranger, she began to believe that Kal couldn't see her, so when he asked her to talk to her, she didn't expect this, but she would do so after she would write her report. She also worried about her work.

The two went a few meters from the place of the robbery, while the other Rangers boarded the patrol car to Pharaoh and waited for medical help for the injured civilians.

"Lois, I want..." Kal said stopping at the last moment. "Or well, as you know, we have spent time in your workplace, and we have not been able to do anything more than that, so I want to..." Kal said. Although they had been together as co-workers, it was the first time in a long time that he invited a girl out.

"Are you asking me out?" Lois asked. She had already experienced this before, for a boy to ask her out.

"Yes," Kal replied. "But I wish I could do that on Halloween."

"Are you sure about that, Kal?" He asked. "From what you've told me, your commander doesn't allow anyone a rest." That was one of the reasons why Lois had enough of Kal. He used it more to complain about how bad Commander Wayne was.

"Is that a no?" Kal asked.

"No, what worries me is if we are not going to be able to carry it out. Seriously Kal, it's Gotham City." Lois said, she already knew how chaotic the city was.

"I promise you, Lois. We will carry it out. It's Halloween, and nobody would be bad enough to ruin a holiday like that. "Kal assured him.

"Well, Kal. Then I'll wait for you leaving the Gotham City Journal at six that day. And you better not be late. "Lois said before leaving.

"I will not be missing," Kal said. Before returning with his team to return to the base. He couldn't stop jumping for joy when he reached his motorcycle. The best thing would be that he wouldn't be scolded this time.

XXX

"I thought Prince Cadet would be the only one who would cause me trouble for disobeying an order," Commander Wayne said. "You hurt two civilians with your gun and disobeyed orders from your leader."

"It was to stop Pharaoh as soon as possible. Hurting those civilians was an accident." Shayera replied.

"You still hurt them. And disobeying orders from your leader and acting on your own is not acceptable. As the mission went well, this time you are free. If you do it again, then you will receive a worse punishment than you have imagined. "Said Commander Wayne, talking to Shayera, who at that time was angry with herself for making the rookie mistakes.

"Understood, sir," Shayera said.

"Now out," Commander Wayne said before seeing his usual chair to watch the city again.

Shayera left the conference room, but surprisingly, she found no one. So, she went to the entertainment room, where she found Kal talking about finally asking Lois to go on a date, with all the other Rangers congratulating him, so she left. She still had to prove to them that it was not useless.

XXX

 _The next day…_

Missing a day for Halloween, and Shayera decided to go for a walk in the city just after training with the jets. Upon leaving, Shayera ran into her companions again, who questioned her about what it was like to survive being scolded by the commander, but she said it was not difficult at all. She congratulated Kal on his appointment with Lois, but like her (Lois), she wasn't sure if everything would be calm for Kal the next day. It was Gothic City after all.

With congratulation, everyone had forgotten how strange Shayera had been during the previous mission. Shayera took advantage of this to escape the group and go for a walk in the city. She was on Mile of Fun, and she had a little fun seeing the decoration of all the buildings. When she reached a small residential area, she began to focus on how to act on the next mission. There was a shout in a house on her left side.

Shayera ran to the house, pulled out her Morpho and used it to draw a gun. She kicked the door and entered, and saw a man, lying and lying on the wall protecting something with his arms. He approached them and saw that his face was full of pure fear. Looking closer, he saw that it was a child that he was pressing against his arms; The boy had his face glued to the man's chest.

"Get away from us!" The father yelled as he tightened his son more.

"I won't hurt them," Shayera said.

"Don't get any closer!" Said the father. Shayera left the house and used her Morpho to call the Rangers.

XXX

"Rangers, we've analyzed the crime scene." The commander said as he put himself in his conference room. "That boy and his father were intoxicated with a powerful hallucinogen. They saw their worst fears in front of their eyes, but if they continued in that state without receiving medical attention, they would have permanently lost their mind." said the commander hardening his face even more.

The Rangers were somewhat surprised at that. They had never seen anyone create a substance that would make people hallucinate with their worst nightmares.

"Thanks to Cadet Hol, we saved that boy and his father. The mother went to see them at the hospital. "Commander Wayne said.

"Well done, Shay," Barry said slapping him on the shoulder. "You are good at this, not as much as Diana, but you are. Then I guess everything is fine. "Barry said, which angered Shayera a bit. She didn't want to be compared to Diana.

"Yes, it seems that there will be no interruptions," Kal said, happy that his date with Lois and that the boy and the father were well.

"Negative, cadets." Said the commander. "This was just an experiment. J'onn." It was J'onn's turn to speak.

"The boy and his father probably inhaled a gas that emanated from the pumpkin they had bought. They turned it on and the gas-fired." J'onn said.

"Can't be. Is the joker back? "John asked, waking nerves in his companions. They didn't want to deal with that clown again.

"No. It's not him, cadets. "Said the commander. "He is still in a cell with the IQ of a three-year-old boy. Even if he were free, fear is not what he seeks. It's someone else, and it's obvious who he is:" said the commander approaching the table again. The hologram of this mission was a very thin man with a brown costume and a small straw hat. "Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow. A former psychiatrist and doctor who is obsessed with fear. He has tried to poison the entire city repeatedly, but now we are trying to trace a signal to locate Crane."

"So, what do we do?" Diana asked.

"Run the day normally." The commander ordered. "We still have no sign or any possible place to find Crane, so it is best to find Crane without triggering an alarm. Crane is nothing silly, so if he sees any of you, then Crane will run away or execute his plan sooner. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The five Rangers said in unison.

"Well, go do your exercises."

The five Rangers left and spent the day training, but Shayera finished her exercises before them and told them that she wanted to be alone in her room. However, she put on casual clothes, from which she had bought the day before, and went to the conference room to see if the commander was watching the city, but he was not. So she left the base and left determined to find a stand that sold pumpkins at this time. It wasn't too late, it was half-past six in the afternoon, so there was still a chance he would get some clue.

XXX

Shayera went to the various stalls selling pumpkins, but none had raised suspicions. She used had to pay five taxis, leaving the bill in the name of the Justice League. She didn't need them to know that she was doing this alone. She was going to stop the scarecrow. After a while, she began to deduce that the scarecrow could hide in a warehouse or in a solitary place within the Mile of Fun. She paid a taxi again, and came back to the Mile of Fun, she asked if there was a large and isolated place within that section, to which the taxi driver told him that it was north of the city, in a street full of abandoned apartments. Shayera asked her to take her near the place, and she told him to put the bill in the name of the Justice League. She inspected the place and saw two buildings, so she entered the one that was most worn and with the paint dropped.

Shayera entered the building. She began to look everywhere, trying to be as stealthy as possible. It was a luck that was not yet completely dark, but she had to be quick if she wanted to check that the Scarecrow was hidden there. Finding nothing, she decided to go to the other building before the commander or someone discovered that she was not at the base.

XXX

"Rangers." Commander Wayne told the 4 Rangers in J'onn's lab. "We have found a possible Scarecrow location. It is this street of two departmental buildings. They have not been used in two years, but thanks to the cameras we managed to capture two men heading to these buildings, but we don't know which one. You will have to explore yourselves. "

"Yes sir." The four said in unison.

"Remember one thing, once the fear toxin enters your system, you must return quickly to the base, or you will permanently lose your mind. Speaking of which, where is Cadet Hol? "The commander asked them.

"That's strange, commander." Barry replied. "According to her, she went to her room, and she hasn't left there, I think."

"Go stop Crane. If Hol left the base, you have to locate her, since with the attitude she has had, it is better to stop her before she does something silly. "The commander ordered them.

"We will, sir." Kal said.

"Hey, Shayera doesn't do anything silly. She did a lot for me before. "Barry said.

"Just go stop Crane and that's it," said the commander.

XXX

Shayera was in the other building, the least worn, but his Morpho rang, so Shayera tried to silence him by squeezing it with his hands. Shayera kept moving, until she reached the top floor, with her hands still on her Morpho. She found many pumpkins in a bunch too messy. She grabbed a pumpkin and began to leave, until the Scarecrow almost hit her with an ax.

Shayera got up and took out her Morpho to transform, but the scarecrow shot a cloud of gas at Shayera.

"Justice League, activate." Shayera said.

Although she already had her costume, she began to hallucinate, she was being buried alive by the inhabitants of Thanagar. Shayera leaned against a cracked window. The Scarecrow began throwing gasoline at him while Shayera continued screaming in terror.

"You are the weakest of the new Power Rangers. Tell me, what do you see now? "The Scarecrow asked. "That you are the most useless in the group and that's why you came alone?" He lit a match. "You need a better color." He said before throwing the match at Shayera, setting it on fire. She jumped out the window and fell to the floor. The scarecrow saw her fall, so he began packing his things to go to the place where he would execute the next part of his plan, because he saw that a patrol car was a few streets away from him.

* * *

 **NEXT: AN EXPLOSION IN BIPLANE, PART 2.**

 **Well, my followers, sorry for this big abscense of four or five months. But I give thanks to you for reading my history, and I hope continue writing and making more histories for WonderBat. Well, WonderBat will be denied us again this year in the movies Superman: Red Son, Wonder Woman 84 and Justice League Apocalypse War. But we can make WonderBat real, so don't forget to write #WonderBat2020. And Happy New Year 2020.**


	35. An Explosion in Biplane, Part 2

**AN EXPLOSION IN BIBLANE, PART 2.**

* * *

 _31 October. Time, 9:00 a.m. Base of Zone C._

Shayera slowly opened her eyes. She did not remember what had happened after her encounter with the Scarecrow, she only remembered that she had confronted the Scarecrow before beginning to hallucinate that she was being buried by the inhabitants of her home planet. Shayera looked and didn't see any of her fellow Rangers, but she saw that she was lying on a bed in the base's medical room. She was happy that everything was okay, but she began to feel angry at herself for not being able to stop the Scarecrow.

At that time, J'onn and his four fellow Rangers had entered the medical room. J'onn carried his usual board, while the Rangers were staring at Shayera.

"Shayera, it's good you've woken up." J'onn said. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up sooner." He said with his eyes looking at the table again.

"What happened?" Shayera asked.

"You almost killed us in fright, Shayera." Kal replied. "We arrived at the location the commander gave us and we found you burning on the ground while screaming." Kal for the first time in a long time was angry at Shayera for the scare but also worried about her.

"Yeah, Shayera. It is the first time I have seen you do something both very dangerous and stupid." Barry said, agreeing for the first time with the commander.

"I would expect this behavior from Barry, but not from you Shayera." John said.

"Are you sure you're okay, Shayera?" Diana said. She felt a little guilty for not having seen this coming. Although no one could blame her since Shayera never did that.

"I'm fine, and I was close to stopping the Scarecrow until you called my Morpho and gave me away," Shayera said. And while it sounded weird, Shayera was almost right. Although the Rangers had not called her, that did not guarantee that she would have been able to stop the Scarecrow.

"There is no point in pointing out guilty parties at this time." Commander Wayne said in a neutral tone. "As we can see, Cadet Hol put her life very unnecessarily in danger, but also discovered the Scarecrow's hiding place, but we gave her away and she almost lost her sanity but you were close, so I think everything is fine. J'onn, has there been any change in the cadet's condition?"

"No it's good that they got to her so we could bring her back here, and we were able to inject her with the antidote. She can leave here whenever she wants to continue her activities." J'onn replied.

"See, Rangers?" Commander Wayne asked. "She's fine, there's nothing to worry about, so get out of the medical room so I can speak to Cadet Hol. That includes you, J'onn. See you in the conference room." They all nodded and left. Barry and Kal thought about asking the commander what he was going to say to Shayera, but in the end decided not, as they could do it later in the conference room. Diana wanted to speak to Shayera, she really wanted to know what had motivated her to take a huge risk against the Scarecrow. John, even though he was worried about Shayera, he just didn't want to imagine what Commander Wayne was going to do to her for running away. Maybe he would do worse than when he punished Diana for running away and going to face The Brain Ridden Rangers. J'onn thought, since he knew the commander, that he was going to put Shayera in charge of cleaning, as always, but he would not see the dialogue between her and the commander coming.

"You took an unnecessary risk. Alone. And you disobeyed me again, Hol." The commander said bringing his face close to Shayera's.

"I did a lot like Diana, I was about to stop the Scarecrow on my own, but you and the Rangers gave me away and almost made me lose my mind. So I must thank them for ruining my mission." Shayera replied.

"You apologize then, since you gave the other Rangers a great scare and made the mission even more complicated." The commander said.

"I'm not going to apologize for that, Wayne." Shayera said.

"I'm Commander, Cadet Hol." he reminded her.

"I will not apologize for this, Wayne. I was about to do something for myself better than all the other Rangers. Better than Kal, and much better than Diana, and you ruined it." Shayera said raising her back.

"Well Hol, you're suspended for a month." Commander Wayne said, making Shayera stand up. "You will train with the jets today, but you will not go on any mission for an entire month."

"Curious, Diana you ordered to sleep in the hall for having disobeyed you and going to fight against the Rangers of Zone B, and of course, for almost having done a perfect mission, you suspended me." Shayera said.

"She apologized and her intentions were not to prove she was better than everyone. You are stuck with proving that you are better than Diana and Kal because you are the Pink Ranger. After all this time, You still feel devalued by your peers and by me. It is not clear to you that no one is more important than another, so work it out with the other cadets when you have time. If you don't solve this with them, it will be a problem for the team. Now go put on your uniform and see you in the simulation booth for training." Commander Wayne ordered after all the explanation. "And remember that I do not favor anyone."

Shayera kicked the medical bay bed. She was the first Ranger suspended after Kal was relegated from his position as a Red Ranger for being a lousy leader. This made her angrier with Diana and her companions. They ruined her mission, while not with bad intention, but the frustration was great. And to top it off, she couldn't act freely, because surely the commander would notice, and the punishment would be worse.

In the conference room, the commander, the four Rangers, and J'onn were scanning the city for the Scarecrow.

"As you can see, after having faced cadet Hol, the Scarecrow has gone to another area of the City. The soldiers inspected the Mile of Fun to the smallest corner but found no trace of Crane. The next thing J'onn and I are going to do is monitor the entire city again, in the meantime, you will spend the day doing your routine, but be alert. Crane is a real threat, and it's up to us to avoid it." The commander said.

"But the Scarecrow fled. Don't you think we can have the day off?" Kal asked. This was going to be a hindrance to his date with Lois.

"I agree with Kal, this day is fun with sweets and mischief. We deserve this day off." Barry said.

"Stopping Crane is what's important, Kal. Don't support him Barry." John said.

"I think we could have the day off if we went out and investigated the city ourselves." Diana suggested.

"Rangers, remember that I'm the one giving the orders here." The commander reminded them. "And I do not accept suggestions from anyone. And Crane is a real threat to this day. The first time when the Rangers faced him before you, he almost poisoned the water of the entire city, the second time he almost defeated the Rangers in the same way that he defeated cadet Hol. And the third time he used a tank to spread his toxin. So I give the orders here, you cannot tell me what to do, and you will do it as I say."

"And where's Shayera?" Diana asked.

"She is not going to cooperate this time even for a while. She is suspended for an entire month." The commander replied.

"What? You cannot suspend her." Diana said.

"You can't. We need Shayera." Barry said.

"She doesn't deserve it." Kal said.

"Oddly enough, I agree that Shayera does not deserve to be suspended." John said defending his partner.

"Does one of you want to take Shayera's place and be suspended?" Asked the commander. Nobody answered. "She disobeyed me, disobeyed cadet El's orders, hurt civilians for not listening, complicated our mission with Crane, and that's why she's suspended for a month. The reason she decided to act alone is something that she must solve. Now, if we're done talking about this, then we'll see you in the simulation booth at noon for the final phase of training with the jets."

This proved that the commander did not favor anyone. He also knew that Kal had made an appointment with Lois, in addition to Shayera needing to fix the problems with the team. He was not going to interfere with that. He had already done his part. The Rangers had to do their teamwork. For this reason, the commander left the conference room followed by J'onn.

"I think we should go talk to Shayera, she needs our help after the commander unfairly suspended her." Kal said.

"I think we should train." John said.

"Hey, we need to talk to Shay, and you prefer to train?" Barry asked somewhat annoyed.

"Barry, you think you know women, but I've learned that it's best to let the woman be mad for a long time before talking to them. And from what you've told me, you've always been afraid of Shayera when she's angry." John replied, managing to beat Barry.

"We better hope." Barry said leaving the conference room. He did fear Shayera when she was angry.

"Oh well, then we are going to train, but I hope I can talk to Shayera. She was unjustly suspended." Kal said.

"I think we should still try now, Kal." Diana said a little angry. "She needs our help."

"We can't, not without Barry, Diana." Kal said. "But since it's hard to find Barry when he runs away, let's wait and train." He said wanting Diana not to act alone again. It was one of the reasons Kal was not as effective as Ranger.

"Fine, I'll just do it, and don't try to stop me." Diana said leaving.

"Diana, please don't do it." Kal said, forgetting that this only motivated Diana to continue.

"Bad choice of words, Kal." John said.

"Don't forget that you ruined it when you said you knew women." Kal said.

"Hey, I'm married and I have more experience with women and more on the battlefield than you do." John said. "Also, don't forget that you told me that I'm the one keeping the team focused. And don't forget that you care more about missing a date with a reporter, and not if the Scarecrow attacks the city. I keep wondering why Wayne put you in charge." John said.

"Enough, I'm training until noon." Kal said leaving. John snorted. He was doing the duty Kal had told him a few months ago, but they both still had team failures, but the important thing now was to train, so he went to the training room.

Diana knocked on the door to Shayera's room. There was no answer. She knocked on the door again, but this time it opened. Diana came in and saw Shayera putting on her pink jacket. She already had her pants, boots and pink shirt, she just needed her jacket. Diana approached her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Shayera, are you alright?" Diana asked, feeling a bit silly for asking. It was obvious that she was not well.

"I'm fine, Diana. And you are fine, as always. So if you just wanted to know how I am, then you can go now." Shayera replied stoically.

"Shayera, you're suspended for a month, and we tried to get the commander to put you back on duty, but he didn't want to." Diana tried to tell him.

"Why didn't you do him a favor by kissing him to put me back on duty?" He asked her.

"Why are you saying that to me? I'm trying to tell you that we try to help you and you treat me badly. And I would not stoop to that. I don't kneel before anyone." Diana said angrily.

"Oh please. All the men at the base want to conquer you, I think the commander would return me to active duty if you kissed him. What's more, why do you care about me if the whole team cares about you more? You should go with them, I will stay here until training." Shayera said lying down on her bed crossing her arms.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me why you took the risk trying to stop the Scarecrow alone." Diana insisted sitting on the bed.

"Because I wanted to stop him and save them the work. Now leave me." Shayera said.

"But he didn't deserve to suspend you. You tried to do a good deed. You didn't deserve that." Diana said.

"He suspended me but when you went to fight the Rangers in Zone B, he just forces you to sleep in the hallway. You are his favorite, but nobody respects me because I have this stupid color that nobody is looking for and you are the favorite, now leave me and go receive your compliments." Shayera yelled getting up from the bed, Diana also got up.

"So that's why you're angry." Diana said approaching Shayera again.

"Yes, now leave me. I have to eat and train. But I can't go on missions because of you. So don't follow me, "Shayera ordered, leaving her room.

"See you later." Diana said. Diana and the other three Rangers had already had breakfast, but Shayera had not, so she did decide to go eat; She needed to fix things with others, but she wanted a moment of peace.

Meanwhile, Diana went back to the conference room. She still considered it unfair that Shayera was suspended but was surprised that she had told her that she (Diana) was the commander's favorite, that and that everyone here wanted to conquer her. This was hard for her to believe, at first. Well, Commander Wayne always punished her with cleanliness and sleeping in the corridors, although she was tested for a long time. But then he remembered that he had also given her a plant as a warning that if something similar like what happened with Poison Ivy, all new acquisitions would be analyzed and recorded. But what echoed the most in his head was when he almost lost his life with the shot of Cheetah. Could it be that he knew her secret? Either that or Shayera was right.

Upon entering the conference room, he found Commander Wayne standing, watching the monitor, but since nothing happened inside the base without him knowing it, he turned around and the look that Diana always found interesting and mysterious returned to see, sparking her curiosity about how this conversation would end.

"Princess." Commander Wayne said in his neutral tone.

"Bruce." Diana said, still curious about how the conversation would end.

"You went to talk to Hol. It went well?" Asked the commander. He was very aware that the team had no further complications.

"It went better than I expected, but I don't know if she wants to resolve issues with the team." Diana answered. She was about to speak, but he cut her off.

"Obviously, you don't come just to answer that question. What do you want?" Asked the commander.

"Why did he suspend her, and not me when I went to stop the Rangers in Zone B?" Diana asked.

"Because at least you apologized. You did such a stupid thing, but you apologized. It is what you have always done, that and that you put no other life than yours at risk. Contrary to what Hol did, who ended up hurting citizens for unknown reasons." The commander explained, feeling that this conversation with his blue Ranger was becoming more absurd.

"Is it because you favor me more than Shayera?" Diana asked. This did make the commander more absurd.

"How the hell do you think something so absurd?" The commander asked, getting too close to Diana. That question surprised him because it seemed illogical.

"Because I have broken the rules more times than she did, but you didn't suspend me, you only gave me a few punishments. You call me princess and you almost sacrificed yourself to save me." Diana explains almost yelling at him. She also found this absurd, because he did not want to admit anything.

"The reason I call you that is because literally every man who sees you on this base literally treats you like a princess. If you haven't noticed, then I can't believe it." He said this after huffing a bit. "You have broken the rules, but something I still don't understand is that having done that has helped the team a little. And I almost lost my life for you, but as I said: no one is more important than another here."

"I keep saying that you must return Shayera to service. She wanted to help and could not do it. You cannot punish her for that." Diana said.

"I can do it, and she will be suspended for a month, and if she breaks the rules again, I will suspend her twice. Unless you want to take his place, cadet." The commander said to Diana, showing that he did not favor, not even her.

"No sir." Diana said. She didn't know how this mysterious man was so…

"All right. Now get ready for the noon workout. The Scarecrow is still on the loose, and due to the cadet Hol's actions, we have to be alert to anything. Got it, cadet?" Asked the commander.

"I got used to princess, Bruce." Diana said leaving the room. Although it did not go as expected, Diana was somewhat happy because the commander did not know the secret that she wanted to keep hidden for her own good, and for the team. She searched the training room and dining room, found her in second place.

"I told you I didn't want you to follow me." Shayera said.

"I tried to fix it but was unsuccessful." Diana said to Shayera.

"So kissing him wasn't enough, alright. Now leave me alone." Shayera said. She did not want to see her or the others. I just wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Diana asked, wanting to do more.

"You've done enough, Diana." Shayera said. "I am suspended for a month, and there is no way to reverse it anymore. This does not affect them, so leave me alone. "

"Then we won't train with you in the flight simulation room?" she asked wanting to know if she would not train either. She wanted to help her.

"Yes, I will train with you. I can't go on missions, but I can train. A consolation prize." She replied giving her a small smile.

"See you there then." Diana said going to the obstacle course. She planned to stay, but she knew that since Shayera was angry, there was no way to convince her to speak to the team right now. Maybe John did know women a little after all.

"Yes." Shayera told her.

'She is stubborn, she must want to mend something that happened in Themiscyra,' Shayera thought. Her anger and frustration at her teammates for ruining her fight against the Scarecrow, but she was going to train with them.

XXX

 _11.58 A.M._

The four Rangers, without Shayera, were walking toward the simulated air training room. Diana wasted no time in taking these minutes to talk to them about what affected Shayera. The three men were surprised to hear that Diana told them that Shayera believed that she (Diana) was the commander's favorite. Surprised gasps came first before laughter.

"I can't believe Shayera believed something like that." John said with a half smile.

"It's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Barry said leaning against the wall. That did make him laugh a lot.

"That really is fun." Kal said.

"In a way it is." Diana admitted. "I can't believe she believed that." She said smiling a little.

"Yes, I can't believe she believed the commander has feelings for you." Kal said. "Don't be offended, Diana."

"Yes, don't be offended." Barry repeated.

"What makes you say that the commander does not have feelings for me?" Diana asked. This was strange. Although after her talk with the commander she made it clear that he was not favoring anyone, it seemed strange to her that her fellow Rangers said that he couldn't feel anything for her.

"Because what you say? You like?" John asked, stopping laughing and being very intrigued by that question.

"Do not. I mean they said it as if he was as a robot." Diana replied.

"Well, the commander is only concerned with the mission, Di." Barry replied. "And you know it. It just keeps us here because there haven't been any more Power Rangers in a long time." Barry said very relaxed.

"It only keeps us here because if we leave, then no one will want to be here anymore. I just doubt that we care, Diana." Clark said.

"Simple, Diana. He just wants to save the city. I don't think the commander cares if J'onn leaves." John added.

"They already made it clear. The commander only cares about the mission and wants nothing more than that." Diana muttered with an annoyed look. Although dhe knew that many men were bad, something told her that the commander had something hidden, but he did not show it, but the way in which her companions saw the commander.

"Yes, that's why it's funny that Shayera believed that he may feel something other than concern for Zone C." Barry said. The Rangers ended this conversation and reached the doors of the simulation booths. Commander Wayne, J'onn and Shayera were already waiting for them.

"If you're done thinking about girls and other useless things, you better go to your booths." The commander ordered them, knowing that they had been delayed by a conversation about Shayera, or something else.

"Hello, Shayera" The three Rangers said to try to make Shayera not feel so upset, but she was only resentful because she had not been able to beat the Scarecrow. With the five Rangers in their cabins, J'onn gave them the outline of the situation.

"Rangers, as you know, it all starts with the basics, so this is a maneuver called the flying arrow. Imagine that an object is coming towards you, but a single jet is not enough to stop it, so the five jets have to line up in the form of an arrow and attack all five at the same time with the laser and weapons they have equipped."

"Excellent, J'onn. We will not fail." Barry said.

Shayera wanted to do this better than the others. So her started maneuvering his jet in a very acrobatic way. Pirouetting, turning, and even the ship began to turn. During the previous training days with the jets, she had executed everything to the letter, without doing anything additional, but this time, she wanted to be recognized.

"Wow, Shay, I didn't know you were so trained on the flight." Barry said. To her surprise, Shayera did not reply.

"Hey, answer Barry, Shayera." Kal said. Shayera again did not reply.

"Shayera, are you really not going to talk to us?" Diana asked. Shayera also did not reply.

"Rangers, focus on the simulation and then resolve personal conflicts." J'onn said.

"You tell Shayera to speak to us. We cannot do anything." Kal said.

"As he says, focus on the mission." John said.

The four Rangers thought about starting an argument, but John kept them focused again. As he watched the Rangers refocus, J'onn pressed a few buttons and played the mock opponent on them. It was a wider and faster jet.

"This is your enemy, Rangers. The goal is to shoot down the jet using the flying arrow." J'onn indicated.

Recalling J'onn's indications, the four Rangers went into formation, except for Shayera, who decided to take the attack on her own, which did not go well. The jet was faster and ended up shooting Shayera's jet, causing damage. Shayera managed to evade a few shots while moving away from the jet and returned to the Rangers.

"Shayera, don't go to the jet again. We all have to do the training." John said.

"Shayera, please, they already suspended you. I don't think this will help you." Kal said. Shayera only got in formation, but she was waiting for her moment.

"Very well, are you all ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready." The four Rangers replied

"Aim." Kal said. Everyone pointed at the jet, which was heading towards them. "Three, two, one..." Kal counted, but was interrupted by Shayera, who drove at full speed and fired her laser weapons at the enemy jet, but the damage she did was minimal, so the jet fired at her again. He disabled Shayera's jet weapons, but her fellow Rangers shot the jet at the same time. In the end, they failed to bring him down, but his weapons were disabled.

"And the exercise ended." J'onn said.

The five Rangers emerged from their cabins. All four were surprised and somewhat annoyed that Shayera was now costing them the training exercise. Commander Wayne was waiting for them. He thought they had figured out something with Shayera but seeing Shayera's poor performance and what it cost them, it was obvious that it wasn't.

"Cadets El, Prince, Stewart and Allen performed well, but very disappointing. Cadet El, you are the leader and have to act as one. John you are not the leader; Prince, you can't fight anyone just because someone doesn't do what you want, least of all on the battlefield. However, you can leave, since the one that caused this exercise to have a disastrous result is Cadet Hol, who would have died if it had been a real confrontation." The latter was said by the commander standing right in front of Shayera. The other Rangers left, and Cadet Hol stayed with J'onn and Commander Wayne.

"Hol, if you want to stay on this team, you have to stop taking such unnecessary and stupidly useless risks. Otherwise, you will end up destroying yourself and the team itself for your precious ego." The commander said.

"I could knock him down on my own. I was going to beat that jet, but I couldn't for you and my teammates." Shayera said.

"Stop blaming the team and solve this dilemma with them instead of continuing to take futile risks. That jet was not from a single opponent, but from the entire team. After seeing this, it is obvious why I suspended you. Now go on training or wherever but stop doing nonsense." Commander Wayne said before leaving.

"Shayera, I understand that you feel less important for being the pink Ranger, and that the team does not value you, but you will not solve it by treating your team poorly. Your team depends on you and you depend on them on the battlefield. The commander and I understand you, but we cannot solve this, you are the one who has to do it." J'onn said before leaving her.

For a moment, Shayera thought about going with Barry and having him bring Kal and John, but she knew this was not the right time. Kal wanted to go on his date with Lois and bothering him with her problems seemed an unwise choice. She decided to go to her room and wait for her teammates to finish their training to leave her alone. She was still furious, and the training would help her calm down.

XXX

 _Gotham City Journal. 17:55_

Kal arrived at the Gotham City newspaper six minutes before the time Lois had indicated. He had left the base ten minutes ago. He thought that since the commander and J'onn had discovered nothing about the scarecrow's hiding place, it would not appear, so they could have the day off. Kal waited for the five minutes it would take Lois to come out, and she came out as always dressed in her black skirt and red long-sleeved blouse.

"Good evening, Lois." Kal said. He was still nervous about how this date was going to turn out.

"Good evening, Kal." Lois greeted. "I didn't think your uniform would be an outfit for a date." She said something puzzled about that.

"Sorry Lois but being in the league always requires us to wear a uniform, and I couldn't buy clothes these days because Wayne has been very attentive to the Scarecrow case. I should have bought clothes before." Kal said.

"Don't worry, Kal. I just wanted to know if you cared more about your uniform." Lois said.

"No, even though I'm the Red Ranger, the uniform isn't always important." Kal replied somewhat nervously.

"Okay, Red Ranger, where are you going to take me?" Lois asked. She wanted to know if Kal was ready for a relationship.

"I think a walk to the park would be more appropriate before eating something in the cafe." Kal replied.

"Sounds good." Lois agreed.

"Well get on my bike, and we're going to..." Kal said before his Morpho rang. Hell, why didn't I leave it on the base? He thought, complaining. Kal picked up his Morpho. "What is it, Commander?" Kal asked, trying to keep his composure.

"It seems that I speak to you in another language, since you are now with the journalist, but you will have to leave her because we already detected the location of the Scarecrow. So leave it there or you're going to have problems like cadet Hol has." The commander said.

"Lois, I have to..." Kal spoke grumbling. He had to leave Lois again.

"Go, I honestly thought this would happen." Lois said looking down. She was somewhat disappointed with the situation. She had never met someone like Kal, a man who wanted to date her, eagerly. "But don't worry, I'm going to wait for you at the entrance to the base. But do not take too long."

"I won't keep you waiting long." Kal told her. Again he was animated. Kal slammed on the gas. I wasn't going to miss this date for anything, not even for the Scarecrow.

XXX

 _Sheldon Park Factory. 18:15_

Kal, Diana, John and Barry arrived at a factory in the small section of town called Sheldon Park. While John went on with the mission without thinking about Shayera, Kal, Diana and Barry did not have the same idea. Kal wondered for the first time in a long time how Shayera was now that she was suspended for a month; while Diana felt a little bad about failing to get the commander to reinstate Shayera on the mission, and Barry missed Shayera.

"Very well, it is time to enter." John said. "That way we'll have the rest of Halloween free." He said to motivate them, which obviously worked.

"That's the way it is spoken, John." Kal said. "Let's go in."

"Halt, Kal. If the Scarecrow is there, then I don't want to go through what Shayera went through. It would be better if we use our air capsules." John said.

"Well said. Let's use the capsules." Kal said.

"I don't know what we would have done if we didn't use them." Barry said.

"Well done, John." Diana said.

"It is time to enter." Kal said.

Before entering, John formed a submachine gun, Kal as he always trusted his heat vision, Barry pulled out a bomb and Diana his sword. The three entered through the front door. Sheldon Park was a section that few lived in, making it unlikely that many civilians would be injured. The three entered and only saw with the flashlights attached to their Morphos. The warehouse was very large, and quite dirty.

"Barry, you should check the entire factory, so it will be faster." Kal ordered.

"Whatever you say, Kal." Barry said before running around the factory, which had about four floors, and the roof. Meanwhile, the Rangers inspected what was missing from the ground floor. They were impressed to learn that there was nothing inside the factory.

"This makes no sense." John said. "Why would the commander and J'onn give us the possible location of the Scarecrow and that there is nothing here?"

"Damn, now I think we should have let Shayera catch him." Barry said.

"Now that you say it, it's true. We should have let her catch him so I shouldn't have worried about this anymore and would be dating Lois right now." Kal said. This was his fault.

"Stop concentrating on Lois, Kal." John said. This was irritating. "And we can't blame ourselves, because we didn't know where the hell she was until the commander told us. So let's focus on completing this mission or better let me be the leader and go with Lois at once." This was not improving, and everyone's performance was appalling.

"I've had enough of you two." Diana said. "At Themyscira we were always told that men were bad, that perception changed when I came here and I have seen acts of kindness from many men, but now I do not know if that applies to you. Kal, you're more focused on going on a date than saving people, and you John are still focused on being the leader instead of helping. I keep thinking about why you are Rangers." This also bothered her. She was sick of the discussions.

"I already checked. There is nothing. Seriously, this is weird. I feel bad knowing that we ruined an opportunity for Shayera." Barry said. He wanted to apologize to her.

"Well, we should call the commander." Kal said grabbing his Morpho. "Commander, we inspected the entire factory, there is nothing, can we already...?" He tried to say, but the commander interrupted him.

"No. If you haven't learned something useful from each other, I am disappointed. But I'm just saying that if the Scarecrow isn't in plain sight, then you should look deeper. Nothing is what it seems." The commander says before hanging up.

"Well then, I think we need John to create X-ray glasses to inspect the factory." He said looking at John and Diana. The two of them still wanted to know why Kal had been chosen as the leader.

"To the order." John said creating glasses with X-ray vision. He glanced around the factory and found a duct that led to a large room under the floor like when Diana followed Poison Ivy. Kal shot his heat vision into the section of the floor. The floor section was destroyed and the pipeline with stairs was revealed. The four Rangers entered the duct and slipped down the stairs and into a large room. There were many pumpkins on shelves, and there was a large machine covered by a giant blanket.

"It seems that the commander was right, nothing is as it seems. Kal said. "Well, the Scarecrow must be here, and what is under that blanket must be important. Barry and John, find the Scarecrow. Diana and I see what that machine is."

Barry and John went to check the corners of the room, but when Kal and Diana set foot on the platform, an alarm went off. Barry and John returned to the center of the room and saw that a cloud of smoke was shot and from that cloud the Scarecrow emerged. With his ax and with his costume that hid his true face.

"Look who's here. The powerful Power Rangers." The Scarecrow scoffed. "Wait, where's your pink Ranger? Oh yeah. My toxin destroyed her mentally. Oh, what a pity. She just wanted to be listened to and ended up losing her sanity."

"What?" The four Rangers asked.

"Ah, they didn't know. You did not know that she was desperate for much attention from you. That is mainly the reason why a Ranger acts alone, and especially a Ranger as bad as pink." The Scarecrow said.

"You lie. She wouldn't do something like that for attention." Kal said.

"Yes. You don't know her like we do." Barry said.

"She is better than that." Diana said.

"Contradict me as much as you want, but I am a professional, and it is time for you to feel fear." He said in his calm voice, dropping seeds to the ground, which turned into thin, pumpkin-headed men.

The four Rangers began to fight. Barry kicked the men in the legs, while hitting them on the head. Diana beat them in the chest, and John cut them into pieces with a saw that he created with his mind. The Scarecrow saw this, so he put a large amount of gas on his sleeve. He approached each Ranger and shot their toxin at them. He was quite fast. The toxin only made them cough, but since they had inhaled the air capsules, they kept fighting and then turned back to him. The Scarecrow was very surprised that the toxin had not affected them.

"How is that possible?" He asked frustrated.

"It's because the Justice League equipment is superior to yours, crazy." Barry said running towards him, but the Scarecrow pulled out his ax and hit an unsuspecting Barry.

Kal shot with his laser vision, but the ax returned the shot, but Kal dodged it. Diana pulled out her sword and tried to charge the Scarecrow, but surprisingly, the Scarecrow's ax turned into a large hook with a chain, which she used to take Diana's sword away, but John stopped it with a large fist that she created with your mind.

"It's time to level up." Kal said. "Are we ready?"

"Ready!" The three Rangers replied.

"Justice League, activate." All four Rangers said and transformed. "Rangers of the Justice League."

"Very well, before the city knows fear, you will know it. "The Scarecrow said throwing small bombs at the Rangers. All four were hit by the explosions and fell to the ground.

Kal got up and ran towards the Scarecrow, who threw him a few more bombs, but failed to hit him, so Kal managed to knock him down and hit him in the chest. But the Scarecrow managed to scratch him in the chest with a small knife. Kal released him for a short time, so the Scarecrow released more seeds that became more pumpkin men. This was enough for Kal to release the Scarecrow's grip and occupy the Rangers again. The Scarecrow, not wanting to waste time, went towards Kal, catching him off guard, scratching him again, but upon trying a second time, Kal picked him up and threw him towards his pumpkin men. The Scarecrow got up and pulled out a pistol with which he shot John, but John blocked it with a shield that he created and hit a pumpkin man Barry was fighting with. Once the gourdmen were controlled, the four rangers were ready to fight the Scarecrow again.

"This blow I will give you is for Shayera and for ruining my date." Kal said, showing how upset he was about that.

"Wow, the Ranger who is feeling little is looking for a girl to not feel so bad anymore, but that won't save them." He said aiming his gun at Kal.

Then John formed a boot and tried to crush the Scarecrow, but Kal shot him with the laser, crashing him into the wall, Barry went to him and gave him three quick blows, knocking him down. Diana also got to the Scarecrow and kicked him hard in the stomach, then pushed him to the wall.

"This is the job for the super cannon." Kal said. The four of them pressed their button, but it didn't work, because Shayera wasn't there. They needed her to have the super cannon.

"Devils. Why do we need all five of us to use the super cannon?" Kal said.

"Well then it's time for me to take control of the city." The Scarecrow said shooting the toxin smoke at the Rangers. He didn't want to fight anymore because he knew they could beat him, so he better execute his plan. He ran to the platform where the mysterious machine lay and pressed a button. Then the large blanket covering the machine fell and the platform began to rise. The Rangers jumped onto the platform and saw that the machine was a brown and black biplane.

"Bad luck, Rangers." The Scarecrow said. "Gotham will become the city of fear, and you cannot stop it." He said with a manic laugh before flying away. The biplane platform was in the center of Sheldon Park, so the biplane did no damage, at least not yet.

"J'onn. The jets now." Kal said with his Morpho. Very quickly, the four jets arrived, so each Ranger jumped into their respective jet. Obviously, the real jet was better than the simulation.

"You can handle it, Rangers. You are already trained to handle them. And if you don't, the commander will have painful punishment waiting for you." J'onn warned.

"We will not fail, J'onn." Kal said.

"Not beautiful." Diana said.

"Listen well, Rangers." The commander said. "The Scarecrow's biplane will drop pumpkin gourds that will affect everyone who inhales it. Make sure that the pumpkins don't touch a building or touch the ground." The commander ordered them.

"Okay, so what do we do, Kal?" Barry asked.

"You and I attacked this time, Barry. If you want to prove you are fast, then it is time." Kal said. "Diana and John, keep the bombs from exploding." He said going to the biplane with Barry.

"It's not fair, Kal." Diana complained. "Attacking is more the offensive of the Amazons."

"Diana, you have to save people from the toxin. I think that is more important." Kal said.

"I attack, then, and you better save people." she said heading to attack Scarecrow. Kal decided now was not the time to fight Diana. This time, the commander was going to give Diana a punishment. The reason why Diana wanted to attack the Scarecrow, apart from because it was the custom of the Amazons, also wanted him to pay for almost destroying Shayera's mind. She did it for her peers.

The Scarecrow began to drop the bombs that would explode once they hit the ground. But John managed to catch some with a large catcher glove, but if he lost concentration, the glove would disappear and the pumpkins would hit the ground.

"You better go to the base, John." Kal said. "Leave those pumpkins at the base and then come back. It is better that the pumpkins are controlled than that we run the risk of poisoning the city." Kal ordered. John did obey him while Kal continued to catch as many as he could. Meanwhile, Barry and Diana were attacking the biplane with lasers, but not so deliberately because of J'onn's warning. Once John returned, Kal was going to attack.

"Watch out for more pumpkins, John. Diana, Barry and I attacked him using the arrow." Kal ordered.

John obeyed Kal and created another baseball mitt, while Kal, Diana and Barry formed the arrow with only three jets. But before anyone could use their weapons, the Scarecrow fired a pumpkin at Kal, creating a cloud of smoke, causing his jet to swerve and hit Diana and Barry.

"Kal, are you alright?" Barry asked. Diana was about to say something, but the Scarecrow shot a pumpkin at both her and Barry, blinding them, so he shot them with two laser machine guns, which slightly damaged the jets. But John shot him with his laser. The Scarecrow shot John, but this managed to evade most of the attack, as his abilities were not as good in flight as Shayera's showed.

XXX

 _Justice League Base. 18:40_

Shayera, very angry, was visualizing the air battle of her fellow Rangers against the Scarecrow biplane, in the company of Commander Wayne and J'onn. She saw how despite their best efforts, they were not quite right. Everyone still had personal conflicts that they had not yet resolved. Despite the fact that the Rangers handled very well, the jets had been damaged by the shots and the great aim of the Scarecrow, and the arrow would not damage the biplane at all; and they found out because J'onn informed them of this. It wasn't until Barry and said they need Shayera to be able to perform the arrow against the Scarecrow.

"Negative, cadet Allen." The commander said. "You know Cadet Hol is suspended for a month, and they can handle it on their own."

"Didn't you hear J'onn saying the jets can't perform the arrow well?" Shayera asked. "They need me."

"They can handle it on their own, and you don't go for them, you just go because you want to feel useful. You should have solved it with them, but you didn't want to." The commander said.

"Commander, send Shayera please." Kal said.

"Send her in." The other three Rangers said. The commander thought for a moment, and his Rangers might lose, and then he looked at J'onn, who told him to send her with his face.

"Disobey cadet El or create one more disaster and say goodbye to that Morpho. Now go." The commander ordered. Shayera left the conference room.

"Justice League, activate." Shayera said transforming into the pink Ranger.

XXX

The Rangers waited for Shayera to arrive as they continued to fire at the biplane with a laser while John continued to catch the pumpkins. However, Shayera arrived in her jet firing at the biplane.

"That can't be, she must have lost her mind." The Scarecrow said.

"Sorry, Crane, but it's not that easy to beat me." Shayera said.

"Thanks for coming, Shay." Barry said.

"Very well, Shay, let's make the arrow." Kal said.

"Not yet, Kal." Shayera said. Going to the biplane.

"But the commander, Shay." Barry said.

"We will make the arrow, but I need to weaken the Scarecrow and have him shoot his pumpkins at me. Catch them." Shayera said.

"It is a good plan." Diana said.

"Be careful, Shayera." Kal said.

"Clear." He said before getting in front of the biplane. "It's time for you to see how the Pink Ranger works." He said just before shooting the biplane with more weapons.

"You want to play rough, Pink Ranger. The first time you confronted me, you were afraid, this time, you will lose your sanity." He said starting to shoot Shayera's jet. Shayera managed to evade everything, and even started to frustrate the Scarecrow, she did know how to pilot a jet.

"Shayera, can you tell us how you know how to do that?" Barry asked him.

"Yes. You have never told us that." Kal agreed.

"Simple. In Thanagar jets and planes are the most used vehicles, they taught me since I was 10 years old." He said as he evaded the pumpkins. She was despairing him.

The Scarecrow kept firing his gourds until he realized he were running out. He stopped and knew that by not having enough, he was going to detonate the bombs by going to the ground. When changing the course, Shayera flew towards the biplane and managed to hit him but in the tail of the plane, staggering him. Shayera shot him again, further damaging the biplane system. The Scarecrow, seeing all lost, climbed higher and was ready to ram them, so that at least they were his only victims. The jets also went up.

"It's time for the arrow, comrades." Shayera said.

"Companions, training." Kal said. The Rangers formed. "Ready, take aim, arrow."

"Arrow?" The other four Rangers asked.

"Yes. Instead of fire, it is an arrow." Kal said.

"I prefer fire." Barry said.

"Well, now, fire." Kal said. The five jets headed with their weapons activated, as the biplane came toward them.

"They will know what it means to lose their sanity." The Scarecrow said.

"Of course not." All five said at the same time.

The Rangers emerged unscathed as they passed over the jet, but the biplane exploded and began to fall toward the roof of a building. But the most stunning thing was that Shayera jumped out of her jet and fell into the biplane, which was still falling. She went to the Scarecrow and jumped before the biplane hit the roof.

After landing, Shayera got up and addressed the Scarecrow, who was still unconscious, or so it seemed, since when she raised him, he shot her toxin. Shayera started screaming again.

"That. You feel scared, right?" The Scarecrow asked. "This time you will not survive."

"I really don't feel fear." Shayera said taking the Scarecrow by the neck and electrocuting him, then she threw it and was at the mercy of the Rangers, who had gotten off the jet and approached Shayera.

"Shay, are you alright?" Barry asked. The others were concerned.

"Yes. I took the air capsules before putting on the suit. " Shayera replied and looked at the Scarecrow. "I think we should use the super cannon."

"Clear." Barry said.

"Super cannon." The five Rangers said. "Ready, Aim, fire." The fireball shot out, hitting the Scarecrow, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, Shayera." Kal said. "Do you feel less important here?"

"How do you think?" He asked going to the Scarecrow and handcuffing him.

"Shayera, if we made you feel like you were worthless to the team, then I apologize." Kal said. Hearing this, Barry also waved at her saying the same thing. He would speak to her later.

"Yes, Shayera. Sorry." Diana said. "The worst thing of all is that I never saw him, and I am a woman like you."

"You are important to the team, Shayera. Never think otherwise." John said.

"That's why I hate the color pink." Shayera said. Although she had thought about refusing, her companions showed their interest in her. I wasn't going to leave them talking. "It just always ends at the end. Over time I thought it was no longer important to the team."

"Shayera, you are my friend, and a Ranger. You will always be important to me." Kal said.

"And for us." Diana said pointing to John and Barry, who were nodding.

"Thanks friends. Sorry for my behavior." Shayera apologized.

"It's okay. Shayera." Kal said. "Let's go back to base."

XXX

 _Justice League Base. 19:10._

"Rangers, good job with the Scarecrow. Now he is locked up without his toxic toxin. Just like we have destroyed all the pumpkins with the toxin. The city is out of danger." Commander Wayne said in a neutral voice, but then his voice grew harsh. "You can go, except for cadet Hol and cadet Prince."

Kal, knowing that everything was already arranged, ran to go to Lois, who for her fortune, was waiting for him just outside the base. It all worked out for him in the end, but Shayera and Barry needed to talk again.

"Cadet Hol. You took a great risk by accepting all the shots from the Scarecrow biplane, and I almost believed he had made you inhale the toxin again. I would have preferred a lower risk." He said looking directly at her.

"I know what I'm doing. And I am a great pilot, which was demonstrated. How silly do you think I am?" Shayera asked.

"On a scale of one to ten? I'd say a ten when you're in that frame of mind." The commander replied.

"Well, I swear it won't happen again. We already solved that." Shayera said.

"That will be seen later. In the meantime, you're still suspended for a month." The commander said. "You were on the mission just for today, and you must learn that you don't act alone. And you are also suspended for two weeks, cadet Prince." He said looking at Diana, who upon hearing this, frowned.

"What?" Diana said. "Why?"

"You disobeyed cadet El again. Even though he still doesn't know how to be a leader, you still disobey all orders because of your very troubled Amazon nature. And for you to learn that, you will join Cadet Hol with your two weeks suspended." He said without backing down. "Feel good that it is not a month. At least you didn't make a mess like cadet Hol. That's why I didn't suspend you any longer. And if you hit me, I'll suspend you longer. Now withdraw." The commander ordered. The two Rangers left, Diana now wanted to know why on earth the commander said the Amazons are conflicting, while Shayera went to her room.

"I was surprised by your decision, Commander, but I think this time, you did well." J'onn, who had been silent throughout the conversation, said. "Just don't overdo it. If you suspend them too many times, they will leave the area. "

"They will leave us sooner or later." The commander said. "No one stays here if they don't have to, J'onn. But I want to prevent them from leaving Zone C in a coffin. "

"Find the right time to tell them that. You already saw what happened to them when Shayera refused to speak to them. Back to the lab, sir." J'onn said

Upon reaching her room, Shayera saw Barry standing at her door.

"Can we talk, Shay?" he asked.

"I already said what I wanted to say." Shayera said entering the room, but Barry stood in front of her. A downside to having a super-fast friend.

"I know you, Shay. You didn't tell us everything. You reserved something for yourself." Barry said.

"I didn't keep anything. I don't hate pink so much anymore and I figured it all out with you. There is nothing to talk about." she said still refusing.

"Tell me what happens to you. Please." Barry asked.

"Now you care about me. What happened to Diana?" She asked pushing him away.

"I want to talk to you, Shay. Diana can wait. Please do not kill me." He said before realizing that she gave him the answer. "Stop, was this all because you were jealous that I spoke to Diana?" He asked with his arms in the form of protection. Shayera turned around.

"Go with her. You already got what you wanted." She said still refusing.

"Oh, I get it already. So if you don't want me to talk to Diana, you could have told me and saved yourself Wayne's suspension punishment." Barry said somewhat annoyed. "Being on missions without you is a little harder than I thought, and it's worse now that you won't be around for a month. You could have solved it easier. I don't understand how it makes you mad that I talk to Diana a lot." Fed up with this, she finally decided to talk to her friend.

"Stop." She said before speaking. "What I said was true. I felt useless because I was always wrong on missions, and Diana did everything right. Kal asked Diana for help with Lois, but that did not make me very angry, because Kal is my friend, but we were never so close. But seeing that you spoke to him more, it was nothing for you. You replaced me in such a short time, believing that we would be friends much longer. I couldn't bear to know that it was no longer important to you." Finished. Strangely, Barry started laughing.

"Sorry Shay, but what's wrong with you?" Barry asked.

"What?!"

"It is that you surprise me. I would never replace you. I talk to Diana more because she will be my wife in the near future, but since I entered the Justice League, you have been my best friend. My advocate, and my confidant to some degree. And although Diana is my wife in the near future, you will be my friend until the end of our lives. You are important to me, but if I made you feel the opposite, then I am sorry." Barry said. Shayera relaxed her gaze and dropped her head in shame.

"I'm sorry." Shayera said. Barry hugged her, and she returned the hug. It was so comforting to have his friend back. After a few minutes, Barry withdrew and said:

"Hey, Diana and John are waiting for us outside the base, let's have a good Halloween, don't you feel like it, friend?"

"Yes friend." Shayera replied. The two went out and saw that Diana was still in her uniform, while John was in the uniform of a baseball player.

"Where is John?" Barry asked. "Here's a boring man in a baseball uniform."

"I'm Jackie Robinson, Allen. And I'm not boring." She complained.

"And why don't you have a costume, Diana?" Shayera asked. Diana was happy that she was speaking to him again.

"Because I couldn't buy a costume in time." Diana answered.

"Hey John, can you create a costume for us? I don't have one either." Barry said.

"It's not a bad idea." John said.

"I don't want a costume." Shayera said.

"Ah good." John said and created costumes for the three of them.

"I said I didn't want a costume." Shayera complained.

"I think you will like these costumes." John said very cheerfully.

The three Rangers looked into a crystal and saw that the costume John created for them was plush bears.

"Now who's the boring one?" John asked them.

"Catch him!" Diana said. John put a wall on them and then ran off, with the other Rangers chasing him. Yes, an explosion in biplane and mischief like this were worthy for Halloween.

* * *

 **NEXT: POWER DRAIN, PART 1.**


	36. Power Drain Part 1

**POWER DRAIN, PART 1.**

* * *

 _1st december. Time, 8:00 a.m. Base of Zone C._

John, as usual, had woken up half an hour earlier than his fellow Rangers. During that time, he had performed his morning exercises, which consisted of boxing, lizards, and the fixed bar that had been placed in his room after asking the commander for permission.

After putting on his green Ranger uniform, his mind wandered over the events of the previous month. Diana was suspended for two weeks and Shayera was suspended for one month, and both were finally back on active duty. He was relieved that this was over, since Shayera and Diana became quite irritable every time Kal, Barry, and he returned from a mission, which, honestly, had been almost paradise for him, since without Diana and Shayera there were no fights and arguments, it would have been heaven if Barry was still not on missions.

Another great event that John found quite curious is that since the month was quite calm, Kal managed to have a date every week with Lois, and from the way Kal's face looked, everything was going well. Despite the fact that he felt good that Kal was happy about a romantic relationship with a journalist, John was also quite upset at how Kal put Lois first before taking on any mission. He simply wanted to know why Kal had been chosen by the commander as the Red Ranger.

As he left his room, he saw that the Christmas decorations were nowhere to be found. It was not Christmas yet, but December had started, it was time for Christmas decorations.

He walked to the large dining room but did not see any of his fellow Rangers anywhere. This he considered relaxing, since he did not have to deal with his colleagues, who he did want to talk to was his wife. He was sad not to be with her and her son, but he was more frustrated to be on a team which he called dysfunctional.

After the food was served, he went to a table and sat down. The peace of mind was brief, as the four Rangers sat at their table. Barry, as always, exhibited his relaxed and carefree attitude, but this time he was happy that Shayera and Diana were back on active duty, because he refused to speak to them during the time they were suspended, since their cold glances meant that they were very resentful. The bad thing is that Barry splashed John with some soup that he brought, staining his shoulder.

"Oh no. Sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to splash you, "said Barry.

"Like your metabolism, you can't help doing that," said John.

"Hey John, we're celebrating that Diana and Shayera are back on duty, and it's almost Christmas. You must be happy," Kal said.

"I'll be happier when I'm with my wife and son, and you'll be happier when you're away from here with Lois," said John.

"All right. Better not bother you," Kal said and sat down.

"Well, John, what has he done to entertain himself outside?" Shayera asked. John thought about replicating, but she was at least someone he considered Ranger's true potential.

"You know what I do to entertain myself, Shayera. I'll just say this month was relaxing." He replied.

"Because we were not present," Diana said, guessing what he wanted to say.

"I never said that rookie," John said annoyed that Diana returned to her tough attitude. "This is why it was relaxing," he said, lifting his plate and going to another table. The two weeks Diana was suspended were calmer, because Diana avoided talking to the three male Rangers because she would be angry at not being able to participate in the missions. She was a warrior, not someone who liked to sit still.

"I can't believe that after this, the commander doesn't kick him out," Diana said. This rivalry worsened with her previous conversation and her two-week suspension, and she was sick of him calling her a rookie.

"Diana, I agree that John does not treat us very well, but let's not forget that on the orders of the commander we have to continue being a team," said Kal. Despite being resentful of John, he was still trying to remove the tensions. This was beginning to annoy him, and he wanted to put a stop to it.

"Kal, we have all put an effort into being a good team, but he does not approve of what we do, and Bruce allows him to go to all the missions", she says even angrier.

"John is a good guy, but he still doesn't know how to have fun. He actually smiled once I poured water on him to entertain him, "Barry said, wanting to calm the woman he was attracted to.

"That doesn't change anything. It's still someone who can't stand us, "continues Diana.

"Diana, we know that John is not perfect, but let's not forget that I was suspended for a month for a mistake that I made, and I'm going to correct it," said Shayera.

"In Themyscira, if you don't do something right you end up with a harsher punishment than Bruce has put on us," says Diana.

"We are not at Themyscira, Diana, and nobody here is free from mistakes," says Kal.

"But at least you accept us, John does not," says Diana.

"I got fed up," Kal said getting up. "None of us is perfect, but I would like us to find a way to fix this instead of fighting. I am already very stressed even though everything is going well with Lois," he said surprising everyone. "Now, we had better have breakfast."

"According to you, Kally. I am not kind when I don't eat. Huh, Di?" Barry asked looking at Diana with raised eyebrows. Barry was funny, but annoying when it came to seducing her.

XXX

12:00

In the conference room, Commander Wayne, giving yet another demonstration that nothing happens at the base without him knowing, gave very firm and fair words to his Rangers.

"Rangers, as you can see, Cadet Hol and Cadet Prince are already back on active duty, but I see that their egos and personalities are more important than anything else. You are a team, but if any of you cannot accept your teammates, then I made a mistake in accepting you, and if I reach that realization, then I will send any ranger who commits that kind of offense to work in the armories, in the gardens. Or in the most remote places where they will learn by force or their expulsion from the league, "said the commander.

"They are the problem..." John was saying before the commander interrupted him.

"Close your mouth, cadet," The commander said and took a breath before asking. "Did you understand what I said, cadets?"

"Yes, sir," they all said lazily, except Barry.

"Say it as if your lives depended on it," he ordered very coldly.

"Yes, sir," the five said louder.

"Okay, now, retire." The commander ordered.

"May I speak to you, Commander?" John asked.

"I said to retire, cadet." The commander said sitting down in his chair again.

"Please, Commander. You want us to solve our problems to be a team, and now you refuse, "says John. The commander, knowing that he could not solve his problems with orders, knew that he had to give him a lead, so he got up.

"What is it you want to solve with me, cadet?" The commander asked coldly.

"I want to know why you chose such bad people to be Rangers. They cannot be, and they are not going to do it because they are always distracted or fight over everything "John said giving the impression that he was going to explode.

"I'm not going to tell you. And as I said before, you have to solve the problems you have with the team by talking to the team, not me. I am not a complaints box to which they always deliver papers with their disagreements. I'm the one who watches for the safety of Zone C and all the members of this base." He walked away from him a little before continuing. "But after analyzing what you said, I am going to teach you a lesson. You have a power that I know and understand," he said, extending his arms.

"No one understands my power. Just me." John said.

"Of course. I know how you behave and I know that your power is fueled by will and concentration. Make a cage "the commander ordered.

"What does it say?" John asked.

"I told you to make a cage," says the commander. John obeys him and creates a small cage. Then something unexpected happens: the commander transformed into the Black Ranger and took out his Dark Sword and destroyed the cage. "You were scared and you lost your concentration on the cage" Says the Dark Ranger, but is Commander Wayne again a few seconds later. "Create another cage." This time, John wanted to show the commander that he could be stronger, but he was somewhat upset that the commander was easily beating him. "Well done, you created another cage. Now, what I want to tell you is that you are very focused on many aspects, but when it comes to a delicate subject, like your fellow Rangers, you are more focused on what they shouldn't be, and you get lost in that thought. That is why you are not a strong partner, yet. So I can take your Morpho away from you over and over and you won't notice," he said, showing her his Morpho. The cage disappeared and John saw that he no longer had his Morpho.

"How did you do it?" John asked him.

"I told you. You focus on what you shouldn't, and in this case, you were more focused on the cage than on what I was saying," said the commander, showing him the Morpho with a smile that made John nervous.

"Give me that already," John said creating a hand with which he grabbed his Morpho and put it back in its place.

"Lesson finished. Retire, cadet" ordered the commander.

"I didn't learn anything," said John.

"I already told you what to do. Now you decide whether to do it or not," said the commander, sitting down and turning his back on him.

"I don't understand how you are a commander," John said, leaving. What a waste of time, he thought. But he still wanted to get answers, so he went to J'onn's laboratory, who very strangely had not been in conversation with the commander. "J'onn, can I speak to you?" John asked.

"Sure, come in," he replied without taking his eyes off the computer. For the first time Jonn' wasn't paying attention to him. "Did you come to ask me why the commander chose them as Rangers?" She asked, surprising John.

"How do you...?" He asked before J'onn cut him off.

"I have noticed that the equipment problems are still serious," he replied.

"That's true," he admitted before continuing with his problem. "But the fault is not mine, it is theirs."

"In a team, everyone is to blame," J'onn told him.

"Please. The only culprits are them. I don't understand why the commander chose them as Rangers. You know this team is dysfunctional because of them: Kal may be a Ranger, but he puts Lois first before anything; Diana is someone who never accepts a different word than hers, Barry is half-intelligent but clumsy and Shayera is a girl who is dominated by her ego" J'onn never took his eyes off the whole time John spoke. "Stop seeing that and look at me." Demanded. J'onn obeyed him and got up, walked over to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look John, the commander always takes an action with a reason. And having chosen you as the green Ranger, and your other companions in their respective positions, he did it with a reason or belief. I don't know what it is and I can't speak for him, but I think he surely did it because he sees something in you, something that you still don't see. And for the team to work, you must try harder, like telling the Rangers what bothers you about them, but in a more diplomatic way so they know that you care about the team, not just you, "J'onn told him.

"I care about the team, but they care more about something else," John insists.

"John, I can't solve this problem with the Rangers. You are the one who has to do it. If you don't know how to act, then focus on the lesson the commander gave you. If you analyze it well, you can do it," she said, still looking straight at him.

"It didn't teach me anything. He just stole my Morpho without me realizing it," says John.

"It gave you a lesson, so I suggest you look at it, and if not, then try to get along with the team," J'onn said, sitting down again.

John, knowing that continuing this conversation was going to lead nowhere, decided again to go, but this time to his room. He didn't want to start another fight with his teammates, so going to the entertainment room didn't seem like a good idea.

In his room, John spun around to clear his mind. On the one hand, he knew he was right that his fellow Rangers were not acting or behaving as a Ranger would, but on the other hand, what the commander had told him was that he was concentrating on what he shouldn't be. He didn't understand why he was saying that to him. He was dedicated to reminding them of their mistakes, so he helped them improve, or so he thought.

John was frustrated, so he busied himself boxing for a few minutes before the alarm went off. John put his jacket back on and went to the conference room, his fellow Rangers arrived a minute later.

"Robot attack on the Pioners Bridge. You know what to do," said the commander.

"Very well, comrades, are we ready?" Kal asked.

"Ready!" The four Rangers replied.

"Justice League, activate," The five Rangers said in unison. "Rangers of the Justice League."

XXX

The Rangers arrived and saw people running in fear. They had arrived on motorcycles and in the patrol car to the bridge, but they could not go further because many cars that were on the bridge reversed and returned the way they were coming at full speed, making it difficult to pass, that together with the people who they were running, making driving across the bridge impossible.

Upon reaching the center of the bridge, the Rangers saw a purple robot with a white line on each part of the body. And his eyes were bright white. Despite all that, the robot was shaped like a strong man.

"No way. I never thought that a robot was so effeminate using those colors, "Barry said but realized that he had made a mistake because Shayera turned to see him. "Hey, don't be offended, Shay," Barry said.

The robot did not respond to the insult, but instead analyzed the Rangers. And he saw that everyone could give him power, much more power than he had imagined.

"Those words don't work on me. I am a sophisticated robot, and that is why you will lose," said the robot.

"I don't think so, robot. I never lose, and neither do they," said Diana.

"We are the Power Rangers and you are the one who will lose," Kal said.

The robot did not respond verbally but created lightning bolts with its hands and fired at the Rangers, fortunately, the Rangers were able to dodge the lightning bolts from the robot. Barry, as always, attacked first, running and giving the robot a quick punch. The robot deciphered his fighting style, thus creating beams of energy, which prevented Barry from reaching him. Kal came to the robot and gave it a few punches, but the robot grabbed both his hands with a lot of effort and began to emanate energy, but Kal felt somewhat weak. Kal, fortunately, used his heat vision and shot the robot, sending it hitting another car.

Barry ran back to him and hit him as many times as he could, but the robot fired another bolt at him, Barry went over to the side, but the robot grabbed him by the arm and released electricity again. But Diana and Shayera both came with a sword. Diana lunged at the robot, while Shayera was in charge of electrocuting him. The robot recovered and shot Diana, but she dodged the rays. The robot picked up Shayera and threw her far away, luckily John saved her by creating a mitten. Kal went back to the robot and landed several hard blows to the head, but the robot stopped his hands again and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"This can't be before it wasn't so strong," Kal said as he got up, but the robot sent him a strong lightning bolt, knocking him down. Shayera pulled out the pistol and hit him with a few shots, but the robot ran at Barry's speed and charged Shayera before attacking her with the same attack that he used with Kal. Diana attacked again with her sword, but the robot shot her to the ground, knocking her down.

John got fed up and attacked him with a giant hammer. The robot shot him, but John created a shield and the shot was blocked. John crashed the robot into the ground, it got up and shot John, but it created a protective bubble. The robot ran towards him, and with immense force, he destroyed his bubble. John got up and created a machine gun to shoot him. The robot was shot a few times, but again ran and took another big hit. John created two metal palms to hit the robot, but it stopped them and shot John, knocking him down. Kal and Diana attacked again, Kal with his heat vision, but the robot also shot him, but with the same heat vision; and Diana with a pistol, hitting the robot, but she ran again fast and shot him again to the ground.

John got up and threw a bus at him, but the robot dodged and shot him, John blocked the shot again, but the robot shot him with heat vision, which exhausted John quite a bit. John, fed up, created a chainsaw and some skates with flames and launched to ram the robot, the robot stopped him and began to emit energy again. John tried to create something else to hurt him, but he was exhausted and was getting crazy. The robot continued until Barry cut him off by hitting him in the back with a sword. Shayera shot him, and the robot moved away. John fell to the ground, but he was breathing.

Kal saw that John had fallen, but had to deal with the robot, but saw that they were on the bridge. So he took out his Morpho and called Diana

"Diana, I'm going to cut a hole in the bridge. Make sure you push the robot into emptiness," said Kal.

"I'll make sure of that," said Diana. She was also angry at the robot.

Kal shot his heat vision to the floor of the bridge, the robot jumped back and the hole opened, so Diana brandished the sword on the robot's back and kicked the robot, sending him into the hole and he fell into the void.

The Rangers went to John, who was still lying on the ground, still in his suit, with his hands on his chest, but was breathing normally now.

"John, are you alright?" Kal asked.

"Yes, I just feel exhausted. That robot was a nightmare" John replied standing up. "Power out," John said and went back to his normal uniform.

"I'm glad you're okay, Johnny. But I think you should take classes with that robot," said Barry, putting his arm on John's shoulder. "He gave you a beating and it was fun," he said, almost wanting to bend down to get air for laughing. John was upset by this, so he wanted to create a protective field, but mysteriously created nothing. John didn't understand what was going on, so he wanted to create a hand, but nothing happened.

"What happens?" Shayera asked.

"I don't know what happens, but I can't create anything," John replied. He tried again to create a cage, but nothing happened.

"Can't you create anything?" Kal asked.

"No, I cannot. I just told you" he replied nervously and annoyed.

"Johnny, we better go to the base," said Barry.

XXX

John was being scanned by J'onn for about 10 minutes. He had tried to create something with his mind during those 10 minutes, but it was a futile effort. He was hoping that all of this was only caused by a lack of concentration, as he still felt tired.

To the Rangers' surprise, Commander Wayne was not present. According to John, the commander was in the conference room studying the robot, since J'onn was analyzing the green Ranger, to verify if it was alright.

"John, I have bad news," J'onn said. This was going to be worse. "Your encounter with that robot ended up taking away your power to create things with your mind. And worst of all, I don't know if you can get your power back," he said, trying to be careful.

This did seem unfair to John. He was the most dedicated and disciplined Ranger, and he lost his powers instead of someone else losing them. Why had nothing happened to his other companions?

"I lost my powers because of that robot, but nothing happened to them?" John asked angrily and pointed at his Rangers with his index finger.

"John, I don't know what happened, but don't be mad, this is not a bad thing," said Kal.

"Sure, because all of you still have your powers, which makes you special, and I no longer have any reason why I should continue in this team, and you, well thank you," John says quite annoyed with the team, but more because He no longer had powers. He had long since acquired his powers. They were a part of him, but now it is unknown if he could get it back.

"John, you must stop, your teammates are concerned about this situation," J'onn said trying to calm him down.

"Of course not, don't tell me that. They would always worry about something else before me," said John.

"Stop it, cadet," said Commander Wayne. "Guilt does not help here, neither does your attitude. Your fellow Rangers had a tough fight, and I didn't help them because I knew they could beat it, and they did, at least for now, because the robot will obviously come back, "said the commander as he walked around in a straight line between John and his Rangers. "Therefore, they should focus on stopping the robot."

"I can't do it, commander. I no longer have powers, and they have everything. The robot will win, and that's it," he said complaining.

"The robot cannot win, cadet. It is the duty of the league to stop him, and you five can and should stop him," said the commander.

"How are they going to stop him?" John asked touching the commander on his chest, but he does not attack him. "Kal always cares about Lois, Diana is only interested in taking revenge on those who disagree with her, Barry is clumsy and Shayera is dominated by her ego. Literally that robot has already won." John said raising his arms to the air with great force.

"Now you did go, John," said Kal approaching John, but the commander shook his head, preventing him from attacking him. J'onn also approached Diana because he knew that she was going to attack her.

"John, out of the lab," ordered the commander. John was going to protest, but the commander approached him and pushed him out. "Then we fix this," he said angrily. John just left, waiting for the commander to tell his Rangers to fix their problems once and for all, but this was not the case. "Rangers, even if you don't like this, this has been good for the team," he said with the same coldness.

"But how is this good?" Shayera asked. "He just insulted and disrespected us. How is this good?" The other Rangers agreed, obviously.

"Because finally, he said aloud to you what has always bothered you, cadets," replied the commander. "The cadet has always believed that is what always stops you from being Rangers. I'm not saying it's okay for him to talk to you like that, because only I can do it, so you decide whether to talk to him or not. I'm not going into that, and now I'm leaving" said the commander, leaving the laboratory and going back to the conference room.

The Rangers were offended, but the commander told them in a kinder way that John never approved of them. So the biggest mistake they made was going to see John a few minutes later. They would have acted more calmly if they weren't so angry. They reached John's room, but it did not open.

"John, it's us," said Kal. "We want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" John asked.

"It's pretty obvious, John," said Diana. There was no verbal response, but the door opened and John was facing them.

"Well I'm not going to say anything, I already made it clear that I didn't deserve this, and now I can't continue being a Ranger," John said almost screaming.

"You didn't deserve that, but be grateful that you're still alive," Barry said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not someone useful anymore. Now I can't support my wife and son because of that robot," John said angrily.

"Sorry, John, but you can still be helpful," Shayera said.

"No one without powers can be a Ranger, and you are talking that way because you don't know that. I had to climb since I came to the league, you guys took less time than me to be chosen Rangers. This is not fair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to think about what else can I do now that I can't be a Ranger anymore" John said closing the door.

"We must give him time," Shayera said. "But it doesn't take long. We already know when we took too long," she said, recalling his failure last month. That experience did help her.

"I just hope that John gets through this soon. What I said is true, without him we cannot focus on the mission," said Kal. They all went off to do something else.

XXX

16:30

Everything was going normal. The Rangers had gone with John again, but John rejected them again saying the same thing. That he was no longer serving as a Ranger, and that now he wanted to see what else he could do. Even John didn't go out to eat, but the Rangers were somewhat down due to John's attitude. In part he was right, without their powers they most likely would not have been recruited, or worse, they would not be someone important. However, they did not expect the alarm to sound. The four Rangers went and found the commander and J'onn.

"Rangers, the robot is attacking again, but this time Ace Chemists is targeting, surely because they will give it more power or want to attract them," said the commander.

"Brilliant. The only thing we can do now is destroying the robot or stop it to make John happy" Kal said somewhat relieved. If they did, they could make John rethink things.

"They must destroy the robot at all costs," said the commander. "J'onn," he said, signaling to his scientist that he could speak.

"I analyzed the robot after analyzing John. And I discovered that if you destroy your consciousness, it could return all the energy it absorbed. Therefore, John could regain his powers," J'onn said.

"Great," said Barry. "You have to tell John." The other Rangers agreed with him, but the commander stopped them.

"Negative, cadets. You must either go destroy that robot or keep it busy. Me, meanwhile, I have to do something about Cadet Stewart. Now go." said the commander. This was a difficult thing to obey because perhaps this would cheer John up and have them accompany him, and having the commander deny them this, could be bad. "Do it or I will make your work picking up trash from the streets for a week," he threatened.

"Understood, commander," Kal said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The three Rangers replied.

"Justice League, activate!" All four Rangers said and transformed. Once the Rangers left, the commander told J'onn:

"J'onn, let me know if the Rangers are in trouble."

"Yes sir," J'onn said, staying in the conference room.

The commander left the conference room and went to John's room. He told him to open it, John obeyed him and they were both facing each other. John was only wearing his green shirt, but not his jacket. Obviously feeling useless, he had not gone to the conference room.

"Put on your sportswear and come with me. We have a lot to do" said the commander without losing his cold and intimidating tone.

"I don't know what you want me to do, but I'll just tell you that I no longer have my power, so I can't create anything with my mind that you want," said John. He wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"It doesn't require you to use your power, now come with me if you don't want me to force you to accompany me," said the commander, taking a step forward. "You will require only training clothes, not your uniform," he said trying to calm him down.

John and Commander Wayne toured the base before reaching the training circuit for all the soldiers at the base. John shuffled, while the commander just kept walking at a normal pace.

"Cadet, cross the entire circuit, I wait for it to finish" the commander ordered.

"But I already did it in the morning," John complained.

"It doesn't matter, cadet. I order it, and you have to do it," he ordered.

John, with all the laziness, walked the entire circuit, until crossing under the net with the mud. When he finished, he saw that the commander was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"I already did, can I go now?" John asked.

"You didn't do well, cadet. Do it again" The commander ordered.

"What do you mean I didn't do it right? I did the whole route as I always have, and I always do it well. Don't tell me otherwise" John said somewhat annoyed.

"Do it again, you do it right, or I'll make you do it," said the commander, taking advantage of the fact that he had no powers. John felt useless again, but went back through the circuit.

This was going to take time.

* * *

 **NEXT: POWER DRAIN, PART 2.**


	37. Power Drain Part 2

**POWER DRAIN, PART 2.**

* * *

 _1st December. Time, 16:40 Ace Chemicals._

The Rangers arrived at where the parasitic robot had destroyed Ace Chemists' defenses, which was a large metal gate that descended like a castle bridge, but the robot jumped creating a rocket with it and entered the factory. Several employees told him not to move forward, but he found good use of the power he had taken from John to disable them. The reason why he had fallen into the water after absorbing John's powers was that he did not yet know that the powers required concentration and will, but since he is a robot, it was easy to create something, since his concentration was too strong to achieve An objective.

Even though all the factory employees were unconscious, J'onn lowered the bridge for the Rangers. One of the benefits of being in the conference room reviewing the progress and status of the Rangers. Furthermore, he told them that the robot was targeting the factory's power source, which was a giant sphere-shaped radioactive power source that powered the entire factory.

Although it was a great source of energy, there was another source of power at the base of the Justice League, but since it was not the most logical option, it was for Ace Chemists, and then went for the other. If he seized this source of power, the chances of stopping it would drop to almost zero.

The Rangers reached their location and saw the robot walk slowly. With the power, he had there was no need to rush, that until the four Rangers ordered him to stop. The robot ignored the others, having enough power to beat them up. But he preferred to first absorb the power source to easily take down the Rangers.

Seeing that he did not stop, Kal shot him with heat vision. The robot took a bit of damage but was able to create a shield that would resist for a time. Diana tried to shoot him, but the robot shot her with another machine gun created by him. Barry tried to reach him, but the robot created a safe around him that Barry couldn't get through. Shayera shot but did nothing to the robot, just like Kal couldn't use his heat vision for long. Diana got fed up with this and went to try to break the safe, but to no avail; This caused Kal to join her trying to break the box, and they were close to doing so, but the robot created a truck and ran them over with it. Shayera took advantage of this to attack and managed to land a few punches, but the robot tied her with chains and hit her with great force. Barry tried to hit him, but since the robot still had some of Barry's speed, he was able to intercept it and put it against the wall.

XXX

John did the course five other times, each time faster and angrier, but the commander ordered him once more to make the tour. He did but asked her to do it again. John, fed up and muddy, yelled at him.

"I've had enough. You just want me to see that I'm useless and that I can't do anything anymore. I better get out of here," John shouted, touching his chest with his index finger.

"Look who's saying it. You did this circuit seven times, and you're telling me that's not being useful?" asked the commander.

"This is for beginners only, not for a Ranger," said John.

"You did this when you were a beginner, and many new recruits always do it: You were a recruit, but you forgot," The commander said without flinching.

"I was, but I was defeated by that robot. I no longer have powers. I'm useless, and nothing can reverse it" John said very defeated.

"Do you think that powers are important to being a Ranger?" The commander asked very calmly.

"Are you serious?" John said annoyed. He was beginning to consider the commander a fool. "Sure. All Rangers need the power to be, which is why you chose Kal and Diana over me."

"Strange. You met Ranger Grayson, he has no powers and is the leader. Tell me that's not being useful," said Commander Wayne. "And look at me, I have no powers and I am the commander, is that why you judge me?" The commander asked in a threatening whisper.

"That doesn't matter to me. I was defeated and I can't do anything else" John said still very negative.

"You don't know what it is like to be truly defeated," he said very threateningly. "Don't forget that you were initially a soldier in the Justice League in Zone B. Then you, your wife, and another partner signed up for the experimentation program to acquire powers. During all that time, you were never defeated. But now you were defeated and you surrendered," said the commander. John could only look at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that the commander knew so much about him. "I investigated you. I investigated all your colleagues. I investigate everyone who works at this base to establish maximum security. Don't be so surprised," said the commander, raising his hand close to John's face. "And you even kept fighting once your wife had your son, but now you don't want to fight anymore. You must keep fighting. Now listen to me well, cadet John Stewart" the commander ordered pointing his finger at him. "Being a Ranger is not a social posture, it is not a question of power, it is not the color, it is not the weapon or the skills, but of the person himself" The commander took his Morpho and put it in front of John's face. "This is a symbol and its meaning depends on the person who uses it. I did not choose you behind the cadet Prince and cadet Kent because you are not as powerful. I chose all of them in their respective positions because they are the right people to spread the correct meaning of that symbol. But you, like all the other Rangers, still don't do it the right way, but your teammates seem to be one step ahead of you," he said knowing that this was going to make John react.

"How come they go before me?" John asked. "They always care about something before the mission:"

"They are fighting the robot right now not only for the mission, but because if they destroy it, that could give you back your power," the commander replied.

"Really?" John asked. "Are they fighting the robot over that?" He asked this because he found it difficult to believe.

"Yes. I told them that, to motivate them," said the commander without changing his facial expression. "So the companions who always thought they couldn't be Rangers because they were distracted by something else are fighting to give you back your powers."

John didn't know whether to go or not. He felt useless, but his companions were fighting to return his powers. This was difficult.

"So if you are finished feeling useless, you have two options: you can leave the base and go back to your wife and son without a job, or you can go to Ace Chemists, help your colleagues with that robot, regain your powers and give him the correct meaning to the symbol of the Justice League," The commander said hard and direct.

John thought about it, and yes, he wanted to continue helping his wife and son and regain their powers, but also help his companions. Before he replied, the commander's Morpho rang.

"Commander, the robot is too strong," said Kal.

"Help is on the way," replied the commander.

"I'm coming, commander," John said, but the commander raised his hand in a halt.

"You are very dirty. Go change yourself"the commander ordered. That was true. He was covered in dirt, and if he wore the Ranger uniform this would be very uncomfortable. "Go change your uniform. I'm going to help the Rangers until you arrive. "

"Thank you, Commander," John said and went to change his clothes. Meanwhile, the commander went to help his Rangers.

XXX

Despite the Rangers' resistance, the robot was only slightly more powerful than they. If not because the robot had John's power, the Rangers could have destroyed it. For now, they were somewhat weak and needed reinforcement. Luckily, the robot created a wrecking ball to destroy the door. The door was already weak after about ten knocks, but he couldn't see a boomerang coming straight to his head. The robot turned around and saw the Dark Ranger facing the other four Rangers.

"Commander, how good you are here," said Kal.

"Yes, we needed help after this robot was a real nuisance," said Barry.

"Since Cadet Stewart is not a robot, he cannot create so many things at once without overloading his mind," said the commander.

"No, the robot looks like you Commander," said Barry. He realized that he had made a big mistake.

"Alright, cadet Stewart is coming, so it's better to stop the robot while he arrives," said the Dark Ranger as he drew his Dark Sword and went to the robot.

"What did he say? Is John on the way?" Diana asked. "I thought he wasn't going to do anything anymore," she said as the commander tried to brandish his sword against the robot.

The robot had not acted because it was dedicated to analyzing the Dark Ranger and realized that if it absorbed its energy, it would also absorb the information of the entire Justice League, all the bases, all the passwords, all the soldiers, all weapons and all Rangers. The robot would have the necessary information to absorb all the power it wants in the world. Therefore, when the Dark ranger started attacking him, he was waiting for the right moment to absorb his energy.

"Yes. Cadet Stewart needed a little time alone, but now he's on his way," the Dark Ranger replied. Barry tried to help him by running towards the robot, but it created a ramp that sent Barry flying against the wall. Diana tried to help the commander with her sword, but the robot created a boot with which she managed to crush it. Kal tried to shoot him, but this caused the robot to find a logical solution, and that solution was to create an oxygen-free safe.

The Dark Ranger fought for a few seconds before he began to feel like he was losing consciousness. The Dark Ranger tried to break the safe, but could not. Fortunately, his four Rangers hit the wall he was trying to open. The Dark Ranger realized that he could give the Rangers a chance to explore along with the robot, so he dropped small explosives at the robot's feet. The robot, seeing that the Dark Ranger was near collapse, he launched himself at the commander and created a protective bubble, but before reaching the commander, the Rangers managed to break through the wall and Diana pulled the Dark Ranger out.

The Dark Ranger began to regain consciousness as he saw the helmet of his blue Ranger. The robot tried to attack the Dark Ranger, but Kal shot him with his heat vision, crashing it into the wall. Barry ran around him and hit him now and then. The robot, fed up, created a wave of energy that interrupted Barry. Shayera shot the robot, but he only created another shield in front of him but didn't see a bomb thrown at him, but that bomb was from John. The robot could not react and fell to the ground.

"John, I can't believe you're here," Shayera said. The four Rangers couldn't believe it, but they were happy to have him back, but he still had no powers.

"Yes, and I don't blame them, but first let's destroy this robot," John said, refocusing on the Rangers.

"Stop it, Rangers," the Dark Ranger ordered, signaling them with his Dark Sword. But as the parasitic robot was heading toward him again. "Kal, Allen, Prince, and Hol keep him busy," he ordered his Rangers. The four of them went, John wanted to go, but the Dark Ranger stopped him. "Do you know how to stop or disorient him?" He asked John. This question was somewhat troubling for the Rangers since he asked John how to beat him, but not them. This also made John nervous; while he wanted to regain his powers, he had no plan.

"I have no plan, he handles my power better than I do," John replied feeling helpless again. The Dark Ranger got mad at this.

"He has your power. The power that you know and that you said you knew better than me. You must know how to use it against him," said the Dark Ranger.

John thought for several seconds and recalled an experience from his early days of his powers, in which everyone asked him to create many things at once to know his limits, but that ended up leaving him exhausted.

"Already. We have to make him believe many things with his will. If he concentrates on many things at once, we might surprise or disorient him," John replied.

"Well done. Then attack her one way, I attack her another" the Dark Ranger ordered. John pulled out his pistol and shot him. The robot blocked it, but John kept firing. The Dark Ranger threw smoke bombs at him, so he created a bubble to block it.

"Kal, use your heat vision or attack otherwise" ordered the Dark Ranger. Kal obeyed and shot the robot with heat vision, so it created another shield. "Diana, attack him differently, not melee," ordered the Dark Ranger. She picked up a piece of the wall that the robot had knocked down and tried to hit the robot, but it again created a metal dome to protect itself. Shayera and Barry, be creative but attack the robot. Barry saw debris from the wall, so he went to them, grabbed them, and threw them onto the robot's shield. Shayera threw a grenade. Nothing worked, but the Dark Ranger had a trick up his sleeve. "Activate the Dark Sword," The Dark Ranger said and the sword emitted a black aura; The Dark Ranger ran towards the dome and gave him a precise and quick thrust, which hit the robot, distracting him a bit, causing his shield to disappear, so Kal shot him with heat vision and the robot crashed into the wall. Diana threw the rubble at him, but the robot blocked him, but Barry took advantage of this distraction to grab him by the shoulders, smash him into the wall twice, John hit him two shots, Shayera pulled out a sword and struck him in the neck, but the Dark Ranger He hit the robot with an accurate blow to the head with his Dark Sword. The robot tried to react, but the sword and those attacks left him very disoriented, but not turned off. Kal ran and hit him in the face very hard, knocking the robot down.

"Super Canyon Time. There will be no other chance," said the Dark Ranger.

"Super cannon," The five Rangers said pointing the super cannon at the robot. "Ready, Aim, fire!" They screamed in unison, but John screamed louder. The fireball shot out. The robot could barely react when it felt the fireball hitting its robotic body. The robot sparked and fell to the ground with a huge explosion.

With the robot destroyed, John tried to create something with his mind, but nothing happened. He tried again, but nothing happened.

"Wow, I can't believe I still don't have powers after this," John said. "But do not worry, I will continue to be part of this team, comrades," He said something sad. Then there was the sound of a sword repeatedly striking the metal. The Rangers saw that the Dark Ranger was destroying the robot's head. After a few seconds, John tried again to create something but was afraid. The Dark Ranger was able to see this, so he approached him.

Remember that your power is based on will, not despair or fear. Concentrate," the Dark Ranger told him.

John let out a sigh and tried to create the Justice League logo, it didn't work. John tried again... and this time it did work. John tried to create a small plane and he succeeded. All five Rangers were happy, their green Ranger was back.

"I'm back," said John. "I'm back!" He screamed with much encouragement. "I have never felt happier in my entire life since my son was born."

"Very well, cadets, time to call the base to collect the remains of the robot and help the employees," the commander ordered.

XXX

 _18:00_

"Rangers, we have investigated, and it turns out that the robot was the brainchild of a Zone B scientist, he wanted to create a super-soldier with inexhaustible energy for the league, but it didn't go well and ended up causing damage in Zone C and B, "Said the commander. "But thanks to you, the robot was destroyed and all the blueprints and designs of the robot, including the remains of the robot we are facing."

The Rangers were so happy that they applauded but did not know that the commander had something more important to tell them.

Silence, Rangers. Even though we stopped the robot, you still have a lot of trouble being Rangers," said the Dark Ranger. "First, you did not attend or worry about whether the factory employees were fine. They focused more on stopping the robot than on the welfare of the employees. Second, teamwork on the battlefield is still very poor, and third, they still don't know what it is to be Rangers. If you don't solve this, the result would be catastrophic, so resolve it as soon as possible. Questions?" To everyone's surprise, Diana raised her hand.

"Yes. Why was John the only one to lose his powers and we were fine?" Diana ask. "I'm just curious."

"J'onn," said the commander. J'onn quickly took action and explained it to the Rangers.

"We investigated the robot further before destroying its remains, and we saw that it needed the time necessary to absorb the full energy of any object that has energy. But the funny thing about this is that his abilities had to be regenerated, except for John's, which was absorbed and returned to you once the robot's consciousness was destroyed. And your power returned to you because it seems that you still retain a link to your power enhanced by your will power" John explained. This was a somewhat lengthy, and somewhat tedious specification, which was demonstrated when Barry began to get bored in the explanation. "But we need you to tell us how they got their powers," he said. The commander hurried over and stood in front of Cadet Hol, who already knew what to say, like all the other Rangers.

"Well, Thanagarians have this ability to emit electricity. We are born with it. And therefore, I don't think they can take it from me that easily, Commander. "Shayera said somewhat happily that it prevented her from losing her powers. The commander stood in front of Barry.

"Well, I was in the league a while before I enlisted for power, so I went and you know what power I stayed with. And I remember being told that the speed force is inexhaustible in the person who has it. I think," said Barry. They had told him that a long time ago, so he did not remember it so well. The commander stood in front of John.

"Like Barry, I obtained my powers thanks to the experimentation program they implemented at the base. My wife and another partner enlisted and each of us had power. They never told me if the power was inexhaustible, but I'm glad to have it back" John said very with a sigh of relaxation. The commander stood in front of Diana.

"At Themyscira we are a society that has always had advantages over the rest of the world. And like Barry and John, my powers come from a genetic improvement program that is slowly being implemented in the country. And after the battle against the robot, I think it is inexhaustible" Diana said very simply. The commander faced Kal.

"My powers are genetic. According to my mother, my powers are genetic. Thanks to sunlight, I have these powers, therefore they are endless as long as I have sunlight like this," Kal said. This was one of the reasons why Kal did not understand John when he lost his powers. He had lived his entire life with powers, so he doesn't know what it's like to live without them. At least he had something in common with Shayera.

"Well, you know where everyone's powers come from. Now, if we're done, you better go out and see how we can improve as a team," Commander Wayne told them. The Rangers, satisfied with the conversation, left without asking. This battle against the robot had been difficult and they wanted to rest.

"Commander, why did you wait for John to give you the answer on how to disorient or distract the robot if you know its power well?" J'onn asked.

"Are you serious?" Asked the commander. He was surprised that his scientist did not see the importance of that action. "If I told the Rangers, the cadet wouldn't have felt useful yet. It was something he needed" The commander answered his scientist's question.

"Well, excellent work. I hope this is a step forward for the team. And that you do it more often," J'onn said before leaving.

"You know that is something they must do themselves," said the commander. "I only did that because otherwise, the cadet would not have come to his senses."

XXX

 _20:00_

The Rangers went to dinner at the base dining room, this time with John accompanying them. This was not so different from the routine, as they had done it every night since they were praised as Rangers. The only difference is that John did not have the same attitude as on night's past. The five of them each had their respective dinner and went to the empty table. Something curious is that, as always, many soldiers from the base were always paralyzed whenever they saw Diana, but on secret orders from the commander, he ordered them to speak to Diana only for work reasons (this because in his early days everyone was talking to her, which made her very annoyed), and since the soldiers knew the commander well, they knew that there was no suitable time except when a city criminal was captured.

"Companions," said John. They all paid attention to him. It was the first time he had spoken like this. "I apologize for underestimating them. I thought I was the best of all, but I am not. I always thought you guys cared about yourselves, but you proved me wrong. And I thank you for fighting the robot because you wanted to help me. Thank you," he said, staring at them, but he said it all very slowly. He had done this before but with his wife, not with the Rangers.

"You're welcome, Johnny. It's good to have you back," said Barry.

"Yes, in fact, I think you would have told us to look after the employees if you had been there with us with your powers," said Diana. She recognized him, but still had trouble accepting him and those with a different point of view.

"You are important to the team, John. Remember you told me the same thing a month ago, "Shayera said.

"And don't feel bad, John. We haven't done the best job, but with you back, I think it will be easier, "said Kal.

"Thanks," John said. No lumps in his throat, he started to eat, but when he wanted to grab his glass, he ended up hitting it and spilling it onto Barry's food.

"Who's the clumsy one now?" Barry asked annoyed since his food was soaked.

"Well, I'm human, like you, right? Please," he replied. He got up and went to a vending machine and bought a sandwich for Barry.

XXX

After seeing the Rangers' friendly and calm dinner, Commander Wayne knew this was progress, as all meals always included cold dialogue or awkward silence. This was good, but the Rangers had to keep improving.

However, this thought was replaced, because he knew that one day that he hated so much was on the way. He hoped that day would pass normally, and without any surprises, for the good of the Rangers. If only he knew that everything was going to happen oppositely.

 **NEXT: PRIVILEGES, PART 1.**

 **I'll just tell you that the next chapter will be devoted to strengthening the relationship between the commander and his blue Ranger. JE JE.**


	38. Privileges, Part 1

**PRIVILEGES, PART 1.**

 _21st December. Time, 07:00 Zone C Base._

Commander Wayne woke up very sleepy and tired. Whenever the day he hated the most in his life was near, he had a lot of trouble sleeping, but when the day he hated the most came, he preferred not to sleep at all to avoid the terrible sleep problems. As always, he was determined to continue doing his duty, so he got up, put on his uniform, and his tool belt. Once he was dressed, the commander ate only at his table in his room, one of the privileges of being a commander.

After his meal that he never enjoyed, the commander left his room and went to the conference room, hoping this was another calm day. Upon arrival, he was surprised that J'onn was already waiting for him there. This was odd, J'onn sometimes slept in his lab while working on a new weapon or weaponry upgrades for the Rangers and the league, but him being in the conference room meant something very urgent.

"What is it now, J'onn?" The commander asked bluntly.

"The supreme commander of Earth wants to speak to you. He did not tell me the reason, but whenever he speaks, it is something extremely important," J'onn replied, but this time emphasizing his words, something very different from his calm and monotonous tone.

"Fine, I'll contact you now. Thanks, J'onn," Commander Wayne said somewhat annoyed. He did not like to speak to the supreme commander.

"No problem, commander. But remember not to lose patience or show anger in front of the supreme commander," J'onn said. He already knew that his commander was not the calmest person as long as he was close to the supreme commander.

"I'll keep that in mind, J'onn. Exit the conference room, please. I tell you when you can go back in," ordered the commander. J'onn as always just nodded and left. He felt the urge to listen to the conversation between his commander and the supreme commander, but as his commander always told him the truth sometime later, he decided to stay still while the conversation lasted. In the end, the conversation lasted fifteen minutes, which was quite strange, as the conversations turned into one-hour discussions. The door opened and the commander spoke to J'onn.

Gather the Rangers at 10 am in your lab. I will tell you everything later," the commander ordered. J'onn, as always, obeyed the order and went back to his laboratory. Before leaving, he noticed that the commander was anxious, surely the supreme commander had ordered him to do something totally out of the ordinary.

XXX

 _10:00_

The Rangers were quite happy, Christmas was approaching, and they were hoping that for this, the criminal activity was null during these five days. They did not know what awaited them. Outside of this, his breakfast was quite joyous, Kal said that he would spend Christmas with Lois because his parents lived in zone A and could not come at Christmas; In part, Kal did not want them to come to Zone C because of its horrible aspect opposite to Zone A. Diana, for her part, just wanted to spend a joyous day touring the city appreciating its decorations. John surprisingly said that his wife and son were coming to Zone C, but that he wanted to spend time with them alone. Barry said he hoped to have the fun he always had at Christmas, which consisted of snowball wars. Whereas Shayera wanted to do something very different from the Rangers. Obviously no one questioned what the others wanted to do since they were not a family, and since they had not been Rangers in previous years, they could not celebrate Christmas as they used to before entering the league, so they hoped this would be an emotional gift.

To his bad luck, J'onn contacted them and told them to go to his laboratory, but it was 9:50 in the morning. They wanted to do more. The Rangers went and hoped this was not a mission.

"Rangers called them here because there are two things I want to tell you," J'onn said before giving a pause, waiting for the Rangers to say something, but since they didn't want to end another mission, they kept quiet. "First, Commander Wayne will make an announcement here in less than 10 minutes."

"And second?" Barry asked.

"Second, I inform you that as Christmas approaches, we must make an exchange of gifts between the six, to celebrate a little before you go to your respective commitments," J'onn said.

"How did you know about our plans?" The five asked in unison.

"I assumed that. In fact, many soldiers celebrate Christmas as long as there is no danger in the area. But what about the exchange?" He asked wanting an answer before the commander returned.

"I support J'onn," said Diana. "I haven't been in an exchange in a long time. I want to participate."

"Was that the commander's idea?" John asked.

"It was my idea. The commander would not participate in this, even if you asked him to" J'onn said very seriously.

"I'm in," said Kal. He didn't want to be involved in something with the commander, because of his continued comments that he should stop dating Lois, he wanted to be in something that didn't involve the commander.

"Me too," said Barry.

"I'm in as well," Shayera said.

"And you John?" J'onn asked. John thought a bit, as participating in a gift exchange would involve money, but luckily, J'onn thought about this and said, "Put the gifts on the league's account and I'll pay for it, but don't buy such expensive gifts, or the commander will be very angry." This convinced John.

"Alright, I'm in," said John.

"Well, take out a piece of paper, the name of the person on the paper is the person to whom you have to give a gift. And don't say it out loud, it must be a surprise," he ordered. Everyone obeyed him, took out the papers, J'onn grabbing the last one, and everyone had a reaction of surprise and emotion when they saw the person they had to buy a gift from.

"By the way, J'onn, why aren't there Christmas decorations on the base yet?" Flash asked.

"That's a good question" Diana supported. She was curious, like all Rangers.

"I will tell you once, but don't tell the commander anything. NOTHING. You understand?" J'onn asked. The Rangers, finding this situation very rare, just nodded.

"The commander hates Christmas. He hates that day with all his being. So when he became a commander, he established as a rule that Christmas decorations are not put on until Christmas Eve. Finally, do not say Christmas in front of the commander, or you will see him more enraged than usual," J'onn warned.

"Does he really hate Christmas?" Asked Barry.

"Yes, but don't say Christmas in front of him," J'onn ordered again.

"I get it. The commander is an angry and boring robot who hates Christmas. Look, I'm Commander Wayne, and I hate Christmas because I always throw up raisins every year" said Barry, parodying the commander. This curiously amused the Rangers. He did very well, and the comment was quite funny. "I hate Christmas so much because all the garlands strangle me whenever I walk past them." This made the Rangers laugh again, but their laughter kept them from hearing the door open. "I hate Christmas so much that all the trees hit me... Oh, no, no Commander, I'm sorry," Barry said when the Commander put his hand on his shoulder and sat him in J'onn's chair.

"Now, they will stop behaving like children and listen to what I have to tell them," the commander ordered. All the Rangers nodded. This was a scary thing for them, but not for Diana, but to avoid delaying the day, she decided to let him speak. "I received an order from the supreme commander of Earth, and that order is that we will go to Themyscira" he said expecting a reaction from everyone, but the only one who reacted very nervous was Diana.

"Why are we going to Themyscira?" Diana asked. "The country is not open to visitors. Only the inhabitants of Themyscira can enter or leave the country. It should be just me," she said, hoping to convince the commander.

"You cannot go alone. To avoid complaints I am going to say exactly what the supreme commander ordered me: "At the request of Queen Hippolyta, ruler of the country of Themyscira, the Rangers of Zone C must go to Themyscira on an urgent matter." The supreme commander also told me that at first, the queen asked that it should only be cadet Prince, but after insisting for a while, the queen agreed that the other Rangers, including J'onn and I, can also go, "explained the commander, without being intimidated.

"There is. I can go alone, take care of what the queen wants me to do, and I'll be back," Diana said trying to prevent everyone from going.

"You cannot go alone. The supreme commander ordered that we all go to the island. Even if that was not the order, we would all have to go, because we are a team" said the commander, standing firm.

Wow, this is the first time you have obeyed an order that is not yours. I didn't think you were afraid of someone," Diana said making sure to touch a weak point.

"I am not afraid of the supreme commander, but that is an order, and you are part of the team, and if you try another trick to make me not want to go, then I swear that I will put you to dig ditches for a month," The commander threatened. "I am going to obey the supreme commander, and you cannot disobey me again. But, now that I see that there is a reason why you don't want us to go, so I would like you to tell us what it is," said the very imposing commander in front of his cadet. Diana only thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Themyscira is a country where men are not welcome. We have a tradition of not allowing men to inhabit Themyscira, and even though the Supreme Commander has obtained permission for you, all the inhabitants of Themyscira will treat you like pests," said Diana hoping that this was enough, but it was not.

"It is nothing we cannot handle, cadet Prince. We have already faced criminals who have created twisted plans to destroy or cause chaos in the area. This cannot be a big problem," replied the commander.

"I agree with Diana, Commander," Kal told him. "I don't want to be in such an environment. Also, we are close to celebrating." He said this because he did not want to leave Gotham and miss Christmas.

"We agree, commander," said the other Rangers.

"We don't want an environment..." Barry said, but was interrupted.

"Enough, school kids" The commander replied knowing the reasons for these words. "You can see that they care more about a commercial party than about a mission where there are human lives or something very important in danger. So those who don't want to go, give me your Morpho, go dig ditches for two months, and J'onn and I with the cadet Prince will go to Themyscira, and you will no longer be Rangers," said the commander. This infuriate Kal. He was offended that the commander only considered Christmas as a business party.

"Commander, we are not worth going to Themyscira only on orders. Maybe, if you didn't hate Christmas so much, you would have opposed that." At that moment, J'onn covered his mouth with one of his hands. He was already over.

"You are worse than I thought. You care more about spending time with a journalist who is not part of the team. Well guess what, I'll go, J'onn will go and Diana will go, but if you don't want to, you already know what to do. By the way, if you value Christmas so much, if we leave soon, we will return sooner, so, the true Rangers will go and those who don't will stay. And if you don't go, then Cadet Stewart was right that you prefer something more than completing the mission" said the commander, stopping Kal. This commander was unforgiving.

"Commander, is there no one to protect Zone C while we are gone?" John asked. This pleased the commander a little. Someone who was attentive to the situation.

"Of course. Three Rangers from Zone A come here at noon. Now go get your things ready, and we'll see you in the hangar at 10:50," ordered the commander.

XXX

Kal was packing his uniforms for five days, with much discomfort. He had to go solve a possible political problem in Themyscira, and maybe he wouldn't be back in Zone C for Christmas. He hated the commander so much for this, but now he had to call Lois to tell her he was leaving. So he left the base at 10:25 and called from a public phone.

"Hello?" Lois asked.

"I am Kal, Lois" Kal replied.

"Kal, I thought we weren't going to talk until Christmas," Lois said.

"I'm calling you for that, Lois. The commander has ordered us to go to Themyscira, the isolated country, to resolve a conflict, but I don't know if we can return in time for Christmas" said Kal.

"O, no, Kal. I thought there would be no setbacks these days" Lois said somewhat annoyed.

"Blame my commander, not me," said Kal. "He hates Christmas and that's why he wants to go to Themyscira," He said hoping that she would take his side.

"Did you just say that your commander hates Christmas?" Lois asked, somewhat puzzled by the comment.

"Yes. They told me that he hates it, and that's why he doesn't want to be here for that day" Kal replied.

"But if you said you're going to resolve a political conflict, then why do you say the commander wants to leave so he won't be here at Christmas?" Lois asked somewhat confused.

"As I said, he hates Christmas, but we will satisfy him when the conflict lasts a long time and it is not at Christmas," Kal said still annoyed.

"Well, after listening to this, I tell you that I hope you solve this as soon as possible, because I hope to spend Christmas with you. And if it is an urgent mission, then do your duty. And I promise that if you don't come back for Christmas, we'll spend another day together, or as long as we can" Lois said. This made Kal very happy since she wanted to spend Christmas with him or spend a day with him if he was not here for Christmas.

"Thank you. Thank you very much, Lois. I promise I will do my best to get back in time for Christmas" said Kal.

"I'll be waiting anxiously, Kal" Lois said.

"Me too," Kal said before hanging up.

XXX

 _10:50_

John had also thought of calling Mari to tell her that he might not be home for Christmas, but since the problem was with Diana, he thought this would be resolved quickly. So he relaxed and decided to go to the hangar.

Barry and Shayera were also somewhat upset by this. They had to go to an unknown place, and perhaps they would not be for Christmas. However, they were somewhat confused, because Queen Hippolyta ordered Diana to go to Themyscira alone, but the most surprising thing was that everyone was going to go for her.

In itself, everyone had a reason to go to Themyscira: Diana had to go because Queen Hippolyta ordered her to go, Kal only went because he did not want to stop being a Ranger, John because it was his duty, Barry went because maybe if he was there, he could do something that made Diana so impressed that maybe she would start falling in love with him, Shayera decided to go because she wanted to know Themyscira, but also because she wanted to know what Diana was hiding since she had not believed the excuse Diana; J'onn was for the good of the team and hoped that the commander would not end up challenging the queen, and the commander was going because he was going to discover something, something that he suspected of Diana, that and comply with the orders that the supreme had given him commander.

The Rangers got on the ship and headed towards Themyscira. The trip was quite uncomfortable for Diana, as J'onn and the commander were driving to her home country. And worst of all, once they landed, everything would come to light, her past and her secrets. Diana thought that she must have fled the ship and hidden somewhere in the city, and she tried, but the commander made it clear that he was watching her and that there were guards at each door of the base to prevent her from escaping unnoticed. And that if she fought them, she would have to fight the Rangers. Diana thought about fighting the guards and her team, but she didn't want to hurt them.

The Rangers were confused, since seeing Diana walk in circles from the beginning of the trip was not common. She looked nervous and scared. Fear? That word did not seem to go with it, or well, like the commander, the word fear did not fit them. The words that stayed with her the most were joy, impulsiveness, and bravery.

"Diana, are you alright?" Kal asked. This interrupted Diana's circular walk.

"Yes, Kal. It's just that, I'm close to Themyscira, and as you know this is not going to be easy for you," Diana said before continuing walking.

"Are you sure you're okay Diana?" Shayera asked. She was concerned about her.

"Yes. I'm just looking forward to getting back to Themyscira," said Diana. She's a bad liar, Shayera thought.

At that, the cabin door opened and Commander Wayne came out of the cabin. As always, her intimidating and cold posture was not lost.

"Rangers, we are ten minutes from reaching Themyscira. Get ready. Remember, if we do this quickly and without delay, you can hold your useless party again. So get busy doing your job without complaining," the commander ordered. "Understood?" The commander asked, as this was not clear until the Rangers answered him.

"Yes, sir," the Rangers replied in unison.

"Sir, Themyscira's guard requires you to identify yourself in order to land," J'onn said.

"I'm going," said the commander.

"No, commander," said Diana. "They are not going to give permission to you without me."

"Okay, let's go both of us," said the commander. He saw that Diana was nervous, so to avoid fighting with her and the Rangers, the most logical thing was to do what she said.

"No. I need to say it alone" said Diana.

"Why?" The commander asked.

"It is that in Themyscira they will only accept my word, and I need to say it alone to avoid setbacks" Diana said. The commander thought about it all for a moment. Seeing that she was very nervous, he decided that she would do it alone, but he was determined to find out what it was she was hiding.

"Very good, cadet. J'onn put the ship on autopilot and tell Diana how to communicate with Themyscira security" the commander ordered. Diana went to J'onn, who pointed out how and left the cabin before closing the door. This was strange for all Rangers and for J'onn. The commander was kind to Diana, was she his darling or what?

"Commander, why did you give Diana permission to do that?" John asked.

"Because she asked for it, she has a solid reason, and the mission does not affect anything," said the commander. Before the Rangers could complain about this, Diana left the cabin.

"Everything in order" Diana said with a very big smile.

"Let's go back J'onn," the commander ordered, and he and J'onn returned to the cabin.

"This continues to demonstrate that you are the commander's darling, Di," Shayera said.

"What?" Diana asked. Despite the fact that she had listened, she had her mind occupied with something else.

"It is obvious that the commander gives you privileges," Kal said.

"Hey, those are not privileges," said Barry. "The commander is only doing his duty."

"No, you are not doing your duty, Barry. He is being very preferential with Diana," said John, who also suspected the same.

"Sorry, but I don't find this a privilege," said Diana. "He just gave me permission to do that."

"Say, he hates me, and that's why he brought me here. He wants us to be here until after Christmas" said Kal.

"How do you know that?" Shayera asked. "Wayne said that if we do the mission quickly we could come back."

"That is true, Kal. You're talking about something we don't even know," agreed John.

"Of course we do. He hates Christmas and that's why we are here. The only thing we can hope for is for us to come back before New Year's," Kal said.

"Kal, I don't think the matter we came to solve at Themyscira lasts that long. So I tell you, I will do everything possible so that this does not last long," Diana said. Even though she found Kal's attitude very upsetting, she also hoped that this would not last long. Again, the commander came out of the cabin.

"Attention Rangers, we're going to land," said the commander. "Remain in your seats until we have landed."

The Rangers heeded the commander's orders and sat down and fastened their seat belts. Diana relaxed for a moment, seeing how her fellow Rangers were about to land in a country of which nothing was known. Once the ship landed, Diana pre-encapsulated, believing that she would no longer return to Zone C, either that or that she would lose her companions forever. The commander came out of the cabin with J'onn again, but before he could speak, Diana unbuckled her belt, as did the other rangers, before she spoke.

"Commander, it is safest for everyone to stay here and I will see the queen," she said, still trying to get everyone to stay on the ship.

"Negative, cadet. Let's all go to groups. I will go first, J'onn second, and you behind," said the commander.

"Commander, as I said, men are not welcome here. They could attack you," Diana said. This did make the commander reflect, so he changed the formation a bit.

"We will all go, but you will go to the front along with the cadet Hol. That's all," The latter he said because he was already fed up with the complaints of his Rangers. That and that the tension increased.

Diana and Shayera stood in front of the group, the door opened, but there was no response. The two women in the group left the ship and saw not only a beautiful beach, but also fifteen guards armed with metal spears, and the clothing looked as if it had been made in ancient Greece. They consisted of white dresses with little gold accents and coffees. They all had brown boots that covered them from the feet to the knees, as well as golden helmets that covered the cheekbones of the person wearing them.

"Listen, my sisters," said Diana, wanting to calm the female warriors. "As you can see, I am here, the woman next to me is called Shayera Hol, and inside this ship are five men. And I'm telling you this so that you don't hurt them while they're here," Diana said. At that moment, a woman from the island came towards them, she had slightly tanned skin and red hair, but gathered in a ponytail that was fastened by a gold clasp. She looked like a slightly rougher copy of Shayera.

"Queen Hippolyta is waiting for you, Diana" Said the red-haired woman, ignoring Shayera, who felt a little eclipsed. If being the Pink Ranger already forced her to show her worth on respective occasions, having to deal with someone like her was going to be worse. "And as she promised, those men can accompany you, but if they attack us, we will have to do the same."

"You didn't have to remind me, Artemis, but thanks," Diana said mentioning the name of the very calm redhead. "Commander, you can get out, but slowly."

At that moment, the five men got out of the ship and very slowly got behind Diana.

"Commander Bruce Wayne of Zone C," said the commander in a straight posture, while still intimidating, but Artemis did not flinch.

"Follow me, Queen Hippolyta is waiting for you" said Artemis. The Rangers, Commander, and J'onn followed the redhead through a long stretch. During all this time, the other fourteen female warriors surrounded them, they were like a human cage. Barry thought about running fast because this environment was very uncomfortable, but the commander knew that something like this would happen, so he spoke.

"Don't you dare run or use your powers now, cadets. They are very tense and if we do that, we will complicate everything," said the commander, stopping Barry.

The walk lasted about ten minutes and ended in a large palace made of marble. The Rangers followed to a great door, the warrior women opened the door and continued to advance to a golden throne, in which a blond woman, who looked like she was forty years old, in addition to white skin and a pure white dress that covered her From shoulders to ankles, plus she had a gold necklace and some kind of gold crown, not to mention blue eyes.

Barry found this a good thing, since he was on an island full of pretty women, or at least most of them, since some he had seen didn't consider them as attractive. He hoped that if he left this place, he would win something.

The blonde woman waved her hand and the warrior women around the Rangers took a few steps away from them. Afterward, she rose from the throne, walked forward, and stood before Diana.

"Hello, my daughter," said the blonde woman. Diana thought about saying something else, but this would bring problems, and she was not one to run away from her mother or from conflicts, or at least from most.

"Hello, mother" Diana greeted.

Hey, stop, stop. Did you say mother?" Barry asked, getting ahead of everyone.

"Yes, she said mother, man. She is Diana of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons, my daughter. And I am Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons" said the blonde woman. This did drive the Rangers and J'onn out of their boxes. In just two sentences, the blonde woman, or rather, Queen Hippolyta, had told them that Diana was a princess and that she was her mother. Obviously, at first glance, this would not be easy to believe, since both female women seemed to be the same age, or well, all the women they had seen appeared to be the same age. The queen stood in front of Shayera. "Tell me, who are you, please?" Asked the queen, showing more respect towards her than Barry, teasing him a bit.

"Five. Shayera Hol, Pink Ranger from Zone C," Shayera said having the same upright posture.

"And I suppose these men are the so-called "Power Rangers". I'm surprised you wanted to leave this island, Diana, especially wanting to be a slave to men," said the queen, pointing to the Rangers and J'onn. You tell by her tone how much the thought infuriated her.

"I am not a slave, mother. I am the Blue Ranger from Zone C of the United States of America, and four of them, along with Shayera are Rangers. The green man who is there is our scientist, and they are all kind," Diana said defending herself and the men who were behind her.

"That is what an Amazon would say who left two years ago and was corrupted by men," said the queen.

"They didn't corrupt me, I just decided to learn from a world beyond this island. A world that I always wanted to know and explore. Something you never want to do out of fear," Diana said.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your queen and your mother" said the queen. Before this verbal dispute went further, the commander hurried to speak.

"Your Highness," the commander shouted. Making all the Amazon calls point their spears at him.

"Why didn't you say do nothing, Commander?" Kal asked. This was fun and stressful. The commander had made the Amazons nervous, and they were pointing spears at them, the funny thing about this is that Barry would normally have done that.

"I said something, I did not use powers," The commander said, refusing to say he was wrong. However, the commander's words had triggered the queen's interest, so she ordered him to face her.

"You are a strange thing, man," said the queen as she walked around him. "No man had been so bravely foolish as to interrupt an argument between me and my daughter."

"Well, I had to, your majesty. We have come to resolve an urgent matter, and the seven of us have come because we are a team. But if the matter was only a family discussion, then I think we will only be here for the duration of their discussion" said the commander, refusing to back down from the queen.

"What is your name, reckless man?" The queen asked face to face.

"Bruce Wayne, Commander and Dark Ranger for Zone C, and the other three men are three of my Rangers and the green man is called J'onn and he is my scientist. Introduce yourself, Rangers," ordered the commander. This was the strongest, most fearless man the queen had ever known in her life. The Rangers did not know whether to show up or not, as doing so could make matters worse. "I said to introduce yourselves," said the commander. The Rangers obeyed.

"One, Kal-El, Red Ranger from zone C," Kal said without moving a muscle and with some stuttering.

"Three, John Stewart, Green Ranger of Zone C" John said the same without moving.

"Four, Barry Allen, Yellow Ranger from Zone C" Barry said but slower and very nervous.

"Well, now that I know you, you can go to your ship and go. I just wanted Diana to come, but since that man said that none would come to the island if they didn't all come, because I agreed, now that I have Diana, they can leave," said the queen. The Rangers stood still. Technically they would leave Diana on the island and something worse could happen. Although they wanted to return in time for Christmas, something was still forcing them to stay, but the news that Diana was actually the princess of Themyscira was somewhat shocking, except for the commander, who had guessed something about what Diana was hiding. But he wouldn't leave her on the island, she was his Ranger after all.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we will not leave here without Diana," said the commander.

"What did you say, man?" The queen asked, angry at this stubborn man.

"I just told her that we won't leave here without Diana. She is part of our team, and without her, the team does not work," said the commander, responding coldly to the queen.

"If you don't leave here, I will force you to leave," said the queen.

"If she brought us just because she wanted Diana, we will have come for nothing. You will have wasted our time, yours and your subjects'," said the commander. "Are you going to force us to leave just because you want your daughter to stay?"

Guards, neutralize the six people, and send them to your ship. My daughter and I will stay here," the queen ordered.

"Mother!" Diana yelled. "I don't want them to fight over me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Mother, I agree to stay with you" Diana said kneeling before her queen and mother.

"Diana, you can't. The team doesn't work well without you," said the commander, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Commander, I don't want you to get hurt. Go, for the good of all," Diana said, grasping the commander's hand. "Please, Bruce. Do it for the good of all." Diana said again, but she was shedding tears since she would no longer come back with them, and she would no longer be the blue Ranger. She grabbed her Morpho and held it out to him, but before the commander decided, an alarm was heard in the distance. The queen grabbed her personal communicator and switched it on.

"Queen, we need reinforcements. Ares is attacking the beach and is heading to the palace," said an Amazon.

"Do not worry, I will send the others," Queen Hippolyta said. She used the communicator again but to tell them to send reinforcements to the beach. Then she turned around and spoke to the Rangers and Diana. "Diana, go help your sisters, and you guys leave now," the queen ordered, but she did not see that her daughter would take advantage of this opportunity.

"They could help us, mother," said Diana. The queen turned and looked at her in surprise.

"How is it they could help us?" The queen asked incredulously. Interestingly, Shayera spoke before Barry or the commander.

"Just watch," Shayera said. The queen, believing that her daughter and her companion in black and pink uniforms were legit, decided to give them a chance, for the good of their people, but would not let them go without a warning.

"But if they decide to betray us, Diana will stay here and you will not dare to return," Hippolyta threatened.

"Betraying them is the only thing we don't want to do," said the commander. "Okay Rangers, come on, J'onn, stay tuned in case we need anything."

"Yes sir," said the six people, including Diana. When they left, Queen Hippolyta used her communicator and said the same thing, that they let the men help, but if they betrayed them, they would attack him. J'onn hoped this would lead to something better.

Upon reaching the beach, the Rangers saw people dressed in black armor and helmets, but the strangest thing was that they could not see their faces. The Rangers began to fight, but surprisingly, these warriors, or whatever they were called, were stronger by their armor, and all had the strength of Kal and Diana.

"Suit time," said the commander. "Are we ready?"

"Ready?" The other five Rangers said in unison.

"Justice League, activate," The six Rangers said in unison and transformed.

"Justice League Rangers," The five Rangers said.

"Dark Ranger," said the commander.

Once transformed, the Rangers began to fight each with their own style, Kal hitting and firing his laser, Diana using his sword and hand-to-hand combat, John using two giant hammers, Barry using his speed, Shayera with gunshots and electrocution and the Dark Ranger with his sword and with small explosives. Obviously, the combination of the Rangers and the Amazons was perfect to eliminate the warriors with black armor, but when they were all out of combat, they disappeared and a person appeared with a yellow glow, this one with a horned helmet, metallic armor but with cape, which set him apart from the other warriors.

The Amazons tried to attack him, but he created a shock wave and they all flew a few meters and fell to the ground. The six Rangers stood in front of the warrior.

"Who are you?" Kal asked.

Naive and scared boy. None of you know who I am," said the warrior.

"Of course I know it. Power off" Diana said and returned to normal.

"Oh, Diana, I can't believe you left this island, but you did, you will serve me very well if you join me," said the warrior.

"You know I will never join someone like you, Ares," said Diana. "Justice League, activate," Diana said and she transformed again.

"Did you say, Ares?" John asked.

"Ares, like the god of war?" The commander asked. This was totally strange.

"Yes. I am Ares, the warlord and future ruler of Themyscira. They can't beat me" said the warrior.

"We are the Power Rangers," said the commander. "And we don't back down from anyone."

"Never," added Diana.

"Then they will be the first victims," said Ares. Once he attempted to attack, the Rangers dodged him. Barry attacked first with hard blows to the face and low kicks but was soon knocked down by Ares, who grabbed him by the neck and threw him away. Shayera attacked after Barry, and despite hitting a few shots, Ares disappeared, but then appeared behind her and swung at her with a sword that appeared with him. John also attacked and created a cage, disappeared again, but appeared just above John and brandished a blow with his sword, and even though John created a shield, Ares smashed it to pieces. Kal punched him several times in the chest, but Ares stopped his punches and kicked him hard in the stomach; Kal fell to the ground but shot him with his heat vision, Ares blocked her, but the vision had so much power that it flew off. Diana took advantage and gave him two blows with the sword, then kicked him in the legs, making him float for a second and then hitting him in the chest, sending him away a few meters. Before he could get up, the Dark Ranger kicked him several times in the head. Ares disappeared and then appeared in the middle of the three. Kal shot him, but Ares created an ax and threw it at him, but Kal dodged it. It looked like Ares was going to give a great counterattack, but Barry stunned him with two quick punches to the helmet, John hit him with two hammers hitting Ares, one on each side, Shayera shocked him, Kal shot him with his heat vision, and Diana jumped up and hit him on the top of the helmet. Ares fell, and it looked like he was going to be defeated, but he waved both his hands, and hundreds of arrows crashed to the ground, but John created a great shield on each Ranger. With this distraction, Ares just ran away from them.

"I'll be back," Ares said before finally disappearing, at least for a while.

XXX

Half an hour after the match against Ares, the Rangers and the Amazons are with the queen and J'onn again in the throne room. This time, there were fewer guards, but the tension remained.

"Amazons, we must congratulate the Zone C Power Rangers for helping us with this," said the queen reluctantly. She did not like to congratulate men, but they, along with Shayera and Diana, had helped them fight a powerful enemy. "We thank them for this, but now I think it is time for them to leave in neutral conditions," said the queen. She still wanted Diana to want to stay at Themyscira.

"We cannot go, your highness," said the commander.

"You dare to challenge my authority again?" The queen asked, expecting him to say otherwise, but she knew little of Commander Wayne.

"Yes. But I say that we still cannot leave because it is obvious that Ares will return, and judging by this battle, I think he will return stronger. That means they will need our help with this problem, so we will stay as long as necessary," said the commander. Diana had thought to say this, but she was more nervous about how the commander continued to challenge her mother's authority.

"Wayne, please, she said we should go," said Kal.

"I'm just saying for everyone's safety," said the commander. "And I'm a commander, cadet, not Wayne," she said again hating that he wasn't formal. "But I keep saying that we will continue to help your island in the next attack if you wish so," said the commander, wanting to convince the queen. This was strange for the queen since no man had challenged her and had shown concern for her daughter and for helping her subjects. So she decided to give them permission, but she wouldn't let them go free. Her daughter helped a little though.

"Please, mother, they are not our enemies. They can help us, and Ares will attack again. You know that if he has the power, he will not give up," Diana said, cementing the queen's decision.

"Very well, I will let all of you stay on the island for the necessary time, but I will keep you under surveillance, all the time," said the queen. "And I hope you will stop challenging my authority, Mister Wayne," the queen warned.

"That is enough," said the commander. But now, they had to solve something with Diana. "Now, if you don't mind, we need the princess to clarify some doubts for us," said the commander. The queen was able to speak to her daughter later, so she decided to let them speak.

"Go ahead," said the queen. But obviously, since she had security equipment, she was going to watch them very well. The Rangers and J'onn left, with Diana heading for a great room.

"Obviously, you are going to tell us what you have hidden from us, cadet," said the commander.

"Yes Diana, now that I think about it, this is too much," Barry said. "I can't believe you're a princess. Or well, I can believe it, but what I don't understand is why you hid it. "

"Yes. No wonder you don't accept the opinion of others" said John.

"It's weird that I never noticed," said Kal.

"You were more focused on something else, Kal. Plus I didn't know either," Shayera said.

Stop it, Rangers. Prince, tell us what just happened" the commander ordered. Princess Diana turned around and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, as you know, I am the princess of Themyscira," Diana said. "I grew up here with my sisters and my mother, but I never met my father."

"I don't understand, cadet. If men are prohibited here, how is it that they conceived you? " Asked the commander.

"In Themyscira we have the tradition of leaving the island from time to time, meeting men, falling in love with them, and getting pregnant with them. If we conceived a girl, she would stay here, but if we gave birth to a man, they would return it to the father or give it up for adoption," Diana explained.

"Obviously, you didn't come for that," said the commander. With all the actions and his great eagerness to help people, he knew that she had not come for that.

"No, Commander. I lived here until I was twenty-one. Right after, there was a big attack. A group of mercenary men had entered Themyscira with the help of other women. They attacked us, and they had more sophisticated weapons than us, but we managed to stop them, however, they captured and took one of my sisters: Barbara Ann Minerva. She was the Cheetah-shaped girl who attacked the commander, but I was the real target. That is why I wanted to face her alone, she wanted to kill me because she blames me for her kidnapping and for the experiments they had done on her, that is why she had the appearance of a Cheetah," Diana explained, feeling some guilt for what happened to Minerva and the commander.

"Hey, stop, Di. How is it that this island has sophisticated weapons if you are isolated? " Barry asked.

"Themyscira makes a deal, wealth or whatever the president of each country asks for in exchange for defense or genetic technology, that technology is the reason why I have powers, but they did not know about me because my mother always made those deals alone and without giving information about the island. This has been the case since the beginning of the country," Diana replied.

"But why did you hide from us that you are the princess of Themyscira?" Kal asked, annoyed that she hadn't noticed anything and that they were staying longer on the island because of the commander.

"We deserved to know that," Shayera said. John remained silent because he only wanted to know what else Diana was hiding, since this was shocking, but also partially understandable.

"Because rulers and their children are given special treatment. None of them can enter the league. The countries that have the protection of the league can request a change, but since they do not have it here, cadet Prince could not be part of the league", explained the commander walking in front of her Rangers. But Diana wanted to explain her reasons.

"Well, when Minerva was kidnapped, I wanted to leave the island to find her. So I decided to leave when my sisters traveled the world in search of conception, but my mother did not let me go, but I was able to escape without anyone seeing me on one of the boats we have available. I came to the UK, but I couldn't find Minerva, but I saw how many people needed help, so I asked how I could help them, and they told me that the League was the best option, so I signed up changing my name from Diana from Themyscira to Diana Prince, and well that's how I ended up here," concluded Diana.

"If you don't mind, I want to be alone for a while," said Kal leaving.

"I also. I need a break, Your Majesty," Barry said, wanting to just relax.

"See you later," Shayera said.

"It's weird, but I'm going to hang out with them, rookie, I mean princess," John said somewhat teasingly. Diana thought about hitting him, but she knew they were resentful and somewhat offended that she did not want to say this.

With nothing to do, Diana, the commander, and J'onn went to the throne room, but only to wait if there was an attack. While they waited, the other four Rangers strolled with some Amazons following them.

"I can't believe she lied to us all this time," John said.

"John, she didn't lie to us, she just kept it hidden from us," Kal said.

"Yes, but she might have said it sometime before coming," Shayera said.

"Yes, but I understand it a little. I mean, sometimes I wanted to tell you something, but I don't know what time is right, and I end up making everything worse. I think she had that fear," said Barry.

"Yes, but with you, they are smaller things, like you did a little mischief and we ended up serving a light punishment, Barry," Kal said.

"She hid something much more important from us," Shayera said.

"So what do we do?" Barry asked.

"Obviously, waiting to see if the queen decides to let her return or not, but if she returns, trust will be the most difficult thing to repair," John replied. He had long wanted to say that. The good thing about this is that the Rangers agreed.

XXX

 _Midnight_

Diana had trouble sleeping, something very strange about her since she never had these problems, but this time the circumstances were very different. Her Rangers were upset with her, and now they were very suspicious of her, her mother was perhaps going to prevent her from leaving the island again, and she would never be Ranger or help people again.

As it was getting late, the queen allowed the Rangers to sleep outside Diana's room, while she would sleep in her room and in her bed, a privilege to be the princess. This was uncomfortable as they only slept with a few mattresses on the floor and a few blankets. The strangest thing about this was that the commander was not asleep, but was standing watching the night go by.

The commander hated having to be here, in a place from which his blue Ranger might not be able to leave, where the Rangers' trust had been broken, but how he had to obey the orders of the supreme commander, and how his conscience did not he would allow himself to leave knowing that he left his blue Ranger and innocent women to his fate, he had to stay.

As Diana tossed and turned in her bed, she began to think that it was curious that the commander called her "princess" a few days after he chose her as a blue Ranger, he saved her from many threats, like Minerva's, he had given her a new plant when she had to destroy hers, and he was ready to fight her back to Zone C. That was it: he knew her secret from the start, he knew she was the princess of the Amazons, he knew that Queen Hippolyta was her mother, she knew that Minerva's attack had been for that reason, and he gave her the plant as a kind of bribe so that she would not tell the queen that he was bad, and she felt foolish for not having discovered it sooner. She got up and was as quiet as possible when she opened the door and went to look for the commander. Diana found her as she continued to walk.

"I figured you couldn't sleep, princess, but it took longer than you thought to get out of your room," said the commander.

"Save yourself that. We must talk," Diana said annoyed with herself and with this petulant but very intelligent man.

"Let's go somewhere else, princess, we don't want to wake up the others," said the commander and started walking away from the Rangers and J'onn. It took them about three minutes to get to a place where they weren't interrupted. "I suppose you come to tell me that I always knew your secret," said the commander, getting it right again.

"Yes, and I can't believe I didn't notice. You always knew that and you never told others. Why did you wait for me to say it? We could have prevented the Rangers from losing confidence in me," Diana said annoyed, but was not prepared for the commander's response.

"I didn't know exactly," he said in a whisper.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you said you came from Themyscira, so J'onn and I investigated you, but we found nothing, except that Diana Prince does not exist. The documents you created about yourself with someone's help were full of inconsistencies and errors. Also, I said that I would not interfere in your affairs, you had to resolve it among yourselves. If I said so, there may have been greater discomfort among the Rangers or greater resentment than they now have with you," explained the commander. Diana was surprised. Commander Wayne did not know everything about her, but the question of why the nickname remained.

"Then why the nickname Princess?" She asked.

"Your history with the league indicated the same thing you do on base. You do not agree with many things, and you take many liberties", explained the commander. "That means that someone with that personality must be someone of high rank, and when someone creates a false name, they usually make the mistake of linking it to a characteristic or event of their past life. And when I said Princess the first time and saw your reaction, it was obvious that you were a princess or someone from high society. That and that all the men who see you treat you like a princess, as I had previously said." Diana was angrier since her trick of hiding her identity had worked with most, but not this detective commander. But now she wanted to know the reason behind all the good deeds he had done for her.

"So you wanted to win my sympathy with the plant, gentle punishments, and saving my life?" She asked expecting a smarter answer.

"I wanted you, like all Rangers to feel as comfortable as possible in Zone C. If I did not allow you to have your plant, you would have felt more offended than the other Rangers, since they support my regime more than you. You are someone who does not tolerate more opinions or regimes until after a certain time. And I saved your life because always and forever, you will be more important than me, like all Rangers. No one stays in Zone C if they don't have to. And in your case it is the most obvious," said the commander, giving another solid argument that made Diana impossible to answer, at least for a moment.

Could you tell me the reason why nobody wants to be a Ranger in Zone C? That phrase is enough for me," Diana asked, that question had always remained a great mystery since Dick told them, but she wanted to know the truth, in case she was doomed to stay here to avoid a fight between his companions and his sisters. The commander did not expect her to ask this, but he was not going to answer her.

"I don't have to. I have told you what you wanted to know. I never knew you were a princess, I only knew that you were someone from the high society of the Themyscira, that you were hiding something, but you didn't want to say it. But don't you think of yelling at me or you're going to wake up the others," the commander warned.

"Curious, you told me that you knew that I was hiding something, but now I know that you are hiding something from me, you are hiding it from everyone, and I bet everything has to do with Dick," Diana said knowing that the commander cannot flee now that she knows that.

"It doesn't have to do entirely with him. But since we are now in a situation from which you cannot return, it would be better for you to find a solution to this if you really want to help people again, "said the commander, turning around.

"Don't change the subject, tell me what you are hiding or I will beat you in front of everyone and they will know that I am stronger than you," Diana said. For the first time, she threatened the imposing and cold commander.

"That's because you have powers that I don't have. That is the possible reason why the Amazons are so primitive," said the commander.

"We are not primitive. We are warriors, we do not retreat or run away from anyone," Diana said.

"Then don't risk your life just to prove that you are a warrior, that could cost you your life. In fact, I am surprised that you were not expelled from the league by defying so many orders just to prove it," said the commander, still refusing to lose.

"So you wanted to show that you were brave and that's why you made a big mistake. It is not true?" Diana asked. The commander had given himself away.

"Sleep now, or you won't be able to defeat Ares," said the commander, changing the subject and leaving again.

Diana thought about attacking him but knew that if she did that, all the Amazons would probably see him as her attacking the enemy. Even though she was upset with him, she didn't hate him, she didn't hate any of her peers. She wanted to return to Zone C to continue doing what she wanted: to help people, that and continue to fraternize with her fellow Rangers, J'onn and the commander, if her mother let her go. But for now, she decided to go to sleep, and in the morning, she would talk to her mother to convince her to let her go if Ares didn't attack earlier.

 **NEXT: PRIVILEGES, PART 2.**

 **Well, here is the chapter. What did you think? I need your opinion, as I don't know if I made this WonderBat moment very good or very bad.**


End file.
